Through The Eye Of The Beholder
by HookLineSinker5
Summary: *Sequel to: When You Look Me In The Eyes* Killian has been forced back into the situation he's wanted so desperately to leave behind. Now that he's away from what he's come to know as home, he has made it his sole priority to get back. But nothing seems to go as planned once Emma and Ruby come for a surprise visit. Can he make it work? (CS AU) Angst, Suspense, Humor, Romance
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:**_ Welcome to Installment 2!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Killian Jones stumbled right into the front door of William Smee's apartment, with a nearly empty bottle of rum swinging freely in his hand. A smile was plastered on his face as he laughed at the way he desperately tried to turn the handle. "Furgit." he slurred as he danced his way into a wobbly stance, lifting the bottle to his lips and falling backward into the wall.

The disheveled haired man slid down the horribly painted wall, and placed the bottle between his legs. His head drunkenly swung to the side at the sound of the door opening and, once again, smiled wide. "Shmee!" he chuckled as his head fell to look to the bottle and scooped it up to hand it over. "Drunk? Mean-" he laughed as he slowly slumped to the side, raising the bottle to his lips, but missing and pouring some of the liquid down the front of himself.

Smee sighed at the sight of his overly plastered friend. It's been a week since he secretly left to go see Emma for her birthday. Upon his arrival home, he, for some godawful reason, decided to continue his daily routine of getting pisspoor drunk and ignoring his duties.

Sure, he's done the occasional job, just to keep on Gold's good side. But, he forbid going back to being the man he once was.

"Again, sir?"

"'gain?" he asked confused. He's pretty fucking certain that this was the first time he's spilled liquor on himself. "No." he mumbled as he wiped a hand down his sweater. "We must never waste it. Never ever ever… ever… ever. Never." he looked down at his sweater, just staring. Staring at the wet spot and sighed heavily. "Traggy." he slurred.

"What a tragedy it is, sir." he agreed, running a hand down his pudgy face. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"What?" he finally fell to his side, still keeping the bottle upright as he raised it in the air in declaration. "I did nothin'!" he hiccupped. "I was fine where i-" he belched loudly, "-was! I was 'appy, Sm-Shmee. I was- I was- I, I w-wanna marry 'er!"

Smee nodded as he bent to try and get him up. "I know, sir."

"Ya do?" he asked bewildered. "'ow ya know tha'?"

He finally got him to his feet and threw his right arm around his shoulders to guide him inside. "You've informed almost every night. For four months."

"You know wha' she sai'?" he asked, swinging the bottle before them, nearly smacking Smee in the face as he pointed a finger into his cheek.

"You never asked her." he muttered as he dropped him onto the couch.

"Damn righ'!" he agreed. "I bloody well should've!"

"Would you like anything to eat?" he offered.

"I need more o' this." he swung the bottle towards Smee, who took it from his hand with a sigh.

"Goodnight, sir." he gave a curt nod before retreating to his bedroom for the night.

It was damn near three in the morning here in Scotland, which meant it was only 10 o'clock in Storybrooke. Killian fell back against the cushions as he desperately dug for his phone. He needed to hear Emma's voice. And sincerely hoped that she would answer. He squinted his eyes at the blurry numbers as he dialed.

Placing the phone to his ear, he waited as the call attempted to connect. "Domino's. Delivery or pickup?"

His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked to the screen, before placing the device back to his ear. "D'l'vry." he slurred.

"Uh, 'kay? So, what can I get for you?" the man asked on the other end of the line.

"Emma." Killian stated simply.

"What?"

"Emma, Domino." he repeated, seriously. He was quite confused as to why this man was, for one answering her phone. And two, why his name was Domino.

"We serve food here, sir. Um, I don't know who Emma is."

"Then why are you answering her phone?" he asked in disgust. "I demand to know who you are, Domino! Are you with her? Is she there?"

"Sir. This is Domino's. We're a pizza place."

"Oh, tha's good!" he smiled goofily, with a nod.

"Yeahhh… so anyway. Are you going to order, or…?"

"Gimme those red- red things. And extra cheese." his eyes fell closed, feeling his head beginning to swim from relaxing back into the couch.

"So, pepperoni? And extra cheese? What size?"

"Big."

The guy laughed. "Large. Got it. What's your address?"

"I don' fuckin' know." he mumbled. "I'm in Scotland. Glasgow."

"Uhhh.. sir? We're a Domino's located in New York? Like, in the United States? How did you manage this?" he asked through a laugh.

"Where's Emma?" he demanded again.

"Goodbye."

Killian pulled the phone away from his face and threw the damn thing to the other side of the couch. "SHMEE! DOMINO'S DOESN'T 'AVE EMMA!" he hollered as he attempted to get up from the couch. "SHMEE! SHMEEEEEE!" he waved a hand through the air in annoyance as he fell off the couch and onto the floor. He felt around for his phone to attempt another tactic.

He finally managed to grab it and held it close to his face as he scrolled through his contacts. He smiled happily as he clicked on a number and waited for them answer.

"Sir. Really? Get to bed."

"Did you not 'ear me? Emma is missing. She's not with Domino. I hafta to get there. I hafta find 'er."

"Sir."

"Shmee."

"Goodnight." the call disconnected.

"Well, fuck you! Fuck you!" he yelled before his face fell forward into the carpet. He passed out soon after.

* * *

Killian groaned into the floor as his hand moved to the back of his head. Him being beaten with the damn cane hurt a hell of a lot less than what he's feeling right now. "Bloody hell." his eyes opened, but shut immediately against the light streaming in from the main window. "Shut the fucking curtain, Smee!" he grumbled.

The stocky man sighed, crossing the room and shutting the sun out. "You are to be in Gold's office in an hour, sir."

"Yeah, right-" he slowly rolled to his back, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "How much?" he asked groggily.

"There's a swallow left." The man reached for his red knit cap and ran it nervously through his fingers. "May I speak freely?" he asked.

Waving a hand through the air, he rested his arm over his eyes, waiting for William to begin.

"Instead of wallowing and complaining, why don't you do something about it?" he asked, crossing the room again.

"Shut up and get some Tylenol, Smee." he grumbled, moving his arm away from his face. "You act like I haven't thought about every possible way out of this. I'm stuck. This is my life." he explained, slowly attempting to stand. "If I leave. He'll come after me again. Or, worse. He'll kill her. Then, there's no life to be had, anyway."

He had returned with a glass of water and a few pills, handing them over to Killian, who grabbed the items greedily. "Have you thought about moving her here?" he asked.

He was met with a threatening glare. "You're asking me… if I thought about moving my girlfriend… away from her family? Away from her friends? To live here, with her boyfriend? Who- not to mention- is a hired hitman? Who has to constantly watch his back. You want me to do that?" he asked. "Because, then, _if_ she even agrees, I have _two_ people to look after. I'll be on the constant worry that someone will be after her to get to me. _Again._ " he shook his head and sat back on the couch. "No, Smee. Hasn't run across my mind. Not once." he gave a humorless chuckle, shaking his head as he took a drink of his water.

"Sorry, sir. Just trying to help."

Killian's eyes met his as he lowered his glass. "You can help by pissing off." he muttered, waving him away. But, just as William turned away, Killian snapped his fingers. "Oh, and eh… I'll be needing my jacket. And a fresh shirt. You, also, wouldn't happen to know where my sunglasses are, would you?"

* * *

Killian pushed open the double doors and strolled inside Gold's office. "What mark do you need my expertise on today, Crocodile?" he asked in an unamused tone, as he adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Have a bit of fun, last night?" Gold asked, sitting back in his oversized chair. "I can smell you from here."

"Then I'll use the sniper." Killian sneered.

A manila envelope was tossed across the heavy desk, towards Jones. "Not for this one, I'm afraid. You'll have to put on the charms."

He shook his head, holding up a finger. "Absolutely not. I _told you,_ I'm not doing these. I _will not_ jeopardize my relationship for you. Ask me to place a bullet in someone's skull, I'll do it. But, _do not_ ask me to sleep for my hit."

Gold smirked as he leaned forward, resting his folded hands on his desk. "Dearie, your relationship is done."

Giving another shake of his head, he began walking backward towards the doors. "It's not."

"Do you _honestly_ think that your little, _girlfriend_ , is going to stick around and wait for you forever?" he asked, certainly amused by this conversation.

"I _will_ get back to her."

There was an impish giggle as Gold made to stand, grabbing his cane to balance himself. "And how, may I ask, will you manage that? Need I remind you, you've made a deal. And the only way out of that deal, is death. Now, unless you want me to splatter your brains around my office-" he seized the envelope from the desk and limped his way over to wear Killian stood. "You _will_ take this mark. _Dearie._ "

Killian stared the wispy haired man down through his glasses for quite some time, flexing his jaw muscles in irritation. His teeth were clenched and his breathing was heavy as his hand came up to snag the assignment from his hand. Gold answered with an evil smile before backing away. "I will find a way. I will get back to her. Mark my words, Crocodile. You can't keep me forever."

"Good luck!" he sang with a wave of his hand and the wiggling of fingers.

His tongue ran along his lower lip as he shook his head in annoyance. This was going to be a challenge, him getting back to Emma. A small smirk formed on his face as he left Gold's office. A challenge he _will not_ shy away from. Starting now, everything he does will be for her.

For them.

He's going home, to Storybrooke.

To Emma.

To his future.

Challenge. Accepted.

* * *

A week has passed since Emma's one night fling with Killian on her birthday. It was such a wonderful night. A night she replays over and over in her mind. Gods, did she love that man, every inch of him. As much as she loved him though, she despised him just the same. That morning when she woke, all she was met with was a freshly made pot of coffee, a written apology, and a cold bed. He had left before she woke. Another 'clean break', as he so aptly claimed it to be.

Ruby slid in front of Emma, smiling her red-lipped grin, as she leaned back onto the counter. "So…" she drawled. "Where'd you get the ring?" she asked with a knowing look.

Emma instinctively wrapped her fingers around the petite gold band as she averted her gaze. "I told you, already. It was a birthday gift."

"From?" the brunette pried.

With a roll of her eyes, she turned to walk away, and made herself busy with Walter. That only killed about two minutes before she scowled back to the counter, avoiding the eagerly awaiting Ruby.

"Is it from Killian?" she finally asked.

Emma dropped the handful of silverware into the tray at the mention of his name. "What?" she asked off guard.

"You heard me." she quickly closed the space between them and grabbed at her hand, pulling the ring towards her face. "Oh my gods! This is real gold! Like, _really_ real!" she squealed.

Emma pulled her hand away, wiping the Ruby spit off onto her apron and shrugged. "I guess."

"You guess- Emma! He sent it to you, didn't he? For your birthday? Oh my gods! He gave you a ring! Do you know what this means?" she squealed in excitement, clasping her hands together.

"That he sent me a ring?" she deadpanned.

"That he wants to _be with you_! No man gives a woman a piece of expensive jewelry for their birthday, unless he absolutely _loves_ you!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Right." she rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "That's what you said about Victor when-"

Ruby lifted her head, folding her arms as she blinked back her disapproval. "We do not speak of him. He's dead to me."

Emma mouthed an 'okay' as she turned to leave the conversation, but got pulled back. "What?" she asked in exasperation.

Ruby smiled as she reached into the back pocket of her tightly fit jeans, and pulled out a folded envelope. Holding it between her two fingers, she smirked proudly as she shifted her weight to one foot. "Speaking of birthday gifts. You left the party before I could give you _mine._ "

"You can take it back. I don't want it."

"It's kind of hard to take back a non-returnable gift." she explained, passing the envelope to her. "Happy belated Birthday."

Emma held the envelope in her hands, as she looked to Ruby uncertainly. What could she have possibly gotten that was non-returnable? With a heavy sigh after being urged to open it, she unfolded the white paper and lifted the lip from the inside. Giving another glance to the over ecstatic brunette, she parted the opening and peered inside.

There was a piece of paper folded inside of it. Emma pulled the paper from its home and dropped the envelope to the counter.

"I hope you like it." she squealed.

Slowly, she unfolded the paper and read through the typed print. "Oh my gods." Emma snapped her head up to a smiling Ruby who was beaming with pride. "Ruby-"

"Happy Birthday!" she sang in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

_Assignment:_

 _ **Tamara Donovan**_

 _ **Age: 28**_

 _ **Destination: Belfast, Northern Ireland**_

"Boss? I don't fancy this at all." Adam Aikens plucked at the white Polo shirt, smoothed out the wrinkles of his khakis, and snatched the matching flat cap from Killian's waiting hand. "Not to mention, it's _fucking frigid!_ "

"That's what your fancy sweater is for, mate." Killian had taken his lower lip between his teeth to keep from laughing at Adam's preppy looking appearance. He'd make fun of him of more, if he weren't dressed the exact same bloody way! "If we weren't restricted on our clothing choices, I would still be in my leather."

"I don't understand why you dragged me into this. I don't even know _how_ to golf." he whined as he popped the collar of his polo. "And it's _fucking cold!_ " he repeated.

Giving a roll of his eyes, he reached over and dropped Adam's collar _back down_ and glared. "You've seemed to have forgotten that we're not here to play golf, or bitch about the weather. There's no longer any holiday. We're back on duty. There's a job to be done, and I damn well intend on doing it." he explained in a hushed tone. "Do I make meself clear?"

Adam's eyes wandered the treeline off in the distance as he received his lecture. "Yes, boss." As Killian pushed away to finish up his last minute touches, the slender man just couldn't help himself. "But, _why_ did you bring me?"

Jones straightened his flat cap, dropped his arms to his sides, and allowed his blue eyes to roam to his. "There's someone I need you to find for me. He frequents this establishment in his down time, and I'm pretty certain he'll be here this afternoon." he explained.

"Who is it?"

"Albert Spencer."

Adam's face, paled. He recognized the name. It was a name that they were given when they were just 23 years of age. Six years ago they were given both he and James Spencer as assignments in London. James has been dead since that day, but for some unknown reason, Killian missed his mark. He was to hit Albert, and failed. The one, _and only_ _time_ , he's ever _._ "But-"

"You heard what I said." his face was stone as he gave his orders. "Find him. When you do, tell him to contact me."

"That's it?" he asked confused. "You're sending me to him for that? Are you out of your bloody mind?"

A single brow arched as a slow smirk spread across his face. "Aye." He most certainly was.

* * *

" _FORE!"_ Killian clutched his club as he ran down the path to where his ball flew.

Straight. To. Tamara.

Golf was not his forte. Which, oddly enough, works out in his favor for this assignment. He closed in on the petite, dark skinned beauty, yelling out his most earnest apologies. "You alright?" he asked as he became arm's length of a distance away. "It didn't clip you, did it?" he asked as he helped her up from the ground.

Their eyes briefly met before she pulled her hand away, "No, I'm fine. I'm fine." she pulled down her hat to avoid his gaze, causing him to smirk. "You should be more careful on how you handle your balls." she snipped.

His finger came up to rub the back of his ear as his brows arched. "I can assure you, love, I'm somewhat of an expert on handling my balls."

His innuendo was met with a slight scoff and a roll of her big, brown eyes. "Is that the one you're going with?" she asked. "That's like, the oldest line in the golfer's handbook."

"Oh, they're giving out handbooks now? Apologies. Must've missed it. I seem to have my sights focused elsewhere."

"Again." Tamara gave a shrug of her shoulders and scrunched up her face at another failed attempt. "That's awful!" she laughed.

"Is it?" he asked, adjusting his hat. He had purposely allowed it to sit off kilter, to watch her reaction. According to the reports, she was quite the perfectionist. Which means, his hat would bug the shit out her. Causing her to fix it. "I can attempt another?"

Her eyes bounced from his, to his hat, and back again, as her fingers flexed around the handle of her club. "Please, don't. I don't think I can handle another cheesy line."

"Fair enough. How about a drink then? To warm you up after your last hole? I promise to polish up on my lines, just as long as _you_ provide the handbook."

Twirling the club in her hands, she couldn't hide the grin that was attempting to overtake her firm, pursed lips. "You know there's not _actually_ a handbook, right?" she asked, giving just a ghost of a smile. Her eyes danced to his hat again, before she gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. I just- I have to-" placing the club firmly between her thighs, she reached up to straighten the flat cap atop his head. "That was bugging the _hell_ out of me."

Killian gently took her wrist in his hand when she moved to pull away, and held her gaze. "Handbook or not, love, you'll provide the most stunning company. Adam Lynch." he introduced just before placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. "I'll be waiting."

Without another word, or gesture, he turned and walked off. His eyes fell closed and his jaw clenched, as he rubbed the scruff on his face in irritation. If this were a few years ago, he'd have her hot and bothered in the matter of moments. Hell, they would have already been in one of the bordering treelines by now. Deep down, he knows that he won't be able to flirt forever. He'll need to make a move. For that, he'll need rum.

And lots of it.

Killian had just climbed into the golf cart when his phone began to ring. Digging half-heartedly into in pocket, he pulled out the device and slid the answer button to the right. "Talk."

"Well, hello to you, too." the voice muttered.

He immediately sprang up from the laying his head against the steering wheel, and found himself at a loss for words.

"Jones?"

A choked breath came from the back of his throat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Swan." he finally managed. "Eh, this isn't really-"

"I can let you go." she offered.

"No, that's not- I mean, ehm- damn it." Glancing back over to where Tamara had been standing, he gave a deep sigh. "I'm- on an assignment right now." he began, "I can't have any distractions."

"I… didn't realize I was a distraction."

He could hear the hurt in her voice and instantly regretted his word choice. "Only in the best way possible, love."

"Right."

"Emma, I'm so sorry. But, can I call you later? What time do you get off?" he asked, placing the phone in between his cheek and shoulder to rub his hands together for warmth.

"Don't bother. It's okay. I'll be with Ruby anyway."

"Swan-" he heard the call signal its end and sighed. "Brilliant."

So, Emma was indeed still pissed off at the way he left. He knew she would be. But, he didn't expect for her to be the first one to call. Now, not only is he worried about how to seduce this mark, he _also_ has to figure out a way to make things right with his girlfriend. If he were back home, he'd surprise her with a candlelit dinner for two consisting of perfectly prepared grilled cheese and soup for the chilly weather, her favorite flowers, and a bottle of that peach wine she loves so much. His way of apologizing for being such an arse.

But he can't.

Instead, he's stuck here. Flirting with marks to get his money.

As he circled back towards the country club, an idea popped into his head. _He_ couldn't do those things. But, that doesn't mean it still can't happen.

* * *

"Well, I found 'im." Adam muttered as he collapsed down into the chair opposite Killian.

He happened to glance up from the menu he had been studying and bit back a laugh. Adam was sporting a new black eye, a busted lip, and his sweater was torn. "They allowed you in here? Looking like that?" he asked.

"I said that I had an altercation over if I made par or not. Either way, that's not the point." he grumbled, touching his swollen lip. "He, eh... he's still very much angry…. That I offed his son…. Hence-" he waved a hand over his face and sighed.

Killian nodded slowly, brows raised high as he, again, attempted to hide his amusement. "Ah. I see."

"Oh, and he said he'll be in touch." he added, grabbing the menu to look it over. "What we havin', then?"

"I'm having rum. I don't know what you're having. But, you need to go. She will be here momentarily. Oh! Before you do-" he leaned over to dig in his back pocket, scrunching up his face as he did so. "I need you to do something for-"

"No!" he threw the menu back down, shaking his head furiously. "Nope! I'm not doin' it. I'm not gettin' hit again! My face is too pretty for this! Well, not _now_ -" he corrected. "It _was_."

Killian stared at him blankly during his rant, holding a small slip of paper between his index and middle fingers. His elbow rested on the table as he offered the note for him to take. "Are you bloody well done?" he asked.

"No!" Adam pursed his lips, leaning back in the chair and he folded his arms and lifted his chin in thought. He breathed in deeply before throwing his arms half-heartedly in the air as he moved to grab the piece of paper. "Yeah-" he drawled in defeat.

Giving it a quick glance over, he furrowed his brows and looked to Killian who met his stare. "No questions. Just do it."

"Is there trouble?" he asked simply.

"There will be, if you don't get your arse out of here." he warned, pulling the menu back off the table. "Now." he added.

"Yeah, alright. Fine. I'm going." he leaned over the table, taking Killian's water glass in hand, and chugged the whole thing down. He smacked his lips together and let out a quenched, over exaggerated, sigh. "That's better. Cheers."

"Bloody idiot."

* * *

"Fuck."

After another two hours of just sitting, and waiting, and playing Marvel on his phone, he realized she wasn't coming.

And his phone was at 8%.

Both were very tragic.

He moved away from the bar as he dialed in Adam's number and placed it to his ear. Somehow she knew, he could feel it. They've been found out and he had absolutely no idea where she could have gone. "Adam!"

"I called! No need for shouting!" he instantly responded.

Killian stepped outside, scoping the grounds as he walked. "She never showed. Have you seen her?"

"Ehm… no. Sorry."

"Sorry? You're saying _sorry?_ "

"Sorry."

"Aikens!"

"What?!"

Killian lowered the phone from his ear, gripping the device as hard as he could while thumping it against his forehead. The idiots he worked with- "I swear." he growled as he raised the phone back to its original position. "Get here- _FU-"_

Every single muscle in his body tensed up involuntarily, causing him to fall forward to the ground. _Hard_. The ticking of the taser sounded in his ears, but never processing in his mind. He couldn't think. Couldn't move. He was completely useless as the the pain of what felt like fifty wasps overtook him.

Just as the pain started, it ended just as quickly.

His muscles were tight, but he was able to move, bringing his arm back at an attempt to prop himself up. That is, until a foot placed in between his shoulder blades pushed him back down to the ground. He grunted from the force, sweeping his face against the concrete.

" _Is everything alright over there?"_ A voice yelled from the general direction of the the club.

"Oh, yeah! Just innocent play. My boyfriend so graciously volunteered to test out my new taser. I'm so sorry. We'll take it somewhere else!" Tamara explained as she dug the heel of her boot into his back, causing him to release a grunted, menacing chuckle.

Evidently the man was accepting of her explanation, because her heel was removed from his back to land a blow into his ribcage. Another grunt of pain as he rolled to his back, moving a hand to his side. "I never would have pursued you if I had known you were the stalking type."

"Shut up." she warned.

"Or what?" He tested. "We're out in the open. You can't do _shit._ "

"Neither can you. I believe this is called a stalemate. Better luck next time."

"Next time? Already making a second date? I'm flattered." Killian slowly moved to stand, but noticed her wide spread stance.

Getting to a knee, he placed a hand upon it making to push himself up. But instead, in one swift movement, he wrapped his arms through the inside of her legs and around the backside of each of her knees knocking her off balance. Tamara flew backward, hitting her head against the concrete, falling unconscious. He heaved out a sigh, pulling the taser probes from his back, as he searched around for his phone.

Spotting it a few feet away, he went to retrieve it. "Fucking brilliant." he muttered at the broken screen. "Can anything else go wrong this evening?" Killian threw his hands up in defeat after learning that his phone had completely died, and his charger was back in Glasgow. "Of course!"

His head fell to the side to look to the motionless body. He couldn't very well carry her without getting caught. Although- "Hmmm…."

He rounded the corner of the club with Tamara's arms draped around his neck and her body leaning into him. Killian had to put on the act of the 'drunken couple' as he stumbled around, laughing as he guided her limp body towards the parking lot. There were only 2 patrons outside of the club, luckily, and once they were well out of view he dropped her to the ground. "You're lucky I'm used to doing all the work." he sneered.

Adam sprang from the car a few rows down upon spotting him in the rearview. "What happened?"

"Let's just say, the night has been quite shocking. Get her in the car." he ordered before walking off.

* * *

Killian looked over to Adam in the driver's seat, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. This whole day, he has been nothing but completely off. This wasn't how Hook operated. But, lately, he didn't _want_ to be Hook. Maybe that was the problem. He's been shit.

He was shit at seducing his mark from the beginning. Of course, he didn't want to seduce her.

He was shit when talking to Emma. Hell, he was shit when he _left_ Emma. Then again, he didn't want to leave her.

Not to mention him being shit at misjudging the entire scenario tonight. There was absolutely _no excuse_ as to why he walked _right into_ a taser attack. None.

"Fuck me." he muttered under his breath, moving his fingers to rub over the inside corners of his eyes.

"No thanks." Adam retorted.

"Shut it!"

"You're doin' it again."

"What, may I ask, am I doing?" Killian looked to Adam as he pondered his words carefully. He shifted in the passenger seat, rubbing his scruff, and bouncing his leg.

"Call her." he stated simply.

His head snapped over in his direction as he threw his broken phone at Adam. "It's dead! And I'm without a charger!"

"You can use mine, Hook."

His hand came up at an attempt to block his moniker. " _Don't…_ call me that." his hand balled up into a fist before falling onto his bouncing knee. "It wouldn't matter anyhow. She's still working. Doubt she'd answer." he explained somberly.

"Don't hit me, but-"

"Adam… fair warning. Whenever you start a sentence like that, I always hit you." he glanced over in his direction, arched brow in place. "Choose your words wisely."

Aikens cleared his throat and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel before starting, "How do you… no wait, that's not right. Eh…" his mouth opened and closed as he searched for the words before Killian got fed up.

"Just ask the bloody question."

Against his better judgements, he obeyed. "How do you expect to make this work between you two? Not that I'm _not_ rooting for you two, boss….But, Gold has you tied down. You had a hell of a time sneaking off for her birthday, and got bombarded with questions upon your return. Do you really think you guys can last?"

There was a long, drawn out, tense pause before- " _ **Ow!**_ "


	3. Chapter 3

The ocean waves broke against the ridged rocks of the cliff as the sharp, frigid air filled his lungs. It burned, but it was beyond welcoming. The water was well below freezing this first week of November, and if you watched long enough, you'd be able to see little pieces of ice floating atop the sea, along with a dolphin or two. Perhaps, even a basking shark and if you're lucky, you'd be able to set your sights on the whales in their migration. It was a calming experience, even if frightfully cold. Something to focus the mind on and forget about your worries.

Unfortunately, Killian wasn't there to center himself.

"Let's make this quick. I have other engagements to attend to." And by that, he means sitting alone in a motel, raiding the mini bar and watching scrambled cable while sitting and pondering his life choices.

Fun right?

"Wait!" she pleaded, raising her hands at a futile attempt at stopping an oncoming bullet, just as he raised his pistol. "I need you to give something to someone for me."

His brows furrowed in confusion as his gun remained raised. "I'm not a carrier pigeon, lass. I don't deliver messages." his grip on the butt of the gun tightened when he noticed her reaching behind her back.

Tamara held up her hands to signal that she meant no harm, before she continued moving her right hand into her back pocket to pull out, what looked to be a letter. "Please? It's for my fiancé. Can you make sure he gets it?"

Killian's eyes narrowed as he stood debating. If he were in the same dilemma he'd have this exact request… and he be damned if it wasn't fulfilled. His feet started forward, slowly, as he dropped the pistol and outstretched his opposite hand. "Name?" he asked, clutching the folded envelope as he checked over the scrawl written across the front.

"Neal Cassidy."

His eyes flickered from the casing she provided, to hers, as his mind tried to process the fucking name that toppled from her gloss covered lips.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Come again?" he asked completely dumbstruck, jaw tensing as his tongue hurried over his lower lip in irritation.

"He lives in Boston. The address is provided."

So, the bastard _could_ commit… and properly. Just not with Emma. Killian remembered that she had briefly mentioned that he had skipped town with his harlot. And, as fate would have it, here she is. Standing right in front of him with a nice sized sparkler on her finger. How he had managed such a ring was beyond him, and he didn't care to dwell on it.

His finger twitched on the trigger while the entire situation processed through his mind. What he wouldn't give to have Neal in Tamara's place at this very moment.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were expecting me?" he held up the letter as proof of his statement, as he raised a brow. "You've come quite overly prepared for just a simple round of golf."

A smirk tugged on the corner of her mouth as her gaze fell onto the letter. "It was only a matter of a time. When you've made as many shitty choices as I have in life, it becomes inevitable."

Oh, how _too true_ that statement was.

Killian understood where she was coming from one hundred percent. "I'm not one for prying, but if Neal is still in Boston, why are you here? In Belfast?" he questioned a bit too curious for his own liking.

"Let's just say, I made a deal with the devil." she explained. "One I couldn't refuse."

"Indeed?" His brows raised as his tongue ran along the inside of his cheek. The fucking Crocodile struck again. "What sort of deal?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, thoroughly annoyed with all of his prying questions.

He wasn't going to be receiving any other answers from her. The time for asking had ceased. His icy blue glare hardened as the pistol rose into position once again. Giving a soft shrug, he replied an emotionless, "I don't." Just before pulling the trigger. The shot was barely heard through the silencer before her body instantly collapsed backward. He watched as her lifeless torso toppled over the side of the cliff, while lowering his weapon back down to his side.

Assignment Completed. Time for a drink.

Or ten.

* * *

 _~Later that evening; Storybrooke, Maine~_

"Do you think I should pack-"

"Lingerie? Fuck yes!" Ruby fell back onto Emma's bed, wine glass held over her head to keep it from spilling, while she assisted (or lack thereof) her friend in readying for her trip.

Emma peaked her head above the footboard of her bed with a raised brow, and a playful glare. "That is definitely _not_ what I was going to ask. Besides-" she started, as she plucked her own glass from the hard, flat surface of the bed, "Nothing ever stays on long enough." she muttered into the mouth of her glass.

Ruby squealed her approval, raising her glass to cheers to that wonderful piece gossip. "So-" she started after finishing her glass of sweet white wine, "Are you excited to experience the most romantic place, like, _ever_?!" she asked.

"I guess." she replied with a slight shrug, getting to her feet as she finished her own glass of wine. Emma was beyond excited to visit the United Kingdom. Even more so because Killian was there. But the fact of _why_ he was there was less than thrilling and overly depressing. She had decided earlier that day that she would deny giving him the information of her arrival in worry that he would try and stop her. She was going to see him and damn it no one was going to ruin that. Not even the devilishly handsome Irishman himself. Yes, he'll be rightfully irate when he sees her, but, one other fact that she's planning on keeping from him will certainly, _thoroughly_ , piss him the fuck off.

"You guess? _Hello!_ We're going to be in London! We'll walk the streets of Paris, visit Manchester, and experience the full English heritage! Maybe visit Dublin where your boo grew up? Oh! I want to stand guard at the palace gates! Please!" she begged.

Yeah.

 _That fact_.

Ruby had purchased not one, but, _two tickets_ for her birthday getaway. Evidently, she thought it would be a wonderful idea to invite herself along. Typical.

"You do realize that Dublin is in Ireland, right? Not England." she mentioned as she strolled over to her dresser to rummage through her drawers.

"I'm not stupid. Of course I know! We're going to be over there for a month! You don't think we're going to be visiting Ireland at least once? Especially when it's Killian's domain? You know he's not going to be able to resist showing you around his hometown…." she mused. "Speaking of which… have you told him about our little trip?"

Emma laughed softly as she pulled out some of her warmer sleepwear, "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" she scoffed. "Don't you think-" she suddenly gasped, jumping up from the queen sized bed, "You're surprising him! Oh my gods! How sweet!"

"Something like that." she grumbled.

Their little vacation planning came to a halt when a knock sounded at Emma's front door. She wasn't expecting anyone; so she was a bit perplexed. Excusing herself from her room she made her way to the front door just as her phone began to ring.

"I got it!" Ruby hollered. Crossing the room to where Emma's phone lay, she picked it up to answer the strange number glowing on the screen. "Emma's phone." she sang, checking over her black painted nails.

"Ruby?" the accented voice questioned.

"Mmhmm. And I'm going to guess that this is Killian? What an odd number to call from." she pressed.

"My phone died and I'm without a charger." he explained in irritation, "I'm calling from a hotel- that's not what's important. Where's Emma?" he asked.

"Someone was at the door." she explained, twirling a finger into her brunette locks.

"Brilliant. Right on time." he seemed a bit happier now that he received this bit of information. His plan was beginning to unfold. An awkward moment of silence happened as Ruby hummed a nonsensical melody through the mouth of the phone. "Eh, between you and me," he started, clearing his throat, "… how is she?" his voice softened at his question.

Ruby dropped her hand to the lip of the dresser as she let her head fall to the side, "Like, in general wise? Or… missing you, wise?"

"Both. But, preferably the latter."

Ruby sucked in a breath as she thought, with a low, girlish hum, "Well, she's been getting shitty tips at work, her parents have been up her ass about how she's been feeling since you've left. David is doing his infamous 'I told you so' spiel without _actually_ saying anything. Mary Margaret is _overly_ mother henning the hell out of her, aaaand she's clammed up again." she enlightened him in one, long breath. "Like, not _as serious_ as it was with Neal, but-" she trailed off, giving a shrug, "-she's pretty heartbroken. Ever since you left she's been completely mopey. She was actually pretty happy the day after her birthday, which was odd because she literally hated the entire town for months. But, I pinned it on her getting that amazingly gorgeous ring from you. Great job, by the way. It's super cute." she concluded. "So, long story short. Yeah. She misses you. Profusely."

A long, deep sigh sounded through the speaker, "I'm doing everything in my power to be able to return home to her and _I will_." his tone was a spoken promise. "My job has me restricted at the moment so I'm only capable of doing so much."

"You'll figure it out. I know you will." she smiled, before it turned menacing through the device. "Because if you don't, I will personally hunt you down and rip out your throat." she threatened. "And that's a promise." she whispered.

"I'll be discouraged if you didn't." he retorted.

Ruby gave a soft smirk as she tucked her hand underneath the arm that was holding up the phone. "Likewise."

"Okay, so um-" Emma re-entered the room with her arms overrun with gifts. " _This_ just happened."

Ruby gasped loudly, "Oh my gods! _You_ take _this-_ " she placed the phone on top of the wicker basket hanging from Emma's arm, before retrieving the three bottles of peach wine she was juggling. "And _I'll_ take _these_. Thanks, Killian!" she yelled as she bounced out of the room. _"Let's get wasted!"_

"Oh for the love of-" Emma grumbled, making her way towards the bed to drop the rest of the items upon it. Sighing heavily, she retrieved the phone that had slid from the top of the basket and placed it to her ear. "Seriously?"

"Well, hello to you, too." he mimicked her earlier response, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Why?" she asked dryly.

"Because I'm sorry. And I miss you. And I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me." he explained.

"So sending me-" she glanced at the thin white box tied with a black ribbon, and reached for it as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Untying the ribbon, she opened the lid and attempted to hide the smile in her voice. "A single red rose means…"

That was a simple answer. "I love you."

Emma smiled softly as she placed the box back down and opened the wicker basket next. "And the wine? What does that mean?" she asked, pulling the basket towards her to peer inside at its contents. A few grilled cheeses, some onion rings, and chocolate covered strawberries.

"I miss you."

"Okay, and-"

"Swan? Why are you questioning my gesture instead of appreciating it?" he asked, slightly flustered. "I know our current arrangement isn't ideal, but we have to make the best of it." he sighed softly into the phone before continuing in a loving tone. "I want nothing more than to be right there next to you. But we both know that can't happen, not yet. I'm trying my damnedest, Emma."

Emma was busy plucking away at the weaving of the basket as he spoke. She wanted to tell him that she'd be seeing him in two days and he needn't worry, but decided against it. "How was work?" she asked, pushing the basket away to retrieve the rose.

Killian gave a small chuckle, "It was- something unexpected."

"How so?"

"I can't-"

"Right." she scoffed. "Sworn to secrecy."

"It's not that, love. I'd gladly tell you anything you wanted to know... within reason, of course. It's the fact that I'm not on my personal in which I can't." he explained.

"Wait-" she took the phone from her ear to check the number and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Where are you?" she asked upon replacing it back.

"I'm currently in Dublin. I'm staying in a hotel until the morning. And then, Adam and I will be returning to Glasgow."

"What happened to your phone?"

"Dead." he stated simply. "And broken."

She hummed her acknowledgement before, "Just out of curiosity-" she started, placing the soft petals of the red rose against the underside of her nose, "How far is London from Glasgow?"

He was silent for a moment before he answered, "6 hours and 45 minutes, give or take depending on traffic and who's driving. I can usually make it in 6 and a half. Why?"

Emma smiled and shrugged as she twirled the rose between her fingers. "Like I said. Just curious."

 _"Swan."_ he warned.

 _"Jones."_ she answered back

 _"Ruby!"_ she yelled upon entering the bedroom, a bottle of wine that was nearly empty swinging freely in the air as she presented herself. "Get off the phone with your boyfriend and drink with me!" she raised the bottle to her lips as she stumbled forward towards the dresser.

"Enjoy, love. I'll be up the rest of the night if you need _anything_."

She gave a small smirk at the open offer, knowing damn good and well what he met. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So fucking cute!" Ruby squealed as she watched Emma hang up from her phone call. "Does he know?"

"I don't think so."

* * *

 _~Dublin, Ireland~_

Killian dropped the telephone down onto the receiver staring hard at the buttons. He knew Emma. She was planning something, and with Ruby present- He pushed up from the bed took 5 of the little bottles of liquor in hand along with his room key and left.

Three of the bottles were already gone by the time he reached Adam's room down the hall. Rapping on the door he waited for him to respond as he downed the other two.

"Boss?" the sleepy man asked groggily.

"Call Smee. Now."


	4. Chapter 4

_The warmth of the sun kissed every inch of visible skin, while the wind chapped his cheeks and tousled the dark brown strands adorning his head. The water sloshed against the sides of_ The Jewel _allowing the ship to slowly bob with the waves and the wood to creak from the motion. Killian stood proudly at the helm as he looked out to the horizon. The sky was clear with cotton candy like white clouds scattered as far as the eye could see. Emma was draped around waist; her head nestled into the spot on his shoulder that seemed to be molded just for her. It was perfect._

 _A little too perfect._

 _"You never were one to take heed to my warnings, little brother." a stern voice sounded from behind._

 _His posture stiffened at the haunting familiarity of the tone, "Younger." he corrected in annoyance, "And if you haven't noticed, everyone of importance is still alive." he bit out. Killian glanced down to his right, seeing that Emma had completely vanished and drifted his eyes closed. "Seems I can't even enjoy my own dreams anymore." he muttered under his breath. "What do you want, brother?"_

 _"I told you to end this."_

 _Turning now to face Liam, he was met with a vexed expression that nearly matched his own. "And I have."_

 _"Oh, indeed have you? You think coming back here was the solution?" he asked. The sun had disappeared behind a blanket of dark gray clouds, the wind had begun to pick up, and the sea was beginning to churn._

 _"Wasn't it?" he asked through gritted teeth. "I can't bloody well kill him, can I?"_

 _Taking a few steps forward, Liam crossed his arms across his chest to look to his brother in complete disapproval. "So instead, you've continued on with being the self-destructive man I've warned you not to ever become? What happened to your honor, brother?"_

 _"I am honorable!" Killian yelled, taking a few steps forward himself. The sky had completely darkened and the air was charged with electricity. He wasn't sure if it was caused by the incoming storm, or the thick tension between him and his brother._

 _Liam looked down to wood on the upper deck as he took a deep, slow breath in. "We shall see."_

 _"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked in anger._

 _"I believe this is where I take my leave." The older male stated as he casually strolled towards the rails._

 _Killian looked on, still seething from their disagreement, until something snapped in his mind. This scene was all too familiar. The sporadic storm. The jostling of the vessel from the angry sea. The water spilling onto the deck of the ship. "Wait-!" he started in realization, yelling over the heavy downpour of rain that had already begun to fall. "Liam!"_

 _His back was still turned to him, but his blue eyes met his, "Tie yourself down, Killian. It's a rough storm ahead." With a single nod, he turned to face the sea._

 _"No, brother!" he ran forward just as Liam jumped overboard. "LIAM! NO!" Before he had time to process his irrational decision, he followed after him._

Killian gasped as he shot awake just as his dream self had breached through the surface of the water. His body was glistening with sweat and his hair was glued to his forehead. His head fell into his hands while he desperately attempted to catch his breath. This… _this_ is why he doesn't sleep anymore. His dreams are constantly filled despair. Haunting reminders. Which is why he's turned to his old friend; Rum.

And plenty of it.

"Boss?" Adam pulled the keys from the ignition as he turned to the distressed man in the passenger seat of his car.

He immediately pulled himself together before exiting the vehicle in a hurry. Running his fingers through his dampened hair, he took the chance to breathe in the fresh air. "Honorable." he breathed. " _I am_ honorable." Killian popped the collar of his black leather jacket, the one with all the zippers, and made his way inside the warehouse to collect his pay.

The double doors flew open as he stormed inside and approached Gold's desk. "What are you playing at?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Gold had the fingers of his right hand wrapped around the thick golden handle of his cane as he returned his gaze. More amused than he, of course. "I'm afraid I've no clue what you're talking about." a hint of a smirk teased the corner of his mouth, but vanished just as quickly as it was noticed.

"Like hell you don't!" his fists were balled as they punched down onto the surface of the desk, rattling a few knickknacks around. "You knew who she was!"

"I know many things." he responded simply. "For example-" he began, tightening his grip on the cane as he moved his left hand to lie atop the other. "I know about your unapproved absence to go halfway around the world to go and woo your girlfriend for a single night. A fact that you very well tried to hide from me. If you wanted to lie, perhaps next time choose an airport location where I _don't_ have eyes."

Killian pushed himself away from the desk as he straightened his posture. "What I do in _my_ time has no baring on my employment matters with _you_."

"Ah, but it most certainly does." he leaned his head to the side as he continued on with his beady eyed stare. "You seem to think you have some sort of power to make the decisions of when you come and go. You lost that privilege when you decided to run off to find your blonde friend. You've been neglectful of your duties to me and I won't tolerate it any longer." Gold pushed himself up from the chair and situated his stance around his bum leg.

Giving a low, menacing chuckle Killian raised his hand to the back of his ear while his tongue ran along his lip. "I'm not negotiating my rights with you anymore. I've made my deal and I've kept my end of it. I came _back_."

"Not entirely."

"Not my problem."

"That, dearie, is where your wrong." he limped around the sturdy wooden desk as he brought a hand into the air. "If you don't sort through your loyalties-" he began in a singsongy voice. "I'll prioritize them for you. And I don't think ya want that." he gave an impish giggle as his eyes trained to his, a playful smile on his face.

"You can't touch her." he reminded with a shrug. "There is no possible way for you to do so. I've kept my side of the deal. Emma is completely safe as long as I'm here. You hurt her, our agreement is null and void." a brow arched as he stiffened his stance for intimidation. "Break our deal and I'll break you neck… and this time I won't think twice about it. I'm through with talking. Hand over my pay so I can leave."

Gold stood in contemplation before eventually moving from his own business like stance. He crossed the small gap between he and the desk before reaching for the plump envelope. "You know, dearie… there are other ways to be rid of nuisances without the motive to kill." he slowly turned to face Killian, tossing his head to the side to shake the gray hair away from his eyes. "Keep that in mind."

He gave a sneered smile as he snatched his earnings from the irritating man, before digging into his pocket. "Just as long as you keep in mind, Crocodile, that I'm capable of matching move for move." he stepped uncomfortably close, so close that the tips of their noses just barely touched. "Try. Me." he threatened with an arched brow and bared his teeth. Just then, a loud bang sounded behind Gold as the broken phone landed harshly on his desk. Killian backed away and moved to leave. "I expect a new phone by the end of the evening."

Before Gold had time to answer, he left.

* * *

 ** _Neal Cassidy_**  
 ** _400 Atlantic Ave_**  
 ** _Boston, MA 02110_**

Icy blue eyes continuously read and re-read the name and address on the crinkled envelope. Killian thoroughly despised this man, but it was no excuse to murder someone he loved. Taking away someone's happiness for a wealthy amount of cash was despicable. It never used to be, though. It was his life and at one point in time he thoroughly enjoy doing it. But now it seems as if it's just a way to live. If you call this living.

Giving a deep sigh, he tossed the letter to his side before rubbing his hands over his face. The thoughts circling through his mind were beginning to drive him crazy. There are times in which he doesn't even know who he is anymore, the very same reason why he left this shit in the first place. He has nothing here to ground him, which is why he's just completely… done.

"Who's Neal Cassidy, then?" Adam asked through a mouthful of his Giotto cake as he picked up the envelope from the wooden box.

"Tamara's fiancé." he angrily spit out. "Were you not present yesterday evening?" he lifted his face from his hands and immediately rolled his eyes. "Do you ever bloody well stop eating pastry?"

"I like me cakes, alrigh'? Piss off!"

"A whole box, Aikens?" he asked motioning to the flimsy, chocolate brown container in his hand. "Really?"

"Well it's not _all_ cakes. There's some tarts and frangipanes as well." he offered. "Care for one?"

"No."

"Fine then! Don't be askin' later."

"Trust me. I won't."

Adam gave a shrug as he tossed the paper back down to open his box and finish his Giotto cake. "Well," he mumbled, chomping around the tiramisu filling, "-going back to me question." he swallowed down the creamy center and licked at lips. "Just seemed you knew 'im is all. The way you were prying into her affairs. Askin' questions."

Killian jumped off the stack of wooden boxes taking his Colt M1911 in hand, "I've met him once, alright? And I don't care to do it again." And with that, he walked off towards the makeshift shooting range. "Where's Smee?" he asked as he propped his gun into position, readying himself to shoot.

"Eh… well…"

His jaw tensed as the pistol lowered back down to his side. "I'm not liking the sound of that, Aikens." he started. Adam carefully placed his box of delicious treats upon the wooden crate as he fumbled over his words. "Adam!"

"He told me not to say!" he yelled out as he fingered a delicate looking apricot tart.

 _Click._

Killian shoved the pistol into the back of Adam's head as he asked one last time. "Where… did he go?"

Adam dropped the tart from being startled and sighed in aggravation at the broken mess, "That was my favorite bloody one." he grumbled under his breath before yelling out, "England!"

"Whereabouts?"

"I can't-" Killian shoved the gun harder into the soft spot just above his neck, " _Ow!_ Fucking London! Bloody hell!"

"On whose orders?"

"I don't know!" he yelled as he moved out of the way. "That's all the information I found out." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to face the angry blue gaze of his commander.

"I gave him _strict_ orders _not_ to fucking go. I knew it. I bloody fucking knew it!" He brought his lower lip between his teeth at an attempt to calm his nerves. His nostrils were flared as he raised the gun and fired.

 _ **"OH, COME ON! MY FUCKING PASTRIES!"**_

* * *

"Give me a London assignment." Killian stated in a firm voice as he stormed back into Gold's office.

The dark, beady eyes focused onto the light shade of blue as he tilted his head in curiosity. "And why, may I ask?"

"I fancy a spot o' tea." he smiled in a sarcastic tone. "Are you going to bloody well sit there and ask fucking questions, or are you going to allow me to do me job?" he asked in complete irritation. "I demand a case in England. You want Hook? You got him. Now show me the marks."

Killian glanced over a few different files from his requested location. Some in Blackpool, Manchester, London and Nottingham. "Why is Greene marked? She doesn't have any sort of background listed."

"Miss Greene is insane. Kills out of envy." Gold explained.

"But why is she marked?" he asked, raising his head from the file.

"I tend not to ask questions. Bad for business. You understand."

Giving a roll of his eyes he looked back down to the information lay out before him. "Insane?" he asked, more to himself than to Gold. "I'll need a car… and Aikens will be assisting me." he snapped his file closed and tucked it under his arm, "Phone?"

A drawer was pulled open and a smartphone lifted out of it. "Try not to break this one." he sneered, shoving the device across the desk. "A bit pricey."

Snatching the phone from the surface, he booted it up with a smirk. "All magic comes with a price."

Gold moved his hands through the air as he presented a roll of his eyes, a bob of his head and an annoyed smirk in a 'Very funny, fuck off' sort of manner. "Leave my sight."

* * *

 _~New York Airport~_

"I'll be _fine_!" Emma groaned at her mother who insisted that she and David drive her and Ruby to New York for their flight. "Just… make sure dad doesn't have an aneurysm, alright?" They both glanced in David's direction whose face was as red as a tomato. She wished it was from blushing but… wasn't so lucky.

"I don't like this!" he yelled out. "My little girl is flying to gods know where, doing gods know what!" His head snapped in Ruby's direction who was innocently checking over her chipped nails and muttering about how she would need to repaint them once they got settled. "With _her_!" he pointed in accusation.

Ruby scoffed, dropping her hand to place on her hip and shifting her weight to one side. "Excuse me? I'm not that bad of an influence. Thank you very much! You're just bitter because Kil-"

" _Don't!_ Don't say it." he warned, plugging his ears like a child.

"David." Mary Margaret warned. "Our daughter is flying overseas and all you care about doing is making a fool of yourself. Shame on you!"

"She's going to miss Thanksgiving for this... this… _idiot_!"

"David James Nolan! How dare you say such hurtful things! That man-" she continued on in her lecture as Emma sighed heavily and locked eyes with Ruby. She mouthed a sarcastic 'Thanks.' to the brunette who in turn gave a playful wink and a pouty kiss.

"Guys! Guys- we have to go!" she urged but they were too busy arguing to hear her. Slowly, she backed away from the two of them with her luggage in hand and motioned to Ruby to follow suit. If she didn't just leave, they'd definitely miss their flight.

Mary Margaret gave a deep and victorious huff as she turned back around. "Now- Emma?"

"Emma!" David hollered as they searched through the crowd. "Damn it!"

"Look at what your hatred to the men Emma chooses to date has done now, David!" she complained. "You're sleeping on the couch until further notice!" she muttered as she turned up her nose and stormed off.

"Me? Now, wait just a minute-"


	5. Chapter 5

_~Heathrow Airport; London, England~_

"It's cold here! And the sun is already setting!" Ruby whined as they stiffly made their way to luggage claim. She was always the one to complain about anything on trips making for quite the annoying companion "It's _what time_ in London? My butt is numb and my legs aren't wanting to work properly. Are you hungry? I'm _starving_. Those peanuts were gross. Did you eat yours? Can I have them?"

"Seriously, Ruby?" Emma asked through an annoyed scoff. "We've only _just_ landed and you're already getting on my last nerve. Need I remind you that you were the one to invite yourself? I would have been _just fine_ with traveling all by my lonesome." she added with a sly glance toward her direction.

" _Pshhh!_ Yeah, like I'd let you experience the sights and smells and sexy accents of the United Kingdom without your best friend!"

"Then shut up and enjoy the experience! Jeeze…"

"Someone needs to get laid." Ruby muttered under her breath. A quiet moment was spared between them before she started in again. "Hey, does Mr. Shamrock have a brother by chance?" she asked twirling her hair around her fingers.

Rolling her eyes at the chosen nickname for her boyfriend, she ignored the dig and simply nodded. "Yes he does, and his name is Liam."

"Liam?" Ruby gasped as she bounced in front of the blonde, nearly causing them to collide into one another. "For real?! Is he hot?"

"Attractive." Emma stated with a shrug.

Clapping her hands together, she gave a wolfish grin while attempting to pry for more information. "Like, how attractive are we talking here? Does he have gorgeous blue eyes, too? Oh my gods! That means he has an accent! Emma! You _have_ to set me up with him!"

"Can't."

"Why?" she asked through another whine. "That's so not fair! You can't hog all the Jones' to yourself! You already have one! Share the Irishmen woman!"

Giving a roll of her eyes, Emma made her way passed Ruby and continued down the terminal. "That's not the reason why I can't."

Ruby growled in frustration as she stomped up behind her. "Then why?"

Stopping short, Ruby ran right into the back of Emma with a grunt of surprise. "Ruby. Liam's dead."

"Oh… _Ohhhhh_. Okay, now I get why you can't. That's shitty."

Again, Emma rolled her eyes before they continued on their way. Once all luggage was claimed and personal items were checked through, they sat waiting on their rollaways outside of the airport.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Ruby asked through chattering teeth as she pulled down her hoodie sleeves to cover her frozen hands. According to her trusty Weather Bug app, England was supposed to be comfortable this time of year, but unfortunately for them they arrived on a dreary and rainy day err.. evening. "And why in god's name couldn't we wait for them inside?"

"Ruby!" Emma scolded as she pulled her beanie down further over her ears, "Seriously! Quit bitching and look for a man in a red stocking cap."

"Emma, I'm not bitching. I'm cold! And it's November! Nearly everyone is wearing a hat!" Ruby argued through her shivering, covering her nose with her sleeves. "Wait! Is that him?" she asked perking up on her suitcase and pointing to her left.

She looked to where Ruby was indicating and happened a relieved smile when she realized Smee was alone. "You made it!"

"Of course, Emma." his eyes fell down to the frozen looking brunette who was half buried in her hoodie by now, and choked out an inaudible sound. "You failed to mention you brought along a companion." his eyes fixed to Emma's just as she gave an apologetic grin. "He's gonna have me head for this, ya know…."

"I know." she groaned. "I'm sorry. She _was_ the one who bought the tickets and instead of just getting one, well-" motioning to the shivering frame, she looked back to the stocky man and sighed. "I'll talk to him. I'll let him know that this was my fault and-"

"You won't be doing nothin' of the sort. You came to have fun and that's what shall be. I'll handle him. I've dealt with his rage for 10 years. This won't be nothin' I haven't endured before. Aye?"

She was skeptical at first, knowing in great detail what Killian was capable of when he got royally pissed, but had no other choice than to nod her approval. "Thank you."

"Anything for the lady." He smiled warmly, answering her own, before turning to an angry looking Ruby. "I believe we've never been properly introduced. William Smee, Killian's personal assistant and confidant." he stated as he held out his hand, "Among other titles that he so fondly uses."

"So, _that's_ your name…!" she stated in surprise. "I've always called you Cheddars. You used to come in and order anything off the menu that went well with cheese… Your favorite meal consisted of a cheeseburger minus the pickle and with extra cheese, plus a slice on the slide. And it was usually always finished off with a piece of our special homemade cheesecake. Preferably plain, but you never minded the raspberry swirl." she outstretched her hand to give his a shake, "Ruby Lucas."

"Pleasure, Miss Lucas. That's quite the memory you have there."

A soft, sheepish grin spread across her face as she took back her hand and looked away at an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Thanks."

Emma stepped forward when she noticed that for once Ruby was speechless and cleared her throat. "Does he know I'm here?" she asked, even though she was already pretty certain of the answer.

"Most definitely."

"Crap."

"Crap?" Ruby asked as she stood from her luggage. "He should be ecstatic to see you!"

"Yes, well-" she began as she fidgeted with the sleeve of her eh… Killian's hoodie, "I'm not so sure he'll be as happy to see… _you_?" she scrunched up her face with a shrug in an attempt at an unspoken apology.

"Me? Don't be silly. He loves me. Anyway-" she dug into her pocket to pull out her phone and quickly scrolled through some pictures before handing it off to Smee. "Do you know where this is? It's where we're staying."

Taking the phone from her hand, he gave the address a quick glance and nodded. "Beautiful place. Nearly thirty minutes from here. I can take you, if you wish?"

Ruby groaned inwardly as she heaved up her belongings with a roll of her eyes. _"Great!"_ she drawled in sarcasm. "More traveling!"

* * *

 _~Kensington, London (tea house)~_

"This has to be the shittiest file you've ever chosen, boss." Adam stated as he flipped the cover flap of the folder closed and slid it towards the center of the table before taking his tea in hand. They, or rather Killian, had decided upon choosing a tea house in the center of all 3 London airports. He was pretty certain that she was arriving at either Heathrow or London City, but one can never be too sure with Emma. "There's absolutely nothing to go from, except for her name and we unwantedly know that her favorite color is green. That's not even relevant to her character!"

"I'm aware." he muttered as he stared blankly at the darkened screen of his phone. He silently willed it to ring, for Emma to call with the news that she had landed safely, but it was more than guaranteed that she wanted to keep it a secret. Smee had left an hour before they had, and even he had told him nothing. Not to mention he went against his orders of venturing here to begin with. Of course, Killian may have given those nonsensical orders out of the sake of being self-righteous.

"Why exactly did you take this?"

"That's my business." he grumbled, tapping the button on the screen to light it up. The way his eyebrow raised and the constant chewing of his lower lip all but gave him away to his cohort.

It took him awhile to piece together, but once he did Adam groaned in realization, "Seriously? Again? You dragged me along for-" Adam clammed up almost immediately from the searing look given by Killian. "I mean, she's a wonderful lass. Glad she came for a visit. How long she stayin' for?" he asked with a smile.

"Your guess is as good as mine, mate. She never even informed me that she had purchased tickets."

"Wait, she never told you she was comin'?"

"I had my suspicions, but… no. She lied to me about it. She's kept it a secret and if I'm correct, she is still carrying on as if I don't even know."

"Lied? Without question? And you haven't done a bloody thing?" He didn't mean for it to happen knowing the consequences of his actions, but he just couldn't hold back the laughter that burst from his mouth. "Are you bloody serious? Your own girlfriend pulled the wool over your eyes? The most deceiving man 'imself got played?"

"Shut it!" he warned through his gritted teeth.

"Oh no." Adam chuckled as he raised a hand between them. "This is too grand! Emma _actually_ accomplished what no one else can."

"Hey! It's not like I'm completely daft to the situation! I'm here, aren't I?"

"But you've no idea where she is! She might not even _be_ in London! She could be off to Manchester by now, or even going to Glasgow to meet you there. You know absolute shit, mate! Emma knew what she was doing. If she had given you one tiny bit of information you'd be down her throat in an instant stopping her from coming. So, instead she's waiting until she's all good and settled before letting you in. She bested you! Admit it."

He couldn't be mad even though he wanted to be. Adam was right, though he'd never admit it out loud. "No one bests me at my own game, mate."

"Except for Emma."

"Adam-" he warned.

"I'm only statin' the facts! You found yourself someone who can match you toe to toe!" he earned an inconspicuous smirk while rubbing the back of his ear. "I bet she won't be gettin' scolded for it either."

"Don't be mistaken." he started with a devious smirk and his infamous raised brow, "There _will_ be punishment."

Adam opened his mouth to reply, but quickly drew back his features in disgust. "Oh, come on!" he yelled.

Giving a small, victorious smile, he lifted his cup of tea to his lips proudly. "Now, shut up and find out her location."

After an over exaggerated roll of his eyes, Adam fell back dramatically into his chair with an audible sigh. "Are we talking your mark or your girlfriend?"

Opening his mouth to begin the all too familiar lecture he administers each assignment to Adam about being cheeky, it closed just as quickly as his eyes fell to the sudden flash of light from his screen. Raising a brow in interest and confusion, he rose from the table with his phone in hand. "Mark." he instructed as he excused himself.

Killian had ventured outside well out of earshot from anyone around before answering the phone in a stern, businesslike tone. "Spencer-" he began, running the tip of his tongue along his lower lip, "Wasn't expecting your call so soon."

"I was informed you wanted to speak with me. Second guessing my job offer?" the old and tired voice asked.

"Not exactly." he muttered as his eyes scanned his surroundings. "I need your help with something. I'm currently in London on a job, but I'd like to set up a meeting. Sometime soon."

"Help? You want my help?"

"It's somewhat of a dire situation and I've exhausted all other avenues."

"If my memory serves me correctly, I told you that the next time we meet, you won't be breathing."

A quick smile overtook his features as his posture straightened at the word, "Precisely."

* * *

 _~Kensington, London (Ruby and Emma's rented flat)~_

"Oh… my… gods…." Emma dropped her luggage, and her jaw, in the entryway of the glorious apartment Ruby had rented for the trip as she took in the incredible reception area. Everything was crisp and clean and incredibly pristine. Nearly everything in the flat was white. The furniture was somewhat of a cream color and was more of Emma's taste than what Killian had chosen for her place, but she was still absolutely in love with them. A fireplace invaded your sights upon entry with a pleasantly wide screen TV above the mantle, while built-in bookshelf nooks adorned either side of the fireplace.

"I just have a few little rules-" the redheaded woman started in her British accent as she rudely climbed over everyone's luggage. " _No_ parties. _No_ loud music. _No_ animals. _No_ filth left behind. _Do not_ steal my things. _Do not_ touch my things. Keep your voices at a reasonable octave at _all times._ If you break it you pay for it, no questions asked, and it'll be _double_ the original price value. Have I made myself clear?" she asked with a mock smile and a bob of her head. Her bright green eyes burning holes into their heads as she waited for a response. "I have asked you a question." she smiled falsely again, blinking vigorously as if to calm her rising anger.

"Um, yeah." Emma finally answered. "We-we got it."

"Wonderful! Follow me." They all, but Smee who opted to stay seated on one of the plush sofas, ventured towards the beautiful kitchen with gorgeous countertops and a lovely table. Just to the right were double doors that led out to the private garden and patio. "There's the usual thingies you find in any sort of rental thingy and other miscellaneous items." she rambled in a bored tone as she waved her hands half heartedly around. "Blah blah blah. Frightfully dull kitchenware. Dishwasher tablets are in the cabinet. Blah blah." They ventured down another hallway towards the two double bedrooms and stood in shock at the one bedroom with a built-in mock fireplace. It was cozy and crisp like the rest of the house, and just enough room for one of them. "So, someone can sleep here. And the other-" she walked down the hall towards the other and motioned inside. "In here. This cozy room has its own private shower. Just, make sure you clean up after yourself." she warned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "That just about does it. I'm sure everything else is self explanatory. There's a private garden out back but it's a bit too nippy for the plants to grow. If you don't have any questions, I'll be off."

"I have one." Ruby started. "Why are you such a bitch?"

"Ruby! Oh my g-" Emma pulled on her arm, dragging her inside one of the nearest rooms, as she laughed nervously. "She… she has no filter. Uh, no. We're good."

"Brilliant." she muttered with her face screwed in annoyance. "Trash my place and you'll find out how _wicked_ I can become." Pushing passed Emma; she made her way to the private entrance at the end of the hall and went to leave.

Slowly turning around after the door had clicked shut, she saw Ruby smirking proudly in the doorway at the end of the hall. They stood staring at one another for a moment before- _"Dibs!"_ echoed through the flat and the two women ran to the nearest bedroom.

Emma was victorious!

She wrestled her heart out for the room with the private shower and won at the last second. She had finally thrown Ruby off of her and onto the bed, pinning her down with her body as they laughed. "I win!"

Ruby was extremely pissed off over her loss, but instead of dwelling on it, she pulled herself up and fixed a few stray strands of hair back into place. "Fine! I call the first 3 baths in the mutual and _you_ can't bitch, _not once,_ about my makeup and hair products."

"Deal."

Ruby giggled as she skipped out of the room singing, "We'll see!"

Her smile slowly faded as she looked around the empty room. It felt off, like she shouldn't be there. Well, she shouldn't be here. This whole adventure was nothing but stressful and unneeded. Emma had deceived Killian just for the sole purpose of arriving without argument. But, now that she's here, she feels the argument will only grow in tension.

Falling backward onto the bed, she groaned in mild anguish. Why was she even feeling bad about this? Killian had lied about many things regarding his past. He purposely hid critical information about his life and when confronted about it, he beat around the stupid bush!

 _The bastard._

"Fuck it." Emma sat up on the bed and picked her phone up from the floor. It had fallen out of her pocket when she and Ruby were goofing off, but that wasn't important. What was important was that she needed to call the man who pissed her off so profusely.

Her thumb hovered over the call button. She can do this. It'll have to happen eventually anyway, right? Closing her eyes as she hit the green on the screen, she raised the phone to her ear and felt her chest tighten as he answered in greeting.

"Swan." his tone was a mix of upset, bitter, and relieved.

"Jones." hers unknowingly matched his. "I, um," she swallowed hard as she rubbed the cuff of Killian's hoodie between her fingers. "There's-"

"Emma, what's wrong?" he asked growing increasingly worried.

"I- uhm…." This was stupid. It shouldn't be this hard to tell the man she loved that she was so close to him. "I'm in-"

 _What the fuck, Emma. Just say it._

"Perhaps it'll calm your nerves in knowing that I'm already well aware of your arrival, Swan."

Rolling her eyes, she fell backward onto the bed again, sighing in small relief. "A bit."

The worry vanished, but was replaced with irritation. "So, you _have_ landed? How long ago?"

"Almost two hours now." she mumbled.

"Two hours?"

"That's what I said, yeah." she bit.

"Why so bitter?"

"Because being here in London… being in the United Kingdom in general… only brings on anxiety of the unknown. I know the real reason you came back here, remember? Being here reminds me of how much you've _lied_ to me. How much you've _deceived_ me. How could you have thought you could get away with it, Killian? You knew how untrusting I was from the beginning and yet…?"

"Emma-"

"Don't _'Emma'_ me!"

"Calm down." his voice was soft and even at an attempt to soothe her emotions over the phone. "I'm in London on assignment. Tell me where you are and I'll come and see you. I'll help you unpack and we can talk about this. Properly."

"No! No, this isn't one of these situations where you can come and save the day with your fancy words and nimble fingers. If you want to see me... _find me_."

"Emma-"

"Killian."

She ended the call and threw her phone to the other side of the bed. He was beyond fucking irritating. That wasn't the direction she was expecting the conversation to go, but the more she thought the more she despised that stupid man.

'I'm in London on assignment.' _Good for you. Who did you come to kill?_

'Tell me where you are and I'll come and see you.' _Nope. Fuck you. You're so skilled in finding people? Find me._

'I'll help you unpack and we can talk.' _Talk. Right._

'Properly.' _Properly fuck off!_

Growling in frustration, she jumped up from the bed and burst out of her room. "SMEE! WHERE'S THE NEAREST BAR?!"

 _"WOO! WE'RE ABOUT TO GET WASTED IN LONDON!_ " Ruby hollered from the shared bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ _ **:** Here's the link to the apartment I was describing for Emma and Ruby. You'll have to "put it together" in the browser as FF won't let me share the direct link._

www airbnb com/rooms/8441431?checkin=11%2F05%2F2016&checkout=12%2F03%2F2016&guests=3&s=PiwoUQ_k#photos

 _Please leave comments of your thoughts! They help me so much!_

 _Next chapter we'll have our Captain Swan reunion!_


	6. Chapter 6

"London sucks!"

Emma collapsed onto one of the unoccupied sofas with a sigh. "Like we knew the bars closed at 11 here."

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed as she unceremoniously sat down next to Smee. "And who closes their liquor stores at 9?! That's barbaric!"

"It cuts down on the drunken riff raff in the city, Miss Lucas." Smee explained while taking the stocking cap from his head.

"Call me Ruby." she muttered into her own sigh. "How am I supposed to unpack my things _now_?"

"Oh, I don't know -" Emma started as she threw her hands in the air with her sarcasm. "Sober?"

"What fun is that?"

William cleared his throat as he raised a single finger in the air. "Um, may I be welcomed into suggesting the bottle I had purchased for Emma's arrival?" he offered.

"You did _what?_ " Emma asked as she sat up. "You didn't have t-"

"I wanted to." Smee stated with a smile.

"Cheddars, I love you!" Ruby flung her arms around the stocky man and kissed his chubby cheek before bouncing to her feet. "I'll get the glasses!"

Smee gave a small smile as he made to stand looking to Emma. "I'll only be a moment, ma'am."

Emma watched as he left the apartment grinning at him as he shut the door before shooting up from the couch to run into the kitchen. "Ruby, I called Killian."

"You did?" she asked with a smile, checking through the cupboards to locate the glasses. "And?" Raising a hand to the side of her mouth she whispered, "…do I need to find my loudest playlist for tonight?" she added with a coy smirk.

"Wh-? No. Um, I… may have, sort of yelled at him."

"Emma!" her hands fell to the long counter as she sighed in irritation. "Are you serious? You fly all the way here to yell at him on the phone?"

"Maybe?" her face scrunched at the thought as she groaned inwardly. "That's not all…"

"There's _more?!_ What the hell did ya do to the poor guy?"

"I may have told him to come find me… as in… I wouldn't tell him where I was?"

"Oh for the- Emma Swan! You call that poor man back and tell him where we are or I will!"

"No." she answered simply.

"No?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I want him to work for it."

A devious smile spread across Ruby's face as she took the located glasses from the cupboard. "Ahh… throwing a little game into foreplay, huh?"

Emma laughed softly as she bounced her balled fist lightly against the counter. "Something like that."

"Did you give him a clue?"

"A clue?"

"Yeah. You can't very well expect him to find you without _something_ to go from." she explained as she slowly made her way back into the reception area. "Like… maybe a picture of our surroundings or something?"

She never thought of that. Alright then. What should she photograph as a hint? There wasn't much to go from outside. No major landmarks, no outstanding architecture, not even a bus stop. "Hmm…"

A knock sounded at the door, causing Ruby to jog the few steps to it and swing it open to greet-

"Why am I _not_ surprised to see _you_ here?" Killian asked in annoyance. His features were tense and his blue eyes burned with emotion as he stared the brunette down.

"Well, that was fast…." she muttered under her breath. Ruby shifted her weight to one side with a smirk. "Hello to you, too." she greeted as her eyes wandered to the familiar man beside him.

"Where-?"

"Kitchen." she answered unentheustically.

Without a proper invite inside, Killian slid passed her in the doorway, followed by Adam and gently shoved the bottle of wine into her chest. "Enjoy." he mumbled as he stalked off towards the kitchen.

 _"You're Blue Balls!" he heard Ruby say to Adam._

 _"Ehm, pardon?" he asked in horror._

 _"Oh, it's the nickname I gave you back in Storybrooke. Mostly because I never knew your actual name. It was either that or Flakes because you always ordered desserts or anything involving blueberries as an ingredient." she explained. "I give all of my customers nicknames."_

 _"And you settled on Blue Balls? Are you bloody serious? How'd you even?"_

Rolling his eyes at the idiotic conversation he rounded the corner to where the kitchen table sat and noticed a pair of glass doors open to a private garden. He took a calming and centering breath before slowly making his way outside to where Emma was waving her phone about. Quietly as he could he came up behind her and took her waist in his hands.

Gasping from the intrusion, she spun around quickly and huffed at the sight of Killian fucking Jones. "Seriously?!"

Arching a single brow, he gazed at her comfortable yet, annoyed appearance with hooded eyes and an accomplished smile. "Hello, beautiful."

"Why are you here?"

"I believe you had offered up a challenge." he informed as he slipped one of his thumbs into his belt. "I'm not one to shy away."

"How?" she asked curiously.

Tilting his head to the side as he raised a hand in the air he began, "It was simple, really. I just hijacked the coordinates from Smee's GPS in his vehicle and pinpointed him down the street. Lucky for me, he was outside when I arrived and informed me of which lovely abode you had chosen to occupy for this little adventure. " he stated with a smile as he swept his hand from left to right as if to present the moment. "Which brings us here."

Shoving her hands angrily into her pockets she avoided Killian's gaze at all costs. "And, you did all of that _plus_ driving here within 20 minutes?"

Gazing up at the stars before back to Emma, he pulled his thumb from his belt to offer the hand between them. "I don't think you've yet to comprehend just how _skilled_ I am at my job." he immediately regretted his choice of words when she huffed out a breath. "I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant." she bit. "I just wish I didn't."

"Swan, I-"

"Save it." she muttered as she walked by him. This was a mistake. She should have never thought that coming here would have been a great idea. It was the complete fucking opposite.

 _"I went golfing the other day, fuckin' bitterly cold." Adam explained in exaggeration._

 _"Oh my gods, it's cold now! I don't know how you guys do this."_

 _"Oh no. This is bloody gorgeous this is! Perfect weather for a beer and football."_

 _"Beer? Yes. Football? No. Wait… don't you call football something else than what we do? Like, football isn't football?"_

 _"Ehm.. Soccer? Perhaps?"_

 _"Oh, yeah! …Hate that, too." Ruby mumbled._

 _"You're mad!" he exclaimed._

Emma scoffed at the conversation while making her way down the long hall to her prized bedroom. She tore off the hoodie and tossed it to the side, kicked off her shoes causing them to bounce off the wall and threw herself onto the bed bouncing ever so slightly from the resistance of the mattress.

 _Bastard._

 _Knock. Knock._

"May I come in?" Killian asked softly as his eyes trailed around the room. He had to admit he's been thoroughly impressed with the place so far.

"Whatever." she grumbled into the comforter. "You won't go away regardless." Emma slowly rolled onto her back to watch his frame tread carefully into the room as he closed the door behind him, sounding a soft click into place.

"I would never impose on you, love."

"And yet, here ya are!" she exclaimed as she raised her arms from the bed before allowing them to flop back down.

Raising a brow as he rubbed the spot behind his ear, he shrugged in defeat with a small sigh. "I can leave… if that's what you wish."

"No, I just-"

"Let's start simple, aye?" he offered. "Why do you feel as if I've lied to you? Because I most certainly have not."

"You hav-?" She shot up from the bed into a sitting position and dropped her jaw in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Where _haven't_ you lied, Killian? Why don't we start with your _glorious_ occupation? Debt collector? _Really?_ " she asked as she narrowed her eyes in challenge.

Killian was unsurprisingly calm throughout her allegations, keeping his face even and a single brow raised. "That wasn't a lie, Emma."

"You're a fucking _hitman!_ " she whispered out angrily. "How is _that_ debt collecting?"

"Take a moment to think about what you just said."

Emma glared at the stupid man before her as she did just that. _Debt collector, no. He's a hitman. Not a debt collector. Hitmen kill to collect payment. Debt collectors collect money from patrons to- Ohhhh…._ She was beginning to see the connection. While not completely the same she understood.

Killian smirked at the realization shining through her eyes while taking a step forward. "Next?"

"Are you even from Ireland?" It was a stupid non-relevant question, but she was exhausted. Physically, mentally and emotionally.

A tiny chuckle sounded from his mouth as he took another step forward. "Swan… Yes. I'm _fully_ Irish. I was born in Drogheda and raised in Dublin like I've stated before. After my brother passed I moved here to London believe it or not and had a life changing encounter at one of the pubs when I was 18 as you've learned before. I then traveled to Scotland… Glasgow to be exact and there I stayed to learn everything I needed to know."

"With _Milah?_ " she spat as her eyes dropped to the floor and her shoulders slouched. Normally what was in the past was left there, but for some reason that name tumbled from her lips. Maybe in an attempt to hurt him? She wasn't exactly sure why...

Killian mimicked her exact posture as his hand reached up to scratch the top of his head. This conversation was beginning to take on too much of a heavy turn and he didn't like it. Not one bit. "How was your flight?" he asked softly.

"Long."

"And, Ruby-?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder at nothing in particular.

"She's the one who set everything up. It was my birthday present." A quick, but meaningless smile made its debut as her green eyes flickered up to his blue ones. "She thought it would be a _great_ idea to tag along on this _wonderful_ adventure."

"Ah…." Finally reaching the side of the bed, he motioned to the spot next to her before sitting at the sign of her approval. "Was she the mastermind behind this beautiful estate as well?" he asked, noticing the bathroom and peering his head to take a better look.

"Yup. I'm not exactly sure how she did any of this, but… in a way I'm glad she did."

"Are you?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her. "Because you've a funny way of showing it."

"Jones-"

"I'm only teasing you, Swan. But, for what it's worth… I'm thrilled that you're here." His eyes glanced down to her hand as he reached for it hovering it in a way that was an unspoken question. He knows to tread lightly when she's so unbelievably difficult, but was pleasantly surprised when another small smile spread across her features. His fingers diligently intertwined with hers before bringing the back of her hand up to place a feather light kiss against the skin. "I know it's only been a little over a week since our last brief encounter, but it seems like decades."

Humming out a sighed agreement, her head slowly fell against his hard, but welcoming shoulder and closed her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean." she stated softly. "I've missed you, too." she grinned at the feel of his lips against her hair as he kissed the crown of her head before jumping at the sound of knocking.

"Ehm… boss?" Adam's nervous voice called from the opposite side of the bedroom door.

"An bhfuil mian bháis?" **_("Do you have a death wish?")_ ** Killian asked through gritted teeth as he gently moved Emma away to get to his feet.

"No, I just-"

"Holy shit! Did he just speak Irish?" Ruby asked Adam excitedly. "Say something else!" she hollered through the door.

With a roll of his eyes Killian opened the door with an unpleasant glare falling instantly onto Adam. "Cad é mar sin fuilteach tábhachtach go mbraitheann tú ar an ngá cur isteach? An bhfuil mo marc aimsíodh? An bhfuil duine éigin ag fáil bháis? An bhfuilimid ag á ambushed?" ** _("What is so bloody important that you feel the need to interfere? Is my mark found? Is someone dying? Are we being ambushed?")_ ** he asked in complete exasperation ticking the muscles in his jaw as he waited for his response.

"Oh my gods! This is the greatest thing ever! Angry Irish language is so incredibly sexy! Emma," she peered around Killian's shoulder, "Are you hearing this?"

His glare only hardened the longer he took. "Well?"

"No, boss."

"Then what is it?"

"Ehm, Ruby and I were quite famished and we were goin' to venture to McDonald's. Did either of you want anything?"

His fingers tightened around the knob of the door as he stepped aside to glance back at Emma. "Are you hungry, love?"

"No, I'm quite tired actually. I think I'm just going to take a shower and get to bed. Thanks, though." she smiled softly as she slowly rose to her feet.

Ruby gave her a sly grin while Adam nodded, "Oh, brilliant! Just thought-"

"Goodbye!" Killian stepped backward and shut the door in one fluid motion before turning his attention back to Emma. "Apologies."

"What was all that?" she asked, referencing the Gaelic language.

"That?" he asked poking a thumb over his shoulder. "Well, eh, I asked Adam if he had a death wish, firstly. And then scolded him for knocking and intruding on a private matter, and then proceeded to ask if it regarded anything of importance about my mark." Her face fell at the last part of his explanation making him close the space between them to take her face in his hands. "I'm here with you. I'm not leaving tonight." his hands slid from her cheeks to her shoulders and down her arms to take her hands in his. "I only took the job to have an excuse to be here in London to wait for your arrival. That's the truth, Swan. I could care less if I find this person or not. It's a bullshit file to begin with. I've sent Smee off to do some digging for me so I could stay."

"This is supposed to make me feel better? That you'll stay for the night and leave in the morning? Will you make another pot of coffee and leave another stupid note?" she asked as she pulled her hands away and stormed into the bathroom.

Growling in frustration he followed her in and held out his hands in desperation. "If I would have woke you, I wouldn't have left. I would have voided my bloody deal in an instant just to stay with you! But I knew the consequences!"

"You shouldn't have made the deal in the first place!" she argued.

"You'd be dead if I hadn't, Emma!" he countered in his own argument.

"That would have been a worse fate than what I've endured the past four and a half months!"

His face fell at her words. He huffed a small breath from his lips before the tip of his tongue ran along them. "You act as if you're the only one suffering." he muttered. A short moment passed before, "Enjoy your shower, Swan." he raised a hand to touch her, but pulled it back before leaving the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. This isn't how he wanted their first night to go. This was going to take some time to fix what he had caused her.

Killian busied himself with sorting luggage into rooms and unpacking her belongings. He had re-entered the bathroom briefly just to pass off her shower items, but left right after. An old T-shirt, flannel pajama bottoms, along with choice delicates were laid upon the bathroom sink accompanying her dental hygiene necessities. Eventually they switched places. Emma readying herself for a restless sleep as he took to his nightly routine (minus the booze). He was dressed in one of his, yes his, gray shirts and blue checkered flannels that hung low on his waist that Emma had packed for her trip. Seems she enjoyed stealing and hoarding his clothes.

Flicking off the bathroom light he came out to see a tearful blonde cocooned into the comforter on the left side of the bed facing him. Confused he closed the small space between them to crouch down at her eye level. "What's wrong?" he watched the sniffling Emma turn her head into her pillow covering it with the blankets. His head fell forward with a sigh, "Bloody hell." he muttered. "Swan? Talk to me, don't shut me out. Please?" Not getting any other response he stood running a hand over his face.

 _Brilliant._

* * *

Killian collapsed onto the furthest loveseat sofa taking one of the oversized pillows in hand and shoving it over his face. Adam and Ruby had paused in eating their McDoubles and fries to take in the irked aura of their new companion. They shared knowing glances before Ruby took the initiative to attempt conversation first. She tossed her half eaten burger onto its wrapping and wiped her hands on her yoga pants.

"She's still angry, huh?"

"What was your first bloody clue?" his voice was muffled into the pillow, but still intelligible. He then threw it from his face and rolled to his side to look to the brunette whose hair had been knotted into a messy bun. " _Why_ are you _here?_ "

"Mmkay, I see where this is going." she hurriedly shoved the rest of her burger into her mouth as she stood to her feet. "Dr. Whale, he's my _ex_ now and I had purchased these tickets," she started while talking around the burger in her mouth, "-for Emma after we learned that you left for the UK. By the way quickest and most suspicious departure in the history of shady departures. Anyway, I've always wanted to travel so-"

"So, you use mine and Emma's 'reunion trip' for your own personal benefit? Again, why am I not surprised?" he asked in a sigh as he fell back into the cushions. "Bhí tú a choinneáil níos fearr do béal dúnta diabhal, Aikens." _ **("You had better keep your damn mouth shut, Aikens.")**_

"Hey, just because Emma is pissy with you, doesn't mean you can be a prick to me and speak your fancy language to keep me out of the loop!" Ruby yelled out as she grabbed a burger from the paper bag on the table and threw it at him.

He had caught it in his hand as raised it up in _'Thanks'_ , with a wink. "Gaelic."

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

Adam and Killian both shared a laugh as he unwrapped the burger from its greasy wrapping, "Gaelic," he repeated, "-is the 'fancy language' I've been speaking."

"I thought it was just called Irish?" she asked looking to Adam now.

"To you _Americans_." he teased. "The traditional title is Gaelic." Adam turned his attention to his boss before brushing up on his. "An bhfuil sí i gcónaí an mheabhair?" **_("Is she always this crazy?")_**

Killian laughed into his bite of burger nodding. "Tá tú aon smaoineamh, maité." _ **("You've no idea, mate.")**_

"Cheapann tú gur mhaith liom a bheith lámhaigh léi?" _**(You think I'd have a shot with her?")**_

"Good luck with that!"

"You boys are useless." Ruby muttered under her breath as she retreated into the kitchen as their laughs echoed through the flat. They only stayed up for about another hour before she called it quits. "You guys staying?" she asked as she sauntered slowly back into the kitchen. "There's this stupid rule about not sleeping on the furniture so, Adam?" she suggested with a small pop of her foot.

"What?" he asked naively.

With a roll of his eyes, Killian got to his feet and double checked the locks on the door before muttering, "Tá tú ró- daft do do maith féin gobshite agat. Coinnigh sé síos, beidh tú?" _ **("You're too daft for your own good, you gobshite. Keep it down, will you?")**_ as he walked past Aikens. After exchanging well evenings, he quietly re-entered Emma's bedroom shutting the door lightly behind him. Glancing over to the still cocooned blonde, he gave a small sigh as he pulled off his shirt. His bare feet padded softly against the wood flooring as he crossed the room to climb carefully into bed. As gently as possible he covered himself and allowed his body to relax for the first time that evening.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered upon rolling onto her left side to gaze sleepily at Killian.

"I didn't mean to wake you." he whispered back allowing his head to fall to the side to meet her green eyes in the shadows.

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep."

"Come here." he adjusted his position ever so slightly to welcome her into his comforting embrace. His fingers found the soft strands of her hair as she nestled into the spot on his chest sculpted just for her. His left hand covered her right that rested against his sternum and brought it to his lips kissing the knuckles in a loving gesture.

"I'm sorry." she repeated. "I shouldn't have-"

"Shhh… we can talk about it in the morning. Get some sleep."

"You'll be here in the morning?" she asked through a yawn lacing her fingers with his and feeling the way her Claddagh ring pressed into the sensitive part of her flesh.

"I promise. I'll even cater you breakfast in bed if you wish." he whispered into her hair, smiling softly at her sleepy giggle before placing a kiss to the top of her head. As Killian felt her body fully succumb to the weight of sleep his did as well. "I'll be here. Always." he breathed out just before drifting off to a well needed good night's sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note_** ** _:_** _This chapter is sexy chapter. So enjoy! :)_

 _This is also "Part 1" of their "day" so to speak. I had to break it up as it became ridiculously too long with the amount of sexiness in this first half. Read and review, please. Comments help me write faster!_

* * *

Killian's eyes shot awake at the sound of a muffled bang from somewhere inside of the residence. Glancing down to Emma who was still tightly wrapped around his waist, his brows furrowed in momentary confusion of where he was. Rubbing his left eye with the heel of his palm, he took a second to glance around remembering that he was in the loft Ruby had rented. Another bang and he was quickly, but carefully pulling himself from her grasp to investigate.

He peered around the doorway of the bedroom and scanned the long hall. Ruby's door was still shut and the sound of Adam's snores still vibrated throughout the space. Killian's tongue darted along his lip as he carefully stalked up the hallway towards the kitchen and the source of another loud bang. He could feel the adrenaline course through his veins while his heart began to race with anticipation of the unknown as he reached the end. "Bloody hell."

The left double door to the garden was wide open and swinging with the wind causing it to smack against the glass of the oversized window. He made quick work of latching it back into place and locking them both before continuing on with his investigation, precautionary of course. It seemed the house was clear of nuisances and the door was caused by lack of care. He blamed himself for not checking them, but at least no one was hurt.

Yawning, Killian retreated back to the bedroom and into the privacy of the bathroom just as Emma began to stir. Her brain hurt from the confusion and exhaustion she felt and also noticed that it was semi-light in the room thanks to the storm beginning to brew. Her left arm ran along the empty space of the bed causing her forehead to crease and her brows to furrow. Last night was a slight blur thanks to the tiring matters of her travels, but she remembered one damn thing. An eye shot open to scan the room before her face screwed in anger. "Fucking seriously?!" she yelled out in her sleepy and groggy voice. "Asshole!"

"Who's an asshole?" Killian asked upon exiting the bathroom.

A blush quickly covered her features as she brought her lower lip between her teeth in embarrassment. "No one." she lied, adjusting herself back into the nest of pillows.

"I just had to pee, Swan." he stated in a chuckle. "I figured I didn't need to leave a note for such a task."

"Ha. Ha." she yawned turning her back to him while cocooning herself further into the comforter. Killian climbed in next to her positioning his body to lie against her back as his head cradled into the divot of her neck. "What time is it?" she grumbled.

"London time? 7:20. Storybrooke time? 2:20. Are we a bit jetlagged?" he asked in between placing soft kisses against the pale skin.

Groaning, she nodded her acknowledgement. "Why couldn't you be somewhere with an hour difference instead of five?"

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, smiling broadly against her shoulder. "Besides you'd have to have suffered this eventually."

"Why would that be?" she asked, gradually falling back to sleep.

His voice softened in tone as his arm wrapped tighter around her blanketed waist. "I wanted to take you here meself. To experience the most joyous of memories with you. Though I can guarantee you, we would've started in Ireland."

"Mm?" was her questioned response rewarding her with another kiss to her neck. "I have 27 more days." she whispered.

"You're here for that long?" Astonished as he was, he was also greatly concerned. He would have to work some magic to be able to stay with Emma for her complete time here. Gold would grow suspicious if he weren't already. He noticed her yawn again and grinned. "Get a bit more rest, love. I'll be right here. Unless, of course, I have to pee again."

"Shut up." she grumbled, covering her face with the comforter.

He laughed softly giving the back of her neck a loving kiss before whispering, "Sweet dreams."

Killian quickly became bored with just lying in bed listening to Emma's soft snores, which is why he resorted to playing a few fights and quests on his Marvel app. He had achieved some level ups and opened quite a few crystals while also gaining a few new characters. He had made it the boss on his story mode and lost the use of three characters by the names of Deadpool, Unstoppable Colossus and Venom. Iron Man was proving worthy, though. He had nearly depleted Thanos' health when Smee decided to call. "Fucking shite!" he yelled before answering the call and glancing over to Emma's still sleeping frame. "You couldn't have waited just one more minute? I nearly beat Thanos!"

"Sorry sir."

"What is it? Did you find anything?" he quietly asked again glancing over to Emma as he sat up in the bed.

"Actually, I know who she is. I've met her." he explained sheepishly.

Rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger he gave a heavy sigh. "I swear, Smee. This better be good news, because with the way you're acting-" this wasn't going to be good.

"Sir… I encountered her yesterday."

"Where?" There was a long pause making him overly anxious of the answer. " _Where_ , Smee?!" he quietly cursed himself for being loud and causing Emma to stir, but he was growing increasingly impatient.

"Ehm… she's the one who they rented the house from… sir."

The phone nearly slipped from his hand as his eyes and features fell. _Of course._ "And why-" he began through clenched teeth, "-didn't you inform me of this _last evening?_ You've had to have known from first glance of the headshot!"

"I did. I just figured you'd like a night with Emma first." he explained.

He wanted to scold the bastard, but he was right. He preferred it if there wasn't a mark to go after to begin with. But now what? "Thank you." he muttered before ending the call and tossing his phone to the end of the bed. _The fucking landlord._ He laughed to himself, rubbing his face with his right hand as he fell back against the pillows. _The fucking landlord. Of course._ Why wouldn't it be? "Son of a bitch." he muttered in realization.

"I'm guessing you've found who you're looking for?" Emma stated in tired annoyance.

His eyes closed from hearing her tone and blindly stretched his arm to rest his hand on her blanketed belly. "Aye." he whispered.

"When will you be leaving?"

"I'm not."

"You're not?"

"No. I'm not doing it."

"You can say no?" she asked rolling over onto her side to face him.

"No." he explained. "But, I am."

"What would the consequences be?" she asked.

"Nothing as severe as what would happen if I'd follow through. Gold set me up. Or rather," his head fell to the side finding her eyes with his. "You."

"Me?" she asked in horror.

Killian gave a slight nod. "You and Ruby."

"I don't get it."

"I've known the file has been shit since taking it. I just couldn't pinpoint for what reason. I specifically asked for a London assignment and this was the only one available to my choice destination. There is absolutely no relevant information in it, though the price on her head... outstanding. He was hoping I'd bite before figuring it out." he explained. He ran his tongue along his lip before continuing on. "Emma, the person I was sent here to kill is Zelena Greene. The woman whose loft you're renting. If I kill her… it will be traced back to the last ones who saw or rented from her. Which would be you and Ruby. You would automatically be tied to her death and your life would have been ruined over a pocketed profit of 10 grand… because of me."

This was too much. Her head was spinning with information and emotion. Even just coming for a visit she was still being targeted. Ruby too. Her breathing was becoming uneven and her lip began to quiver. A small puff of air left her lips while a hand found its way out of the blankets to cover her eyes.

"Hey." Killian quickly moved to hover over the top of her while gently pulling her hand away. "Look at me."

A sharp breath was sucked in through her nostrils and slowly released through her mouth as her green irises revealed themselves. "I-"

"Stop. Don't." he gently warned by cutting her off. "Look at me, Emma." his icy blues fixed onto her emerald greens as his fingers carded through her blonde strands and his thumbs caressed over the apples of her cheeks. "I won't do _anything_ to put your life in jeopardy again. There's nothing he can manage that I won't prevail at. That's a promise. Gold can't touch you and I know his games. I know his inner workings. You are completely safe." his forehead fell onto hers as his nose gently nudged her head up. "Emma, love trust me."

She wanted to, but being here in his 'world' sent shivers down her spine. Once again Emma found herself in a predicament where she had no other choice than to put her full trust in this man. Though if he fails, it'll be the _last time_ she does so. "Can I?" she whispered as her lips barely touched his.

"Aye." he whispered back. His jaw extended ever so slightly causing his lower lip to stick onto hers. A single brow rose just before Emma initiated the kiss. It started out slow and sensual, a way to express their love and longing for each other. But, it quickly deepened into something more. A kiss more sensual and passionate.

His tongue easily gained access to explore the inside of her mouth as her fingers traced nonsensical patterns into his chest hair. He had propped himself up with his hands as Emma's moved up his chest to grip at the back of his neck pulling him closer into her. His lips soon trailed down her jawline to claim the tender sweet spot of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips as her fingers tangled into the hair at the nape of his own. "Killian." she breathed arching her back, allowing her body to press against his through the comforter.

A prominent love bite was soon left upon her pale skin when his lips left her neck. His teeth grazed and nipped at her chin before reclaiming her mouth with his. Killian's tongue massaged over hers as a hand moved to pull the coverings from between them. Their kiss stopped abruptly when the stubborn comforter wouldn't budge. "What in the bloody-?" he propped himself up and realized just how wrapped up she was in the damn thing.

She laughed softly as she attempted to untangle herself. "Sorry. It's become a habit."

"Quite alright, love." he helped in unraveling her from her blanketed prison before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a sitting position. Their mouths collided once again as his hands found themselves underneath the cloth barrier of her shirt.

Emma swiftly moved to her knees raising her arms above her head as Killian lifted the fabric from her torso. Her eyes followed the shirt as it landed softly on the floor behind him while her arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Soft pants and low moans sounded as his mouth expertly explored over her body. His tongue began running wet trails of kisses from her neck to the hollow of her throat to her chest and finally to her perfectly plump mounds.

Killian's hands trailed up her back applying pressure to ease her into him. His mouth enveloped around one of her already hardened nipples teasing the peak with his tongue and teeth. Emma pulled at his hair to unlatch him and gaze into his hungry eyes. There was a flash of smile from the both of them before their lips collided together and their tongues wrestled as one.

The door to the bedroom opened swiftly as Ruby stepped inside, "Hey, I'm ste- _Oh_." All three persons froze into place as her eyes fell onto the scene. Emma straddling Killian's lap clinging tightly to his body at an attempt to hide her bare chest. Killian letting his head fall against Emma's shoulder to hide the huge smile on his face as the tips of his ears became unbelievably red. And Ruby looking shocked and amused as she blinked vigorously at the compromising position she found them in. "Ya know what? I don't need that jacket. I have one that'll work. Um…" she popped her red lips with a wink. "Continue on." she slowly backed out of the room as Killian began to laugh and Emma's cheeks reddened. The door finally shut, but Ruby's mouth did not. _"Hey, stay away from this area! There's some rambunctious play goin' on!"_

"Oh my gods." Emma giggled into his shoulder as their grip on each other loosened.

"Well that was a first." he laughed.

"Definitely."

"I ehm… wouldn't suppose you'd want to continue?" he asked with a flirtatiously raised brow and killer smolder.

She sucked in a breath patting his shoulder. "Sorry. Moment's gone."

"Brilliant." he grumbled as she climbed out of his lap and off of the bed to retrieve her shirt.

* * *

"Gan focal goddamn." _**("Not a Goddamn word.")**_ Killian warned at Adam's devious smile upon entering the reception area. "Smee fuair an marc agus ní bheidh muid a bheith ag leanúint." _ **("Smee found the mark and we won't be pursuing.")** _ He added while adjusting his leather jacket. Ruby turned her blushed gaze away when his eyes fell onto hers with a smirk.

"Cad atá i gceist nach bhfuil muid ag leanúint?" _**("What do you mean we won't be pursuing?")** _ Adam asked in confusion.

"Óir a leagtar mé suas a chur ar bun Emma." _**("Gold set me up to set up Emma.")**_

His eyed widened at his words, "Seriously?"

"Aye."

"Okay so you're talking about Cheddars and Emma. I've gathered that much." Ruby chimed in.

"Who's Cheddars? Smee?" Killian asked in disgust. "You're calling my men Cheddars and Blue Balls? I'm nearly frightened to ask what mine is."

A smirk formed as she crossed her right leg over the left. "Depends on the hour."

He returned her glare as Emma entered the room fully dressed in her usual tight jeans; a cream cable knit sweater and her curly locks flowing over her shoulders. "Hey Adam. _Ruby_."

 _'Sorry.'_ she mouthed with a small shrug and a huge smirk.

"What are the plans today?" Emma asked.

"Storms all day I'm afraid. Can't do much in terms of outdoor activities." Adam explained.

"Meaning, I can't go and bug the guards at the palace today." Ruby muttered with a twirl of her finger through her long hair.

"You're going to be one of _those_ tourists?" Killian asked.

"Yes, one of _those_ tourists." she mimicked in his accent.

"I'm hungry. Do we have anything here?" Emma asked at an attempt to stop the bickering between him and Ruby.

"Nope. Nothing." Ruby said

"Adam, take Ruby to the store and get some food for the week." he informed him as he stepped forward pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, "… and anything else the ladies desire."

"Oh, smooth. Empty the loft and leave you two behind? Like we all don't know what's going to happen." Ruby giggled softly as she stood to her feet just as Killian pulled out his credit card. Her eyes widened at the piece of plastic and hurriedly plucked it from his fingers. "Take all the time you need."

"I'm always the bloody errand boy." Adam whined. "You know what? Just for this? I'm buying all the expensive shite. Let's go, Red!" he gave a curt nod to Killian in an act of defiance before going to open the door for Ruby.

"Red? Oooh, I like it." she smiled wide as she plucked her coat from the couch and exited the loft while waving the card to Killian in a 'goodbye'.

"Giving Ruby access to funds that aren't hers? That was probably the biggest mistake you've ever made." she teased after the two of them had left.

"Should I have not given her my $5,000 dollar limit?" he asked with a raised brow and playful smirk as he tossed his wallet onto the small glass table in front them. He smiled at her surprise while closing the small space between them and instantly claiming her lips with his. Emma's arms immediately wrapped around his neck as he bent to lift her up. Her toned legs encircled his waist and fingers gripped at his hair as their kiss turned hungrier.

"See? _Told you!_ " Ruby yelled with a laugh.

The kiss broke apart immediately as the two of them looked over to Ruby and Adam's faces through a crack in the front door.

"LEAVE!" They both yelled at the same time.

" _Fine_. DON'T FORGET THE CONDOM!" Ruby yelled just before closing the door back.

"What the actual the fuck." Emma muttered as she unwrapped her legs from his waist and slowly moved her feet back to the floor. She gently pulled away from his strong embrace as she went to open the door to look around.

"Have they gone completely this time?"

"I think so." she laughed softly when his hand pushed the door closed and made quick work of the locks before pressing her up against the wall and reclaiming her mouth with his. Emma pushed off his leather jacket and quickly began unbuttoning his black shirt, discarding that to the floor as well. "I've missed you." she breathed as his hand pushed the hair away from her neck to claim the other side as his.

"And I you." he whispered against her skin. Emma smiled into her moan while walking him back towards the couch. He stopped her by scooping her up and chuckling darkly as he carried her through the loft. "I've a better place."

"Killian!" she giggled as they entered Ruby's bedroom. "You're horrible!"

"Maybe next time she won't feel the need for quite so many interruptions." He smiled wickedly as he tossed her onto the bed, laughing at the way she squealed in delight.

"There's no interruptions now." she purred while sitting up to discard her sweater revealing her bare breasts and intimate desires. The fingers of her left hand trailed up her stomach, her eyes hooded as the palm of her hand found her left breast giving it a small squeeze and releasing a soft moan as she did so.

Killian's eyes closed just briefly at the lovely sound before raking her fingers through her curly strands and locking eyes. Emma gazed up at him while placing her hands to his hips bringing him just a few inches forward to place a kiss just above his belly button. They slid around to fumble with his belt buckle and the buttons to his jeans when she gasped at the tug on her hair, making her look up at him. "So impatient." he whispered lowering his head to meet her lips. "We've plenty of time."

"I don't want to wait." she breathed, chasing his lips as he pulled away.

"Which makes it that much more fun for me. Lie back." She quickly obeyed letting her arms fall just above her head and raising her hips as he tugged on the waist of her jeans. "Expecting me, Swan?" he asked once realizing she hadn't cared to put on underwear after tossing her jeans to the floor.

"I may have been a little more than hopeful." she teased as her right foot playfully tapped against his hairy chest.

His left hand wrapped around her ankle before trailing wet kisses up her leg. Soft moans and meaningless pleas egged him on the closer he became to her already soaking cunt. "I've barely even touched you yet." He whispered nipping at her inner thigh and parting her legs with his shoulders. Killian slid her up just a bit on the bed allowing him to position himself at a more comfortable and bearable angle. "What do you want me to do, Emma?" he asked while the scruff on his face tickled over her soft, bare lips and his breath teased her swollen nub. "Tell me."

Her back arched and her hip swayed in anticipation of what she knew was to come. A shaky breath pushed from her lips and the feel of his lower lip teasing the top of her sex. "Touch me." she whimpered, chasing his mouth as he lifted his head away from her source of discomfort. Green eyes focused on his devious blues when she felt his nails trace light patterns around her inner thighs. "Killian." she pleaded.

A small smile appeared on his face while that stupid eyebrow rose into the hair that had fallen into his face. "I'm sorry, Swan. Your instructions were a bit unclear." he teased with a smirk. "Tell me _exactly_ what it is you want."

This had to be payback for the hell she's given him and the lack of information provided on her end. I mean _of course_ it was. He was going to be a complete smart ass the entire time… and she couldn't hate him for it. In fact, she was feeling quite the opposite in the matter. Fine. She'll play. "I want your mouth on me. Your tongue teasing me, fucking me. Your fingers inside of me. Please!" she begged, raising her hips for him again.

"Now _that_ I understand."

A screamed moan of surprise came from her mouth at the feel of his tongue massaging over her clit. "Mmm, fuck!" Emma's heels dug into the mattress as her back arched from the pleasure.

The tip of his tongue flicked vigorously over her nub before running the full length of her sex, tasting the juices that flowed and moaning from the sweet taste. His arms were wrapped around her thighs and his fingers dug into the flesh from the immense throbbing of his member. It was beginning to hurt to the point where it was nearly unbearable, but he wanted to make sure she was thoroughly pleased first. Killian's tongue tasted the depths of her canal while his right thumb circled her clit making her scream out from the pleasure.

"Oh gods! Killy!" she whimpered throwing her hands into his hair, pulling roughly at the strands and rising halfway from the mattress as her orgasm overtook her. Trembling, she slowly lowered back down to the bed while Killian guided her down from her high, ending it with a sweet and tender kiss above her sex.

"Did you enjoy yourself, love?" he asked, sprinkling kisses up her torso as he moved into an easier position to remove his jeans.

"Thoroughly." she breathed, still attempting to straighten her mind from the intense climax that had just occurred.

He smiled as the rest of his clothes fell to the floor and climbed to the bed positioning himself right above her. It was beyond unbearable, the pain and throbbing he felt, but he'd manage. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to kiss me. Touch me, Killian," she breathed. "I want you inside of me. I want to feel you. All of you. Show me how much you love me."

While thrown off guard just a tad by her vocalized desires, he was also more than happy to oblige. "As you wish." Dropping his head to meet her lips, he moaned at the way her hands pulled at him making him as close to her as possible. The feel of her hips rubbing against his had him deepening the kiss in a very hungry way. He was soon trailing kisses across her jaw before sitting up enough to take himself in hand and guiding himself to her entrance. "Wrap your legs around me." he instructed just before hissing at the feel of entering her. "Always so ready."

Emma clawed at the back of his neck bringing him down for a hungry kiss as his hips began to move in a rhythmic pace. Their moans synced as one while their tongues wrestled for dominance. Her head fell back to expose her throat to which he claimed with his mouth, running his tongue in circles at the hollow. "Faster." she breathed into her moan.

Killian straightened while placing the palms of his hands to her knees, pushing them apart and away from his waist. He nestled his hands into the back of her knees and positioned them next to her head as his pace grew faster and deeper. "Cum for me, Emma." he grunted through clenched teeth as he listened to her screams of pleasure. He was so fucking close, but he be damned if he came before she did. "Let me hear you."

"Oh my gods." she whimpered in an almost intelligible moan while her hands found his wrists. "Fuck, Killy! Fu-!" her nails dug into the flesh of his skin as her eyes squeezed shut from the intense orgasm he gave her.

Her screams of pleasure were deafening, but music to his ears as he came right along with her. Killian slapped his hips against hers as his own orgasm overcame him, pumping hard a few times before ending altogether. Carefully releasing her legs he breathed out a, "Fuck." while attempting to steady his heart rate.

"Wow." she giggled placing her hands to his jawline to ease him down for a kiss. Killian followed her guided wishes to plant the tenderest of kisses against her lips.

"I love you. Gods, do I love you." he muttered into a soft chuckle.

She smiled back placing another chaste kiss to his lips as she attempted to no avail at controlling the trembling of her legs and her elevated heart rate. "I love you, too."

Taking a slow and collective breath, he rolled off the top of her to lie on his back and close his eyes. "Not so hard to inform me of what you need to is it?" he asked with a small smirk.

 _Knew it._

"Message well received, Jones."

"I'm quite partial to Killy." he teased with yet another smirk. "Though I imagine that nickname won't be in Ruby's arsenal to use once she sees what we've done to her sheets."

"We?" she asked turning her head to look to the man beside her. "Oh no. I was an innocent bystander in _all_ of this."

"It takes two to tango does it not?"

"But it only takes one to clean up!" she giggled as she quickly jumped from the bed to grab her clothes and dash from the room, listening to his laugh as he yelled after her.

"Swan!"


	8. Chapter 8

Emma giggled happily as Killian peppered her already kiss swollen lips with more sweet loving gestures. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck while he stood between her legs leaning into the counter for balance. His hands trailed up her thighs and around to her ass pulling her along the counter and further into him. There's something pretty amazing about a relationship that can pick up right where it left off and seeing it only grow stronger with every passing moment. That was just the way their love seemed to be. Separation is supposed to make the heart grow fonder, right?

"Okay, slow it down." she giggled again as he moved to playfully bite at her neck before Emma gently pushed him away. Moving her hands around to hold onto the lapels of his jacket she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "What?"

"My apologies. I just-" he flashed a smile as his eyes quickly lowered to her lips and then back up to focus on her. "-I want to relish this time with you. Entirely."

"I know." she grinned pulling him closer to place one, last drawn out kiss to his lips before sitting straight on the counter. "Me too."

"Which is why-" he started as he pulled back running his tongue along the inside of his cheek, "I feel horrible for needing to excuse meself. If you'll allow me a moment?"

"For what?" she asked suspiciously while dropping her hands to her lap.

"I need to call Gold. Update him on the status of my assignment." he explained.

Leaning her head to the side, her green eyes fixed onto his blues as they narrowed slightly. "Why can't you do that here? Why do you have to hide to make a phone call?"

"I don't _hide_ and it's not something I'd prefer you hearing."

"I'm not a naive child, Killian." she argued. "I can take it."

Furrowing his brows, he tilted his own head in confusion and distaste. "I never said that nor have I ever treated you as such."

"Then you can call him here. I want to listen."

Giving his head a shake his eyes fell from hers and to the windows of the patio garden. "Absolutely not."

"What could possibly be said that I don't already know? If you've been truthful then there's nothing that should hold you back."

"This isn't about truth." he argued. "This is about a man who manipulates to get what he wants. If he knows you're listening in who knows what he'll plan to do."

"You've stated a hundred times that he can't touch me, right?" she asked with a shrug.

"I don't care. I won't allow it."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?" she fought. "Just do it!"

"Swan." he groaned in moderate annoyance with a slouch of his shoulders. His hands were placed on either side of Emma's thighs by now as they held the lip of the counter loosely. Killian's head hung low in near defeat of her continual pestering. Rocking forward on the balls of his feet, the top of his head gently knocked against her shoulder as he sighed. "Can't you respect my wishes for a change?"

"Respect your wishes." she repeated slowly. "Okay, let me ask you a question." Letting her head fall back into the cupboard door she looked to the ceiling in thought. "Let's say we do this your way… again. Keeping me out of the loop, hiding information from me. Lying. Deceiving. Running off doing whatever the fuck it is you do. What's keeping him from pursuing me again? He knows I'm here obviously from what you stated earlier this morning. He's a conniving little shit who couldn't care less about anyone but himself. And that's only my impression of him from my brief encounter in the stupid warehouse you left me in. So, obviously he's not happy about how things ended in New York because I'm still _here_." she pressed her forefinger to his temple with another glare as he lifted his head to meet her gaze. "And you're not." Dropping her hand back down to her lap she raised her own brow to mimic his. "I'm just as much a part of this as you are now whether it's for two entirely different reasons or not. So excuse me for wanting to know what this piece of crap is wanting of you."

Completely dumbfounded he opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find any other argument to use. So instead he opted for, "Fair enough." he wanted to be cross, but once again she bested him. " _Do not_ say a word." he warned.

Taking his phone from his jacket pocket as he stepped back a few paces from the counter, Killian's thumb made quick work of the number and placed the call on speaker. His eyes drifted shut at the tone of the ringing before the line picked up. "Did you find ya mark?" the impish voice asked.

"You can take the file and shove it up your arse. I'm not pursuing it. If she indeed needs to be rid of you can ask someone else."

"Need I remind you, dearie that _you_ were the one to request such a file."

"What I requested was a fair payment." he growled. " _Not_ a criminal injustice!" his eyes flickered to Emma's fingers as she worried the sleeve of her cable knit sweater upon hearing Gold's voice.

"No, you did not. What you requested was a way to visit your girlfriend on her ill timed trip to this lovely country. _My_ country on _my_ field and now toying with _my_ personnel."

Killian held up a stern hand when Emma opened her mouth ready to fight back on his accusation. Huffing, she crossed her arms glaring at the phone. "If you want her gone you'll have to do better than a false file to incriminate Emma by my hand, Crocodile. Now give me a mark I can _properly_ dispose of or I stay here on vacation whether you see it fit or not." he spat while again raising his hand to stop her from speaking.

"The repercussions of your actions will be far greater if you choose to do so." he warned.

"Then I suggest you give me the information on that Buckinghamshire folder so I can do what I came here for, aye?" There was a tense moment as he and Emma looked to each other waiting for his response. "I'll do it for half the wages." he added in a low mutter.

"You have 48 hours to complete this task. Not a second more. You'll also be receiving your next 2 assignments without wage once this is completed. Do you understand?"

Balling up his fist and tilting his head to the side in complete aggravation, he had no choice but to agree. "Aye." he growled.

"The proper paperwork will be ready for your disclosure by midnight." he concluded. There was a brief clicking of fingers off in the near distance before Gold found it appropriate to continue. "Oh and Miss Swan? Since you find it so appropriate to eavesdrop on my business affairs let me just share a word of advice. Be wary of your surroundings. As you've witnessed from the weather the UK can be _quite_ unpredictable." and with that being said the call disconnected.

Emma pursed her lips together with a tired glare. "More stupid threats." she muttered as she snatched the phone away to wave it in his face. "More stupid deals. More uncertainty of my stupid fate."

"Which is precisely the reason I didn't want you listening in." he stated with his own glare while taking his phone back. "Luckily you've nothing to worry about. His threat was a more of a warning than an act of hatred. As long as I don't cross him you'll be safe."

Sighing as she rolled her eyes she muttered. "Let me guess?"

" _Trust me._ " they stated at the same time. "Swan, I know what I'm doing."

"Do you? Because what it sounded like to me is that you just agreed to do 3 more murders to make up for the one _just_ so you can keep me out of jail."

"All I did was appease him." he explained. "I have to play his game if I'm to prevail."

"By killing people?"

"By doing my job." he corrected sternly.

"Mmmm… I see. So your _job_ is your stepping stone for _what_ exactly?"

"I have my reasons."

"That I'm not to know about, right?"

"It's safer that way."

Emma released a humorless laugh as she jumped off the countertop. "Yeah… because like I said earlier. That worked out so well for the both of us the first time!" she sneered as she rounded his shoulder while keeping his gaze.

"That was under different circumstances."

"Not so different, Jones."

"Swan-"

"We. Bought. _Everything!_ " Ruby squealed in excitement as she ran through the front door, but stopped short at the noticeable tension in the air. "Um… should we have waited another hour?"

"Yes. _No_." Killian and Emma looked to each other before sighing in unison and parting to opposite sides of the kitchen counter.

"Ooookay, I see sex didn't work for the two of you." she muttered while slowly entering the kitchen. "I knew it! I _told_ Adam it was gonna be a good idea! He wanted to make a big fuss, but I knew!"

"What did you do?" Emma asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Bloody hell…" Killian's head immediately fell to the surface of the counter when seeing Adam fumble through the doorway with enough alcohol to fulfill the thirst of everyone on the street and placed it on the couch.

"Oh my gods." Emma's jaw fell at the sight, but soon burst into giggles at the proud smile Ruby displayed. She watched as the brunette slyly pulled the card from her back pocket and held it out for Killian to take.

"Did you get any sort of food?" he asked lifting his head from the flat surface. " _That's_ what the bloody card was for!"

"Hey! You said and I quote _, 'And anything else the ladies desire.'_ end quote." she stated with a smug smile. "And that's exactly what I did. The lady desired some liquor. So we got some liquor! And some desserts upon Blue Balls request."

 _"Hey! I thought we settled on Aikens!"_ Adam yelled from somewhere outside.

Ruby rolled her eyes as Killian took his card from her fingers. "Anyway so yeah. We have drinks on drinks and a bit of snacks to soak it up."

"'A bit of snacks.' What in the blazes does that even mean? Is there even proper food? No, let me ask this…. How much did you spend on the liquor alone?"

"Ummm…." she squinted her eyes and raised her chin as in thought. "2?"

" _2?!_ You spent $200 dollars on liquor?"

"Well not all at one place." she muttered.

He sucked in a breath and slowly let it out as he quietly left the kitchen to assist Adam in carrying in the rest of her outrageous purchases before he said or did anything he would sincerely regret. Stopping right outside the door after hearing that Ruby was going to her room he smirked with a raised brow causing Adam to pause in curiousity. "What are ya doin'?"

He held up a finger to silence him as he stood waiting and listening. "Shh, wait for it." he said with a small smile.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!"_

"Brilliant." Smiling smugly he pulled at his leather and continued on towards the car with a chuckling Adam.

* * *

"Here you are, love." Killian passed Emma her hurricane refill as he took the spot next to her on the blanket covered bench near the shriveled up garden. It had stopped raining earlier that afternoon so everyone mutually decided to spend the chilly evening in good spirits outdoors. Ruby decided to dub the night as Emma's birthday redo which of course was just an excuse for her to drink in excess. Not that Emma cared. It was vacation after all. "Double the shots."

"Thank you." her cheeks were reddened from the cold and the drinks while her body hummed from the buzz she was beginning to feel.

Ruby glared to the two of them over the rim of her glass as she slowly sipped her drink. Smacking her lips while listening to the tune of _'Blow'_ by _Kesha_ she finally cleared her throat. "Speaking of _blow_." she murmured.

"Here we go. I've been waitin' all evenin' for this!" Adam sat back grinning from ear to ear as he placed his glass to his lips and looked anywhere other than to his boss.

" _My_ bed? Seriously?"

"First of all, there was no blowing involved." Emma began.

"Second, perhaps you should learn to knock." Killian answered with an amused brow.

"There's these things called _locks_. Use them!" she argued in a playful manner.

"There's a thing such as _privacy_. Learn it." he countered.

Giving a low growl she raised her glass to her lips as she continued to glare. "You'd know all about that wouldn't you." she breathed. Killian picked up on the sly remark, but chose to keep his mouth shut.

"I'll be right back." Emma said with the help of Killian she got to her feet and stood to balance herself as she swayed from side to side caused by the sudden rush of alcohol to her head. "Or maybe a little longer." she giggled as she slowly made her way indoors slurping up some of her hurricane.

Once out of sight Ruby stood to her feet wearing the most devious of smirks as she looked to the man in the leather jacket. "What do you do?"

"That's quite vague, lass."

"For a living? You know, that _thing_ you had to leave in such a hurry to get back to? And without so much as a goodbye to anyone." she crossed her arms while keeping her drink level while pursing her lips.

"Ah. The usual best friend prying matters, aye? How protective of you. I should be flattered that I've made it to this level of the relationship." he stated with a sarcastic smile.

"You're trying to change the subject." she accused before downing the rest of her drink.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort." he countered.

"I've known you for months and there was absolutely no hint of you having a job. Then all of a sudden Cheddars and Blue Balls-"

" _Oh, come on!_ I thought we bloody well got past that!" Adam argued from behind her.

"What are you accusing me of, Lucas?" he asked calmly while switching his tumbler of rum to his right hand. "Come out and say it."

"You're loaded. Like, filthy rich. Aren't you?"

"I have wealthy earnings." he answered with a slight nod before taking his glass to his lips. "Though that's really none of your concern."

"What do you do that your job consists of you staying in hotels? Calling from different numbers? Different cities?"

"And there it is." he stated with a smile as he raised his hand holding the glass, "The accusation."

"You know what she went through with Neal and if I find out that you're just as shitty of a lowlife as he is I'll-"

He didn't miss the confused and knowing look Adam was giving him from the mentioned name as he peered around Ruby's frame, but he didn't acknowledge it either. "A lowlife?" he asked getting to his feet. "I've been demoted to a _lowlife_ have I? Let me just inform you of one thing." his jaw stiffened as he stepped closer to Ruby, but far enough away to respect her space. "I am _nothing_ like that bastard. _Nothing_. I can promise you Emma comes first and foremost. _Always_. Everything I do is and always will be for her. I told you I'm returning back to Storybrooke and I damn well intend to keep that promise. But I also have duties here I need to abide to as well. I understand your concern for Emma and I appreciate it, but don't stand here wrongfully accusing me of situations that have not and never will occur. Aye?" Seeing her speechless from his deliverance gave him a sort of satisfaction in the matter. Raising his glass to his lips he downed the rest of his drink and gave a subtle smirk as he walked off inside. He slid his tumbler onto the counter and grabbed for the spiced rum when Emma started giggling as she ran into the walls of the hallway. "Damn it." he muttered while slowly turning to see his girlfriend dump her glass upside down shaking the few drops of whatever was left on the bottom to the floor.

"'s gone."

"So are you." He sighed as he watched Emma climb onto the table in slight amusement. "Swan, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna dance!"

"Wh-? Oh, bloody hell." he mumbled rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "You've only had three drinks."

"Ruby!" she hollered as she rose to her feet.

"Swan! Get down before you fall!" he argued as he tried to ease her off.

"Awesome! Tabletop dancing! My favorite!" Ruby squealed as she too climbed up onto the table with the phone that was playing music in hand.

"What in the blazes just happened?" he asked throwing his hands into the air. He locked eyes with Adam as he came in and pleaded silently for assistance. Smirking Adam pulled a chair from the table and sat his ass down slowly taking a sip from his drink as he enjoyed the view. "Fucking godshite."

"I love this song!" Ruby tossed the phone to Adam as a Katy Perry song came through the speaker. "Did Emma tell you about the time where we made these lyrics come to life?" she asked through giggles as they danced and sang the lyrics to _'I Kissed A Girl_ '.

He had left the side of the table to fetch the bottle of rum by that time, but nearly dropped the damn thing once those words were spoken. "Indeed?" he asked raising the bottle to his lips along with an overly amused brow as he tried to envision such a sight.

"Shhh 's secret!" Emma slurred.

"I'm sorry. I'm having quite the predicament. I just- I can't see it." he shrugged. "You two? Really? Well Ruby I understand, but Emma?"

"Ya know. I'm having trouble as well." Adam piped in. "May need a visual, yeah? Maybe a diagram? Picture book?" Adam asked looking to Killian who nodded in agreement. Ruby and Emma both laughed at their implications as Killian and Adam exchanged hopeful glances and smirks before turning back to the rare sight before them.

Emma stood debating, but soon yelled "Fuck it!" just before grabbing the brunette's face and crashing her lips to hers. Jaws dropped and pants became a bit unbearable as the boys watched in total silence and disbelief at the drunken encounter. One thing was for certain. Killian never pinned Emma to be the type, but he hoped that maybe with luck on his side that he'd be able to experience this again.

"Bloody hell." Adam muttered upon them separating resulting in them giggling at their action.

Killian put the bottle to his lips taking a double shot of rum into his mouth before replacing it back to the surface. His tongue darted from his mouth to lick up the stray amber liquid that seemed to find itself there. He had the undeniable urge to act on what he was feeling in his pants, but his head, the other head knew differently. He would never take advantage of a situation no matter how much he wanted to if the lass was too far gone. Being that Emma just made out with Ruby without a care in the world told him just how wasted she really was. "I'd wager I'm still the better kisser." he teased as he tried to take his mind off of the discomfort in his pants.

"Nuh-uh!" Emma giggled. Raising a brow in a move to fight back on her knowing fib he stopped when his pocket vibrated. Glancing to the clock on the wall he cursed to himself while taking the bottle back in hand and hurried down the hall leaving everyone confused. "Hey!" Emma drunkenly yelled out as she jumped from the table and straight into the wall. "'scuse me." she slurred to the surface before making her way to her room. "Babe?"

"Shut the door. Lock it." he instructed as he pulled out his phone and sat at the end of the bed placing the bottle at his feet. "Please? I ehm, I need a laptop. Do you have one?"

"Ummm…" she squinted her eyes in deep thought before shaking her head vigorously. "No." she laughed. "Ruby does."

"Of course." he grumbled as he scrolled through his phone. "You know what? I'll just forward these to Smee and have him do the grunge work. I need them by morning."

"Morn'? You're leavin'? Alr'y?" she slurred.

"Unfortunately I have no choice. I've a deadline and the clock has already begun ticking."

"I'm goin' with you." she stated placing her hands on her hips and raising her chin in pride.

Scratching the scruff of his slightly overgrown beard he slowly rose from the bed to meet her at eye level. "Now I _know_ you're jarred."

"Wha'?"

Rolling a hand in the air and scrunching his face he quickly stated, "Sloshed. Point is you're not going. There is no bloody way in hell you'd _ever_."

"I can help." she stated with a smile while swaying on the spot.

"Aside from the fact that it's bloody dangerous and irresponsible of me to agree to such a request I can't go after my mark and worry about you at the same time. No. You're staying here. I'll only be two hours away."

"I'm parta this too, 'member?"

His eyes widened as he smiled in disbelief at her words, "Swan! You're not so far in that you're tagging along. It's not some 'bring your girlfriend to work' type of situation."

"I'm goin'."

"You're not. I forbid it."

" _Forbid?!_ Did you really just _forbid_ me?" she asked with rising anger while poking a finger into his chest. "Listen here, _Jones_. No one tells me what to do. You wanna give orders? You go talk to your lil minions. But don't you _ever forbid_ me not to do somethin'. I can handle myself. I did a wonderful job at it before you even came into the pish.. pish.. came over there! Trust goes both ways, mister. I'll trust in you if you trust in me. I'll be fine." she argued.

A brow raised as a smirk became present while he rubbed the back of his ear. "Alright, Swan. Let's give you a hypothetical scenario. Let's say my mark is at a bar. He's already sloshed out of his pathetic mind and you need to find a way to get him secluded without the notice of any other patron. What do you do?"

"Tha's an easy one. I'd flash my boobs and flirt my way into his arms."

Ignoring the obvious infuriating statement he shook his head. "Easy? He's not into you. He has an issue with blondes." he sneered as he took a blonde curl between his fingers. "What now?" She furrowed her brows in thought while Killian dropped the curl back into place. "Hurry, Swan. You're losing valuable time. What would your next move be?"

"I'd… wait 'til he had to pee?" she asked.

"What then? The bathrooms are crowded and there's no back exit anywhere near you."

"I…" huffing in annoyance, she threw her hands in his direction, "Alrigh' hot shot! What would _you_ do in this lil mishap?" she asked as she crossed the room to the bed and collapsed down onto it.

A smile spread across his face as he straightened his posture. "Thought you'd never ask." he winked. "Given he's completely gone I'd use it to my full advantage. I'd act as if we knew each other the best of mates and slowly lead him out to seclusion. It may take some time because let's face it, they all second guess eventually. I make up this complete bullshit story based on his overview and gain his trust. And well, we both know what happens once I have him alone."

Emma was stripping her clothes off as he spoke in an attempt to ready herself for bed, but was having trouble with her sweater. "Wha' if he's not drunk? Wha' if he's playing you? Damn it!"

"Then we spar." he answered with a simple grin as he helped in ridding her of her garment. "And I conquer."

"Killian fuckin' Jones. Always so sure of 'imself."

"I have to be. If you go in thinking you'll die or be found out then that's what'll happen." he explained while going to fetch her sleepwear from the wardrobe.

"Do you enjoy wha' you do?"

His face fell at her question while he slowly shut the doors. The one question he wasn't sure in how to answer truthfully. "I wouldn't be completely honest in saying that I don't. But at one time… aye. Very much. I prided myself in my duties and nearly took over half of the business at one point in time." he explained while passing her clothes to her and assisting in helping her redress.

"Wha' changed?"

A flash of a nervous smile accompanying an ear rub ended the conversation for Killian. "Enough questions. We've plenty of time for sharing, but right now you should get to bed."

"Not tired. I can sleep when I go home. I want to spend this time with you." Emma slowly swayed backwards until her body was lying flat against the mattress. "I have questions. I want answers." she slurred whilst attempting to keep her eyes open. "I'm gonna go with." the words were barely a whisper just as she lost the battle to stay awake.

He breathed out a sigh before moving to scoop her up and lay her properly in bed. "I refuse to lose you, too." Killian lingered for a moment taking in her innocence as she slept before placing a gentle and loving kiss to the temple of her forehead. "I love you."

Ruby's earlier words were continuously playing in his mind during the rest of the evening. He had sent the files to Smee and had taken it upon himself to round up all of the trash and sort the loft into its usual spotless state. Adam and Ruby were completely trashed and found themselves in her quarters door wide open while becoming overly acquainted with one another. He rolled his eyes and closed the door on his way back to Emma's room. The flashing of the signal light on his phone caused him to retrieve it from the nightstand and check the news Smee had delivered. A quick scan of location and-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" his arm dropped to his side as his head fell in the same manner. It slowly rolled to the left as his eyes fell to Emma's sleeping frame. "Brilliant."


	9. Chapter 9

The intense blue gaze of tired eyes stared back at the annoyed disheveled haired man in the mirror. What he was about to do went against everything he felt was right. Every fiber of his being was telling him 'no'. Not so much the professional part as the over-protective boyfriend part was. His head fell forward in unhappiness as his grip on the sink tightened. "Fuck." was muttered in repetition as he pushed himself into a standing position and out of the bathroom to a still sleeping Emma.

It was 5 in the morning and he hadn't gotten much sleep. Well, he never even attempted being that he was too involved with trying to figure out a way around having to use Emma as part of his scheme to get close to his new mark. He certainly couldn't use Ruby and any other female he knew would just feel wrong. The word 'lowlife' was still echoing in his head as he readied riding clothes and her warmest coat. He kept trying to remind himself that she would be in no immediate danger. What she was coming for was strictly gathering Intel and enjoying the beauty of West Berkshire. He would forbid himself of allowing her any other part in this assignment whether she gets pissy about it or not.

Going out into the reception he took a few papers from Smee's hand and a small, plain jewelry box. "You're positive you've put the bookings into the system? I swear Smee, if I bring her all the way there and-"

"It's done, sir. Everything is put into place and your ride will be at 11:15 for two hours; Experienced. But, eh, you'll have an escort with you. I couldn't find a way around that."

"It won't matter. I'm planning to actually enjoy this day with her, whether I'm there for a hit or not." he muttered as he scanned through the pages. "I'll be needing you to stay here for the sole purpose of allowing them use of your car. Adam will be staying with Ruby. I'll be doing this one alone. You're welcomed to anything. But try and refrain from eating all their cheese, yeah?" he gave a half smile as he clapped the man on the shoulder before backing his way towards the kitchen. "Ready the car."

Giving a long, deep sigh as he sat on the edge of the bed Killian gently pulled the blankets from Emma as he attempted to ease her awake. "Swan?" It took a couple of gentle nudges and a few loving caresses, but eventually he managed.

"I see no light. I smell no coffee. Go away." Emma grumbled while blindly reaching for the blankets.

A smirk tugged on his features as he gathered the blankets once more and pulled them from her. "Swan, I need you up and dressed."

"And I need you to shut up so I can sleep." she countered.

"We need to leave. Now." he explained softly.

"Leave?" Emma rolled onto her back to rub her eyes and stretch herself out like a cat waking from the deepest of slumbers. "Leave where? It's dark out." grumbling again, she rolled over to her other side in an attempt at drifting off again.

"It seems fate is on your side once again. I ehm… I'm in need of your assistance today."

"Why can't you just use the word 'help' like every other dull person?" she yawned.

"Because I'm anything but _dull_. Now come on, darling we have to go. You can sleep in the car."

"Gah, if I'd had known I'd have to be up before the damn sun I wouldn't have pressed so hard." sighing Emma slowly pulled herself up with another stretch and groan.

"Headache?" he asked while rising to his feet.

"Thirsty and tired."

"I'm quite surprised." he took the clothes he had lain out for her and handed them to the slow moving and awfully grumpy blonde. "You'll be wearing this and I need you to take off your ring."

"Excuse me?" she asked as she began to undress. "Why?"

"I've another I need you to wear." he explained as he held up the small box.

"Why can't I just wear mine?" she asked while pulling on her white tank top and peach sweater.

"Because with where we're going and what we're doing it gives away the fact that I'm Irish. I can't have that. So you'll be wearing this. I'll give it to you in the car, but I need you to put _that one_ somewhere safe."

"What's so special about that ring compared to mine? Ya know... there's so many guidelines to this. I'm really beginning to rethink asking you to bring me along." she challenged with a glare.

A smile spread across his face as he tossed the box up in the air catching it in his palm as it fell. "Good. Because this will be the only time you do so." he made his way to the bedroom door and before exiting, "I'll be waiting outside. Smee brought coffee for you."

"Smee's back?" she asked with a small huff as Killian left. "It's so hard to keep everything straight here." Glancing down to the petite gold band on her finger, Emma ran her thumb along the hands and heart before pulling it off and placing it on the bedside table. She was still very confused as to why she had to wear a different ring, but he's the boss. Her brows furrowed at the exact thought as she pulled on her black leggings and knee-high riding boots. "Oh, no way. He's got another thing coming if he's thinking of barking orders at me. Nope."

 _Screw. That._

* * *

"So where we headed-" Emma began to ask around the spout of her hot caramel macchiato coffee. "-that was in need of waking me up at 5:30 in the damn morning to drive to?" she added just before taking a careful sip.

"West Berkshire."

She gave a side glance in his direction before slowly looking to her coffee cup in her hand. "You know that means nothing to me, right? Is that like… left of London or something? Is that even still in England?"

He released a soft chuckle while glancing to her in the passenger seat and shifted his body towards the center console. "Yes it's still in England. Yes it's _west_ of London. More specifically, we're on our way to Maidenhead. It actually sits on the west bank of the River Thames. I'm sure you've heard of that, aye?"

"If it wasn't so early then yes perhaps I would know. So please…" her head fell in his direction while giving a sarcastic smile. "Enlighten me." she bit as she took yet another sip of her delectable coffee.

"I forgot how incredibly rude you could be in the mornings." he teased poking his tongue into his cheek.

"Hey, buddy! I didn't ask to get woken up for some road trip to Maidenshire, alright?"

Running his tongue along his lip he couldn't fight the smile that crept up onto his features. But, he certainly tried the best he could to keep from laughing. "Technically, Swan… you did. And where in the hell is this Maidenshire?" he asked raising his brow and glancing over in her direction again.

Rolling her eyes she waved a hand in the air as if to summon up a map and scoffed. "That place in West Brooklyn or whatever."

Alright, this time he couldn't hold back his laughter. This woman was amazing even if she was a total bitch in the wee hours of the morning. But he loved her all the same. "That's definitely not correct."

"Whatever. I was close."

"Not by a mile. You're not even in the same country anymore."

"Shut up and drive."

Flashing a smile and reaching to place a hand on her thigh to give it a light squeeze, he nodded as he spoke, "As you wish."

His fingers were busying themselves with tracing nonsensical lines and patterns up and down her thigh as she watched the unfamiliar surroundings from the window. An hour had passed since their last full conversation. Small talk was shared but nothing of real significance. Emma turned her head towards him and shifted her position to place her left leg under her right. Which of course opened up her inner thigh to more feather light touches.

"So what about this other ring you were telling me about? I still don't understand why I couldn't wear the one you gave me."

He removed his hand from her thigh to reach into his jacket pocket to bring out the small jewelry box. "With the type of Claddagh ring I gifted you with… it'll give me away immediately. It's... special." Killian placed the box upon her knee and stayed staring at her through a side glance as she moved to take it and open it.

Just as the lid opened, her jaw did the same. "Oh my gods. Killian, this is absolutely gorgeous! I mean I-" She sat there in awe at the beautiful diamond rings resting in the box. The twisted ribbon of the white gold band was adorned with diamonds in a half eternity and the halo setting seated a perfectly cut 1 karat round diamond in the center. The second was a thin wedding band of the same white gold, also a half eternity of diamonds. The rings were beyond breathtaking. The diamonds were so clear and sparkly and ridiculous and expensive and she wasn't wearing them. "Killian, I- no."

"Calm down, Swan. I'm not proposing. I just need you to wear them."

"Why? For what?"

"We are going to be playing the part of newlyweds." he explained as enthusiastic as he could.

"Newlyweds?" she asked in complete confusion. "Why?"

"For one... " He began while scratching his recently trimmed beard, "The mark I'm to find preys on singles so I'd prefer it if there's a proper symbol of belonging on your finger. Second, we get a bit of a warmer reception if we're on honeymoon."

"If we're supposed to be newlyweds then where's yours?" she asked while pointing to his left hand.

"It's under the pillow."

Lifting the cushion from the box sure as shit there it was. A thin platinum band. "I still don't understand why we can't just be ourselves?"

"You _never_ hint towards your actual identity. _Ever_. That's more information they can trace you by if for some reason you get found out. You falsify your name, age, location. Everything." he explained with a roll of his hand. "On the off chance… can you pull off a British accent?"

Emma released a puff of air as she pulled the ring from its holder. "Can I pull off-? Of course I can! Listen to this." she cleared her throat and straightened in her seat as she prepared for her accent debut. "Pip pip cheerio! Fish and chips! Indubitably!" she smiled proudly at her horrendous attempt as she looked to Killian who was trying his best not to laugh.

There was a long pause and an ear rub before, "Swan?"

"Jones?"

"What in the bloody hell was _that_?" he asked through his smile. "That was terrible and I'm more than certain that not one person says 'pip pip cheerio'."

"I tried, okay?" she defended whilst slipping on the perfectly sized engagement ring. She was left speechless as the diamonds shimmered and sparkled on _that_ finger.

Killian also was left frozen for a brief moment before looking back to the road. He knew of the future he wanted with her, but was uncertain of how she felt. It wasn't nearly the time nor appropriate for that sort of conversation at the moment. "I'm glad you like it."

"What?" she asked blinking back to the present. "Oh, uh no. It's… it's not me. I mean it's pretty, but-" Though for some damn reason she couldn't stop staring at the ridiculous thing.

A hint of a smirk tugged on his lips at the obvious ruse, "Oh no, of course not. How foolish of me." He muttered while an amused brow rose toward his hairline.

More time had passed with more small talk shared. Eventually Killian pulled the car into a spot at some fancy French British eatery over the river for breakfast. He was thankful that the last minute reservations that Smee had arranged for them came through. Emma was overly impressed by the scenery, but was also very reticent towards him. He allowed her the space she needed only knowing what must be running through her head now that she was actually in Maidenhead. He felt at fault for causing her this headache, which only made his demeanor shift into an anxious state. Emma seemed to be the only one capable of doing such a task.

Back in the car and on the road the air was dense with unspoken worries. Too thick for the sake of what he needed to be doing. They had to clear the air.

"Swan. _Jones_."

"Oh, sorry." Emma muttered as she fiddled with her newly acquired piece of jewelry.

"Don't apologize, love. By all means go ahead."

Clearing her throat, Emma shifted in her seat and presented the ringed hand. "What exactly am I here to do?"

"Nothing." he stated simply. "You're here to enjoy the afternoon with your devilishly handsome suitor." he flashed a smile and cocked his head to the side as he raised that stupid eyebrow.

"By doing-?" she drawled.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise, but I'm actually in need of knowing your experience level."

"Okay, this isn't exactly helping my nerves any."

"Can you ride?" he asked while turning the car down an old dirt road. "You know aside from me." he teased.

She happened a laugh from his idiotic statement and shrugged almost shyly. "Ride what? Horses?" her eyes widened in realization and immediately grabbed onto his right arm in excitement. "We're horseback riding?!"

A satisfied grin was plastered onto his features as he gave one, single nod. "Aye."

* * *

"Now just let me do the talking. Follow my lead." he explained as he pushed on the wedding band while kissing the top of her head. "You'll be fine. I promise. It'll be fun!" he gave a reassuring smile as he held out his hand for her to take.

Emma was actually borderline scared. More nervous than scared, but dammit it was close. It wasn't the horses or the unfamiliar surroundings that were causing the stress. There was a feeling- a very familiar feeling- of dread encompassing her. She's been free of this feeling since New York and she was glad. But, now it's back and she was unsure why….

"Swan?" his forehead creased in doubt by her apprehension. "I can take you to the Inn? If you're having second thoughts? It's perfectly alright. I can do this on my own."

Breathing in a collective breath and flashing a quick smile she nodded while muttering, "No, I'm good." A simple response while her fingers brushed against his before lacing into them altogether. She took in the beautiful grounds of the Tally Ho Stables as they walked the dirt path and felt the immediate regret of not bringing a camera. "You know, for a barn its pretty spectacular here."

"Ehm…" A soft smile appeared as his eyes darted to the right in her direction while allowing his head to bob to the left. "For future reference they're called _stables_. You will get many a dirty look here if you continue to call this place a barn."

Giving a soft scoff and a roll of her eyes, she flipped her hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "Sorry, I forgot. I have to be _fancy_ in England."

"Not fancy. Just poised."

"Are you saying I'm not poised?" she asked in mock offense.

He laughed softly while giving an inconspicuous shrug of his shoulders. "Those words never left me mouth."

"But… you thought them?"

A slowly formed smirk and an ear rub later, "Perhaps."

That actually earned a giggle and a full arm embrace as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You're an idiot."

They arrived at the stables with a few minutes to spare before their given riding time. Killian took care of the specifics while Emma stayed relatively quiet. Only speaking when she needed to give her name (Leia Walker) and giggle at the little quips and jokes her 'husband' gave. Once the worker disappeared her eyes fell onto 'Charles' and sighed softly while burying her nose into his shoulder. "I don't know whether to be impressed or aggravated over your flawless American accent." she mumbled against the wool of his coat.

Killian's arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to bury his nose into her hair. "Thank you." he stated with a smile.

"She seems nice. I don't see why you need to pursue her." she whispered.

"That's because I'm not." he muttered back. "She's not the one I'm here for."

"Then who is?" Before they could proceed on in their conversation the horses were ready. After learning that Emma was a novice rider, thanks to her parents pushing riding lessons at an earlier age he was a bit more relaxed with the day's adventures. They were presented with two Irish Draughts usually used for competitions. A gelding and a mare. "They're gorgeous! Babe, aren't they beautiful?" she smiled lovingly at the mare while rubbing her down to build a bond for a smoother ride.

They were passed helmets as their chosen escort began explaining the personalities of their majestic animals. "This here is Dashing Rapscallion." The gelding was a beautiful bloody bay having a bright red chestnut body with black legs and matching mane and tail. "He's a bit of a handful at times. Quite rambunctious and mischievous, though extremely intelligent. Ya need a firm hold on this one." The escort, Amy began to explain. "He's awfully fond of the mares." she teased. "But landed this beaut for his own! Crown Princess." she turned her attention to the light chestnut mare with a dark nose and matching hair. "She keeps him in check this one. Won't let him stray too far off. If he gets a bit out of hand she gives him a bit of nip. Ya know how men are." Amy gave Emma a wink, who then bumped her hip into Killian with a smile. "She's well mannered but can be extremely stubborn and snooty in her own way. Her boy here keeps her grounded which makes her very easy to ride as long as they are together. The perfect couple for our newlyweds." she smiled fondly at the two of them before handing the stirrups off to the rightful owners. "If you'd like to proceed to mount, I'll only be a moment. I have to gather my horse, her father actually. Prince Charming."

Killian raised a brow after the escort had gone and slowly turned to Emma, "Crown Princess and Dashing Rapscallion…?" he smiled broadly as he took a slight bow, "How fitting."

"How so?" she asked while taking the pommel and cantle of the saddle on the mare in hand smiling at the sudden feel of his hands on her waist as she placed her foot into the stirrup. He helped by lifting her up enough to throw her leg over the saddle before doing his own quick check over the girth. "Because I bite when you piss me off?"

He released a laugh at her words as he proceeded to earn the trust of the gelding. "Among other things, yes." He heaved himself up easily onto his own horse and situated his posture accordingly. He pulled the reigns to the right giving a small kick to move his horse around his mate with another proud smile. "How is my lovely wife fairing?" he asked arching a brow and easing the horse close enough to stretch his body over for a kiss.

Her heart fluttered and her stomach lurched at the word 'wife' while she met him halfway for the kiss. It wasn't a word she ever thought would be used to describe her. She guessed in all reality it still wasn't since they were just playing the part. It was indescribable the feelings she felt for this man. A vast amount of emotions that is. Marriage was far off in her mind and honestly she wasn't sure if she wanted it. She'd thought about the family aspect of her future, but it was never for very long. She could barely take care of herself let alone a _husband_. Gods forbid if she had a _child_. What the hell would she do with one of those? Her mind began to wander causing her horse to grow wary of her uncertainty.

Killian was all too receptive of her deafening silence and felt the immediate guilt settle in. "Love, you have to relax before you get thrown." His hand found hers to bring the knuckles to his lips. "It's alright. It's just a hack between you and I… and Amy. " He gave her ringed hand another kiss as the escort came cantering out on Prince Charming. "Oh, I almost forgot." he was using his American accent once more as he dug into his pocket. Killian pulled out a sleek, black Nikon Coolpix S9900 for her use of their adventure today. "Figured you'd want to take pictures of the forest and things?"

Taking the camera in hand she muttered words of 'thanks' and kicked her horse into a slow trot to follow Killian down the trails to Windsor Great Park.

They spent their two hours trekking through the 800 year old forest with over 5000 acres to explore. They rode up Snow Hill to the Copper Horse statue to overlook the top of the Windsor Castle and before their time was up they cantered through Deer Park. Killian wished they could have spent more time exploring, but he made a mental note to come back again for a proper date.

Emma took many pictures of their date if you'd call it that. She supposed in a way it was considering the circumstances. Everything was beautiful and the ride was beyond exciting. They talked and laughed and stole kisses when they could. She almost forgot the whole reason they were there in the first place…. Almost.

They were back at the stables and off their horses, but Killian was pushing for a look inside. They were granted access to the plethura of horses and their backstories though he wouldn't let her hand go. Their fingers were tightly intertwined as they roamed the dirt walkways while he scanned the surroundings for who he came for. Everything seemed normal aside from an overly stressed horse being tormented by a blonde male by one stall at the end. Killian immediately pulled her into him to whisper, "I need you to go with Amy to the other side of the stables. Away from here. Keep her busy."

"But-"

"Just do what I ask. Please?" he placed a kiss against the apple of her cheek before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and making his way to the blonde with attitude. Felix as his name was was having major difficulty with the horse. He began cursing and unnecessarily whipping the poor creature before he hurried his pace to stop it. "Hey, man! Enough! It hasn't done shit to you!"

"What's it to ya? Oh, don't tell me… one of those PETA fuckers right?" he scoffed before whipping the horse again and causing it to whinny in pain while he laughed. "The damn thing never listens so this is what it gets!" he grimaced while raising the whip to strike again, but Killian grabbed ahold of his wrist to stop him.

"I said enough." he repeated in a low growl.

"Piss off! You've had your ride! Get goin'!" Felix pulled his hand free, but only to whip the horse again.

Oh this fucker was going to get what's coming to him and he's going to enjoy every second of it. "There's a funny thing about horses…" he started while stepping closer. "They only listen to who they trust. They're an excellent judge of character." Killian ripped the whip from his hand and threw it down the walkway. "Whipping it won't change its mind about how shitty of a person is standing before it."

"Fuck off, mate!"

"And you wonder why the damn horse hates you?" he muttered while turning his attention to Bandit Snow. A beautiful white horse with black around the eyes like a mask. "Woah girl!" he outstretched his arms when she raised up to try and scare him back. "Easy…" he jumped backward when she lowered down and outstretched a gentle and relaxed hand. "It's ok. I won't hurt you."

"She's not gonna respond to ya. She's a barmy. Fucking useless." Felix spat.

"She's very smart." he muttered in correction while trying to keep his calm. "Very trusting. She knows who she can believe in. Just give a little hope." Bandit Snow had touched her nose to Killian's hand allowing him to run it slowly up her head and down her neck. "There you go. See? You just need someone who understands you. Who gives you the same trust and reassurance." he took the lead rope and slowly led her into her stall and situated her inside. "You don't need to abuse something to have it listen." he muttered as he walked passed Felix.

Felix then grabbed at his arm which stopped Killian dead in his tracks and tugged a smirk onto his lips. "It's about _control_ and _power_. Establishing who's who. You should know all about that. I saw how you handled your piece." he chuckled darkly while baring his teeth. "Overly tight grip on her hand. Leading her around. Sending her away. Not giving her a choice. I envy you. I really do."

The muscles in his jaw began to tense and flex as he tried his damndest to keep his fist from meeting his face. "My _wife_ has her own free will and I _respect_ it. Not control it." Pulling his arm free he gave a threatening glare before starting off.

"A woman with free will? Shame that! Someone should really fix it." he yelled after him with a menacing laugh causing Killian's shoulders to tense and his feet to stop abruptly. No one threatens to hurt Emma. Especially knowing what this bastard was capable of. He was a kidnapper. An abuser. A murderer. A rapist. It was a wonder how he got this job in the first place, but he was sure as shit he only had it for the control and abuse over something.

"Hey!"

Killian immediately turned around to the sight of Emma punching the guy in the face, and threw his hands in the air just as Felix stumbled backward. "Bloody hell, Leia! Really?"

"This guy's an asshole!" she yelled while shaking out her hand to overthrow the pain. "He deserved it!"

"Leia, sweetheart." he gently took her shoulders in his hands to turn Emma so she was facing him. "You need to go. Now."

"No! This jerk wants to say shit about me? Then he can say it to my face!"

"This isn't the time for this." he pleaded with a small smile.

"Get your bitch out of here!" Felix yelled holding his bloodied nose. "Before I-"

Killian was in his face within seconds at his threatening words. "Before you _what, mate_?" he asked while dropping the charade completely. His British-Irish accent was back and he couldn't care less. "I'd like to see you try something. Really, I would. It'll make me job simpler."

"Leave now." he growled. "Before I kick you out myself."

"Put your hands on me again and it'll be the _last_ thing you do." Killian threatened.

Emma slid between them while gently pressing on Killian's chest to back him away. "Okay, we're going. Come on, Charles."

He let out a deep and heated sigh, but nodded as he flexed the muscles in his jaw. "After you."

"Stupid trollop."

Killian's head fell back as he let out a humorless laugh. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" In one swift motion his body spun around and his fist met his face causing Felix to tense up and fall straight back from the force. "Fucking pox bottle." One thing was for sure. He was more eager than ever to kill this fucker. But at the moment he needed to tend to his and Emma's hands.

 _Soon._

* * *

 _Hello! Comments are welcomed! Concerns can be worked through!_

 _This is another two parter... I seem to be overflowing with information at the moment! My Muse is being amazing! Stay tuned! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Plop_.

Another soggy wad of paper towels were tossed into the wastebasket of their en suite bathroom. Killian had driven them to _The Bird in Hand Country Inn_ for their night's stay though he would be leaving once she was good and settled. He needed to get back to the stables before that asshole had time to depart.

Emma was seated on the toilet while he worried over her busted and bruised knuckles, keeping relatively quiet as he grumbled under his breath. He had wrapped a dampened cold cloth around the wounds and tied it the best he could. "That should help with some of the swelling." he muttered with a flex of his own hand before placing it underneath the running water hissing quietly from the pain.

Slowly rising up and grabbing a few of the paper towels she reached across the basin to take his wrist in hand. Oddly relieved she found it an accomplishment when he didn't try to fight her being how pissy he was acting, though his gaze never met hers. Maybe this is just how he dealt with these types of issues. Honestly, she's never seen him in full 'work mode' if that's even what this was. Dabbing the now moistened dried blood away she took the chance to attempt conversation. "This makes what… three total now?" she asked while twisting his hand in hers.

"What?"

"Broken noses."

"There are countless more. But, aye. Three you've witnessed." he muttered as he bent over the sink taking his hand back to study it. "I told you to leave. To go with Amy."

 _Uh-oh. Here we go._ "And I did." she said pointedly.

"I meant to stay, Emma. I would have returned to you. You had no place in doing what you did." he ran his fingers over the knuckles before pushing himself up. "He could've-"

"And he didn't." she interrupted with an aggravated bite. "So relax. If you wanted to boss someone around you should have brought Adam or Smee."

"This isn't about bossing you around!" he argued. "It's about keeping you safe!"

"And I am! I'm right here." she fought. "So if you could drop your attitude it would be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry, alright? I just meant to listen, but he started saying shit and it pissed me off!"

Killian straightened at her words and cocked his head to the side in confusing interest. "Listen?"

Her mouth opened as she shrugged and choked over her own words. "I mean yeah." her eyes averted from his as she pulled at the paper towels in her hands. "I was… curious."

"Curious?" he asked a small grin forming as his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. You're… never mind." she muttered as she tossed the now ripped towels into the trash.

"I'm… what?" he asked while following her out of the bathroom and into their honeymoon suite. It was named after King George III who is said to have been a guest in that very room during the late 1700's. The suite oozes romance with its sumptuous soft furnishings and solid wood sleigh bed. Cozy armchairs and a table for breakfast adorned the far wall while champagne and strawberries lay upon it for the lovebirds. Plus beautiful paned double doors that opened into the bathroom they had just exited, complete with roll–top bath to enhance the romantic theme.

"It's nothing. Just… it's stupid. Okay?" she unceremoniously plopped herself down on the bed with a sigh. She should have never said anything. Silence was better than his intrigue.

He wasn't buying it. Killian slowly crossed the room to the bed and held out his hands as if to welcome her thoughts. "Nothing you could possibly say would be stupid, Swan. So what is it?"

Her face skewed in uncertainty while she chewed her lip. He wasn't going to stop until she spilled her thoughts so, "Promise?"

"Of course, love."

"Fine." Sighing a breath her eyes found his while slowly pulling her shoulders to her ears. "You're kinda… sexy when you get pissed off and I figured ya know… this guy was obviously the person you were looking for if you wanted me to leave. So I did as you asked, but ducked out right before we were supposed to go down the other row of horses and circled back around and up the other side to come up behind you guys. I saw how you calmed the horse and heard your speech about how they can sense the wrong in people and trust only those who they believe to be good. It got me thinking that if this horse could put her trust in you- a complete stranger- then… maybe I should give you the benefit of the doubt. I mean, you meant well you just went about it the wrong way. Then that shithead started running his mouth and…." she concluded with an over exaggerated shrug, a flex of her now unwrapped wounded hand and averted her gaze once more. "Told you it was stupid."

Killian took an oversized step forward with his most dashing smolder in place as he rubbed the spot behind his ear. "You think I'm sexy?"

"Killian!"

"Alright." he laughed while taking the place next to her on the sleigh bed. "So you're informing me that all it takes for you to trust in me again is to calm a horse and break someone's nose?" he asked before running the tip of his tongue along his lip while looking to her in complete astonishment. "Not apologies? Gifts? Romantically dates? Not even mind blowing sex? Just... a spooked horse and a right hook…?" he was entirely amused.

Twirling the rings on her finger, her brows furrowed at the nonsensical thought. "Huh. Well, when you put it like that…."

"I'll take it." he added quickly. "Whatever helps you to believe in me again is more than welcome." he stood from the bed offering his ringed hand for her to take. "Though, I will admit." he began while pulling on the hand she had slid into his to bring her into him. "You're an extremely complex woman."

Emma smiled softly as her arms wove around his neck and his slid around her waist. His thumbs stroked soothing caresses under her peach sweater as they exchanged doting looks. "I know. But, you love it." she whispered.

"Aye. That I do. I'm a fan of every part of you, Swan." he murmured back.

"Mmm," her fingers found the hair at the nape of his neck as she brushed her nose against his. "Maybe we can uh, pop open that bottle of champagne and you can maybe... show me which parts are your most favorite?" she suggested ghosting her lips over his. Their eyes drifted shut as her chin tilted up to meet him the rest of the way… but he was gone.

Killian had pulled back and unwrapped her from around him with an apologetic look. "As enticing as that sounds and trust me love- we'd be skipping the champagne- I have to go."

"Go? But we just got here."

"I know, but I've only-" he looked around for a clock and cursed at the time, "30 hours left and I'd prefer to be rid of this bastard tonight so I can enjoy the remainder of the evening with you to its fullest potential. You'll have my undivided attention." he raised a brow while slipping his finger into the front of her black leggings and yanked her forward. "Trust me on that." he breathed against her pout.

"Okay." Her eyes flickered to his lips before backing him away. "Let's go!" Emma went to retrieve her coat from one of the chairs and was nearly to the door when Killian stopped her.

"Pardon?" he asked taking a hold of the handle to keep her from leaving.

"I'm coming with you." she informed.

He let out a chuckle while raising his brows and scratching the back of his head. "You do realize what I'm going back there to do, aye?"

Rolling her eyes and shifting her weight she looked to him as if he were stupid. "Yes."

"So then you fully understand why I'm not allowing you to."

"I didn't come along just to sit here in some stupid Inn, Jones." she countered.

Killian still held firm on the handle while trying to reason with Emma. He knew what he promised himself earlier that morning, but dammit she knew how to press all the right buttons. He would stand firm his ground. "You shouldn't have come along in the first place! It's beyond dangerous. You're only here because I didn't find it appealing hacking with Adam."

"You mean Adam doesn't fit the profile for _this_?" she asked, holding up her left hand to show off the radiant sparkler.

His face softened as he let his head fall to the side. "No. See he's more of a princess cut solitaire sort of man. He doesn't much care for flashy." he teased.

Rolling her eyes, Emma began to pull on her jacket. "Are we going or not?"

"We? No. Me? Yes."

"Jones, I told you I can help."

"No."

"What if you get I don't know choked or stabbed or something?" she asked with concern.

"You don't need to worry about me, love. If it's one thing I'm good at its surviving."

Sighing and tossing her hands in the air she stared him down in challenge. "Killian, we can stand here all night arguing while wasting your precious hours and you know I will. Or we can just go so you can do what you need to do. Then we can come back here, open up that bottle of champagne and enjoy the rest of the evening without Ruby bursting in." she offered before adding with a purr. " _Anything_ and _anywhere_ you want."

A tense moment passed with challenged glares as he seriously debated her offer while running his tongue along the inside of his cheek. Emma certainly knew what to bait him with and it was offly tempting. "Fuck," A low growl finally sounded before his head fell back in defeat and opened the damn door. "You stay in the car. I mean it." he ordered while following an overzealous blonde out of the suite.

* * *

It was half past 6 o'clock which meant the stables were closed for the evening and the gates were locked. The stable hands would all be gathered in the main building to do the nightly checks before departing for home. It had taken him longer than he anticipated to find a clean way in without alerting anyone or anything around, but he managed. He watched them leave one by one until Felix was the last to go.

Of course he would be. Because he's a prick.

Killian was leaning against the barn wall with his foot propped up and his hands in the pockets of his leather (he switched from his wool coat at the Inn) when Felix stepped through the oversized doors. A devious smirk plagued his features as he eyed him. "Felix Thomas Grant." he called in a menacing tone.

The blonde haired, rat looking lad stopped in his tracks at the mention of his full name. "How do ya know my name?" he asked before turning around and setting his gray eyes onto Killian. "You! The prick from earlier!"

Pushing from the wall he outstretched his hands with a light chuckle. "It's always nice to make an impression."

"Ya have some nerve coming and showing your face back here." he warned pointing a finger in his direction.

Tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes in thought, he gave a slight shake of his head in disagreement. "Nerve? No. I wouldn't call it that." he started. "I'd call it more of an objection to morality."

"Who are you?" he asked while taking a step backward. "What are ya doing back here? How'd ya get in?"

"Hook."

"What?"

"My name." he explained with a step forward. "It's Hook."

"What kind of fuckin' name is Hook?" he spat. "Your _real_ name ya arsehole!"

"That _is_ my name, but enough of me. How about we talk about _you_ , yeah?" he looked to the ground in thought as he clasped his hands together and placed his forefingers against his lips. "My apologies. How can I be so forgetful?" he lowered his hands and rested his icy stare onto his. "I believe a belated birthday wish is in order. It was three days ago, correct? You're now-" he looked to the clouds before back to him with a grin, "26? Now… how is it that at such a youthful age you have so many crimes against you? Assault. Kidnappings. Molestations. Rapes. Murders. But yet…" he held out his arms to present his surroundings. "You continue to stay out of prison. You have an incredibly _shitty_ job picking up after horses and you're constantly around new and alluring riders. Let me guess." he took another step forward and narrowed his eyes. "You have an in, aye? Someone who's turned a blind eye to your belligerent ways?" he asked not waiting for an answer. "Its sick fucks like _you_ who keep _my_ job sustained."

Without so much as a second thought Felix was off and running. With a roll of his eyes Killian followed after him. He'd pull out his gun and shoot the fucker to be done with it, but there were too many animals around. Plus he wouldn't be able to clean the blood before being found out. The dagger was the same way. So he's stuck doing this the old fashioned way. He was starting to gain ground when Felix decided to change direction causing Killian to slide in the gravel from the sudden change flinging dust and rock around before picking up pace again. When he got close for a second time the fucker turned just as he jumped to grab the back of his shirt causing him to tumble head first into the dirt. Killian was able to throw Felix to the ground when he fell, but he immediately scrambled to his feet and darted off towards the stables. "Fuck!" he growled. Jumping to his feet he took the path behind the corral he saw Felix take, but saw no sign of him. "Son of a-"

"You're welcome." Emma stated with a triumphant smirk as she watched Killian turn to look to where her voice was coming from. She was holding a horse shit covered shovel near the back of the building while standing over Felix. "And I told ya so."

"Bloody hell… Swan, you were to stay in-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. We gonna stand here and argue or are you gonna do this before we get caught?" she asked pointedly.

"How can I love someone so much yet despise them so greatly?" he mused as he went to grab hold of the man's arms.

"Join the club." Emma pushed the shovel away before taking the ankles and helping him in heaving the ashy blonde into the stables.

Standing over his unconscious body, Emma studied the man fully while trying to keep her mind away from what Killian was currently preparing. Rope was being tied into a noose for the purpose of setting the scene as a suicide. As grim as it was, she couldn't stop him. If she'd talk him out of it, they'd both be caught for sure. "Hey." she didn't mean for it to sound so broken, but she was beginning to feel as if she should have taken his advice and stayed in the car.

"Yes?" he asked while throwing the one end of the rope over the rafters.

"What did this guy do? I mean… to deserve... that?" she asked motioning to the loop in his hand before wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to comfort her turning stomach.

Giving a soft sigh his eyes met hers and instantly felt the shame closing around him. "I'm sorry you have to see this, but I tried to warn you. What I do isn't for the faint of heart. This isn't how I want you to see me. I don't go around killing for the hell of it. I have my reasons. For example; Felix." he motioned to the man lying in front of her before continuing on with what he was doing. "He has kidnapped and raped twelve women. Four of which were under the age of 16. He killed two only because they fought back too hard. He has numerous assault charges against him and still continues to get away with it. The bastard gets paid under the table here so he can stay around women and children every day. You know what's amusing? His _lawyer_ is the one who set this hit up because he's tired of being tied to such a sick individual."

Emma had put distance between Felix and herself with every piece of information he gave her. "A rapist?" she asked softly, bumping into the nearest stall.

"Aye."

"So, is everyone you… like him?" she asked as she hugged herself tighter into the stall of Pixie Dust. She could sense the dread Emma was feeling which is why the horse tried to nibble at her hair to make her feel better.

"More or less." he replied while adjusting the height of the noose. "In the beginning I took what I could get to show flexibility and desire to want to learn. As I grew more confident, my assignments I chose drifted into condemning those who I felt deserved it. Like this bastard here." He double checked everything and placed a stool under the rope before starting towards the body. "I'll be more than happy to answer whatever else it is you've questions over Swan, but I think you should go now. This is one area I _will_ forbid you to see."

He didn't have to tell her twice.

She was out of the stables quicker than was probably necessary. Emma never gave much thought about who it was he actually went after. Or what it could be that earned them a hit. She just put Killian, guns, hitman, and murder in the same sentence and well… that was pretty self explanatory. It was still entirely wrong what he was doing, but at least there was now a valid reason for doing so. She couldn't necessarily hate him for it.

Her thoughts were pulled from her a few minutes later when Killian grabbed at her elbow and nudged her off to the direction they were to leave. "Go!"

An awkward silence fell between them on the way back to the Inn. It was entirely different in seeing what took place than it was to just talk about it. Was she angry? Not really. Hurt? Not so much. Confused? Upset? Shocked? Maybe.

* * *

They had arrived back to their suite and Killian had offered to draw a hot bath in hopes of relaxing her from the day and easing the tension between them. It was complete with a vast amount of lavender scented bubbles with pillar candles scattered about to set the ambience in the darkened space. Emma certainly soaked up the time (no pun intended) as she listened to Killian take his shower and tried her best to decipher his hushed whispers on the phone to whom she was guessing was Gold.

Her fingers and toes were pruned upon exiting the lukewarm water two hours later. Her mind and body had relaxed and she was feeling loads better than earlier. She had wrapped the silken robe around her damp frame and stepped through the doors to a still shirtless Killian popping the cork to the champagne. A smile spread across her face as she went to retrieve her glass and steal a strawberry.

"Swan?"

"Mmhmm?" she hummed around the lip of her fluted glass.

He placed the bottle to the table and ran his fingers along the surface while staring blankly to the chair next to it. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I should have come myself instead of being selfish. I thought- maybe I could do both. Spend the day showing you around the countryside and do what I needed to later on. I didn't account that you'd be so incredibly stubborn as to want to come along on my actual assignment. Nor had I considered you deliberately disobeying _everything_ I had to tell you." his vision turned to hers and he watched as she slowly chewed the ripened strawberry while listening to his rant. "It was incredibly careless what I did today. You could have had the worse happen to you and I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if it did. After New York I vowed to keep you safe to the best of my ability and here I am throwing you into the lion's den. Was the situation under complete control? Yes. But things can happen in an instant. With that being said-" Killian looked back to the table to take his own glass in hand. "I do have to thank you, Swan. For catching him when I couldn't. If it weren't for you he would have gotten away and my arse would be on the run."

Not being completely sure of the correct response being as he's overly successful at scolding, praising, and self loathing all at the same damn time, she replied with an uncertain, "You're welcome?"

"Just to be clear. This is _not_ happening again." he informed her as he sipped at his champagne.

"Okay?" Emma had made her way to one of the chairs and seated herself before the strawberries. She was incredibly hungry and wasn't about to ask for room service being that Killian had already spent a fortune on her today. So she began picking and eating one by one while trailing her eyes over his shirtless frame. There was one scar above his right hip bone that she's been eyeing for a while now. It was the one she noticed first after their sailing date when he was lying on the couch. It was larger than the others scattered around his body and since he was in the sharing mood now…. "Killian? Where did you get that?"

Raising his right arm to look to where she was referencing, he grazed his fingers of his left hand over the faded wound. "This?" Upon her nod he downed the champagne, placed the empty flute on the table and readied himself for a night of recollections. "Ehm, I got stabbed." he muttered as he sat down in the opposite chair.

" _What?!_ " she yelled in shock around a mouthful of berry.

"It was a few years ago. I believe I was eh twenty… two? I was on an assignment in Drogheda with-" he trailed off once he realized the name he was about to mutter. He reached for the bottle and poured himself another flute.

"With Milah." she finished the thought for him as she plucked another berry from the bowl.

Taking some of the bubbly liquid in his mouth he simply nodded as he fiddled with the glass in his hand before continuing. "I was going after someone who actually was a competitor. Gold wanted her gone and I agreed."

"Her?"

"Aye. You can't expect them all to be masculine can you? She was brilliant. Very good. Our skills were evenly matched and it made for an interesting fight. Nimue was her name..." he trailed off again at the memory before leaning forward on the table. "I eh, had to use my charms on her. To lure her out of the bar and down to the abandoned harbor. She figured out who I was and elbowed me square in the back. Bloody powerful that one. We tussled a bit and we both pulled out our daggers but she ended up catching me off guard. I made a wrong move that opened up my side and she buried it in."

"What happened after that?" she asked as she pushed her empty flute towards him to refill.

"She took complete advantage of my situation and I was knocked off my feet. Nimue was too far into the need to kill that she made her own mistake of standing over me. I knocked her knees out from under her and I was able to pin her down. Then Milah showed up and…" he pushed the filled flute back and shrugged. "All I remember is waking up to my mark dead. Milah fussing over me. Saying I needed sutures or I'd bleed out. The next thing I know there was this… burning. Fucking _immense_ pain from her pulling the needle through- trying to close it up. I hadn't a clue where I was and I couldn't stop bloody shivering. I was so cold. I suppose it was from the blood loss. After that I remember waking up in bed. I was pissed because I wanted to go back out. Do more. I was out on bedrest and put on bloody paperwork duty for weeks." he chuckled to himself before meeting Emma's eyes. "That's the first time I'he told anyone that. The full story."

She didn't know what to say about his admission. Emma quietly sipped her champagne as she thought about a similar time, though under entirely different circumstances. She began to feel the buzz through her body. Maybe she _would_ order that room service in a little while, but for what she was going to tell him she needed the liquid courage. "I um, I have this scar." she pulled at the silk robe to reveal a wide, thick scar below her clavicle. "There was a night that Neal and I had been drinking. He had much more than I did. He could barely stand let alone speak coherent sentences. Anyway um, his phone rang- mind you this was one in the morning and uh… there was this woman on the other end. There was only a single name on the ID. Not even a name. It was just _Her_. Who the fuck puts _Her_ in their phone?" she laughed before downing some more of her drink. "I answered and she started off the phone call with, 'Is she sleeping yet? I miss you.'."

Killian had a gut feeling about who this _Her_ was. All of a sudden he wasn't feeling too guilty about what he had done in Ireland. He opened his mouth as he adjusted his position to stretch his arm across the table in hopes to taking her hand but she moved away. "Swan, you… you don't have to do this. Its fine."

"No. It's okay. It's only fair." she cleared her throat and watched as Killian pulled his chair closer, take one of her hands in his anyway and lacing the fingers for reassurance. Emma wasn't going to fight it. She'd need the comfort for the rest of the story. "So, naturally I question him about it. He flips the fuck out and starts screaming about how I invaded his privacy. What he does is none of my business. That I should just trust his word and that should be good enough. That I had too many problems and insecurities. We got into it pretty badly after that. Punches were thrown. Pictures were broken. Hearts crushed." she smiled in defense of the tears welling up which caused Killian to rub circles on the back of her hand while the other chased the tears away. "Uh-" her voice was breaking but she needed to finish. "The last thing I remember before Ruby was... him picking up a piece of glass from a broken bottle. I jumped out of the way when he swung but it still sliced me pretty badly. I picked up something to try and hit him to get him away from me, but I guess he got me first because I woke up with Ruby frantically yelling over me. I guess she saw him stumbling down the street passed her house and knew something was wrong. I had a busted lip, a gash on my chest. A fractured skull. Bruises everywhere. The house was trashed. He was gone for a week that time." she shrugged in conclusion. "Ruby is the only one to know the truth. I didn't even tell Whale the full occurrence because I was scared that he would make me press charges and that would only make matters worse. So, I lied and he walked away free. The town turned on Neal that night. They had their suspicions on what had happened and kind of put two and two together." she fell quiet while wiping her tears away, cursing at the fact that he could still make her feel this way.

So many emotions. So many feelings were coursing through him. Neal would be the exact sort of file he would take and wouldn't feel bad about doing it. Not once. But that's not what he needed to focus on. "Emma I had no idea it was that bad." he murmured.

"Well now you do. So…." She had finished the flute when Killian gently pulled her around on the chair so her body was facing him. "What Killian? I don't need your sympathy. It's in the past."

His eyes met hers as a finger hooked into the top of her robe. "That's not what I'm doing." Pulling it to the side and away from her paled scar, he traced his thumb over the flesh. "But I _am_ sorry that happened to you."

Her forehead creased at the touch and furthermore when he dipped his head to place a long, sweet kiss to her scar. "Then what _are_ doing?" she asked as he placed another chaste gesture before looking up at her.

"I'm replacing the bad with the good."

"How so?" she asked with a skeptical smirk.

"Because soon you won't be able to look at it without thinking of me."

"How do you figure?"

Killian's hands roamed behind her thighs to her ass and gripped tightly to slide her across his own and into his lap. His lips found her scar again before his tongue ran the length of it. "Lucky hunch." he whispered tilting his head up to hers while her arms lay lazily over his shoulders. "A man is to only touch a woman in loving affection. To comfort her. Make her feel safe. Loved. Wanted." he explained as his hands traveled up the back of her robe and over her smooth skin. "And only when she allows it. Wants it. Craves it. Only then should a man's hands be placed on a lady." his hands had traveled around her sides and down her stomach to her thighs and there they lay holding onto her. "No other time."

Her mind was completely cleared of all earlier thoughts, but _was_ replaced with others as she gazed longingly into the blue pools of his eyes. "How do you do that? Make me forget?"

"It's my duty to always keep a smile on your face and the tears away. I'll always be here for you, Emma. Whenever you need me. Even if you _are_ as stubborn as a mule." A smile was shared between them before he stole a kiss for his own. Since the tensions had dissipated he took the first opportunity that happened upon him to teasingly say, "Now I believe the wife promised her husband uninterrupted anything anywhere?"

Emma's forehead fell to his while her hands found the tie to her robe. "What kind of wife would that be if she broke her promise to her husband?" her shoulders shrugged off the silken number just before their mouths collided.

* * *

 ** _My chapters seem to be getting longer and longer!_**

 ** _Comments are welcome!_**

 ** _If there is anyone interested in seeing the rings I've described in this story feel free to message me for the links :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a little over a week since Emma returned from her and Killian's 'honeymoon' and received an ear full from Ruby about it. She was extremely angry about waking up to the two of them gone though it was only because she was jealous about not being able to experience horseback riding or tour the castle (which he had planned the day after). She was also upset over the rash departure of all three men upon their return and was very suspicious over the nonchalant shrug Emma gave her about the matter. Things weren't adding up in the life of Mr. Killian Jones and she's made it her life's work or at least for the next two weeks of their vacation to find out. There was still absolutely no clue as to what he did for a living and that wasn't sitting well with her.

Not one bit.

Today was more of a lazy day for the two of them since the week has been filled with touring England and the surrounding areas. Killian had arranged a rental before his leaving and it's been quite the adventure in learning to navigate the streets and read the signs. Many laughs and even a few tears were shed between the women as they attempted the winding and confusing roads. Ruby was more than a little disappointed to find out that Paris did not reside in the UK, but in fact was across the small stretch of ocean dividing the UK with the rest of Europe. She also made a futile plan of visiting the 'other side' as she called it one of these days even though they both knew this type of vacation would never happen again.

Emma was lying flat on her bedroom floor with her legs crossed at the ankles while scrolling through her social media. Ruby appeared in her doorway with an oversized smile which caused immediate displeasure. _Oh great_. "What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"So I've been thinking-" she drawled.

"That's a horrible pastime for you." she muttered as she dropped the hand that held her phone to look to her friend.

Ruby scoffed as she pushed off the doorframe and entered the room without her consent. "Only because you hate the outcome."

"Hence why I said what I did." she mused.

Giving a roll of her eyes, the brunette flopped down on Emma's bed and sighed over dramatically. "I'm troubled."

"Oh gods." Emma muttered. "Over what?"

"Over your boyfriend."

Furrowing her brows the blonde rose to her elbows and tilted her head in confusion. "Explain."

"He nor Adam will tell me about their jobs. They hint at absolutely nothing. Talk more about zilch. It's like their jobs don't even exist!" she explained. "I've pried and poked and still come up with zero conclusions." It was then that Ruby rolled to her side to study the unamused look on Emma's face. "All except for one."

Emma had pulled herself up from the floor to enter her bathroom with a sigh. "And what conclusion would that be?" she asked hiding her nerves on the awaited answer.

Ruby followed her in taking her shoulders in her hands. "Emma." she started in grave concern. "I think… your boyfriend… is…." she paused to take a collective breath as her eyes fell closed for her dramatic reveal. Ruby pulled her into a hug and began stroking over her head and hair as she shushed her.

Emma was squished against her chest and was frozen in awkwardness as she stared wide eyed in the mirror at the two of them. "Uh… 'kay?"

"Shh… you're going to need this." she whispered. "Because Killian and Adam are… I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this… but they're rent boys."

"Oh. My. Gods." she pushed away from Ruby and tried her best at not laughing at the ridiculous claim though she failed. "Seriously? You think Killian is a male escort? You really think he goes around screwing women for money?"

Ruby turned straight faced as she continued in with the joke. "Not just women."

"Gross!" she laughed. "Come on! He's not gay."

"Well, why else does he always have Adam and Smee following him around?! He's their pimp! I'm calling it right here. Right now. Killian is a pimp and he's hiding it from you because he's ashamed. Or afraid you'll want Adam for hire. Which I have to admit… he's like _super_ amazing in the sack."

"Ruby!"

"What? His abs are by far _the best_ I've seen and his arms. _Oh my gods!_ His arms are like mini boulders-! He's like Sam Heughan's body double!"

"I'm not listening to this." Emma left the bathroom humming loudly over the sound of Ruby's continued description of the man she's come to see as a friend.

"I honestly think Killian and Adam were like separated at birth. They seriously have the same features and muscle tone. It's insane! Hey is mini Killy-"

"Yup! _So_ done now!" Emma left her room entirely while 'la la la-ing', making Ruby laugh.

* * *

Killian's week has been less than enjoyable. Since departing from Kensington and returning to Glasgow, he's offed one mark for free (which he thoroughly despises) and nearly got thrown into a shark tank because of it. Luckily he had knocked the woman into her unfortunate fate with hundreds of jellyfish before she had the chance to feed him to Jaws. It was a wonderful experience at The Deep Aquarium in Hills considering all of that. Learning about marine life when he spent quite a bit of his childhood on the open seas for days at a time with his brother was thrilling. You wouldn't think it to be, but Killian is anything but normal.

Now he's back and standing in front of Gold as he watches the man shuffle through files and envelopes. Killian arched an eyebrow at his amused state when he waggled his fingers and carefully plucked one from the stack. "You're familiar with the nightlife?"

"In what sense?" he asked curiously as he took the envelope from Gold to cautiously peer inside.

"Well in the sense of full seduction of course! You won't be able to catch this mark any other route. She's a bit… _handsy_." he smirked with an impish giggle as he bobbled his to flip the hair from his eyes. The gold in his teeth glistened in a menacing way as he watched Killian's expression turn from curious, to understanding, to just pure rage.

"You want me to _what_?" Killian asked with clenched jaw and narrowed eyes. The envelope in his hand was thrown across the des and into the lap of his beady eyed employer as he sliced the air with a stern hand. "I'm not a philanderer!"

Gold tapped his fingertips together as he met his glare with an even stare of his own. He rolled his hand around while correcting Killian's statement with his ever present smirk, "Not _anymore_ you mean."

"What I'd done back then was for the kill. For my money." he argued. "Nothing else!"

Gold waggled a finger at him with a little giggle. "You don't need to screw a mark to kill 'em. If you enjoyed it well… then it's not _really_ all for the money is it?" He took the envelope back between his fingers before carefully replacing it onto the polished wooden surface. "What you do and how you do it is none of my concern. But I want it _done_." he ordered as he slid the envelope towards Killian with force. "Make it clean."

Staring at the ugly yellow folder laying before him, his mind began to debate his next move. If he were to be stuck with such an assignment he'd need motivation. Something to make it worth his time and worth the momentary stray of his faithfulness, though nothing would surpass a few kisses. There was absolutely no way he would seduce this mark for free without proper insurance. Looking back to Gold he instructed, "If you want it done and _properly_ I demand wage."

"You should have thought of that before including Miss Swan into our business discussions." he countered.

"She wouldn't be in this at all if you'd kept your vile hands off of her! You could have come to me. There was no reason to involve her!" he yelled as his fingers tapped forcefully onto the desk. "Now there's a third party who demands to be in the know and that's _your_ doing." he accused with a pointed finger. "Not mine."

"You put her life in my hands the minute you stepped out of my office and onto that plane. I believe the rage you're feeling dearie, is being directed at the wrong person." he informed calmly.

"Aye. You're absolutely right." he sneered with a nod. "Maybe it is. Perhaps we should try blaming the common denominator in all of this." he began in rising anger. "Your wife!"

Gold slamming his fists on the wooden surface before flipping his hair to the side in distaste, "$9000 if you get out of my office now. Do not return until its done." he bit.

"Gladly." Killian snatched the envelope from the desk and immediately stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him. "Fucking arsehole."

He had entered the armory and was scanning the walls of weapons before tearing open the damn assignment for another quick look at the personal file and picture.

 _Name: Cruella Henderson_  
 _Age: 34_

 _\- Murdered father, mother, 3 husbands._  
 _\- Marked as "accidental deaths" in records._  
 _\- Favors nontraceable poisons._  
 _\- Always seeking for new male attention._  
 _\- Sexual favors are a regular._  
 _\- Frequents Fabric Nightclub for new unexpecting persons._  
 _\- Dangerous._  
 _\- Sneaky._  
 _\- Flirty._  
 _\- Crafty._

There was much more information provided, but this is all he needed to go by. At least this file was more straightforward than some others he's received. "Poisons…. What better way to kill someone than with their own game?" he strolled over to one of the shelves on the long walk and ghosted his finger over a few bottles and vials. Arching a brow at one in particular, he plucked it from the ledge and ran his thumb over the label; **Arsenic**. A thought occurred to him as he left the armory. Fabric Nightclub was all the way back in London… 7 hours away. He'd have to leave now if he wanted to make it there by midnight.

"'ey boss! What ya got today then?" Adam asked upon Killian entering the sparring room.

"Nothing you can assist with. I just came by to see if you'd like to go back to London? Seems my mark is into clubbing so I'm headed to Fabric."

"Depends. Will I be on duty or-?" he asked with a hopeful grin.

"Dance. Drink. Fancy a woman or two. I don't care, but we need to leave now." he explained as he turned to leave not bothering with waiting for a response. He already knew the answer anyway.

"I'm in."

* * *

Ruby was leaning over the counter of the basin in the bathroom as she smoked her brown eyes, winged her black liner to perfection and glossed her pout in her favorite red lipstick that brought out the red tones in her over-teased-bump-at-the-top hair. She was wearing her favorite strapless little black dress with a cut down the front to showcase her inner sideboobs and cutouts along the sides of the waist and around the back to give the reveal of just enough skin. Her long legs were on full display with killer neon pink pumps to finish off her bold night look. Emma on the other hand was seated on the counter in the kitchen stuffing her face full of leftover cheesecake and washing it down with room temperature white wine. She wasn't looking nearly as sexy with her unkempt appearance. Her favorite pink fuzzy pajama bottoms with black polka dots and a tight white tank covered by Killian's hoodie completed her comfy assemble. Her hair was twisted into a messy side braid and her face makeup free. Just how she liked it.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Ruby hollered through the loft. "It's supposed to be like the most amazing nightclub in England!"

With a roll of her eyes and a lick of her cream cheesed fork she let out a low, "I'm sure. I think I'm just going to chill and watch movies. We've been on the go all week and- wow! Look at you!" she exclaimed as she perked up.

Ruby held out her hands and gave a twirl upon exiting the mutual bathroom. "You like?"

"I like! You look great!" Emma raised her wine glass to cheer her through the air before taking a sip of the golden liquid. "But you better be careful." she warned.

"Oh relax. Adam gave me a fun toy before he left!" she squealed before running to her room to retrieve it.

Crinkling her nose at her words, Emma poked her dessert with her fork as she called out, "We just had a discussion on that little thing about personal boundaries a few hours ago, Ru!"

"Oh don't get your thong twisted. It's not that kind of toy… though I wouldn't be against it." she giggled at the gagging sound Emma gave her as she strolled back into the kitchen with a black box. "This baby is ridiculously fun! He even let me try it out on him! How awesome is that? It's a stun gun!" she explained before switching it on and sounding a loud continuous clicking noise. "Fun right?"

"Uh… Adam gave you- wait, he let you _try it_ on him?!"

Ruby nodded vigorously before holding up a tiny can of pepper spray. "He also gave me _this_. Lucky for me, they both fit in my purse!" she stated with a smile. "No time wasted on choosing which torture device needed. If someone gets too handsy I'll zap 'em. If they get to creepy I'll spray 'em… and then zap 'em! Simple."

Emma slowly brought another piece of cheesecake to her mouth as she looked to her friend in disbelief. "Right. Simple."

"Well, I'm off! Don't wait up!" Ruby gathered up her purse and shoved her belongings inside as she hurried to the door.

Emma waved as she left before muttering, "Oh trust me. I won't." Hopping off the counter she took her glass and plate in hand before pausing. She smiled to herself as she replaced both on the counter and instead took the opened bottle from the fridge, along with the unopened one and proceeded in taking the platter of cheesecake as well before retreating to the reception area. "Ahhh…." she sighed as she plopped down with her loot and displayed out onto the glass table before her "Vacation at its finest."

* * *

Killian ran his fingers covered in styling wax through his hair pulling the strands in every direction to create that sexy messy look. He hasn't been to a damn club in years and he's feeling more than a bit out of place. Luckily, he'll be doing what he's come to be most skilled at. Seducing women. He was feeling the guilt of being only fifteen minutes from Emma without her knowing, but if he could pull this off quickly he'd have a few hours to share with her before having to return to Gold. Adam was shrugging on his leather jacket while Killian wiped his hands on some napkins he found in the glove compartment. Exiting the vehicle, he took his own jacket from the backseat and threw it on as Adam doused himself in cologne.

"Are you serious, mate? You're better off dumping the whole bloody bottle on your head with the amount you've just sprayed." He waved his arm through the air as the scent wafted over to invade his nostrils.

"You gotta smell good." he stated with a shrug as he sprayed one last spray. "That's how you lure them in."

"Oh you'll lure them in alright. Just before they choke on notes of sandalwood, amber musk and caraway." he mused as he walked away from the cologne scented area.

Adam turned to him in all seriousness while presenting the bottle. "Are you saying I've too much?"

"Get in!" Killian scolded as he threw his hand toward the club. "Fucking imbecile."

Adam looked to him in slight confusion. "You're not coming?"

"Not with you!" he leaned against the hood of the car as he folded his arms across his body. "That's not the type of message I want to be sending when I'm to seduce a mark."

It took him a moment to realize before he gasped in understanding. "Right, yeah. Got it." Adam backed off and started towards the inside when Killian stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He slipped him an earpiece explaining that he'd need his eyes in scooping out the blonde temptress and to watch his ass in this hellhole before taking back his place at the hood of the car.

He stood waiting and watching as couple after couple, drunken teen after drunken teen entered and exited the club. The establishment opened its doors at eleven and at the moment it was half past midnight. His mark should be arriving any time. Glancing around at his surroundings, he saw a rearview glimpse of a brunette in a very figure hugging dress showcasing all the right things with eye catching bright pink pumps just before she entered the building. He arched a brow and nodded to himself in approval. "Huh, very nice." he mused as he slid from the hood of the car and pressed the button to turn on his earpiece. "Aikens?"

 _"Bunch of lookers in here, Hook."_

Rolling his eyes as he dug into his pocket for the fake ID, he flashed a smile to the bouncer before heading inside upon his nod. "I'm in." he muttered as he slid his wallet back into the place of his fitted dark wash jeans. "Heads up to a woman in pink heels. Seems to be your type. Thin. Brunette. Insecure. Daddy issues."

 _"Piss off fucktard."_

He laughed to himself as he pushed through a group of people to take claim to one of the seating areas. His hands were folded on the table as he bobbed his head to the beat and kept his gaze low as he scanned the room. A few girls too young for his comfort attempted conversation or lack thereof. He politely declined any further involvement in their handsy nature and moved from the booth to take a place at the far end of the bar. He was able to watch who came and went, but still no sight of the damn woman. Might as well loosen up as he waits.

One drink. Two drinks. Three drinks. Nine.

Killian twirled the amber liquid in his glass as he cleared his throat to get Adam's attention. He hasn't seen or heard from him in nearly an hour nor of the blonde he was to seek out. It was beginning to look as if she had skipped the night's festivities altogether. Fine with him. He was ordered to stay away until Cruella was dead. He'll gladly stay as long as needed if that meant more time with Emma. He called for Adam again with no answer. "Idiot." he couldn't be too angry since technically he was the only one on duty.

"Move your dreadful looking last season dress and knockoff stilettos out of my way. You're in my seat. Faster!" Cruella pushed a redhead from the center stool and took the spot as her own. "Ricky darling, gin and tonic." she mumbled as she threw her purse on the bar. "Hold the tonic… and the lime. Double the gin. You know what? Just bring me the bottle."

 _'Brilliant.'_ he thought to himself as he downed the rest of his drink before casually walking over to make his move.

* * *

Ruby had guy after guy buying her drinks but none of them seemed to fit her repertoire of what she was interested in. She really wasn't there for a one night stand nor was she interested in such. Though loving the attention she was receiving, she got bored of dancing and decided to buy her own drink this time.

Waving the barkeep over, she ordered herself a shot of tequila and cranberry vodka for the dance floor. Spinning around to lean on the bar, she casually looked around until her ears picked up the sound of a familiar accented word; _'love'._ Leaning back further on the bar and staring down to her right her eyes immediately fell onto a black leather jacket and disheveled, though sexy looking hair. "Is that-?"

Her question was answered when Killian turned on his stool to pick up his glass and displaying his stubbled sharp jaw line and killer smolder. Ruby gasped to herself and took her shot in hand downing it without the feel of the burning. She was too pissed to feel anything but rage at this moment in time. Peering around the guy next to her who was beginning to get too grabby, she smacked his hands away and tried to get a better look at who it was that he seemed to be too involved in talking to. That's when she saw her. The tight curls of blonde hair. The killer high cheekbones and sunken features accented with red lips. A gawdy looking fur coat that didn't do any justice for her already small frame. Her gloved hand was running up Killian's thigh before slipping to the inside as she laughed at what she was sure one of his stupid innuendos. "That _fucker!_ "

"So James darling, tell me more about yourself." Cruella purred as her pointed heel ran up the inner part of his calf. "How is a stud muffin like you still single?" she asked pointing to his empty finger.

"I'm not the marrying type." he explained as he circled the tumbler around the bar. "I enjoy the company of a woman, but not enough to settle. It gets a bit humdrum when you're tied down. The sex is brilliant, but the excitement of something new is long gone. It's as if committing to one flavor of rum for the rest of your days. It becomes repetitive. Routine. Some days you may fancy a bold spice on your palette. Others you might crave something flavorful and smooth. There's different brands to try- different ages. Why not enjoy them all?" his eyes never left hers as he spoke which is how he knew she was hooked. _Time to get her to bite._ He adjusted himself on his stool to lean in close enough to smell the gin on her breath while running his fingers up her outer thigh. "Tonight I'm feeling in the mood for blonde rum aged to perfection." his eyes glanced down to her lips with a raised brow as he purred his most seductive tone. "It starts out sweet," Just then his hand gripped her thigh to show dominance while grazing the tip of his nose against hers as he finished in a husky tone, "But ends in a fiery afterburn. The taste leaves you wanting so much more." His eyes were focused on her red painted lips and the uneasy breathing she was displaying against his when she pulled away.

Cruella smirked in a devious sort of way as she switched her legs over the other. "Well played darling. Well played. Keep talking like that and maybe mummy will take you home. Hmm?" she sipped at her gin as she looked over Killian's shoulder noticing a pissy looking brunette coming their way. "What the _hell_ do _you_ want?" she asked in disgust.

Killian turned his head noticing the woman in pink pumps before realizing who it was. "Oh shi-." Immediately turning back to the bar, he cursed to himself as he rubbed his hand over his face in aggravation. "Fucking hell."

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ruby demanded.

"I know who _I_ am darling. The question is who are _you?_ " she asked nonchalantly as she took in Ruby's appearance. "You look as if you've been in a fight with wolves you pour dreadful thing. Where are the rest of your clothes? What in Sam's hell are those?" she asked referring to her pink pumps.

"Adam! Cannonball. Fucking cannonball!" he whispered urgently as he hid his face from view. Not that it would help any. Clearly Ruby already knew who he was.

"Who the _fuck_ is she asshole?!" Ruby exclaimed to Killian. "I knew you came back here for a reason! You're just like fucking-"

"Pardon." he muttered to Cruella before jumping up and getting in Ruby's face. "This isn't what it looks like. I'll explain later. Leave." he muttered under his breath and into her ear, loud enough to be heard over the thumping of music.

"Fuck you! Oh I can't believe I was right! I was _fucking_ right! I'm _so_ done with your shit!" she stated as she tried to shove him away but he didn't budge.

He stared hard at the brunette as his jaw clenched "I'm warning you. Leave." he repeated.

"James darling, who is she?" Cruella asked as she took his hand in hers at an attempt to pull him to her. She managed to have him take a few steps back so her hands were able to trail over his stomach in a possessive manner. "Holy… abs…." she mused in astonishment, grabbing at his shirt at an attempt to see more. Killian moved her hands away just as Ruby's face grew even redder, nearly purple in complete rage.

" _James?!_ " Ruby hollered in anger. "Really? James?"

Killian was about to say more but Adam came bursting through the crowd and ran over when spotting them at the bar. " _There_ you are sis!" Adam exclaimed as he joined the quarrel. "I'm sorry. Apologies all around. I told her it was a bad idea to come back to _'their'_ place but she was so gunho on partying tonight." he chuckled awkwardly with a shrug to Killian and Cruella before pulling at Ruby. "Let's go home, yeah? I think you've had a bit too much to drink."

" _What?_ No! Not until I get answers!" she demanded.

"Love, we broke up weeks ago. It's over. I told you I had to move on." he began as sympathetic as possible. "You're not what I want anymore." Killian explained smoothly.

 _"WHAT?!"_

Giving a low whistle, Adam immediately plucked Ruby from the floor just as she lunged at Killian. "Okay, time to go."

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD!" she screamed while trying to pry the anaconda grip of Adam's arms from around her.

Yeah. That he was. He most certainly was.

 _Bloody fucking hell._


	12. Chapter 12

Killian had one of two choices to make. He could either continue on in with what he came here to do or abandon his task and leave. If he stayed- the concentration he once had would be obsolete thus causing suspicion and the risk of being found out. If he left- he would risk losing his mark altogether and failing. Then he'd have the repercussions of Gold to deal with along with a heartbroken and vengeful Emma. Not to mention a thoroughly enraged Ruby who was already out for his blood. Either way, he was thoroughly fucked.

He burst through the exit door and immediately b-lined to where Adam was blocking Ruby into her rental. She was screaming phrases of profanity at him as he twirled her keys around his finger and whistled a pleasant tune. Spying Killian coming towards them, he slid from the door and allowed him access to the pissed off brunette. Flinging the door open, Killian leant down into her space with an intense scowl on his face. "None of this is what it looks like." he growled in explanation. "So if you would be so kind in minimizing the name calling…."

"Fuck off!" she went to throw a punch but he darted from her hand. "I knew you were a fucking lowlife! You and Neal are exactly the same!"

A low menacing chuckle came from the back of his throat as he rocked back onto his heels. "See that's where you're wrong, love. I don't _beat_ women for the sake of dominance and I don't go off and _fuck_ some random stranger when in a committed relationship. I told you. _None_ of this is what it seems."

"You. Fucking. LIAR! I saw you, you dumbass! If I wouldn't have come barging in and ruining your special fucking moment with your new blonde friend you'd be halfway down her throat by now!" Ruby hacked up enough spit to project onto his face which in turn pissed him the fuck off.

Killian straightened as he slammed the car door while wiping his face and grabbing the keys to her rental. He tossed them up, caught them in mid air and proceeded in chucking them across the parking lot.

"Hook!" Adam yelled in horror as he threw his hands out before him. "Now how in the bloody hell is she supposed to leave?"

"After I do." he spat. "Where's her phone?" he demanded as he made sure his cheek was completely free of Ruby's spittle.

"In my possession, but I'm afraid if I show you the bloody thing you'd fucking chuck that across the lot, too!" he admitted as he stared off towards the general direction of the keys.

"Buy me an hour." Were the last words spoken before he hurried across the lot and to his own borrowed vehicle. Its times like these that he missed the car sitting in his driveway back in Storybrooke. It was much quicker than the one Gold had provided him with for the time being and would have come in handy at this particular moment. He needed to get to Emma first and explain everything before Ruby makes him out to be something he's most certainly not.

* * *

Emma had her feet propped up on the back of the couch as she stuffed her face with cheese puffs. Normally she despised them, but fuck it. It's vacation. Two bottles of wine down gave her enough of a body buzz to forget all of her worries and laugh hysterically at the already very amusing scene in the 1991 film: _Hook_.

 _ **Captain James Hook:** [holding a pistol to his head] No stopping me this time, Smee. This is it. Don't make a move Smee, not a step. My finger's on the trigger. Don't try to stop me, Smee._  
 _ **Smee:** Oh, not again._  
 _ **Hook:** This is it. Don't try to stop me this time, Smee. Don't try to stop me this time, Smee. Don't you dare try to stop me this time, Smee, try to stop me, Smee you'd better get up off your arse. Get over here, Smee!_  
 _ **Smee:** I'm coming. I'm coming._  
 _ **Hook:** Stop me! This is not a joke! I'm committing suicide!_  
 _[Smee triggers the gun away from Hook's head, sinking the model ship in the pool]_  
 _ **Hook:** Don't ever frighten me like that again._  
 _ **Smee:** I'm sorry._  
 _ **Hook:** What are you, some kind of a sadist?_  
 _ **Smee:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How do you feel now?_  
 _ **Hook:** [sighs] I want to die._  
 _ **Smee:** Oh, now, now._  
 _ **Hook:** There's no adventure here._  
 _ **Smee:** [hold out Hook's gun] You call this no adventure?_  
 _ **Hook:** Death is the only adventure I have left, Smee._

A knock sounding at the door behind her head made her sigh in exasperation before rolling off of the couch to answer it. "You took the key with you, remember? Are you that drunk?" she mumbled as she opened the door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the unexpected visitor at her doorstep. "Jones?"

"Hello, love. May I come in?" he asked motioning to the inside of the flat.

Still completely shocked as to why he was popping by at nearly 3 in the morning, she stepped aside to allow him passage. "Uh, yeah. Of course. Come on in."

Killian glanced at the huge flat screen above the fireplace and smiled to himself. His favorite film was playing and she was sitting here watching it. A part of him wondered if she still had that thimble that he was completely nervous about giving her. Or if she'd enjoy his own rendition of Captain Hook's line delivery. But alas, he wasn't here for a movie date. "As much as I'd have liked to, I didn't come here on a whim." he started as he looked to the table seeing the empty bottles and cheese puffs scattered across it.

"Okay?" she plopped down on the couch while sucking the orange powdered residue from her fingers. "What's wrong? Is Gold trying-"

"No no. It's nothing like that." he reassured as he shrugged off his jacket to toss to the couch. "Ehm, I actually arrived in London a few hours ago for an assignment. I had to go eh, Fabric. It's a club here. Right down the street actually."

Her brows furrowed at the familiarity of the name and just barely remembered why. "Fabric? I think that's where Ruby went to tonight." she mused as her attention turned back to his explanation.

"I was made well aware of that fact." he muttered with a scratch of his head. "She eh… she found me… with my mark. One huge misunderstanding."

"Okay wait so… you had to go to a club for your hit? So that means…" her gaze averted from his as her body fell back against the cushions in an unwanted thought. "A woman? You- you were with another woman?"

Killian rubbed the back of his ear and glanced to the movie on the screen. "Aye." he sighed.

A sound of disbelief was given as she bit her lip to keep from saying something stupid. Benefit of the doubt. Give him the benefit of the doubt. "Was she pretty?" she asked with a sniffle of distaste.

"Not my type of blonde."

"Oh? And what is?" she asked still very much annoyed with this conversation.

"Headstrong. Independent. Devoted. Passionate. Vehement. You." he concluded with a soft smirk to match hers that she was attempting to hide. "I can assure you love, no one can even remotely touch your beauty." he explained as he took the spot on the far side of the couch. "But I can't deny what you're thinking. The answer is yes. My main priority was to allure and to captivate. I had to secure the part of being some-"

Emma scoffed at his words before finishing his sentence for him, "Player?"

"Swan, there was no intimacy. At least nothing that mattered. No kissing. No hugging. No physical attraction. The only thing that happened was this-" he immediately moved closer to place his hand on her outer thigh. " _This_ is the only touching that occurred on my side of things. I promise you… and there may have been a little nose tease, but nothing more."

The thought of his hands on another woman and his mouth being so close to someone else's lips was absolutely revolting. She understood it was part of his job, but she was sitting here tonight thinking he was still in Glasgow. _Not_ attempting to charm the pants off of some other woman. Her hand pushed his off before worrying the zipper on her hoodie, eh _his_ hoodie. You know what? Fuck it. It's hers now.

He knew he hurt her. It was inevitable with what he had done and what he would be doing if he were still there. This was just one of the many reasons he wanted out of this completely. He found happiness with Emma and it's beginning to seem like every mark he takes is to put a wedge between the two of them somehow. But he hasn't a choice in the matter. Not yet.

The silence between them was growing to a deafening sound and he hoped she would say something soon. He wouldn't pry. Not with this type of topic on the line.

Emma took a deep breath as she turned her head in his direction, but never met his eyes. "So, uh-" she shrugged with a protective smile to cover her true feelings before looking back to Dustin Hoffman on the TV screen. "Did you only decide to tell me because Ruby caught you or-?"

"No! No, of course not! I was planning on telling you _everything_ after it was all said and done. I would have informed you of my location when I arrived, but I didn't want a distraction."

"Ah and there's that word again." she laughed entirely unamused. "I'm a distraction." she deadpanned.

"No that's not-" his head fell into his right hand as he sighed with a rub of his eyes. "I don't mean it in the negative, Swan. What I mean is," his hand fell to her knee but she pushed it off while bringing them into her chest, "When I go to do what I need to, I have to have a clear mind. I can't be thinking about you or what I'll be eating for dinner or when the next game is. I have to focus. With the line of work I'm in, one wrong move and I'm dead. You know this. This woman- Cruella, she uses poison to kill her victims. Now if I had preoccupied my mind with obsolete thoughts, I could have easily been tricked and I wouldn't be sitting here with you now. So to save the hassle of clearing my head, I isolate my mind and jump in head first." he explained. He could see that Emma was still unsure of his explanation, so on to the next tactic. One that could get him in deep shit if Gold were to ever find out. "Here. Let me show you something." he turned to take the jacket that lay behind him and pulled a folded envelope from the inner pocket. He tore it open and pulled out the few sheets of paper from inside. Laying them out onto the couch cushion that was now between them he glanced to her reaction and was pleasantly surprised by her interest. A good sign that she wasn't as pissed as he once thought.

"What are these?" she asked picking up the first page.

"These are what I'm given when I receive an assignment. They're mainly descriptive of the marks and locations that they've been known to frequent. Mostly unneeded and highly unnecessary information. I've been doing this long enough to know what to look for to avoid the fluff." he explained as he watched her every interested move and curious expression. He pointed to the third page that included her house layout and other random locations. "Usually I have to do an awful lot of digging to get _this_ kind of information. Smee is good for that type of work. I focus more on this." he stated as his finger tapped the top of the page she was holding. "I go headfirst into these types of situations if it's a woman I'm to go after. If it's male then I have to be a bit more in depth. Like with Felix. I needed you with me as much as I hated it. I needed the trigger to set him off."

Her eyes scanned over the page reading a few of the lines as she went, "Her name is Cruella Henderson? She's 34 and seems to be _completely_ fucking nuts! Wow! She _actually_ murdered her family?"

"Aye and three husbands. She's quite fond of the male attention which is why she goes to the clubs. I just happened to fit her type." he explained. "She only goes for one thing. I happen to be _very_ good at that one thing. I almost had her until Ruby showed up."

Emma glared at his glossed over sexual information, but kept the conversation moving forward. "I don't see how you could have possibly gotten away with this." He raised a brow to question her statement and lack of trust in his skill, but she continued. "It seems crowded and residential around here. How could you have possibly succeeded in this?"

He was relatively shocked by her knowing. He raised both brows in astonishment. "You're absolutely correct, Swan. But I'm curious." he pulled out one last glossy page and placed it amongst the others. "Given the information on this particular mark I'm interested in seeing what _your_ plan of action would be?"

Emma picked up the picture of the blonde and raised her own brow. She was pretty but definitely gave off the psychotic vibe. "Well, beings that the city is too busy for shooting her in some back alley or stabbing her a million times, I'd want to give off the impression that it was accidental by her own means. Maybe even a natural occurrence? Seeing that she's gotten away with murder five different times off of the use of poison, I'd have to go with that. Beat her at her own game, but…. there's that one little problem of where to go to do it. You certainly can't do it in the club, there's too many people who could give testimony if they saw you. And given her look," she waved the picture in the air before dropping it down, "and description of her wealth, you can't take her home. There'd be cameras and security everywhere. Not to mention the-" she scanned the third page before tapping on a single line. "Three Dobermans she has at her estate that she's trained for attacking by her command. So you'd have to be very, _very_ stealthy and furtive to be able to pull this off." she concluded.

Again he sat in shock and amazement of the expertise she's shown him. Given that she has absolutely no prior experience in this aside from smacking the shit out of Felix with a shovel, had spent all of ten minutes reading through the file and despises the work that he does, she was completely on the right track. Taking his jacket back in hand he reached into one of the many pockets to pull out a tiny vial. He raised it up to showcase his findings before stretching it over for her to take. "Arsenic is colorless, odorless, tasteless and relatively untraceable. Once in a person's system it causes a multitude of symptoms, all very painful. If enough is consumed it's quite lethal. That vial right there is potent enough to kill her with one drink. Given she finishes it without spilling the damn glass, she would most likely die within 24 hours.

She rolled the vial between her fingers in fascination before something clicked. "Wait. If you still have this then-"

"I missed my chance because of Ruby. Now because of her I'm to go back tomorrow night to do it all over again. She's expecting me. This only means I need to poison her before she does it to me. I've a feeling she's grown suspicious, but in her mind she's wanting the sex first." Emma's head snapped up in his direction at those words and was just about to yell when he raised a hand. "Nothing of the sort will happen, Swan. I just need to keep her occupied long enough to slip it into her gin." he explained.

"Occupied _how?_ " she questioned in a low tone. Given the averted gaze back to the TV and the ear rub she's come to know as his nervous tick she received her answer in full. "I'm going with you and don't you dare say I'm not. This bitch has no interest in me so I won't be in any immediate danger. I can blend in with the crowd and still keep an eye on you two. If she's as horny as the damn file states then I'm coming to be sure she doesn't get too handsy. Like you said, she's only expecting you for one thing."

Killian sat back against the cushions and raised his hands in defeat. There was no valid argument for him to use and honestly this would be the least dangerous assignment she'd tag along for. "What are you planning to wear?" he asked arching his brow and giving her a side glance.

Smirking as she piled the papers into one stack, she gave a shy shrug, "As little as possible, but enough to keep you undistracted yet interested." Emma had straddled his waist and had taken his face in her hands to immediately claim his lips as her owm.

The kiss wasn't unwanted, quite the opposite actually. It was just a bit unexpected after the conversation they just had. His hands held her waist before moving around to her back and up the inside of the hoodie and tank, feeling her skin with the palms of his hands. He realized what this was halfway through when she completely took control of the tempo of the kiss and dominated his mouth with hers. They pulled apart a few beats later and he flashed a brilliant smile as he stared to her kiss swollen lips. "If I didn't know any better love, I'd say you were jealous?"

"Pshh, jealous? No." she scoffed. "I don't do jealous."

"Swan that was the most jealous kiss I've ever tasted." he teased. "I can't say that I blame you, of course. A devilishly handsome man like meself can't help the fact that women throw themselves at me feet."

"I'm _not_ jealous." she repeated with narrowed eyes.

"Just a bit." he countered with a show of his thumb and forefinger along with a wink.

Emma laughed as she grabbed his fingers and weaved hers with his as she pushed his hand to the wall behind his head. "Definitely not."

"On the contrary, love." his eyes became hooded when her free hand wrapped around the back of his neck to bring him closer. "Swan-."

"Shut up and kiss me." she whispered as she released his hand to tangle hers in his hair. Their lips barely touched before the door came bursting open and caused them to pull them apart.

Adam was holding onto Ruby's waist to keep her from attacking on sight, but it didn't stop her from yelling. "Oh, go _fucking_ figure! Let's get here before me to weasel your way into her arms and fill her head with a bunch of lies! Emma he was cheating on you! I saw him!"

"No. He wasn't." she replied in a calm voice. "He explained to me what really happened."

"Yeah and what was that? That it wasn't what it looked like? That what I saw was a huge misunderstanding?" she bit as she glared to the man Emma was still straddling. "He's exactly like Neal and I'm not going through that again! I can't watch you be tortured and humiliated for a second time with somebody else."

"Ruby." Emma urged calmly as she unstraddled Killian's waist and watched as he moved to the edge of the couch.

"No! This _thing_ you guys have needs to be over. This relationship is futile. I thought at first that this man could be the one for you. That he could really turn things around and make you happy the way you _deserve_ to be. I was wrong. He's never going to come back to you because he has a multitude of women _here_. He's keeping you close to fuck you and then leave. He's just like Neal and that's my thought on it. He's a sick individual who manipulates women into thinking what he wants them to. But ya know what, you asshole?" she yelled as her attention shifted to Killian. " _I'm_ not falling for it! I've watched this happen to her _too many_ times and I'll be damned if I don't speak my mind _this_ time! She can hate me for saying this all she wants but you are _nothing_! You are a shitty human being and there's no coming back from that!"

"Ruby, stop!" Emma urged again.

Killian had stayed quiet and unmoving as he allowed her to vent. After all, this is how she felt because she didn't know the truth. He needed to change that. "You're absolutely right. There isn't." His arms were resting on his thighs and his hands were folded as he stared to the mess on the glass table. "Are you finished?" he asked smoothly.

"Why? So you can spew _more_ lies from your disgusting mouth?" she spat as she finally smacked Adam's hands away.

"So I can explain meself."

"Explain what?! You fucking cheated! And I'm beginning to feel like I'm the only one who cares about this! Emma, seriously? How can you honestly sit here and believe these lies?" she asked begging for some sort of response that wasn't just a casual shrug.

"He's not lying." she muttered.

"What the fu-?" Ruby collapsed onto the floor in complete exhaustion from the way she's felt all night and being here listening to Emma's naivety was proving to be too much. She rarely ever cries, but here she was sobbing on the hardwood floor in front of two men and her best friend.

Killian rubbed his face with hands as he battled with himself in what to do. Really there wasn't any other way around it anymore. He either had to continue to keep his life a secret and have Ruby fill everyone's heads with continuous false truths… or he tells her the _real_ truth. "Caithfidh mé a insint di." ** _("I have to tell her."_ )**

Adam's face fell at his words. "Cad? Níl aon slí! Beidh ór a mharú! Us! _ **" ("What? No way! Gold will kill you! Us!")**_

"Adam!" he warned. "I know! Ní féidir liom a bheith ina suí anseo ag smaoineamh go bhfuil mé rud éigin nach bhfuil mé. Is fearr liom a fhios aici an fhírinne ná é seo!" he explained. _ **("I can't have her sitting here thinking that I'm something I'm not. I'd rather her know the truth than this!")**_

Sighing, Adam collapsed onto the loveseat in defeat. "You're the boss then, yeah?" He didn't think it was a very smart decision on his part, but he understood the need to want to clear his name. "I just hope ya know what you're doin'."

Killian waited until Ruby had calmed down enough to begin. This was going to be harder to explain to her than it was with Emma, mostly because he was unsure of where to start. "What I'm about to tell you does _not_ and I mean _does_ … _not_ … leave this room. It's highly classified and you along with everyone else here will be in _severe_ danger if you let it slip that you know. Do you understand?"

"Excuse me?" she asked rudely. "Classified? What kind of bullshit is this? I don't think-"

Slamming his hand on the glass table from extreme aggravation and making everyone jump from the sudden loud noise he yelled, "Ruby, do you understand?! This isn't some joke. This is _real_. This _does not_ leave the knowledge of the four of us. I need to know that I can _trust_ you. _Completely_."

Ruby was definitely shocked by his outburst and had gone quiet from the intimidating look plastered on his face. She's never seen this side of him and it was a bit frightening. Looking to Adam he gave a reassuring grin that seemed to calm her enough to nod. "You have my word." she squeaked unable to find her full voice.

"You want to know what I do for a living? What Adam does? Smee?" he asked as he tried to calm his anger. On her shy nod he continued. "They work for me and I work for an extremely dangerous man by the name of Gold or what I prefer to call him- Crocodile. He controls most of the United Kingdom without the knowledge of any superiors and he's not one to cross if you value your life. I'm just below him in rank. What I do is very dangerous and highly illegal, but effective in controlling the amount of free walkers that roam the streets. Who you saw me with tonight was someone I had been ordered to kill." he finished as he held out his hand to Emma for the vial.

"Wait. What?" she asked bewildered. "Kill? Li-like dead? Like… for real?" Ruby looked to Adam who just slowly nodded.

"I was supposed to slip _this_ into her drink before you came barging over and ruining what I had created as a distraction." he explained as he held up the arsenic. "Cruella is a woman who has poisoned five people including her own mother and father. I had to seduce her to keep her busy long enough to pour this into her gin. I never got the chance because I had to create a whole different story to cover my arse in knowing you."

"Woah. Okay." her hands went to her forehead as she tried to process this information. "So… you _kill_ people? Like… you- you _murder_? I've been associating with _murderers_?! Emma, you knew?!"

Emma slid next to Killian while nodding. "I've known since he left Storybrooke. This was the job I was pissed off at him for coming back to. He had a choice and he chose this." she explained.

"To save you." he mumbled in exhaustion turning his head to look to the blonde. "We've been over this time and time again."

"And we're not _murderers_." Adam added. "We're _hitmen_."

"Hitmen." Ruby deadpanned. "Like those people in movies who run around shooting everyone for information? With the helicopters and fancy gadgets and fast cars and endless amounts of money?" she looked off in the distance for moment as she vividly remembered the car sitting in Killian's driveway back home and the realization of how much money he's spent on things in the months she's known him. He's never worked a day in the months spent in Storybrooke and she always wondered where his funds came from. "Holy shit-." she whispered to herself.

"It's much less glamorous than that." said Killian. "It's a life of endless secrets and loneliness. You can't get close to anyone without the fear of waking up the next day to find that they're dead. Aikens and Smee are the only friends I've had for years. They're only alive because I risk my own life before risking theirs."

"He's the best boss there is." Adam added. "And a bloody natural if there ever was such a thing. I began a few months after Hook had."

"Hook?"

Adam laughed at the memory as he rubbed his chin. "He bloody despised it when I called him Captain. Fucking hilarious, it was."

"It's a nickname I received a few months in. Partly because of my sparring skills, but mostly because of Smee." Killian muttered with a rub of his face at Adam's laughter. "It took quite a bit of convincing Aikens here, along with everyone else in the bloody warehouse, to let the Neverland jokes alone because Will constantly followed me around and granted me every request I made. A hard worker that one and mighty loyal, but no one took me serious for quite some time because of it. He's been my assistant for nearly… seven, maybe eight out of the ten years I've been doing this."

"Okay, hold on here." Ruby waved her hands through the air before moving to sit on her knees. "How did Emma find all of this out?"

"I only know because I was kidnapped." Emma stated nonchalantly.

"Excuse me?" she deadpanned. "What?"

"Do you remember that spa trip you took with Belle?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"I was supposed to be there with you, but one of Gold's men-"

"McMillan." Killian corrected in a growl.

"McMillan," Emma began again, "knocked me out and I'm guessing the other-"

"This is what happened." Killian started as he cut Emma off in mere irritation. Not at her, but at the memory of reliving that day. "You three were to have a nice trip away from Storybrooke for the weekend. You don't remember because of Gold. He used some sort of… I don't bloody well know what it is, but it erases memories. I've-" he faded out before muttering in an almost inaudible tone, "seen it done. But it didn't work the way he wanted it to." he cleared his throat and adjusted his position on the couch before continuing on with the memory. "Adam, Smee and meself took advantage of you three gone to go and take out Gold. He had come to seek me out because I left without his knowledge and acceptance of the matter. He can't run a business without his best man and he knew I'd never return unless he had something over me head."

"Emma." Adam added.

"Precisely. So he took her at her most vulnerable which is when she was away from me. I couldn't protect her from his bastards and I had only found this out after arriving in New York and cornering the fucking traitor who sold me out."

"Ben Caldwell." Adam added again.

"That piece of shit fooled me for the last time." he growled. "I found out Gold had Emma just before I raised my pistol right between his eyes and-"

"Boss? Ladies present." Adam muttered while motioning to the blank and paled expressions of the two.

Killian blinked back the memory before rubbing his eyes. "My apologies." he mumbled at the feel of Emma rubbing soothing caresses around his back. Taking a small collected breath he dropped his hand to continue. "Long story short. I killed Caldwell and Douglas. Aikens finished off McMillan after we sparred and the arsehole tore me favorite leather." he grumbled. "That left only me and Gold. I could have ended it. I should have ended it. I just couldn't. I guess a part of me knew that if I would have killed such an important person behind the scenes then I'd never be safe and I'd always be on the run. So instead I made a deal to keep _Emma_ safe. If I left and came back with him then he had to leave her alone. He physically could do nothing to hurt her. The deal still stands now, but he's trying every loophole in his arsenal to get rid of her… and by me own hand. Which won't happen because I'm more aware of his games than he realizes." he concluded as he rose from the couch. "Now you know everything worth sharing. Don't ask for any more because I won't give it. If Adam feels the need to share his personal stories then so be it. But don't ask me anything else." he muttered before leaving the room.

Ruby sat staring at the empty space on the couch in complete shock. Never in a million years would she have guessed that _this_ was the secret he was keeping. Now she felt absolutely horrible for accusing him of cheating and calling him ugly names to prove her point.

"So... you finally got your answer." Emma mused.

"Yeah-."

"And how do you feel now that you know the truth?" she asked.

Ruby slowly met her gaze and said, "I think I would have rather found out that they were prostitutes."

Adam's head snapped up in her direction as his face screwed in disgust. "What in the bloody hell? You thought _what_ now?"

"Well it was a hell of a lot more plausible then fucking hitmen!" she exclaimed. "Now wasn't it?"

Adam shook his head and threw out his hands before yelling, "No! No it was not. I think I'd prefer to shoot someone than to be someone's sex toy thank ya very much!"

"Goodnight guys." Rolling her eyes while taking the file and Killian's jacket in hand, she retired to her room. "So Ruby took that better than expected." she said as she tossed the things to the bed. "She and Adam are actually out there debating whether prostitution would- Hey. You okay?" she asked once she realized he stayed unmoving while looking out of the bedroom window and to the rising sun.

Emma had somberly walked over to wrap her arms around his waist from behind, placing her cheek flush against the space between his shoulder blades. That's where they stood until the sun painted the sky in shades of red and orange.

Never moving.

Never speaking.

Just being.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma was standing at the bathroom sink in her black lace bra and matching panties while she attempted her hand at 'professional makeup'. Ruby had picked out the proper colors and appropriate shades to go with her skin tone, her hair, blah blah blah. She was just going to put on her usual attire with a little gloss on her lips, but gods fucking forbid! Ruby wasn't having any of that! So here she was with a multitude of brushes, palettes, glosses and tubes of whatever while Ruby annoyed the hell out of Killian.

"No wait! Just _one_ more question!" Ruby pleaded while following Killian down the hall to Emma's room. "So like… what's your favorite weapon? Ya know if you _had_ to choose?"

Sighing as he slowly turned to meet her eager gaze, hand already gripping the handle of the door, Killian arched a brow and smirked. "Right now at this very moment?"

"Yeah. Sure."

His eyes narrowed into his chuckle, "You're makin' me fancy my suppressed Para-Ordnance LDA. Now do me a favor and go drive Aikens up the wall, aye?" He gave a curt nod before allowing the door to shut freely in her face.

 _"Wait! What's a Para Orbs?"_ Ruby asked through the door. _"Killian! What does LDA stand for? Why aren't you answering my questions? Hello! I know you can hear me! You can't just tell me these things and then just clam the fuck up! Killian! Ugh! I'm gonna start calling you Captain!"_ she threatened as she knocked with meaning. Luckily Adam was able to pry her away before the vein in his forehead burst from aggravation.

 _Thud. Thud. Thud._

Killian was repeatedly hitting his head against the door while groaning inwardly. He was beginning to regret allowing Ruby passage into his life and not for the reasons he originally thought he would. She took the news of his job description quite well and with minimal doubt. But the questions that followed… gods, the _constant_ questioning! One after another after another. Thankfully she was respectful enough to stay clear of the personal stories and remained within the area of 'truth and fiction'. Basically she went through every movie she's ever seen and asked if they really do what Hollywood seems to portray.

The answer is no. Hollywood and reality are two different things. Right now she's curious about the use of weapons.

Obviously.

"Everything okay out there?" Emma asked as she carefully drew on her black liner and touched up her mascara.

"Right as rain, love." He responded as he pushed away from the door and crossed the room to enter the bathroom she was occupying. "I'm beginning t-"

Furrowing her brows at the stunned expression on his face and smiling an uncomfortable grin, she shrugged in awkwardness. "What?"

"Your beauty never ceases to amaze me."

"That's a line if I ever heard one." She scoffed with a smirk while plucking the petal pink lipstick from the counter. "I'm almost done. I'll need you to help me zip my dress. Oh and do you think I should wear those strappy black platform pumps or the-" She brought her lip between her teeth as she giggled from the feel of his lips in the crevice of her neck. "The nude ones." She finished while watching him in the mirror. He had taken her hips in hand and placed another kiss to her shoulder before meeting the reflection of her emerald gaze. "I thought you said you needed a clear mind? This seems like the opposite of that statement."

"Oh I have one." He began with a less than convincing smolder as his fingers gently pressed into her flesh. " _Very_ clear."

"Right." She murmured as she leaned over to line her lips. "So how do you plan on seducing this woman? What if she wants to take you home or to her car or have a quickie in the bathroom?" She asked as she tossed the tube to the counter to turn in his grip. Her hind end was now resting against the ledge while folded arms kept her guarded from his answers. "How do you suppose you're going to poison her? If she's too preoccupied with you and you _her_ , then how are you possibly supposed to make sure that the vial is getting placed into the proper drink? What if you give it to the wrong person? What if you get caught? What if-"

"Woah hey!" Killian held up his hand to stop her from firing off more questions (he's already had enough of those today) and tilted it to the side. "Swan, calm down. You act as if this is the first time I've had to do this."

Raising a brow and pursing her lips, she watched as his hand dropped to the counter before asking a prying question. "Exactly how many times _have_ you had to do this?" She wondered. "The seducing part of it I mean."

"Given the ten years I've done this for divided by the amount of assignments I've accomplished in that time, fraction that number by a third and…. Well there's your answer." He focused on her eyes as he added, "Not every one were hits. Some were pawns to the game. Pieces to get me where I needed to be. Others were- well…." He trailed off not needing to explain further.

"Did you… like any of them?"

"No." he answered simply. "No emotional connection."

"There were no feelings?" She asked skeptically. "At all?"

"None."

She hummed with a nod. "Enjoyable?"

"Some."

Raising a brow. "Kinky?" He didn't even need to answer that one. The pleasingly smug grin plastered on his damn face said it all. Emma took a deep breath and slowly released it as her hands dropped to the lip of the counter. She was happy about him being so forthcoming with the truth, but the truth was starting to stir feelings deep inside of her. These feelings were dusty and a bit new because she numbed them so long ago, but they were there. Chewing the inside of her cheek as her mind went to a place she was trying to keep it from, her leg began to bounce in annoyance. "Do you remember them? Any of 'em?"

"Drunken one nights mostly." He explained. "Nothing worth remembering."

"Ah. But you seemed to have remembered enough." Emma patted his shoulder before leaving the bathroom and shutting the light off on him. This feeling needs to leave. It needs to go somewhere far away because Emma Swan doesn't do jealous. She definitely doesn't do bitter, especially when it's about someone's past. She shouldn't be feeling peeved about any of his sexual relationships. She's had her fair share of men, but it was just something about knowing Killian and how he was in bed and thinking about him with- _oh gods._

Pulling on her curve hugging black dress, the one with the long sleeves and short hem line, she tried to think of anything else but him being with this woman tonight. This is where it was coming from. Knowing that he will be doing all of this in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. That was her own fault for inviting herself.

Killian was leaning in the doorway, arms folded as he watched in amusement while Emma readied herself and murmured hushed phrases under her breath. He saw this same behaviour with Milah right before they were to go on a hit together that involved him throwing himself at a woman. Though he used to purposely make her jealous. She did the same to him with the men she flirted with. It was fun, competitive, enticing. The aftermath was even more so. But this was Emma. Someone he's grown to really care for and love with every fiber of his being. This wasn't a game of jealousy between secret lovers, this was a job he had to fulfill. Nothing more. "Swan?"

"Yeah I'm almost done." She muttered as she tried multiple times to buckle the stupid straps on the black stupid platform pumps.

"Swan." He tried again while pushing from the frame of the bathroom and reaching to where she was bent over and fumbling with her shoes. "You need to calm down."

"Calm?" She asked as she straightened and flipped her hair from her face. "I am calm. What's giving you the impression that I'm not?"

He glanced to her feet with an arched brow. "Well it could be the fact that your shoes are on the wrong feet and you've yet to notice or maybe it's the extreme aura of resentfulness protruding out from you." He stated as his eyes darted back up to hers. "Either way you're overly flustered and you need to calm down."

"I _am_ calm!" She yelled as she kicked off her shoes. "I'm the poster child for calm."

"That's one frightening looking poster." He teased.

Emma snapped her head in his direction and challenged his gaze. "Shut up." Without thinking, her body lunged forward and her lips covered his in a heated and passionate kiss. It took both of them by surprise, but neither one pulled away. Whatever this was fueling this sudden burst of lust she didn't want it to stop and by the feel of things neither did he.

Her fingers tangled into his hair as they danced in circles while allowing their tongues to do the same. Soft moans and smacking lips filled the room becoming part of their romantic melody. Emma was the one to push him against the wall this time with enough force to make him grunt against her lips.

"Emma-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She ordered while reclaiming his lips with hers. His jacket was greedily pushed from his shoulders and his shirt was soon lying beside it. Her dress was short lived as the fabric now pooled at their feet. Soft pink lips quickly trailed wet kisses down his neck and to each pale scar covering his body all the while her nimble fingers worked the buckle of his belt and the button of his jeans to pull free the reward she was seeking. Her tongue pushed from her lips to run over his sensitive head before taking the tip into her mouth and giving it a welcoming suck. Humming happily over the whimper she caused him she got back up to her feet, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him flush against her body to dominate his mouth with her tongue.

Killian pulled his ankles free and backed her up to the bed as his fingers found the clasp of her bra. The fabric was plucked from her shoulders with ease before Emma pulled away from the kiss and fell back onto the bed. Her legs were parted, but knees bent and rubbing together teasingly to hide what he desperately wanted to see. "Such a bloody minx."

Emma giggled and rolled onto her belly while looking back over her shoulder at him. He was slowly trailing kisses up her spine and came to hover over the top of her nearly naked frame. " _Your_ minx." She purred as she arched her back to push her ass into his hips. Pushing herself back further with the heels of her palms, she rolled her hips into his while releasing a low, sexual and provocative moan.

Killian growled a low, grunting sound as his right arm wrapped around her belly while his teeth bit into the flesh of her shoulder. "Aye." He breathed turning his head to whisper in her ear, "Mine…. And I'm yours." He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth as his fingers slipped into the hem of her lace panties. "No one else's."

"Prove it." She moaned as her head fell forward at the feel of his fingers caressing over her most sensitive area. "Make me feel it. _Everywhere_." She breathed as she turned her head to bite his left forearm as the speed of his fingers increased.

His hips pushed against hers while she did the same to his to create the friction they were desperately yearning. The middle and ring fingers of his hand slipped into her welcoming and waiting hole while their mouths found one another. Pulling away from needy kiss, his left hand found her throat and held carefully as he guided them up into a kneeling position. His hand trailed down her body as his lips kept busy at her neck and his other hand kept up the rhythmic pace. Her moans were a sultry and erotic sound. Her body, voluptuous. Her love, enchanting. He could honestly say that he was completely enamored with each and every part of her and he planned on showing her by doing her bidding. "Come for me." He ordered as his nose pressed against her temple. "Only me."

Emma couldn't stop whimpering and moaning from what Killian was doing to her senses. He seemed to know every part of her body that drove her mad with uncontrollable desire. His left hand was busying itself with the soft mounds of her breasts and pinching the peaks between his fingers. Lips and tongue claimed the soft spot on her neck while his teeth gently grazed the skin. His right hand was expertly bringing her climax to its pinnacle height while her back arched away from his form. "Ohh fuck! Killy-" Her fingers tangled in his hair to pull him from her neck and roughly kiss him with all the passion she could muster. They shared moans as he lowered her down from her high and spread her juices up her belly. He raised a brow and looked to her through hooded eyes at the feel of her grabbing his hand. Watching intently, his jaw hung open ever so slightly as his tongue danced behind his teeth at the sight of her running the tips of his fingers along her soft lips. "Taste me." She beckoned in her sultry tone. Taking her kiss swollen lip between her teeth, she shook head when he attempted to move his hand. "Not like that." Her eyes kept his intrigued gaze as her tongue ran through the opening of his fingers before her mouth enveloped them fully, sucking off the leftover juices that remained. Slowly she pulled them from her mouth, dropped his hand, turned in his arms and carefully pressed her lips to his. His mouth immediately allowed her access to share the sweet fluid of her want between them.

It was hot. It was erotic. It was kinky as _fuck_. She's never been this forward and it was turning him on completely.

"Do you want me Killian?" She murmured against his lips as her right hand found and began to stroke his member.

His forehead fell to hers as a puff of air escaped his lips. "Yes." He breathed.

"Do you want _only_ me?" She purred as her left hand tangled in his hair and her pace quickened.

His fingers dug into the flesh of hers hips as a strangled groan sounded with a nod. "Yes."

"You couldn't handle it." She muttered under her smirk as she released him.

Taking claim of her mouth with his, his hands slid to the back of her thighs and held tightly as he swiftly pulled them towards him to make her fall backward onto the mattress. A gasp of surprise sounded from her just before he pulled her soaked panties from her torso and relished in the feel of her smooth legs under his strong hands. Taking her hips in hand he again pulled her thighs to get her into position. He was throbbing with want as he watched her take her lip between her teeth while lowering himself to her level. "Perhaps _you're_ the one who couldn't handle it." He challenged. His teeth nipped at her chin, her neck, her shoulder all while placing her legs on the tops of his forearms.

"One way to find o-" A gasped moan was released at the feel of him pushing into her and quickly setting a rhythm. "Oh gods." Her fingernails dug into his thighs as the pace grew harder and faster. "Fuck!" She squeaked into her moan. "Oh yes-"

"Only you." He grunted between thrusts. "Gods-" Slamming his hips to hers and making her yell out in pleasure, he quickly pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach. "You're all I want." He murmured as his hands trailed up her back and down her arms as he positioned himself above her. "You're all I'll _ever_ want."His fingers entwined with hers to place a wet kiss to her shoulder. "I love _you_. There's no one else for me."

"I love you, too." She whispered turning her head to meet his gaze. They shared a very passionate kiss before Killian straightened and she arched her ass into the air. Again he pushed himself in and quickly set the pace they both enjoyed. "Oh!" She yelled dropping her face to the comforter to muffle her cries of pleasure. Gods she loved this position. It was- "So- oh- fucking good!" She whimpered. "Oh yes! Oh fuck!"

Grunts, moans, sighs, pleas.

Killian was guiding her hips hard into his as she reached her vocal releases. He had tangled her hair around his wrist and was pulling as she came. He couldn't give less of a fuck in caring that Ruby and Adam could more than definitely hear them. It wasn't a big flat in the sense of privacy and they weren't the quietest of lovers. Who cares. This is what she wanted he wasn't one to disappoint. "Oh fuck Emma." He grunted as his pace continued at its quickened speed to finally bring him the climax he was waiting for. His hips slammed into hers at the moment of release with a vocalized moan as Emma collapsed beneath him. She was breathing hard into the sheets and he certainly wasn't breathing any better. "Bloody hell." He grumbled as he fell forward, but caught himself with his hands to hover over the top of her glistening and naked body flush with their actions. "That was brilliant."

"That was beyond amazing." She breathed into the sheets. "Holy shit." Sweet kisses were peppered around her skin as they lay entangled in a pile of naked limbs. Neither one wanted to move because they knew once they left the bed, reality was going to come crashing down on them. Unfortunately, reality called and ruined the moment anyway.

Literally.

"Bloody hell." Killian muttered at the screen of his burner phone that he retrieved from his pants pocket across the room. "Cruella just changed the game."

"Wait what?" He exhaled loudly while tossing the phone over. One look at the screen and she understood. "Looks like I'll be useful to you after all." She mused proudly.

"How exactly do you mean?"

* * *

"Are you going to bloody well explain to me how you know how to do this?" Killian asked as he slowed the car down to a creep just yards away from Cruella's mansion.

"You have _your_ secrets-" She began as she clicked away on the keyboard of the laptop Ruby allowed her to borrow (only after minutes of teasing and endless fake moans as she exaggerated her moments to retrieve the damn thing) and smirked at the screen. "I have _mine_."

"I've been more than compliant with my forthcomings, love. I think I deserve the same respect."

"Do you want me to hack the security system for you or not?" She asked as she slumped back into her seat and looked to him expectantly. At his grouched demeanor she smiled a smug smirk and continued on with her work. All the while Killian was readying the micro earpieces and digging in between the seats for the spare pocket knife in case of emergency.

"She may be rich, but she's not very smart is she? Wifi systems? Really?" Emma laughed to herself which only made Killian question her talents further. "Alright. This system is different than what I'm used to, but it's done. I think I can override the tamper warning for maybe a half hour? If I can figure this shit out I might be able to buy you an entire 60 minutes. Any longer than that and I can't guarantee that I'll be here waiting for you." She taunted.

"You amaze me."

A bashful smile crept over her features while looking over the cameras. Emma was crouched on the floor board as Killian drove around the extravagant circle drive of the mansion. Thank gods she didn't have to wear that dress anymore. She was back in her comfortable attire of leggings, a white tank and her blue leather jacket. Her hair was still a sexy mess and her face retouched up, but nothing could hide the trace of dread creeping up inside of her. Grabbing his wrist just before he climbed out, her perturbed gaze caused him slight apprehension. "Killian."

"Don't worry, love. I've handled much worse." He squeezed her hand and swiftly left the vehicle. "You'll be able to hear everything." He stated under his breath.

 _Rolling her eyes as she carefully situated the laptop on the seat to keep check of the cameras she grumbled. "Great. Can't wait to witness a full make out session in my ear_ and _on camera."_

"You wanted to come." He reminded.

 _"I did…." She started with another smug grin. "Three. Different. Times."_

A breath of air escaped his lips while his eyes drifted close at the amazing thought. "Swan-"

 _"Careful, Captain. Clear mind, remember?"_

"Captain?"

 _"Aye."_

He had to rub his face with his hands to hide the smile she roused. While he did, he took in the grounds of the estate. The place was incredibly gorgeous, yet extremely eerie this time of year. It was almost as if someone plucked it straight out of a 1920's film and dropped it in the center of England. The old rickety tree had the life torn from it; the house wasn't very well lit and it became unclear as to why she even had a security systems on this place at all. This is one place he'd stay clear from if he felt the urge to seek out trouble.

Just before he had the chance to knock the door opened to reveal a scantily clothed Cruella. He may have only thrown up in his mouth a little. "Oh thank heavens, you've finally made it! Mummy's had such a horrid day and is in desperate need of unwinding."

 _"Disgusting." Emma deadpanned._

He exchanged glances with Cruella before trailing his eyes down her frame and striding inside with his flirtatious smolder and brazen attitude. "Apologies for keeping such a sensual woman as yourself waiting." Killian grabbed her hand as he passed, pulling her flush against his sturdy frame. "Where are my manners?"

"For what I've in mind propriety won't be necessary." She purred as her hands ventured under the leather of his jacket to memorize his body with her touch. "What would you like to try first, darling? The rum or me?"

 _"Oh my gods. Hook, you better take the fucking rum."_

Biting his tongue to keep the smirk from twitching the side of his mouth he arched a brow as his hands ghosted down her frame to cup her (surprisingly firm) ass in his hands. "I think you'd much quite enjoy what I can do with both." Just before their lips could meet he pulled away. "By all means-." He began as he discarded his jacket. "Lead the way." Cruella ran her tongue along her lips before sashaying out of the room and beckoning him to follow. He slipped his fingers into the inside liner of his jacket where the vial was hidden, but a look of fear struck his face. "Bloody fucking hell!" He whispered in alarm.

 _Emma perked up at the frantic looking man as he looked around for the camera. "What's going on?" She asked. "To the left. Behind you." Seeing him shaking his jacket then throwing it down to the sitting chair in the foyer, he threw his hands in the air._

"It's fucking gone."

 _"What? But it should- wait. She took it. When she felt you up. She's was checking you over. You fell for it! Psh, some professional you are."_

Killian flipped her off and stormed in the direction Cruella had disappeared to. He had gained his composure, but only briefly because upon his entry not one, nor two, but three Dobermanns stood their ground.

 _"Yeah. May have forgot to mention that. Sorry."_

Growling at the playful tone in her voice he was already planning her punishment as he carefully maneuvered around the biggest of the three.

"Oh don't be shy, darling." Cruella cooed as she clinked glassware around her oak bar. "They won't bite. Not unless I tell them to."

"Beautiful dogs." He cleared his throat and held out his hands to make the middle one sit as he went by. They were gorgeous, but he knew just how vicious they were. He kept calm though. If he radiated fear they'd turn. Quickly. "Names?" He asked as he took the glass from her hand upon her offering.

 _"Don't drink the rum. The entire vial is in there." Emma wasn't a nail biter, but she was certainly worrying her nail beds tonight as she watched the cameras with grave concern. She had to do something._

He already knew that.

"Spot." She began as she pointed to the middle dog who had a little brown spot in the middle of his head. "Patch." He had a beautiful ring around his eye "And-"

"Dot?" He joked. She didn't think it was funny.

"Mark." She snipped before motioning to his glass. "Please. Drink up. Let's get this party started shall we?" She narrowed her eyes as she took a sip from her own.

"I think I'd much rather taste something else." He took a step forward when she snapped her fingers. All three dogs jumped to their feet and stood at attention waiting for their next command. "Too forward?" He asked as he tilted his head. "And here I thought we were just beginning to have some fun."

"Drink." She pressed. "I even found your preferred flavor. Papa Pillar's Blonde. You don't want to be rude now do you, _James?_ "

He swirled the contents of the glass around and brought it to his nose. Citrusy… hint of vanilla… maybe a bit of caramel? But there was an underlying note that he didn't care to ingest. "I thought we've already decided that manners needn't be used." He countered as he lowered the tumbler.

"You're rather cheeky."

"And you're rather far away. Don't forget, love. _You_ called _me_."

"Hmph. Very well." She mumbled as she slammed her glass on the bar. Striding over, she grabbed his face in her hands and crashed her lips to his. It was a kiss of knowing. Of possession. Of goodbye.

Killian dropped the glass to the floor, spilling its contents over the wooden surface and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. His right hand came up and took her jaw in hand to pull her back and sneer in her face. "Now that's better." His hand slid down to her throat and began to squeeze just enough to gain control. The dogs sensed the danger and began growling, barking, and frothing at the mouth in the desperate need to attack. "Call them off." He demanded. "Or I rid them right along with you." Cruella was choking, but was still able to respond. Laughing an uncomfortable sound she smiled her most loveliest of smile before giving a low whistle. " _Fuck_." Killian pushed her across the room before leaping over the bar to find something to use against the incoming dogs.

"Hook!" Emma came running in, but slid to a halt at the scene. Cruella had finally gotten to her feet, Killian was fending off two dogs and the biggest one's new found interest was her. " _Shit!_ " She ran back out of the room and weaved her way through the long halls at an attempt to lose Mark.

 _"Swan?! What the... devil… are you doing?"_

Finding an open room at the top of the grand staircase she ran inside and slammed the door only to have the dog bark ferociously and claw at the damn thing. "Why didn't you tell me they were fucking attacking!?" She screamed.

 _"Oh, I'm sorry." Yelping and grunting filled the gaps between his statement. "I thought... you were still… in the fucking… car!"_

"You should know by now I don't listen." She began looking around the room for something to use as a weapon and only found a vase. "Seriously?" She yelled in exasperation. Sighing, she realized the barking and clawing had stopped. It was either going to be totally fine or completely fucking stupid that she open the door to see where the damn thing went. Taking a deep breath before she swung it open, she was met with a doggless hallway, but Cruella now stood in her way. With a gun. "Oh shit." She murmured.

 _"Swan?" He asked in panic. "What's happening?"_

"I take it _you're_ the help?" She asked stepping forward and waving her ruby embellished gun around her frame. "You're too manly to be the girlfriend. I mean, look at you. What type of outfit is _that_? It's quite distracting. And your stance, ugh, very anti feminine."

"What's wrong with how I dress?" She asked defensively as she shifted her stance into a more proper position.

"You bore me." She exhaled and pursed her lips as she readied her gun.

 _"Swan!" Killian yelled again. "Damn it, where are you?!"_

"Wait!" She pleaded as she threw up her hands. "Why did you do it?" She asked. "Why did you poison all of those people?"

"And why on Earth would I _ever_ tell you? How could you ever understand? I'm sure you've never endured anything I have." She explained as she circled around her still keeping her gun at the ready.

"Let me try to help you."

"Help? What are you some kind of hero?" She asked with a mocking laugh, her tone dripping in sarcasm. "A _Savior_?"

"No. But I can help you."

"What can you do for me?" She asked in annoyance. "There's no helping someone who doesn't much care for it! I enjoy what I do. Utterly."

"Swan!" Killian ran around the corner, but stopped just in the doorway at the sight of the gun. "Swan, get behind me." He urged as he slowly entered to reach for her wrist.

"You enjoy hurting people?" She asked while taking a step forward and away from him. "You enjoy watching them suffer? Why?"

"Swan! _Please_." Killian urged again. "The _one_ bloody time I don't bring a fucking gun." He breathed in anger.

"Sometimes there's nothing else left to be done than to destroy the very thing that causes you grief." It all happened so quickly. Killian recognized the look in her eye just before the shots were fired. He sprang from the doorway and knocked right into Emma shoving her out of the way just in time. "Vermin!" She yelled out.

"Move!" Killian pushed Emma away as she scurried behind an antique sitting chair while he flipped over an old chunky wooden table to hide behind.

 _4._

 _3._

 _Two shots left._

"This is why you're to stay in the car!" He scolded through the earpiece as he thought up something to get them out of there. His hands were bloodied from being bitten by the attack dogs. His arm had a pretty nasty bite to it as well, but the one he couldn't pretend wasn't there was his side. A shaking hand hovered over the dark, wet stain that continued to grow onto his black t-shirt. Killian gritted his teeth as he attempted to raise his shirt to assess the wound until Emma made the stupid decision of tackling Cruella to the ground.

"And miss this?" She yelled as she fought with the blonde over the possession of the pistol. Another shot was fired blindly and straight at the desk. "Sorry!" She yelled out as she finally slammed her hand loose of the thing.

Killian slouched out of the way hollering in pain at the sudden movement and grabbed his bleeding side. His breathing was demanding and labored, but he'd be damned if he didn't get Emma out of here before time was up. He took many short quickened breaths before forcing himself to stand. His body was beginning to spasm involuntarily from the trauma, but he focused his mind on getting her to safety. "Swan." He whispered weakly nudging his head towards the bookcase.

Emma and Cruella managed to get to their feet and searched for the gun that had slid across the wood flooring. Emma eyed it first thanks to Killian and made a move for it. Cruella grabbed her leather jacket and heaved her out of the way as she jumped ahead of her. "No!" Jumping to her feet, she launched herself at Cruella who then lost her balance and stumbled backward towards the double doors leading to the balcony. Snatching up the gun and immediately holding it to position she felt the sudden urge to shoot not caring what the outcome would be.

"Oh just bloody well do it!" She taunted. "Come on then. Do it. You can't can you?" Cruella laughed as she opened her arms for further taunting. "Utterly pathetic, darling. Really. Who comes barreling through my house like a damn bull and can't even commit to their own blasted duty?"

"Swan." Killian had managed to walk himself over and place a bloodied hand over the pistol while keeping pressure on his side with the other . "I see the look in your eyes. You _don't_ want to do this." He conciliated. "Put the gun down. Let me do me job."

"Yes. Listen to stubble chin here. Put the gun down. You don't want to hurt pathetic self. Gods forbid you scuff your squeaky clean image."

"Who says I'm clean?" She muttered.

"You would have shot me by now! You're obviously not one of stud muffin here so… what exactly are you?" She asked as she leaned back on the balcony. "Just- a girl. A poor brainwashed woman caught up in the affairs of a lover. Trust me darling, it won't end well. I have what you call experience in the matter." She hopped up onto the cement rail and crossed her legs over the other. "By all means go ahead. Do it."

"Swan." He warned weakly as he attempted to lower the pistol, but she was refusing. "I beg of you. _Don't_ do this. There's no coming back."

"He's right you know. Kill me and you'll only want more. Its an unquenchable thirst once you've tasted it. That's why the poison is _so_ much fun. You get to _slowly_ watch the ones who've done you wrong suffer the way they've done you. Pull the trigger. Find out for yourself why I enjoy it so much. There's just something about watching the life leave someone's eyes that's so…" She drifted her head back as a smug and oddly erotic smile filled her features. " _Enticing_."

"Give me the gun." He pleaded.

Emma was surprisingly finding herself extremely conflicted. On one side there was the intense interest and curiosity of what they find so appealing in killing. Then the other side saying how wrong it was. That taking someone's life was despicable. Why was she feeling torn? It should be simple. Give the gun to Killian and then be on their way. A thought occurred to her as she watched Cruella's smug grin. This particular pistol holds seven bullets and by her quick calculation only six were shot. But from the bold demeanor of the psychotic blonde she felt as if the hold was empty. "Why do you want me to shoot you?" She asked as she stepped forward and away from Killian.

"Swan!" He tumbled to the side, but kept on his feet. There wasn't much time left. He needed to get looked at and now. "Please." He swayed behind her, but tried his best to stay standing.

"It's simple really. I see myself in you. Pained. Tormented. Deranged. Controlled. Silenced. You're screaming to get out, darling. To be free. One twitch of your finger and you'll be who you've always wanted to become. Someone to be _feared_ instead of being afraid. You're tired of feeling vulnerable. You want to be heard. This is how. Let her out to play."

"Emma." Killian's pleads were growing weaker with every second. He dropped to his knees while mumbling an incoherent, "Call Aik-" just as his body fell forward on the floor the same moment Emma pulled the trigger.

Her eyes widened in horror as Cruella's limp body fell over the balcony. Her thoughts were all wrong. Horribly wrong. There wasn't just six in the hold. There was still one left. "Oh my gods." She whispered as her face paled. "Oh my gods." Her green eyes fixated on the smoking weapon in her hand before dropping it like the damn thing was searing her hand. Emma desperately tried to wipe her hand on her shirt as if that would wipe away the deed she just did. "What have I done?" Her tears were welling in her eyes as she spun around for the comfort of his arms, but he wasn't there. "Jones!" she screamed once realizing his body lay limp on the floor and ran to his side. Only then did she noticd the blood soaking through his shirt. "No, oh gods. Killian!"

What the _fuck_ happened in the last forty-five minutes?


	14. Chapter 14

Depression. Misery. Agony. Dread. All of the emotions Emma _should_ be feeling, but wasn't. Instead she just felt numb. Paralyzed by the haunting reminder of her actions. For days she's sat by Killian's frail body waiting for the moment he'd wake. If he ever would. She's lost track of how many times she's dampened the cloth with cool water and moistened his body to keep his fever down. The many times she's changed the dressings on his wound and checked for sign of infection (so far so good). The countless times she's checked his wrist and neck for signs of a pulse, his nose for breathing. All of it. She's neglected her own being to watch over him and will continue to do so, never leaving his side for longer than it takes to relieve herself or roll on some more deodorant.

As she took his hand in hers and raised the bruised knuckles left from the aftermath of the healed bites to her lips, she finally began to feel something. Loathing, but not towards him towards herself. She fed into Cruella's speech instead of listening to the man who clearly would die for her by taking a bullet to save her life. How does she repay him? By ignoring his desperate pleas and listening to a psychopath whose words still echo in her mind.

 _"It's simple really. I see myself in you. Pained. Tormented. Deranged. Controlled. Silenced. You're screaming to get out, darling. To be free. One twitch of your finger and you'll be who you've always wanted to become. Someone to be feared instead of being afraid. You're tired of feeling vulnerable. You want to be heard. This is how. Let her out to play."_

"I'm so sorry." She whispered against the back of his hand. "Gods, I was such a fucking idiot. I should have stayed in the car. I should have trusted you… your judgement. I was so fucking stupid and now because of it you're lying here fighting for your life." Her hand turned his as her cheek fell into his palm and tears dampened the skin. She's probably cried more in the past few days than she ever did when he left to come here. "Killian, _please_ come back to me." She pleaded through her tears. "I don't want be without you. _Please_ …. I love you." Her voice was lost through her blubbering as she shifted her body to lay in the nook of his arm so she could attempt to get some well needed rest.

 _"Oh my gods! He's bleeding!" Ruby screamed as she jumped out of the way of Killian's incoming limp body. Adam and Emma had crafted a makeshift gurney from one of the thinner tables in the house in which Adam busted the legs off. "Is that a- holy shit…. He's been shot!"_

 _"Ya think?!" Emma snapped as she lowered the table to the driveway._

 _"Red! You're driving- follow Emma!" He commanded as he heaved Killian into the backseat with Emma's help. "There's a medical kit in the trunk-"_

 _"On it." She muttered before running to retrieve the bag and back to Aikens again. "Here."_

 _"We need to get him back. Now. Go!"_

Rest never came easy. Whenever she closed her eyes her thoughts and dreams were rudely invaded by the crude memories of that night. Mostly she just stared at the dripping contraption Adam had mustered up to allow fluids into his body so he wouldn't suffer dehydration among his other issues.

 _Ruby was trying her best at consoling Emma, but nothing was working. Adam had pushed her out of her bathroom to do what he needed to in patching up the bullet wound and whatever else that needed doing. She was pacing nervously, muttering incoherent thoughts and looking crazed as she picked at her dry, cracked lips. She hasn't told anyone what had happened and she wasn't sure she wanted to. How could she admit to something like that?_

 _The door opened to a weak, sweaty and paled Adam Aikens who nearly fell into the damn room. "What blood type are you?" He asked Ruby._

 _"Uh, A negative? Why?"_

 _"Shit, ehm…" He rubbed his hand over his face and pointed weakly. "I need water. Orange juice, banana, nuts- anything, please. Emma?" He asked as he watched Ruby run from the room and the blonde worry a line into the wood flooring. "Emma!" He yelled._

 _Stopping at the sudden call of her name, she looked up just as crazed as she felt and blinked back to the present. "What?"_

 _"Blood type?"_

 _"Oh uh... O positive."_

 _"Get in here. Take off your jacket." He ordered before hurrying as well as he could to ready his equipment._

Her fingers traced patterns down his arm until she stopped at his wrist to take it between her fingers. Yup, there was still a pulse. It's weak, but still there. Lips swept across his limp arm as she silently willed him to hold her.

 _"Will he be okay?" She asked as she paled significantly at his weakened state and the amount of blood covering the floor._

 _"Look at me, not him." He instructed as he blocked her view of Killian on the floor. "What exactly happened, then?" He asked as he readied her arm for the taking of blood for the transfusion._

 _"I uh… it's so cloudy, I don't… I guess I was trying to talk Cruella down? She was pointing her gun at me. I heard Killian, but I didn't. I was too engrossed in what she was saying, I guess. The next thing I know I was shoved to the floor and pushed in one direction while he went the other. I never even knew he was hit. He never-" She stated through spilling tears. "Killian he- he tried to stop me. He- he didn't want me to. If I would have listened. If I would have just- looked at him I could have- he could have-" Her voice was breaking as the reality of what happened hit her._

 _"Hey. Hey hey hey." Adam dropped the needle on top of the sterile packaging to take her face in his hands. He held tightly for her to focus on him and not the man on the floor. "Focus on me- You stop it, yeah? We both bloody well know that this could have happened by his own damn arrogance. This was not your fault. I need you to know that, believe it. He's found himself in worse scrapes than this. Stop worrying and trust me. What I need you to do now is be the strong woman I know you are. You have to relax and calm yourself, yeah? He's in desperate need of blood and you're the only other person capable of doing so. I've already given him all I can. If you want to save him now's your chance."_

 _"But I-"_

 _"Emma Swan, you're just about as bloody stubborn as that arsehole lying on the floor there. Give me your arm." He commanded as he released her face and readied the needle. "Have you ever given blood before?"_

 _"No."_

 _"You'll feel a bit woozy... weak. It's perfectly normal. But if you need to stop you_ must _let me know. I don't need you goin' and faintin' on me, yeah?"_

 _"Understood."_

 _"Good. Once his vitals are stable enough for transport I'll be shipping you two off to Ireland. There's a small safe house on the shore of Dublin that will be perfect for his recovery."_

 _"How long will that take?"_

 _"Recovery? The truth?" He asked sheepishly. "Well eh… We should wait and see if he makes it through the remainder of the evening before I go off answerin' that."_

Her eyes finally began to grow heavy as she gently plucked at the hairs of his arm. The tears had dried, but the emotion stayed. She hated herself. That would never change. She will forever hold the guilt of knowing she caused this. Not to mention she fucking murdered someone. How the hell is she supposed to live with herself?

 _Killian's hand held limp in hers throughout the night. She never slept. She couldn't. If on the off chance he should rouse in the wee hours of the morning, she'll be there. That's the least she could do. And to think that the last moment they shared in this bed was probably one of the most amazing nights they've had aside from her birthday. Grant it every night with this man was incredible. She hoped it wouldn't be their last._

 _"So I uh… I know how to hack security systems… and cut camera cords… and pick locks… because of this girl named Lily. Lily Page. She was my best friend for a few years before she skipped town. She's actually the one who set up Neal and I. We used to steal from different stores and residences when we were in middle school and for awhile in high school. It was completely stupid and we got caught a few times, but- it was fun. Exhilarating. It got the adrenaline pumping and the heart racing and- well... I guess you already understand that. In a way doing what you do has the same effects." She trailed off while playing with his fingers and running soft touches around the bite marks. "Killian… I did it. I don't know why. I don't- I should have listened, but I thought that she was bluffing. I really thought the hold was empty and…." Emma worried her lip between her teeth while dropping his hand to her lap and sniffling back tears. "I'm so sorry. I truly am extremely sorry. I caused all of this. I wish I could take it all back. Gods…" She swung her legs underneath of her to allow herself to be able to move to cradle into his good side and bury her face into his neck. "I'm really needing one of your smartass comments right now. Killian, I need you... Please don't leave." She pleaded softly. "Stay with me. Please stay with me. I love you. So much. Please!"_

* * *

Calm. Serene. Relaxed. Untroubled. Killian felt right at home on the familiar ship and breathed in deeply the salty air. The sun was shining yet it was still bitterly cold. The wind was strong and chilling to the bone. The sails were hoisted and the Jewel was drifting at her own free will while the waves rocked her from side to side. Days at sea were the greatest pastime and even more so now because-

"Killian! Quit your daydreaming and point her due south!" Liam hollered up from lower deck. "I swear if it weren't for me you'd have run this poor girl into the ground by now."

"You act as if I can't think for meself." He muttered as he heaved the wheel round and directed the ship on its proper course. "Where are we headed anyhow?" He asked as descended from the helm. The sea was like a second home, but these waters were unfamiliar. Never a good situation when only two men were aboard.

"Relax little brother. Do you forget you're in good hands?" Liam smiled proudly as he strolled along the deck checking over all the cordage and ropes though unnecessary. He had just gone over them ten minutes prior. And ten minutes prior to that. "I see you've found your lifeline."

Killian had decided to follow his brother around deck seeing that they were now on proper coarse. It beat standing at the helm for hours on end. "Pardon?" He asked confused. "I haven't a clue what you mean."

"Of course you don't. You're as bloody naive as the first time I had to explain the way around a woman." He teased causing the younger brother's ears to grow red from embarrassment.

He wasn't even sure why he was embarrassed. No one was around to hear them. It was eerily quiet aside from the sound of splashing waves against the worn wood. "I'll admit that learning for meself was _much_ more enjoyable than your daft explanations. But I've a feeling this conversation isn't about the act of fornication, aye?"

"Aye. Not as naive as one would have thought." Liam stopped at the stern of the ship as he brought his hands around his back to look out to the horizon. Killian followed suit. "Where's mother's ring?" He asked abruptly.

"Perfectly safe." He replied in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember what I told you?"

"Aye. I do. But why is this relevant, brother?" Killian looked to him now in complete uncertainty. "I don't understand."

"That ring has been passed down through generations. It's not an item to be taken very lightly. It's only to be worn by who you perceive to be the one person you can't live without. Is she it? Are you sure?" He asked tapping his fingers against his wrist in waiting.

"Are you questioning my sense of judgement, brother? Never forget that _you_ were the one to send me to her." He added slightly peeved. "I'm fully aware of the tales surrounding that ring. Being sent away from Emma was more excruciating than any hurt that I've ever endured. I don't expect you to be able to understand, but what I would like you to consider, brother, is that perhaps I've finally realized what it is that gives me complete happiness. Nay. Euphoric bliss. I've found it with her. She forces me to want to better me life. I've never had that and to find it with Emma is a gift…. That's why I put the ring upon her finger. That's why she's soon worthy of being a Jones. She tests the limits and surpasses them. Liam, I love her... in the purest form of the word. Again I don't expect you to understand, but perhaps consider that your younger brother has come to terms with what he wants in life. I want to be the man that I've always wanted to be. I want to be the man worthy of a woman like Emma. I want to be the man you're proud of, brother."

Liam bounced on the balls of his feet as he listened to the heartfelt speech of his kin. He could hear the passion in his voice and has only ever heard it during talks of the sea or discussions of the arts. He turned on his heel and began his inspections again. "Do you remember when we stumbled upon the whale migration all those years ago? It came to be tradition for you and I. Have you followed through?" He asked with a hint of merriment coating his tone.

"And why would I do that?" He asked perplexed. "I'm not sure if you're aware, but I've been awfully busy with other engagements. I don't have the time to go watch whales."

"It was just around this time of year, was it not?" Liam began humming to himself as he straightened his posture into more of a Captain like carrying.

"I believe so? Yes. Forgive me, but what's the meaning of all of these nonsensical questions?"

"Do you remember where it is?"

"Aye?"

"Good."

* * *

Emma jumped awake at the sound of her phone ringing, but never moved. Exhaustion was beginning to set in and she was finding it hard to pull enough strength to rise from the bed. Running on a collective of 7 hours of sleep for the past week probably wasn't the best idea, but she couldn't quiet her mind long enough to sleep more than an hour at a time. She decided it best to leave it across the room of the old cabin. It was probably Adam calling to make sure she's eaten, or showered, or informing her that the ferry was nearly to shore. He stayed back to deal with the matters of Gold and explain Killian's absence along with situating the clean up of the mansion, erasing all traces of Emma and Killian being there. Ruby also stayed behind to pack up their belongings and clean the flat to it's original state before joining them at the cabin. There was only a week left and she already made the decision to stay in Ireland until he was responsive. No matter how long it took.

It took her a good twenty minutes to be able to pull herself up from bed and drag her feet across the floor to the dresser where her phone lay. To her dismay, it wasn't Adam nor Ruby that called. It was her mother.

 _Well crap_.

Against everything in her being telling her to stay, she decided to venture out into the cabin (something she hasn't done since arriving) and return the call. Slowly strolling through what seemed to be the sitting room, she peered at a few dusty pictures as the phone rang.

 _"Emma! You're alive! We haven't heard from you since you've landed."_

"Oh, yeah. I know I'm- ugh. I'm sorry. Between the jet lag and the sight seeing and-"

 _"Killian?" She asked slyly._

A soft laugh sounded as she plopped down into one of the oversized chairs while taking one of the frames in hand. "Yeah. It's been busy. Not much time for talking. How's dad?"

 _"Ummm… well…"_

"Uh oh. What happened?" She asked as she ran her thumb over the dusty glass of the picture frame.

 _"Do you know what color Killian's car is by chance?" She asked apprehensively._

Emma's eyes widened, "Why?" She asked pressingly. "What did he do?"

 _"It's very superficial." She began. "Barely noticeable. Just you know.. uh.. scratched?"_

"How did he manage that?"

 _"... with a key?"_

"Mom! Seriously? What the hell?!" Emma whined as she slouched into the side of the chair while listened to her mother's apologies and ramblings on of the happenings in the weeks passed. Her attention drifted back to the picture in her hand. The dust had been removed enough to focus on the people in the frame. Two boys, the one not much older than eleven maybe? The other a few years younger. The older boy had his arm around the other's neck and smiled proudly while the other seemed more reserved. There was something familiar about those reticent eyes. Was this a picture of-

 _"Emma?"_

"Oh, uh… I yeah."

 _"I said Happy Thanksgiving." There was a bit of curiosity in her tone, but she left it alone._

"It's Thanksgiving already?" She asked in shock. "Happy… Thanksgiving, mom? I have to go. I need to shower and get to bed. It's like nearly one in the morning here, so."

 _"Oh! Yes, of course! I forgot about the time change. I'm so sorry."_

It took a few more minutes to release herself from the phone call, but she finally managed. Replacing the frame down and rising to her feet, she figured it couldn't hurt to roam the rest of the cabin. The usual rooms filled with dust made up the establishment. Kitchen, dining room, sitting room, bedrooms, bathrooms. Nothing too fancy about the place. But one thing caught her eye upon entering the sitting room again. The piano in the far corner.

Gentle hands flipped open the latch and even gentler fingers traced the ivory keys. She hasn't touched a piano since her father forced a few years of lessons on her, that is until she showed interest in shooting rather than playing.

Emma situated herself on the bench and carefully tested out a few of the keys. Surprisingly the thing was still in decent tune. Running hers fingertips along the length of the keys; she found her position and began to play her scale. The melody carried through the house and was a welcomed sound through the thick air of uncertainty. Soon a hauntingly beautiful tune echoed through the place. The tune aptly named _Piano Sleep_ was one of her favorites to play to soothe her thoughts. At least until she found her love of the sea.

* * *

"I still haven't a clue where we're going. Why the secrecy, brother?" Killian asked as he followed Liam into the Captain's quarters. The one room on the ship he's always avoided since Liam's passing. It was still as neatly organized as he remembered all those years ago. Maps were loosely rolled and neatly stacked. Books organized by thickness and height along with relevancy. The bed always so neatly made up. It made him miss him that much more.

"All in due time. Come. Sit. Have a drink with me." Liam waved to the chair across the room and invited his brother to join him at the desk. "It isn't everyday I have time to catch up with my little brother."

"Younger." He quipped as he sat in the chair he had carried over. "Again, pardon my asking, but… why is it you have the time? You've never stayed this long before. Isn't it past time for your hurried departure?" He asked while waving off the drink.

Liam looked damn well shocked at his refusal, but downed it himself. "I've a feeling you're not aware of your current state?" He asked pointedly.

Raising a brow at his cryptic statement, Killian leaned forward to place his folded hands on the desk. "What state would that be?"

"Do you not realize how you've come to be here?" He asked curiously.

"And where's _'here'_ , may I ask?"

Liam tilted the empty glass in his hand to gaze at the small pool of leftover amber liquid before placing it down onto the desk and moving forward himself. "Killian, this isn't one of your dreams. This isn't a vision of mine." He began in explanation. "This is the place I tried to keep you from."

Killian began to tense at his words and his knuckles were growing white as he attempting to keep his anger at bay. "What in the bloody hell are you saying?"

"I'm saying your pigheadedness has finally caught up to you, brother."

A scoff and an involuntary chuckle sounded as he knocked his folded hands to the wooden desk. "So, I'm… I'm dead is what you're telling me, aye?"

"Somewhere in between. You're neither or."

"How can one be neither dead nor alive?" He questioned in aggravation. "Where am I and what am I doing here?"

"You've really no recollection of the recent events in your life?" Liam was astonished to say the least. The growing rage on his brother's face prompted him to continue. "Killian, you sacrificed yourself. You took a bullet without a second thought. Unfortunately, that action costed you gravely."

"Why now? Why this particular moment? I've had many shootings and stabbings occur and none of which have ever brought me here."

"I haven't a clue. Perhaps you've tempted fate one too many times, yeah?" Sitting back in his chair, Liam relaxed fully as his brother did the opposite.

Killian was up and pacing angrily from the door to the bed on the other side of the small cabin. He rambled on about how unjust it was. How he had so much he wanted to prove to himself, to Liam, to Emma. He wanted a life outside of the United Kingdom and never look back. He wanted a future with the woman he's grown so overly attached to. He wanted to be a doting husband, a loving father, and become the partner worth sharing a life with. He wanted all of these things, but he's stuck here in fucking limbo.

* * *

The notes faded into the darkness and soon it was dead quiet again. The silence took a deafening turn and her mind began to wander again. That's the moment her fingers began to dance over the keys once more. This time the first movement of Beethoven's eerily sounding _Moonlight Sonata_ filled the room with its underlying emotions. This was another piece she was very fond of and one of her mother's favorites. She only ever learned the _Adagio Sostenuto_ because her talents soon went to more tomboyish things. A few stray tears landed on the ivory keys below as she swayed with where the music was taking her.

* * *

"What in the devil is that?" Killian asked as he pointed out to the horizon. A bright light, brighter than the sun's rays, shone through the sky. An incredible sight to be be seen. "Where have you taken us?"

Liam wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and held firm as he presented the area they were to enter. "Home."

"Home?" He asked perplexed. "What do you mean _home_?" Killian pulled from his embrace and quickly stepped up to the stern of the ship to get a better look. "There's nothing there. Are you mad?"

"Look beyond, Killian. This is where you are to move on from." He explained as he placed his hands firmly behind his back and stood proudly. "You can leave… with me."

"Move on? You said I wasn't dead!" He argued. "Why in the bloody hell would I move on if I'm not fully here?"

His eyes drifted to the boards of the ship as he tapped his fingers against his wrist. "You've been given what most people, for lack of a better word, would die to be able to have." Glancing in his direction and giving a small smile he nodded simply. "A choice. You can either choose to go back to the life you have there or stay with me, find mum and be a family again. Once I pass through there-" He motioned to the light as he fixed his gaze on the blues of his eyes, "there's no coming back."

"Are you to move on?" He asked this time immediately falling into sadness. "Completely? From this place?"

"I'm no use to you anymore. I've done my bidding. I've successfully steered you to the right path. It's now up to you to determine how to stay on it, if that's what you so well choose."

"I'll always need you, Liam. You're my brother." He pleaded. "You're all I have."

"Well let's not go and get all sentimental now." He teased before growing somber. "Besides, like I've stated before- you've seemed to have found your lifeline. Now it's time to tether yourself down before the storm hits. But again, it's your decision to make."

Surprisingly it was a simple one. In the years beforehand he would have given anything to be with Liam. Hell, that's why he was so pigheaded about his duties. If he died on the field, well, death would have been better than what he found himself doing. In the instant that he chose, images of Emma flashed through his mind as if he were flipping through a book. Taking a step back as he looked around confused, he furrowed his brows at the eerie yet distinct melody playing in the distance. "Wh-what is that?" Killian asked as he walked the ship in search of the sound. "Brother, do you hear that?"

"I'm afraid I don't." He muttered apologetically. "Killian?" He grunted a sound of recognition as he continued his search for the source of the haunting melody. "I just want to say that I know I've been hard on you even after death, but I'm proud of the man you've become. Your choices are up for debate, but regardless. I'm proud… and you have my blessing. I wish you two all the happiness."

His search slowed to a stop at what sounded like a final farewell. Turning to where Liam now stood at the helm, he quickly ascended the stairs and moved to stand just inches from him as his speech died out. "Thank you, Liam." He held out his hand and took hold of his kin's forearm before pulling him into a long, firm and final embrace. "For everything."

"You'll do well in life, Killian. Just as long as you keep her by your side." A long moment was shared between the brothers Jones before Liam was the first to pull away. "I'll always be here." He stated pointing a finger into his chest.

"Now look who's being sentimental." Killian teased as he attempted to hold back his tears.

"That's rubbish, little brother! I was only meaning to check your pocket." He stated with a smile before taking the wheel in hand.

Again, his brows furrowed as he looked down to dig into his breast pocket of the leather jacket. His fingers grasped onto a thin piece of something and pulled it out. Upon realization his smile grew, but the tears finally spilled. It was the picture he took from his desk back in Storybrooke. The one he managed to lose during the happenings of New York. He was pissed at himself for losing the last thing that linked him to his life he had when Liam was alive, but now it was back. Him and Liam at the helm of this very ship just a few days before that horrid tragedy. Killian chuckled at the memory and tapped it against his fingers as he looked up, "Do you remember-"

The helm was empty.

Liam was gone. For good.

His emotions that he's held in for nearly eleven miserable years came pouring out in the moment. His brother was finally gone. Leaning into the wheel as his sobs overtook him, he gave himself what he's always kept himself deprived of. The quiet moment to grieve his death… properly, and without the use of liquor to numb his pain. A true and real raw moment. He always thought it would make him weak, crying like some immature child. But instead he found it was something he needed, something to release the guilt he felt. He no longer blamed himself. He no longer felt alone. He felt at peace for the first time in his life. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

The haunting melody began playing again as he wiped the tears from his cheeks and those that had collected in his beard. It was so melancholy. Killian rose to his feet, picture held tightly between his fingers as he slowly descended the few stairs to the lower deck. It grew louder this time and more distinct. The tune seemed to be coming from the Captain's quarters which was odd because there was no possible source for music in there. Or any part of the ship for that matter.

Killian pushed open the door and entered not the quarters he and his brother had left a few minutes ago, but a room that felt all too familiar. The way the room was set up was much like his childhood bedroom. A single dresser on the far stretch of wall, a few pads of paper and some pencils along with a few of his favorite fairy tales adorning the bookshelf. A small nightstand with a single lamp. It was a simple and rather bare room. But lying on the bed that sat front and center underneath the window that faced the sea was a paled man who looked to be on the brink of death. Brown disheveled hair more messy than ever. A beard so overgrown it would take twice as long to trim it back to where it would pass as acceptable. A bullet wound on the side of the abdomen that would take weeks to recover from and by the looks of the bandages they were in need of changing. And yet, here he was standing over himself ready to go back. Eager even.

But before he does there's just a few things he needed to do first.

* * *

Emma had played the first movement nearly four times by now and her fingers were beginning to ache. As she eased through the last time to it's beautiful end, her fingers ran along the keys before lowering the cover back down. Sighing and wiping her tears from her face she stood to her feet. She was so drained and felt like as if she'd topple over if she stood. But somehow she managed into the bedroom again.

She sat down at the edge of the bed after Purelling her hands and gently began prying off the dressings of his wound to take a look. Nothing seemed off or smelled foul, which was a bit of a relief. "Looks good." She mused as she stood to fetch more gauze and tape. Returning back from the dresser with a sterile gauze pad and a few strips of tape she knelt down to finagle it on. "There." She grinned while standing and taking his hand in hers to check for a pulse. Her brows furrowed at an unfamiliar and oddly placed object in his fingers. She turned his hand over in hers and let the item fall into her palm. Frozen from confusion and a little bit of fear from uncertainty Emma raised the item up between her thumb and forefinger to soak in the metal. "How in the hell-?"

A thimble?

A damn thimble. There was no possible way a thimble would just appear out of thin air. And he hasn't moved an inch not that he would be able to if he happened to wake, anyway. "Killian?" She whispered in hope, but saw no movement. "Hey-" She shook his hand, but again there was nothing. Disappointment flooded her body as her hand clenched around the object. Her chest heaved as she fought back the tears while slumping onto the bed and wrapping her fingers tightly around his. "This is all my fault. You wouldn't be here in this stupid place if it weren't for me. I'm so fucking- ugh! Just come back to me!" She demanded through tears. "Damn it, Killian! Just come back! Why is this taking so long?! Come back to me!"

"No need... for shouting." He murmured groggily into a weak smile.

Emma's head whipped to the right and immediately exhaled a sigh of immense relief as she stared down at him with disbelief. "Killian?"

"Hey, beautiful."


	15. Chapter 15

Emma pounced with an involuntary squeal the moment she realized he was truly awake, responsive, and alive, though a yelp of pain came from his end of things. A knee to the side wasn't really the most comfortable of welcomings, but he be damned if he didn't allow her the gratification she deserved and damn well needed by her vocalized pleas. He knew how it felt to be unsure if a loved one would make it through and each and every time his was lost. But he was alive and well for the most part anyway, and would hold her and kiss her until she was fully satisfied.

She was weeping happy tears against his lips as they shared a salty exchange. Emma clawed at his face, ran her fingers through his hair, through his beard, and gripped tightly to his neck as she peppered him with loving actions. It was a dreamlike experience, one she's had a few times when she's drifted off unaware, but to her dismay every time she'd wake he would be lying there in the same position and continue on in being unresponsive. But now he was awake and really, truly okay.

The hand that was free of the IV trailed through the fallen strands that had become limp from her messy bun. His thumb ran along the shape of her cheek as he carefully moved her left knee from his side and hinted for her to position herself up further. She happily obliged. Killian chuckled at her persistence in showing him affection, but quickly regretted that decision as it hurt like a fucking bitch. He hissed and squirmed in pain which made Emma instantly fall to the his left side and blurt out earnest apologies.

He didn't want apologies. He wanted her. "Come back." he wheezed, immediately feeling the loss of her body.

"No." she laughed while wiping her tears and sniffling the remainder away. "No, that'll have to wait."

"Pity." he whispered into his smile as his head fell to the side to gaze weakly into her eyes. A matching grin completed his pathetic frail state. His hand searched for hers which she happily seized to bring to her lips. The brooding that wrinkled her features wasn't going to work for him, however. "Hey, stop that." he pulled his hand from her grip to lightly run the tips of his fingers along her jawline and caress her cheek as the remaining tears spilled from her eyes. "I've told you before, love," he began in his soft whisper to keep from using his abdominal muscles more than needed, "I'm a survivor."

Another small, relieved chuckle sounded as she took hold of his wrist. "You were in a coma for almost seven days."

"Best sleep I've ever had." he joked as the pad of his thumb ran along the bags of her eyes. She was noticeably exhausted and seemed as if she hadn't eaten properly in days. He felt guilty for putting her through this immense amount of stress. "How much have _you_ gotten?"

Averting her eyes from his, she tried her best at avoiding his question. "My mom called earlier. She's doing good. Seems as if Granny's missing her best waitresses today." Taking in a breath as his hand found residency on her thigh, she scratched the side of her head and shrugged. "It's Thanksgiving, which means I only have a week left. Killian I don't want to leave you, not like this. I can't see myself getting on the plane knowing you're still hurt. Anything could happen."

"Don't stay on my account, Emma." he pleaded. "You have to go home. You need to go back to your family. I'll be fine. The damn stabbing was worse than this."

"Why should I go back?" she argued in defeat. "I won't be able to focus on anything knowing you're here like this because of me. This is m-"

"I swear, Swan, if you even _begin_ to speak just _one_ syllable of the phrase…." he threatened while turning his head away from her just as the feeling of irritation began bubbling underneath the surface. "None of this was your fault."

"Are you kidding me?! _You_ got shot because _I_ wanted to help you. She shot _you_ when that bullet was meant for _me_! _I_ should be-"

"STOP!" he yelled out and immediately groaned in pain from the sudden flex of muscle. It took a moment for him to recover, but once he did, "I did what I had to to save you and I'd bloody well do it all over again. I would change not one thing differently. Don't you _ever_ say that you would rather be here in my place, because as long as I'm breathing you will _never_ be in this position. I will gladly take every bullet, dagger, whip and chain without so much as a second thought if it meant you walking away unscathed. I'd give my life before I gave anyone the opportunity to even _attempt_ at taking yours. That will never change. _Ever_."

He certainly made it difficult to argue with him. A quiet moment fell between them as her eyes wandered down to the hand that was now busying itself with caressing light trails around the fabric of her sweatpants. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"Everything." her tears once again began to well in her eyes as she worked up the courage to spill her deepest regret. "I-" her hand took his, stopping his mindless touches, and squeezed as the sobs released from the barrier she was attempting. It had to be the sleep deprivation causing her to be so overly emotional. "How do you make it stop?"

His eyes grew wide with worry at her sudden outburst of tears. Whatever was going on inside of her head was beyond anything he's ever seen her deal with. It had to be more than just him being unresponsive for a week. Something deeper, more poignant. At that moment the dots instantly connected. With a deep, heavy exhale his head pushed further into the pillow as his right hand came to cover and rub his eyes. Killian worried his lip as he hoped it wasn't what he thought this was. "Oh bloody hell, Emma. Please, _please_ tell me you didn't."

"I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes. It just keeps playing over and over and over and over." she weeped. "It won't go away! She's everywhere! Her- her words- they just- they're constantly replaying in my head. They won't leave! Then I see you and you never wake up. I can't sleep. I can't think. I've gotten sick countless times over it. Everywhere I turn it's just there. I want it to stop!" her sobs grew thicker with every word and her hand couldn't grip his any tighter.

His heart ripped in two at the sound of her distress. Well, now he had his answer on why she was so sleep deprived and malnourished. Luckily he had experience in this particular matter, but it would give little as a way of comfort to her. This is something you have to work through mentally on your own. No one can fix it. "Why?" he asked in exasperation. "I told you there was no coming back."

"I thought the hold was empty!" she cried. "I was wrong, okay? I was wrong and now someone is dead because of me!"

"Hey, come here." He said as he pulled on her hand, released it and wrapped his firm arm around her like the security blanket she desperatley needed when she curled into his side. "Swan, I wouldn't have begged you for the weapon if that were the case." he explained softly. "She was a cunning and deceitful woman. She would have done or said anything if it meant you doing what she wanted. I don't recall what was said, but whatever it was that made you feel completely out of control- it isn't true. They were just words used as a weapon to gain control of the situation. I'm sorry you were on the receiving end of her tactics and I take full responsibility for your sufferings. You shouldn't be going through this."

"How do you make it stop?" she asked again, quieter now that her sobbing had died down to hiccups.

"You can't." he replied. "Unfortunately the memories are always there. I can remember every single one in great detail if I try hard enough. Eventually though, they just fizzle out and become part of who you are. It's taken me awhile to learn how to shut them out afterward." he murmured as his lips found the crown of her head. "Why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

"I can't." she whispered in helplessness. "I see her every time. Every. Single. Time. I'm so tired. So so tired."

"I know, baby."

Emma's brows furrowed and her heart fluttered at the new pet name he had chose to use. Maybe it was just the exhaustion making her hear things. Her chin was soon resting on the nook in his arm as she came face to face with her love. "Baby?" she questioned into a mumble as her eyes drifted shut at the feel of his right hand carefully wiping her tears and fears away.

"Thought I'd give it a try. Not working for you?" a small grin appeared as he moved the stray blonde strands from her face while he lulled her to sleep with his calming touches.

"I like it…." her words were nearly lost as she breathed out, "Keep i-."

"As you wish."

Her eyes never reopened as her body melted into his. She had finally succumbed to her dire need for sleep and he was thankful. Hopefully she wouldn't suffer in the way she had in the past week. It was beyond noticeable of her self neglect and it didn't make him too happy. There was only one thing that helped him during times of constant, haunting reminders and it happened to be docked down at the pier just a ways from the cabin. If it helped him perhaps it would have the same effects on her.

Killian had finagled his left arm from around her enough to pull the IV from his arm. He was more than sure that another tube needed to be removed, but he'd need a syringe before attempting that one. Seems there was nothing else left to do than to lie there in pain while comforting his one and only as she slept.

That only lasted a total of 48 minutes before she began to twitch and groan in her sleep. Those quickly turned into frantic screams of incoherent thoughts.

Limited on his movements, Killian ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to pull her awake or calm her enough to doze back off. Whichever came first. "Shh, Emma it's just me and you. There's no one else here. It's just a dream." he continued on with little progress. A night terror is what this was and a decent one at that. Flailing, sweating, screaming, crying, all of it. "Bloody… ahhh... fucking… damnit… all… to… hell…." he grunted, groaned, hissed and cursed as he slowly pulled himself up from the bed and away from her thrashing. "Shit!" he fell into the nightstand as his knees gave out underneath of him from the lack of muscle use. Looking to Emma as he tried to steady his breathing and heart rate to slow the pumping of blood, all he felt was helplessness. He couldn't make it better no matter how bad he wanted to. She was the only one capable. The terror had to play its way through and he hoped it wouldn't last much longer.

It lasted another twelve dreadful minutes.

Twelve long minutes of pure anguish. Was this really what had happened every time she went to sleep when he was unconscious?

Just as the screams had started they stopped all the same with a final act of, "KILLIAN!" The look of sheer panic on her face as she shot straight up in bed with beads of sweat covering her face was more than enough to make him decide to move forward with what he had been contemplating.

"I'm right here, Swan." he cooed as he fumbled his good side against the nightstand while trying his best at catching her distressed and frazzled frame around his injury. "I'm okay."

She clung to his neck so tightly, so needfully. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me!" she begged as her fingers clawed at his neck and shoulders at an attempt to bring him closer, if that was even possible. "I can't lose you."

Killian buried his face into the crook of her neck as he held her securely in a left armed embrace. Those words were music to his ears and what he's been waiting to hear for quite some time. It's one thing to say 'I love you' to someone, but to know that someone has invested themselves so greatly as to not want anything to separate them from you, especially coming from Emma, that was a huge step. "I'm not going anywhere. Not ever again. I swear it." It was in this moment of loving embrace and declaration of solemn vow that he knew he was never again taking another assignment. _Ever_. It was time to call on Albert and end this once and for all.

"She was there." she whimpered. "I'd killed you."

 _Bloody hell._ "I'm alive. I'm right here. It's just you and me, love. There's no one else here to play mind games. There's nothing here that can hurt me. It's just you… and me." His arms held her securely as she allowed her forehead to press against his cheek. A quiet moment was shared between them before he uttered the words, "Let's sail away."

Emma pulled back to look to him questioningly. "What?"

"Sail away with me, Swan." He had made up his mind. They're going to leave and get away from this whole mess, if only for a few days. They deserved it and Emma bloody well needed it. "Shower and change into the thickest clothes you have. We leave in an hour."

"No we're not! You can't even stand on your own! How are you supposed to steer a boat?" she asked letting her arms untangle from around his neck.

"Ship." he corrected pointedly. "And you needn't worry about that."

"I'm completely going to worry! We can't float a ship out to sea with an incompetent well, _me_ and a _gimp_! How are you supposed to-"

"Shower." he pressed before kissing her lips and gently pushing her waist to the side. "Go."

After much apprehension and failed attempted arguments she finally gave in and he was free to take this annoying damn catheter out.

* * *

"Adam is going to kill you. Did you even tell him that we're leaving? He's supposed to be arriving with Ruby sometime tomorrow, uhh today." she asked as she carried a multitude of small bags filled with the dry foods Adam had purchased for her to eat but never did, their changes of clothes, extra fluffy blankets and the remainder of medical supplies while Killian hobbled behind her with pillows.

"I don't answer to him. I'm _his_ boss." was his response. Typical bullheaded Killian. "I'm sorry. I have to stop. Eh, it's just straight ahead. The second ship." he wheezed as he clutched his side in discomfort. He had declined the use of pain medications while out to sea so he could be fully aware of his surroundings, especially to where they're venturing. It'll be a four to five day journey there and back and he is most excited to be able to spend her last week in seclusion. If it weren't for his injury he'd be sure to make it a date she'd _never_ forget. Of course there _are_ ways around that. Perhaps walking the decks would help strengthen his muscles enough for some fun.

" _That_ is what we're going on?" she was a bit unsettled by the obvious age of the ship and was now even more anxious about this spur-of-the-moment sailing trip. "Shouldn't this be inspected for dry rot or something?"

"I can assure you it's been _thoroughly_ checked over by a man with great knowledge of _The Jewel._ "

"When? Three hundred years ago?" she mumbled while trudging forward. This thing was ridiculous in the amount of ropes and sails it adorned. "It looks like a damn pirate ship!" she called back to him. Gods did he want to laugh, but didn't feel like being in more pain than necessary. Little did she know that it was exactly that. An old ship used by a crew of pirates and turned into a vessel for fishing and recreational use. He may have also pretended that it was the _Jolly Roger_ a time or two, but that was beside the point.

It took about three times as long to ready the ship than usual beings that Killian had to continuously stop to take breaks and check his stitchings. By the time he and Emma set sail, mostly Emma thanks to her help and his in depth explanations of certain procedures and directions, they had nearly four hours until sunrise. The stars were shining and Emma had made a thick cocoon of blankets next to the helm as she forbid leaving his side for a moment. He didn't mind, it was quite flattering. He could feel himself relaxing and noticed that she was too by the way her shoulders slouched and her features softened. She was a beauty to behold under the glimmering starlight. Never would he have thought that he would find someone worth comparison to his love of the sea and arts. Yet here she was.

"It's so quiet out here." she whispered into the darkness.

"Why are we whispering?" he raised a brow as he glanced down to where she sat at his feet.

"Seems a shame to disrupt it with our meaningless conversation."

"Fair enough."

Emma passed out soon after their brief exchange of words and he was left to his thoughts. He had no idea how to help Emma with her dilemma and this was a long shot, but if she could sleep through the night out here and forget about her worries then at least he had helped her enough for the time being. If he could guide her mind to more peaceful thoughts and avoid any conversations about Gold or Cruella it may just be enough to pull the memory away. It was either this… or rum.

To his surprise she made it through the rest of the night and most of the next day without so much as a mutter. Though there was plenty of snoring, but he didn't have the heart to tease her about it. By the sun in the sky it was around two in the afternoon before she began to stir. The blankets and shadows from the wheel served as sun cover since Killian didn't have the strength to move her below deck.

He was leaning on the rails near the stern for support when she decided to finally rise and join him at his side. While reciprocating her welcoming kiss as she wrapped her arms around his bicep, he sensed a much happier aura. Mission accomplished for now. "Afternoon. Sleep well?"

Resting her chin on his shoulder as her eyes drifted close and a smile appeared, she couldn't help but feel completely at ease. "I did thank you, and thank you for taking me out here."

"There's no need to thank me, Swan. Your smile will do just nicely."

"And he's back with the cheesy lines." she muttered into her giggle before she fell semi-serious. "I've missed those."

He needed to change the topic before their conversations turned sour. There was something he was meaning to show her that he spotted earlier, if they were still there…. "Come with me." He knocked on the wood before pulling his arm from hers and taking her hand. Emma laced her fingers with his while following him to the rear of the ship. She was borderline confused as he stood searching the water, but a wide smile spread across his masculine features while pointing down to the bow waves the ship was creating. "There! Look!"

Following his line of vision and leaning over the wood she finally spotted what he was seeing. "Oh my gods! Killian, it's a dolphin!" she ran to position herself in front of where they were surfing and beamed as another came into view. "There's two of them! Oh, three! Are you seeing this?"

"Aye, I am." But he wasn't looking to the dolphins. There was something more breathtaking to watch. The way Emma's cheeks were chapped pink from the cold and her nose just the same, gave her back the innocence that seemed lost just hours ago. The excitement she protruded as she hung over the bow to try and get a closer look brought a smile to his face. She was Emma again, his Emma; young and carefree and full of life. This is how her trip should have been from the start. He should have been the one to give her the tour to the best spots in the UK instead of renting out a car, passing off a map and GPS and retreating to Scotland for his duties. They should have had time to walk his hometown and visit the most magnificent place in the world, though he may be a bit biased. He's beginning to realize how neglectful he's been not only as a boyfriend, but also just as a friend. He's been more selfish here then he ever was back in Storybrooke and for entirely the wrong reasons. This part of his life can't progress until he's rid of his past. Once they're back to shore he's putting everything he has into the plan of being rid of Gold. But until then, he's giving his full attention to the one person who deserves nothing less.

Emma was so enthralled by watching the three dolphins surf the waves that she didn't even notice that Killian closed the space between them. Slipping back to the deck as he positioned himself behind her, she couldn't help but feel giddy as his hands covered hers. She splayed her fingers to allow his entry to slide between hers while the scruff of his beard, that he trimmed to perfection after the first proper shower he had in days, gently scraped across her cheek. A kiss to her apple was enough to make her smile into her blush. "Jones."

"Swan."

"How are you feeling?" she asked while pulling at his hands to wrap his arms around her body.

"Perfectly content." he replied.

Giving a playful roll of her eyes, she squeezed his fingers and giggled softly. "You know what I mean."

Sighing lightly while wrapping his arms tighter around her, his gaze turned to the horizon as their frames began to sway and rock with the ship. "If you insist on knowing, I'm quite sore and tired. Not as weak as I would've imagined though tired nonetheless. It's not as painful as last evening so that's always a plus. I'm still weeks away from being able to do everything I'd like to, but I'll get manage. Thank you for your concern." he concluded and before she could say anything he quickly added, "There are no apologies, woes, or self-loathing allowed on _my_ ship. Don't force me to have you walk the plank."

She laughed at the idiocy that once drove her insane. " _Your_ ship, huh? Should I start referring to you as Captain Hook?" she teased.

"Only if you value your life, Miss Swan." he growled into her ear.

"You're so stupid." she laughed. "Is this really _your_ ship?"

"Indeed it is. Once Liam and John passed it became mine. In fact, you're the only other person to step foot on board aside from them." he stated in realization.

"Who's John?"

"Ah, right. I haven't… ehm, you remember that family friend who took me and my brother in? His name was John. John Silver." he explained.

"John Silver?" Emma scoffed in disbelief, "What did you guys fish for shrimp and give out hush puppies to everyone on shore?" she joked.

Furrowing his brows in confusion and giving a tilt of his head, he met her sights with uncertainty. "Why would we give out shoes?" he asked.

"Shoes? Wait, hush puppies are shoes here?"

"Aye, and amazingly comfortable. Why? Are they something different in the states?"

"Extremely. It's basically a fried ball of cornbread." she mused. "You _do_ know what that is, right?"

Rolling his eyes with a pleasant smirk, he squeezed her side to make her jump and laughed. "Yes I do, but I believe we're getting steered off course." he added. "Liam and I were raised in that cabin back on shore. That room we were in used to be mine."

"I knew it!"

A soft chuckle sounded before a moment of silence. "Since when do you play piano?" he asked thoughtfully. "You're bloody brilliant. _Moonlight Sonata,_ correct?"

Once again confused, Emma allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder as her eyes drifted shut. "Yes? But how do you know that?" she asked

"I heard you. When I was coming round. Actually, you… you helped guide me back with your song."

"Back? What do you mean guided you back?" she asked while pulling free of his arms and turning to face him.

Rubbing the back of his ear, Killian shrugged as he thought of an explanation. "Eh, well… I found meself with my brother for a bit. _Really_ with him. We were here, but not." he motioned to the ship as his eyes roamed the length of it. "It was strange. At first I thought it was just another vision, but… I was stuck in a place between life and death. Liam said I was given a choice. I could either stay with him, or," he swept his hand in her direction as he faced her again, "return back to you."

Her features dropped in shock of the realization. "You came back when you could've stayed with him? Why?"

"It was never about choosing between you two, Swan, though my choice will always stay with you." he explained as he took a step forward to once again close the small gap between them. "It was about me letting go of the past completely," his hands slipped around her waist to gently pull her hips into his, "so I can take hold of my future."

Green eyes settled into blue before she began busying herself with plucking nonexistent lint from his wool coat. "And what does this future of yours look like?" she asked while fixing the collar and lapels to avoid eye contact. "Where do you see it going?"

His hands moved from her waist to steady hers onto his chest before wrapping them behind his neck, forcing her gaze to his again. "I'm looking at it," he whispered, "and it looks bloody perfect."

Usually in these moments she would push away to block out any thoughts of what could be. Her defenses against him have worked in the past, but right now she doesn't feel the need to deflect. What she really wants to do is pull him as close as possible, kiss him endlessly, savor this moment between them and not be so apprehensive about a future.

That's just what she did.

Steadying herself against the rails as her hands roamed under the material of his coat and up the back of his neck to the tuft of hair that gathered there, their mouths expertly moved as one. The amount of passion behind their necking was indescribable. They've had heated sessions before, but this, _this_ was something of confirmation of what their life could bring. What she was scared to put into words she said with her hands, her lips and tongue. One thing she learned during his time of unknown fate was that she didn't want to miss another opportunity to show him how much she loved him. He's always one to live in the moment and it took this catastrophe to understand why.

Emma slowly pulled her lips from his to bring her lower between her teeth in a shy blush. Killian chased them only to be stopped with a soft giggle as she moved away, teasing the immense need that had been built between them. Her mouth collided with his in one last hard, but chaste kiss. Her arms encircle his upper torso as she nestled into his chest. "I love you." He sucked in a breath but couldn't find words as he was taken aback by her admission. His eyes wandered to hers when she looked up at him questioningly. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm usually the one who has to say that first."

"Yeah, well…"

"I love you, too." he replied as his lips found hers for a gentler, sweet gesture.

* * *

They soon found themselves sitting below deck to warm up from the brisk winter winds while eating an assortment of the foods they had packed. Cases of bottled water were constantly stocked down below decks and luckily they had more than enough to last them weeks if needed. If it was one thing Liam drilled into his head about food storage it's that you never want to be out at sea without at least two months worth of water. Food you could manage, but water was essential.

He had taken the small mirror off the wall next to the cot and had it leaning against some books stacked on the desk. His shirt was removed and his fingers tested the tenderness around the stitching while Emma sat on the opposite side of the desk staring to the floor. The guilt of the happenings were beginning to creep up again. She began worrying her lips and pulling at the ring on her finger until the comforting sound of an English-Irish accent made her focus elsewhere.

"That piano was my mother's. That was just one of the two things we got to keep when thrown into that whole mess. Of course I threw one hell of a fight to be able to keep it. Liam as well. I taught meself how to play on those very keys. Even though I never got the chance to meet her I felt a connection every time I sat down on that bench." he carefully lowered himself into the chair and angled himself to his left side as to not put pressure on the incision. "It's never needed tuning. Not once."

Emma found herself curious as to the other object in question. "What was the other thing?" she asked while twisting the ring between her fingers.

A small smile appeared as he rested his chin on the knuckles of his left hand. "You're playing with it."

"Playing with it?" she asked as she shoved the ring back up her finger before realizing what he meant. Her eyes widened as she glanced down to the thin gold band and then held up her hand to showcase the ring. At his simple nod she immediately pulled it off and placed it on the desk in an alarming rate. "I can't keep that. That's something that should be cherished."

"And it is." he replied.

"No." she held up her hands and pushed them away with a shake of her head. "N-no, y-you should really keep that."

"Emma," he began, "That ring has been sitting in a box for almost 30 years. I wouldn't have given it to you if I cared to continue to keep it shoved under the false floorboard in me childhood bedroom."

"Killian, it's your _mother's_ ring." she explained slowly.

"I could get technical and tell you that it's an heirloom. It's been in the family for generations. The same gold has been melted down and made into something new to fit each matriarch for as long as the list goes on." he had risen from his chair to take the ring in hand and observe the delicate detailing. "The very first original piece _was_ just that. That tale wasn't just a tale. It was family history. When I told you this ring was special it wasn't just because it was a birthday gift." he explained as he strolled around the desk to lean his backside against it while taking her left hand in his. "The style is all your own. No one else has this particular twist to the band, or the intricate care taken to the cuffs. This ring was made with _you_ entirely in mind." he stated as he placed the ring to her third finger. "It's now completely yours."

Emma wasn't exactly excited about the explanation. Touching yes, but more than she bargained for. This seemed to mean a lot more to him than she originally figured it had. He melted his own mother's ring to customize an original piece just for her. Who does that? That's more of a commitment than she was ready for at the moment. Maybe he felt the need to explain because of their talk up on deck, but this was becoming _too_ much, _too_ quickly. She figured they'd take it slow. Hell, they didn't even live in the same country anymore! She pulled her hand from his and looked away as she fiddled with her fingers.

He saw the shift in her body language turn to deflection. That was already expected. He figured it was now time to take his leave and let her be alone to mull over what she needed to. "I should get back up there. Be sure we're not going to collide with any marine life." he flashed a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Swan," he stated in departure as he gathered his shirt and wool coat before braving the frigid temperatures.

A ragged breath that she never realized she was holding was released upon his leave. Emma jumped up from the chair to begin pacing around the cabin. A future with her is what he wants and he's made that more than clear now. Why her? She was nothing special. Below average next to him. "I don't understand." she muttered as she collapsed onto the cot at the far side of the room. She slid the ring back off to take a closer look. The twisting braid of the thin band was noticed when he gave it to her originally, but he mentioned something about the cuffs. She couldn't really see anything in the shadows so she ventured over to one of the small windows and angled the ring just enough to see. "Oh, wow." she breathed. At first she thought they were just squiggly lines that made up the folds of the cuffs. Now seeing them closer she could tell that they were outlines of swans. A breathy laugh escaped her lips as she leaned into the wall and fiddled it between her fingers. This man never ceased to amaze her.

As she slipped the thin gold band back onto her finger, she couldn't help but wonder what her future might be like. She certainly couldn't be a waitress for the rest of her life. Maybe she could finally pursue that career in criminal justice that's been put on the back burner for far too long. Emma turned on the flame to that idea to begin the slow process of heating the plan through. She'd need to scrimp and save every penny she earned to put towards college. Sighing as she dropped back onto the cot the figurative flame she had turned on quickly went out. There were bills that needed paying, rent, food costs, the occasional splurge on drinks. It seems waitressing will be her way of life for, well, the rest of it.

As her eyes drifted shut to the memory of that spectacular wedding set she adorned during the most incredible yet false honeymoon night, she began thinking what it would be like to maybe do that for real. Becoming someone's spouse was a major step in anyone's life. Emma raised her hand to take another look to the band adorning her finger before switching it back to the left hand he had placed it to. He's made it more than clear of his desires. Perhaps when Killian finally succeeds in returning home they could _maybe_ begin to shift in that direction. Nothing would happen right away, but that didn't mean they couldn't start in baby steps. "Emma Jones? Emma _Swan_ -Jones? _Jones_ -Swan? _Jones_. Emma Jones." she laughed at her own stupidity while turning over to cuddle the extra pillow. "I am _not_ turning into one of _those_ girls." she mumbled to herself. Is she really laying here thinking about an imaginary wedding?

 _Oh gods_.

She rolled back over to stare out to the clouds that passed by through the area of the porthole. It was relaxing and soon she found herself drifting off.

* * *

Adam and Ruby threw their belongings to the side of the sitting room and sighed a sound of relief. It was a hellish week taking care of Killian and Emma's mess, but it was all over now. The cabin was quiet and he figured they were sleeping, or at least Emma. He watched as Ruby poked and prodded some cobwebs before squealing squeamishly and running straight into his back.

"I think I saw a tarantula!" she cried. "It's fucking huge! There's webs everywhere. Adam do something! I feel like we're in a crypt! Why did we come here? I want my loft back!"

"Are you being serious?" he asked into his laugh as he took her hands and wrapped them around his waist. "Come on then. I'll protect you." Adam guided them to the back room where he had laid out Killian and gently opened the door. He immediately released her hands and stormed into the empty room as he searched for their, or any, belongings. "Bloody fuckin' hell! He's such a goddamn idiot!"

"What, they're gone?" Ruby exclaimed in disbelief. "Why didn't they tell us? Oh, Emma is so dead."

"Hook is going to be sportin' another fuckin' bullet wound once I'm through with 'im!" He stiffened at a brief thought before pushing past Ruby and out the front door. "He better not have!" She followed right on his heels. "Fuckin' shite! He took the damn ship out to sea!" he kicked the dirt and paced angrily before sighing in defeat. There was absolutely nothing to be done. He just hoped he wasn't stupid enough to cause stress to his incisions.

Ruby shoved her hands into her red peacoat and shrugged. "So, we're alone then?" she asked once his anger dissipated.

"Completely." he replied.

"Oh."

They stood standing and staring to everything but each other for a long moment. Adam gained the courage to quickly close the gap between them and bring her lips to his. Ruby gripped the back of his neck to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. The passion grew quickly as he carried her back to the cabin and through to the couch.

"Woah, woah wait!" she exclaimed as he climbed on top of her. "Are there spiders living inside this couch?" Adam groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder when her focus turned to looking for any sign of arachnoid movement instead of the desire that was so close to being fulfilled.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Authors Note:_** _I just wanted to take the time to give a LONG OVERDUE recognition to my Beta- CaptainsPiratePrincess, without her this story wouldnt be as aesthetically pleasing. So thank you! You're the best! Also, wanna give some love to my biggest fan to this story- Andria! (ff wouldnt allow your penname) thank you for being on my ass to get these chapters out, being so enthusiastic as to what will happen next, and adding in your ever-amazing input! And to my bestie, OncerCser0712, thank you for rooting for me! Kisses! Xoxox_

 _Now without further adieu, chapter 16! Please leave reviews. They help in knowing im writing something worth reading. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _"Swan!" Killian ran around the corner, but stopped just in the doorway at the sight of the gun. "Swan, get behind me." He urged as he slowly entered to reach for her wrist._

 _Emma took to the shadows as she watched the haunting scene play out; her ignoring his pleas. Him desperately trying to get her to listen. Why didn't she listen? Why did she feel like she had to prove something?_

 _"Sometimes there's nothing else left to be done than to destroy the very thing that's caused you grief."_

 _No matter how hard she tried to close her eyes they forbid to cooperate and she was forced to watch Killian's fate for another time. Emma stood frozen as she looked on to see that he was already trying his damndest to put pressure to his newly acquired wound. The smell of gunpowder stung her nose and slowly made her stomach turn. The metallic odor of blood only seemed to make the nausea worse. The next shot fired rattled her nerves as it rang through her ears._

 _"Swan." Killian had managed to walk himself over and place a bloodied hand over the pistol while keeping pressure to his side with the other. "I see the look in your eye. You don't want to do this." He conciliated. "Put the gun down. Let me do me job."_

 _Finally pulling her sights to the fumbling Killian; she was able to make her own way over to him. Her fingers carded through his sweaty hair as her face scrunched in pain and anguish at the distance in his eyes. "Look at him." She whispered to herself. "Listen."_

 _"Swan." He warned weakly as he attempted to lower the pistol, but she was refusing. "I beg of you. Don't do this. There's no coming back."_

 _"Listen to him!" She pleaded desperately through her constant trail of tears. "For fuck sake, look over here! He's hurt! He needs help!"_

 _"Please." He swayed behind her trying his best to stay standing._

 _No matter how loud she screamed, no matter how much she yelled, begged, and pleaded no one heard her. She was left there to watch Killian lose ounces of blood while she desperately tried to reassure him that he was fine. An act that proved futile. She cupped his face as he began to lose his balance and for the first time he stared dead into her eyes. He let out a short breath, looking to her with complete betrayal in his gaze, as he lost full control of his balance._

 _"You failed me, " he sneered._

 _Her face fell in horror just before those haunting words echoed through her mind._

 _"Its simple really. I see myself in you. Pained. Tormented. Deranged. Controlled. Silenced. You're screaming to get out, darling. To be free. One twitch of your finger and you'll be who you've always wanted to become. Someone to be feared instead of being afraid. You're tired of feeling vulnerable. You want to be heard. This is how. Let her out to play."_

 _The final shot vibrated through her body and made her to jump from the sound. Her eyes squeezed shut as she pulled away from Killian's limp frame and backed into herself, merging into one. Now looking to the gun, Emma quickly turned around to be faced with an impish grin, a delighted smile, and the barrel of the very gun she'd been holding. Flexing her fingers around where the butt of the handle should have been, she confirmed her hand to be vacant. The pistol was back in that of its owner's possession._

 _"I believe I gave you more than fair caution in watching where you dabbled in my affairs, Miss Swan._ I _may not be able to touch a single strand of blonde hair on that pretty little head of yours, but-" he stepped over Killian's lifeless body as he pointed a finger in the air before motioning it to Cruella, "-_ she _can." He smiled that intimidating smile that showcased the gold in his teeth as he stood proudly with his cane. "You should have heeded my advice, dearie. You should have stayed out of my business and off my men. You'd still be alive if ya had."_

 _Cruella pouted her red lips into a mischievous smirk as she purred out, "Farewell, darling."_

 ** _Bang._**

Emma jumped awake while gasping loudly, shooting straight up on the cot to do a quick once over. She was still very much alive, but her forehead was beaded with sweat, the damp clothes on her back clung to her body, and she was up and running without a second to process a single thought. She heard the muffled call of her name from the man who had just barely opened the door to the cabin, but that wasn't enough to slow her feet. All she could think about was her immense need for fresh air to rid her senses of blood and gunpowder.

The stinging cold of the salty sea mist hit her like a ton of bricks. She began pacing around the deck while pulling at the split ends of her hair all while muttering inaudible thoughts into the dusk. It was only when she felt firm hands gripping her arms to stop her pacing did she look up. Her mind wouldn't allow her to focus on him. She couldn't look into the eyes she had just seen filled with trace amounts disappointment and utter betrayal just moments before. She pushed him away as her manic pacing continued on while her mind ran circles, her stomach lurched and her mouth became overly moist at the recollection of her dream- no… nightmare.

She was once again pulled from her thoughts when Killian attempted for another time to get her to focus on him and get her out of her own head. "Emma, talk to me. What's happened?" He asked in as calming of a voice as he could muster. He looked on as her face paled and her body sagged. _Oh bloody hell, not again._

Once again pushing past him, she ran to the edge of the ship to throw her body into the rails and heave the contents of her stomach to the open waters below. It took some time, but she soon fell to the deck drained of any energy she once had. Her mouth tasted foul, she was shivering from being without her coat and Killian sat next to her looking completely defeated as he passed her a few bottles of water he had fetched during her retching. He soon shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders before they sat in silence.

A long uncomfortable silence.

Naturally though, Killian was the first to speak as she sat sipping her water while looking to the slow birth of the stars. "I've seen some horrible, awful, and gruesome things in my time." He began as his body melted into the wood. "I was only 18 when I first started working for Gold. I trained for about a year before I was capable of any type of outside work. Insurance purposes is what he claimed it to be, but really it was so you learned to work under the radar and not get him or anyone else involved, caught. I found meself paired with Caldwell when the time came. I had gone off with McMillan and Douglas a few times to get different tactics and views on certain things, but Ben… he was the one Gold assigned me to. That bastard _hated_ me. I was instantly the Crocodile's favorite project and had pushed him off the pillar to take his place as commander over the few lads that he associated with. All by the age of twenty-two. Ben was about nine years older than I so you can imagine why and how the tensions would flare. But, if your newly found boss witnessed you delivering one damaging blow to a man three times your size- it's quite the impression to leave." He laughed. "You tend to get special benefits- eh, privileges. Milah had found out that Gold paired me with him to challenge him. To set him straight or deal with it how I felt necessary. I eventually became _his_ commander and Gold's 'understudy' if you will, but that's an entirely different tale for another day." He took a moment to gather his thoughts as he looked to the stars that were now gleaming brightly.

There was a moment of confusion and hesitation as to why Killian decided to poor his history out to her at that very moment, but she wasn't going to complain. Her thoughts were now focused elsewhere and she was grateful.

"Caldwell he- he was a man who wasn't very clean with his hits. As long as he got to take a life he didn't care. He was ruthless and to him it seemed the messier the better. You couldn't tell the arsehole otherwise. The very first death I witnessed was this man named Malcolm. I'm not sure what he did or why he was marked, but I was the one to find him; I tracked him down and cornered him to allow that prick the glory. Mind you I was just a kid- I was just barely twenty years old at this time and had come to take this grown man's life for reasons unknown just for a pocket of wealthy profit. To spare you the colorful details I was the one that ended up taking him. Caldwell- he was too into brute force and it backfired. I was quick… agile… a natural with _any_ weapon. It was a chain reaction and a split second decision that changed me life forever." He fell silent for a moment as his finger twitched at the memory of the trigger and his mind drifted to the scene he'd since forgotten. "Twenty years old and I'd taken my first life. Every detail from that night was imbedded into my mind and intensified in my dreams. The sounds, the smells, the feel of the weapons, the people, all of it. It made me question what the fuck I was doin'." He laughed at himself as he rubbed his beard and shook his head in uncertainty." I still don't know what the fuck I'm doin'. I've made so many goddamn excuses for me actions that I feel I've falsely validated fuckin' murderin' people! By the time I had me own assignment I'd already told meself so many fuckin' lies that I could pull the bloody trigger without feelin' anything. I could slice open your throat and go eat fuckin' chips while gettin' a few choice lasses sloshed in the nearest pub within the same hour. I didn't care. I didn't feel not one… damn… thing…. I was _weak_." He growled in outrage. "I had so many people brainwashin' me into thinkin' that what I'd been doin' was _perfectly_ okay. I honestly began believin' it. I was so angry at me brother, me so called father, the fuckin' idiot who raised me, even me mum… I was just- I wanted to hurt people the way others hurt me. I wanted them to _feel_ what I felt. I wanted them to feel hopeless, and afraid. I had _no_ remorse, Emma. Not one grain of guilt for me actions. I was _completely_ fuckin' numb to everythin' around me. I secluded meself from everyone to wallow in me own self pity and drown me sorrows away with anythin' I could get me bloody hands on be it the neck of a bottle or that of a woman!" He admitted in disgust. "I was pathetic!"

Emma had been staring to the wood on the deck the entire length of his narrative until the distress became obvious. She always knew when he was the most upset by the change in accent. His Irish came through more when he was angry, but that wasn't the point right now. Her sights shifted from the wood grain patterns to the red stubble of his beard that twitched with the aggravation of his jaw. Her mouth opened to say something, but she was cut off by his next words.

"The look I had in the beginning is the same one mirroring on your face, Emma." He muttered in a more serene tone. "You're stronger than I was. I _know_ you are. Don't give in to the lies that are festering in your mind. They want to tear you down to your most vulnerable self and eat you alive. Don't allow them to control you. I haven't been in control of meself for ten years. I thought I had the upper hand in things, but in reality I've just been a pawn this whole bloody time. I've been broken into a shell of a person I once was for the mere benefit of profit. When I said that I had lost everything, Swan. I meant it. I. Lost. _Everything_."

"So what changed?"

"You." He replied as his blue eyes found hers, revealing the true heartache he's been holding in for so long. "The moment I met you, _truly_ met you, I knew my life wouldn't be the same."

"Killian, seriously?" She mumbled with a roll of her eyes. "Now's not the time for cheesy one liners."

"I promise you, it's not." He sighed. "I don't know if you remember, but that first night- the _very_ first night we met I eh… I didn't… I didn't want you to go. I actually felt meself panic when you started for the stairs."

"I remember." She grinned shyly as she tapped one of the empty bottles against her thigh. "It kinda seemed like you wanted to tell me something?" She positioned herself so that her body now fully faced him and hugged his jacket tighter around her torso. "What was it?"

An ear rub and a half smile was the first response before he cleared his throat with a shrug. "It wasn't so much a question as it was a request." He glanced over in her direction before looking back down to the knees of his jeans. "We'd only first met. I wasn't about to proceed in asking you to stay with me. How would that look?"

"You wanted me to stay with you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Aye, love, I- I did." He responded just above a shy whisper.

"Why? I was so incredibly rude to you…. On purpose."

Laughing at the memory as he took one of her hands in his, he nodded in agreement. "That you were, but you were also something else entirely."

"A cold hearted bitch?" She deadpanned.

"Calming." He retorted in a half chuckle. "For the first time me mind was clear of all worries if only for a few hours. For a split second I had given the thought to spin some tale as to why I'd needed you to stay, but I knew I was just afraid to have you go because then I'd be alone again. I didn't want them back- the memories." He explained. "Which is why I had busied meself in unpacking, and drawing, and drinking-"

"-and singing, and dancing." she added with a smile.

"Yeah, well, that might've been a bit more for your entertainment than it was for me own sanity." He admitted with a smile to match as he pulled himself up to his feet. "The point is, Emma." He began as he pulled at her hand to bring her up alongside him. "You brought a sense of tranquility into a life filled with constant chaos. You quiet the demons in me head, all of them, whenever you're around. I know this because when I was forced back here, they all came bombarding back into me mind." He emphasized by tapping his temple and sneering. "Every. Last. One."

Swallowing hard at his words, Emma slowly climbed the stairs to the upper deck and murmured. "What did you do to cope?"

"That's just the thing. I didn't know _what_ to do. I was ripped away from the one thing that gave me the sense of stability and I hadn't a single clue if I'd ever see you again. So, I indulged in a bottle a night and drove Smee and Aikens up the bloody wall with my antics. I stared at your number _countless_ times every damn night, but never pressed the button. I couldn't. I didn't want you to have to witness my destruction from miles away. _That's_ the real reason I never called. I didn't want to have to admit-" rubbing his eyes in defeat, he changed the course of his words, "I was ashamed at what I'd done… at what I was becoming again. I wanted _so desperately_ to change for you; For meself…." Killian had taken a hold of one of the wheel knobs as they had made their way to the helm while speaking and had hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry for bringing you into this life, Emma. I'm sorry for not being the man you expected of me in the beginning. I'm sorry for letting you down and not being there when you needed me the most. I'm sorry for hiding my past and foolishly thinking I had a chance at a future. I'm sorry for putting your life in danger countless, _countless_ times and I'm sorry for the unneeded stress I've put on you. This isn't how your trip should have gone. You shouldn't be lying awake to avoid sleeping only to pass out from the exhaustion, and hurling over the side of me ship because of a nightmare; one that I've caused." He clenched at the handle as he finally looked up to meet her dampened cheeks and reddened eyes. "I will completely understand if when you board that plane you don't ever look back, but if you do for the _love of gods_ , Emma, do not allow the nightmares to rule you."

"How can you think that I'm even capable of leaving you without so much as a second glance?" She asked her voice broken.

"Because I know if _I_ was presented the opportunity to leave me… I would."

"Well… _I_ can't." Not knowing what else to say, she quickly closed the space between them to grab at his face and pull it to hers. Their mouths crashed hard against one another as they stood feeling the various emotions swim through their bodies. The evening had taken an unexpected dive into the rawest of feelings and this was the only way she knew how to alleviate them. Whenever she kissed him everything seemed to just melt away into the world around them and become nearly irrelevant. As they pulled apart she decided to voice her opinion on another matter, "For the record? You've exceeded all expectations of being the man I thought you were and honestly…. I'm _really_ glad I ran to you."

Arching that famous brow and smirking playfully as he tilted his head in question, he brushed his thumb along the dimple in her chin as he murmured. "And here I thought it was your _feet_ that had magically decided to carry you straight to my study."

"Shut up." She giggled.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

With the bulk of the emotional turmoil behind them, Killian had suggested they share a drink to help settle the nerves and quiet the mind. He had remembered that he had tucked away a few bottles in the storage hold (and away from the knowledge of John and his brother) for a rainy day and he figured now was as good of a day as any. So, there they sat on the upper deck just past the helm on a pile of blankets sharing a bottle between them as he worked at freeing the stitches.

After one last giant swig of their favorite brand of rum, Emma threw her hair over her shoulders and readied the light. "Are you sure you know what you're doin'?" She asked as she nearly fell into his lap giggling to get a closer look at his surgical abilities.

Sighing as he dropped the tweezers and scalpel for the eleventh time, he ran his tongue through the inside of his cheek before plastering a smile to his face. "Swan, for the last bloody time hold the damn thing still before I slice through meat instead of thread."

"I'm just makin' sure you're doin' it properly." She muttered as she wrestled with steadying the flashlight from her phone to the incision and fixing herself onto his parted thighs allowing her legs to encircle his waist.

"I've accomplished this very task more times than I care to admit." He explained as he went back to the task at hand. "I believe I'm more than qualified to rid meself of eight threads."

"Ya sure?" She asked as she tried for a better look and once again receiving an annoyed sigh from the constant moving of the light and shadows. "Sorry."

"You know what? I'll hold that-" He plucked the phone from her hand and offered the tools. "You do this."

"I'm definitely not qualified." She slurred in panic, "and I've been drinking!"

"It's not neurosurgery, love, just a few threads. You pull one up, cut it with the scalpel, pull it through, and move on to the next. It's simple."

Groaning in uncertainty, Emma reluctantly took the tools in hand whilst eyeing him with concern. "Simple." She scoffed at his stone features. "It won't be so simple if I end up gutting you, now will it?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take, darling." He stated with that annoying grin. "You'll do beautifully."

"I'll give you _beautifully_." She mused as her body slouched forward to carefully start where he had left off. Slowly and gently she tweezed one of the tiny knots and pulled at it with a skewed face. The flex of his stomach muscles caused her to let out a short breath as she brought the scalpel to the thin thread. "I can't believe I'm doing this-" As soon as the thread was cut he let a blood curdling yell which caused her to yell out her own piercing scream and drop the tools as she hurried out of his lap. A snorted belly laugh took over the horrible sounds of false pain as he fell to his side in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Emma's face was paled in stunned horror until she realized he actually had meant to scare her. "You fucking idiot!" She hollered. "I thought I hurt you!"

"I'm sorry!" He chortled. "I had to!"

"Ugh, you're such a dick!" She argued while getting to her feet before barreling down the stairs to the main deck.

He was entirely thrown off by her outrageous reaction. Normally she'd think it funny, but maybe it was too soon for the jokes? Yet, she was just laughing and giggling a few moments ago. She's been so hot and cold lately, hell for most of her trip she's been moody and it only seemed to be getting worse. Though he knew plenty of reasons for why she would have such a short temper, he narrowed it down to one in particular. "I hate this time of the month." He muttered as he plucked the tools from his lap.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Emma yelled as she punched his shoulder. "You idiot! Gods, you're so fucking annoying sometimes!" She growled in frustration as she paced angrily around the deck. "Ugh, this ship is too fucking small! I can't go anywhere! This is _your_ fault!"

Killian was at a loss for words. For a rare moment in his life he was stunned speechless. Emma was literally acting irrational. He really didn't think he'd get quite this response from such a stupid prank, but he couldn't have been more wrong. "What in the devil has gotten into you? It was meant to make you laugh! There was no harm done and all of the sutures are out clean so what's the problem?"

"Good for the sutures. Good for the _fucking_ sutures!" She punched him again before growling another sound of irritation and storming off into the cabin.

"Fucking hell." He mumbled as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder and followed her inside. "Swan, I hadn't meant it for you to go off on. I apologize if I'd crossed a line. I tried to poke fun at the situation without taking your feelings into account and I'm sorry."

She had taken off his jacket during his apology and had her arms folded across her body while she contemplated on accepting it. Shrugging one shoulder as she slowly turned on her heel to face him she mumbled a quiet, "Thank you."

Flashing a relieved smile as he gave a rub to the back of his ear, he took a few exaggerated steps forward and presented his hand at his words. "Just so you're aware it's very unwise to insult the size of a man's ship."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"It's just too small for my taste." She stated with a shrug and a roll of her eyes. "It doesn't do anything for me."

He raised a brow and dropped his jaw at her insulting statement. " _She_ is the largest around and might I add; the quickest."

Emma smirked as she tapped the crease in her elbow with her forefinger. "Quick isn't always necessarily the best way to go. Besides…" She began with a taunting smile. "I've seen bigger."

Killian tittered at her statement while giving another rub to his ear and closing more of the space between them. "Have you now?" He was so close now that they stood toe to toe, both wary of touching the other. "Tell me, love, were they built as strong as mine? As sturdy?"

"A mast is a mast. It works just the same on every boat." She challenged with a lean forward touching the tip of her nose to his.

His eyes closed slowly as he exhaled a sharp breath with his grin. "Ship." He corrected.

"Boat." She whispered in testing.

" _Ship_."

" _Boat_."

"Love, I'm giving you fair amount of warning." He breathed just before his tongue traced along his lower lip.

"Did I make someone agitated over the size of his bo-" She couldn't finish her thought before his mouth claimed hers and his fingers tangled into her blonde tresses. A moan quickly escaped when she allowed his tongue entry as they circled and danced around the cabin to find any sort of flat surface.

That ended up being the wall closest to the cot. Their shirts had been removed somewhere between the knocking over of books and wall ornaments and the tripping over of each other's feet. Killian's hands were tightly entwined with hers and busy with keeping them over her head as his mouth worked his seductive magic to her neck and jawline. Emma's fingernails dug into the skin of the back of his hands as he sucked a prominent love bite onto the peaking skin of her breast. Breathy moans egged him on as his focus soon turned to teething and pulling at the cup of her bra to free the very breast he was enjoying. His mouth quickly enveloped the already taut nipple, but released it just as quickly from the yelp Emma sounded.

"Woah, you alright?" He asked in alarm as he released her hands to grab at her waist. "I didn't mean to-"

"No no no no no, it's not you. It's okay. They're just a little sore," She explained quickly just as her head moved forward to take claim of his mouth to push them away from the wall and straight into the small armoire. Her nails dug into his shoulders while his traveled up her spine to unclasp the bra with another involuntary hiss as they fell free of their prison. "It's fine." She murmured upon his questioning look.

"Does anything else cause you issue?" He whispered in concern as his fingers ghosted down her back.

"No."

"Not yet." He corrected while digging the pads of his fingers into the small of her back while hastily reclaiming her mouth as they tumbled away from the armoire and over to the cot. Their knees collided into the base of the frame knocking them off balance. "Oh shit-." Killian chuckled while throwing out a hand to catch himself on the wall in reflex as Emma clung to his neck for stability, but ultimately lost the battle with a laugh. A brilliant smile was in place as his head fell to the arm still holding him up while he gazed in adoration at the woman laughing below him.

Emma's laugh died down as she returned the same look he gave. Her hand was slowly brought up to push the hair from her face before reaching to the belt of his jeans, hooking her fingers through the gap, to carefully pull him forward. She made the necessary adjustments to allow his body to climb and hover over hers, still keeping the intense gaze of love and admiration they had for one another. Her fingers carded through his hair to rest peacefully at the base of his neck as he leaned forward to nudge her lips up to his. Killian took the time to really show her his devotion through his loving action. They didn't need to hurry. They had nowhere they needed to be. It was just them in the middle of the sea with no unnecessary distractions. They had all the time in the world out here and he planned to take full advantage.

"I love you." He whispered between soft amorous gestures.

"I love you, too." She answered just as quietly.

After another everlasting peck to her lips a soft breath was released at the feel of the wet trail of busses down her throat, her sternum, between her womanly mounds though he was careful to not over stimulate them and moaned at the way he ran his tongue down to her belly button. She giggled softly at the tickling feel of the teasing kiss to her hipbone as his fingers worked nimbly at the fasteners to her jeans and yanked them down just as quickly. Killian relished in the feel of her silky smooth thighs as Emma kicked out of the jean barrier and parted her legs around him. He had pushed her up further on the thin mattress and dipped his head down to bury his nose into her scent. Just the feel of his warm breath through the thin cotton fabric was enough to get her to arch her back in a whimpered moan.

"Killian, please." She was aching for any sort of touch, any kind of release. Her heels dug into the mattress and her hands searched for his at the sudden tease of his tongue through her panties. It was gone just as quick as it came. A dark, mischievous chuckle could be heard from below as she pushed herself up onto her elbows.

"This is what happens when you add insult to injury." He murmured making sure his breath hit all the right places. He smiled as her head fell back with exasperated breath and her hips chased the source of relief. "I warned you." He taunted as he angled himself onto his left side to place his right hand over her aching heat. "Now you'll have to earn it."

"Oh gods." She whimpered as she fell flat onto the mattress when his hand slowly slid down the crease to wet the fabric with her own juices. "Killian, please."

"Begging isn't going to do much for you." He explained in his husky seductive tone. "I can do this all night. We haven't anywhere to go."

"For fuck sake…." She mumbled in aggravation. "Isn't loving you enough to earn-" She began to ask just before her hips bucked again from the pressure applied to her swollen nub. "Mmmm."

"You also love grilled cheese, Swan. I don't really know how I feel about sharing a pedestal of mutual affection with a toasted sandwich." He joked as his middle finger slipped under the pantyline of her soaked garment to tease her clit personally. He looked to her with hooded eyes at her sensual hiss and moan and pulled his finger out to spread the juices up her inner thigh.

"What the hell, Jones!" She yelled in annoyance. "I think right now I'm loving that fucking sandwich a bit more than you!"

"Calm down." He chuckled. "It'll be worth it in the end. I promise."

"If we ever _get_ to the end!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air.

"You've no one to blame but yourself." He smirked as he placed his hand to hover back over her sex. "You insulted the size of me ship, degraded the quality to a dinky boat and a _sandwich_ has more of your love than I."

Emma scoffed out a laugh as she placed her hands to her stomach. "Not my problem _someone_ has egotistical issues."

Killian hummed out a sound of acceptance at her words as he playfully tossed her leg over his shoulder to roll off the cot. "Not my problem _someone's_ oversexed." He gave a nod to leave and moved from the cot, but was stopped by Emma grabbing his forearm, pulling him back down and pressing her body into his. An arched brow was in place when he was eased back further into her.

"But _my_ problem," She purred as her hands roamed over his pilous chest, "-is _your_ benefit."

"Ahh," The flat of his palms traveled from her upper thighs to her knees and back again. "A gentleman never takes advantage."

"Mmm, it's not taking advantage if I'm willing is it?" She began as her tongue poked out from between her lips to trace the outer cartilage of his pointed ear. "And I'm more than willing." She whispered into her smug grin by the sudden pressure to the underside of her thighs. "I need you so badly it hurts."

His mouth found hers almost instantly as he swiftly rolled between her legs to coax her back into the wall. Killian pushed on the underside of her thighs parting them wider around him before his right hand slipped under the waistband of light blue fabric barrier. A whimper, roll of the hips and nails digging into the flesh of his upper back led him to push his middle and ring finger into her eagerly awaiting hole. A gasp of gratification quickly turned into a steady set of whimpers and moans as his fingers repeatedly penetrated her pussy. "Is this what you need?" He growled low into her ear, trailing his lips over the red flush of her cheeks.

"Oh sh- _yes_!" She whimpered as her head fell back against the wood of the wall and her nails dug deeper into his flesh. "Don't stop." Killian hissed as he slowly pulled his fingers out to run them up through her slit and circle around her sensitive clit causing her legs to tremor from the sensation. "Mmmfuck! _No_ -" She sighed out a sound of disappointment when his fingers abandoned their post, but quickly realized he was pulling the fabric from her hips. Emma lifted her legs for the easy removal of her panties before resting them over his shoulders when his head dipped between her thighs to take in her scent.

"Oh, Swan… let's find out if you taste as good as you smell." He whispered against the heat of her sex before his tongue dove straight into the pool of sweet tasting juices. Flickering and fluttering, sucking and slurping, he did it all and was rewarded well.

"Holy fucking shit!" Her fingers couldn't tangle in his hair any further if she tried. The sighs had turned to moans and the moans to screams of mind-boggling release. The heels of her feet dug so deeply into the mattress that her body was scooting up the wall to try and push away from the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving.

Three incredible orgasms later, Killian had her pinned beneath his naked body while his hands roamed every inch of her flushed, sweaty and buzzed frame. They shared the most affectionate of busses and intimate caresses until her hands were pinned above her head. Emma tightened her grip on his fingers as her hips readied themselves for the very thing she's been waiting for all evening. "Eager as ever." He stated with smirk.

Her eyes narrowed as she chased his lips, but was rudely denied. "Annoying as always."

"What do you want, Emma?"

"I want you." She nearly pleaded.

That infamous brow twitched at the phrase as his fingers returned her tight grip. "Say it again."

"I want you." She repeated. "I want _all_ of you. For the love of gods, Killian, _fuck_ me!"

His eyes widened at the surprisingly unexpected words that tumbled out in a plea. She's never uttered them before, at least not in this context and he's more than a bit thrown off at the use of them. "P-eh, pardon?" He choked out. "You want me to what?"

"Fuck me!" She jerked on his hands to pull him off balance to retrieve his lips in a heated kiss that quickly turned crude and primitive. She moaned out a whimper at the pull of her lower lip between his teeth. Emma pulled it free with a lustful glare to suck away the mild stinging sensation watching as he sat up to view her naked body.

Killian trailed his hands down her frame upon his straightening to settle them at her hips. Easing himself in and biting his lip at her quiet sigh of pleasure, he started in a relaxed and leisurely pace. He can easily do what she wants as they've waded in that area many a time before, but she hasn't a clue of what he's fully capable of. Even wounded he can give quite the array of pleasure. "Tell me if I hurt you." It was a quiet plea before the beginning of their copious act.

The palms of her hands were thrown flush against the wall behind her head to push her hips as close as possible as he thrusted fervently into her. " _Holy fuck-_ " Her right leg was soon thrown over his shoulder with the fingers of his left hand digging into the upper thigh while the thumb to his right circled her clit. " _FUCK!_ " Her cries were just that. Loud, satisfied cries. " _G-KILLIAN!_ " Her entire body was numb with pleasure as she orgasmed around his hardened length. Her hands slapped against his wrists at the first sign of not slowing and carrying her through yet another outcry of release. She yelped in gratification when he slammed his hips into hers.

His breathing was ragged, his body gleamed in a thin layer of sweat and his tongue ran slowly along his lower lip as he stroked upward to her ankle and planting a kiss to her calf. "How are you feeling?" He asked between huffs.

"Fucking incredible!" She laughed out into her heavy breathing.

"Good." He threw her leg to the side shoving her over with Emma following his lead. He palmed and squeezed her ass she had arched into position as he leaned down to run the flat of his tongue up the spine of her back. His hands took possession of her breasts, now numb to the feeling of pain and growled out a low, "Because I'm just getting started," before thrusting back into her.

* * *

The itchy wool and scratchy sheets were scattered around the cabin. The small makeshift nightstand was knocked over with the battery powered lantern now taking refuge under the rickety cot. The chair that had been pushed in neatly to the desk was now knocked to it's side and the organized stack of maps and papers now scattered the wooden floor. The tangled mess of naked limbs took ownership among the mess on the floor right near the ladder to the hatch. Both sweaty, both fighting for breath, both entirely spent and thoroughly sore.

Emma peppered kisses around his chest while humming happily from the multitude of events that had just taken place. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the feel of hot and sticky liquid around his right side and knew it wasn't the obvious. "Killian?" Sitting up to check over her fingers an audible gasp and frantic movements quickly turned their heavenly bliss into a horrendous flashback. "You're bleeding!"

"I know." He mumbled while blindly reaching for her to come back and lay in his arms. "Superficial," He whispered through a weak smile. " _Completely_ worth it."

"You knew? Why didn't you stop? Why didn't _we_ stop?"

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked with a raised brow in place and his firm yet gentle hands caressing her arm now draped along his chest and neck.

"You shou-"

"Emma." His blue irises finally revealed themselves from beneath his lids with a tired glare, "Did. You. Enjoy yourself?" He smirked proudly at the smile she was trying so hard to hide before her face buried into the side of his neck. "Like I said… _completely_ worth it."

They stayed intertwined on the hard floor of the cabin as they peppered each other in kisses and soft caresses, relishing in the uninterrupted time they had together. Emma was the first to push herself from the floor slowly and with plenty of giggles at the feel of how ridiculously stiff she was. "Is there any way we can get our own boat- _ship_ for back home?" She laughed as she fell into the ladder.

"You? Want a ship?" He asked while placing his hands behind his head to look her over. She was going to be unbearably sore and stiff in the morning and the marks from the bites and bruises will be more prominent. "Whatever for?" A smolder was put into place as he waited patiently for the answer.

"Because maybe I'd like to enjoy the quiet moments with you, again."

"In that case I'll be sure to place it to the top of my long list of endeavors."

A small laugh sounded as she pushed away from the ladder to go fetch her clothes. "I'll do nightwatch."

"Not necessary." He muttered as he grunted into his own standing position to cross the small distance of floor between them.

Emma giggled at the small kiss to hollow of her neck as her arms instinctively wrapped around his. "It's the least I can do."

"I'm telling you, love, it's not necessary." He repeated as he twirled them around to coax her back on the bed. "The thing practically steers itself." Thanks to the last act his brother had done before his final departure. He realized the first night that it was already set to course and Liam had been planning it since the moment he set foot to the boards of the ship. The questions that seemed like rubbish at the time suddenly fell into place. He didn't need to man the helm, nor would he have to do anything further than throwing all of himself into Emma (figuratively and literally). So he had watched her sleep, gone through the cabin to organize maps and papers to keep busy and paused a moment to truly breathe. Something he hadn't done since being forced back.

"Killian! Stop!" She squealed at his insistent tickling and kissing. "I'm not going down like the old couple in Titanic!"

Killian stopped mid-task and slowly moved his head into her line of vision. "What?"

"Ya know, the old couple? The ship had already rammed into the iceberg and the water was starting to fill the lower cabins and the sad music started to play? This one?" She did a horrible rendition of the music and looked to him for any ounce of comprehension. Obviously needing more description by the dumbfounded look on his face she exhaled with a roll of her eyes, "Ugh, the water! It started filling up the room! They were too old to make it to the top so they clung to each other in their final moments? A major tear jerker? Remember?"

Using the tip of his thumb to scratch a few lines across his forehead as he tried to bite back his smile, Killian tilted his head and looked to the wall behind her as he teasingly mused, "I don't- no I can't say I recall. How exactly did the score for that scene go again? Perhaps it'll jog the memory."

Eyes narrowed and face like stone, Emma pushed his forehead away from her face with her finger. "I despise you."

"That's not what you were screaming out earlier."

She bit back a laugh as she pushed him off to roll onto her side and almost immediately his body was pressed into her back as he pulled her into him. "Shouldn't you go and sew that up?"

"It's minor enough that it'll coagulate." A brief moment passed as they settled into the state of relaxation that they both realized they were missing something. The abdominal pain that had ceased during the high levels of adrenaline came back with a vengeance rendering him practically immobile. Thus also making him chilled to the already crisp air. "I should've grabbed the damn blankets."

"Mhmm."

"You can't move can you?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Mm-mm."

" _Brilliant_."


	17. Chapter 17

_~ Three Days Later ~_

"Swan, are you feeling alright?" Killian asked as they descended the gangplank.

They had finally arrived back from his spontaneous sailing trip to the specific location only known to he and Liam that served as a route in the whale migration. It was completely incredible and an event that was majestic to witness, though they both desperately hoped for a false tragedy to occur so they didn't have to come back. They even went as far as surveying the maps and making fictitious plans of action so the worry and stress of land would be lost with them. It was fun to say the least; scheming and plotting together with correspondingly astute minds. Feeding off of each other's ideas and getting so caught up that they nearly put some of them to test. Whenever that happened they usually took a different course of action to clear the head of such irrational judgement, only to do it all over again. But alas, life won in the end because there was a flight in need of boarding, and a Crocodile in need of hogtying.

He noticed her swaying and knew it wasn't just from her coming to grips with her land legs. She seemed weak and tired.

"Huh?" Emma turned her head back to look at him, but tripped over the small lip at the end of the board. She was just barely able to stop herself from tumbling into a face plant. The headache that rudely decided to invite itself to linger longer than necessary like that unwanted family member at Thanksgiving was beginning to become completely unbearable. Rubbing the temples of her forehead proved useless. Shielding her eyes away from the peekaboo sun also did little relief. And to top it off she was more exhausted now than before leaving. "It's just a headache. My head is seriously pounding." She moaned in explanation as she rubbed the length of her forehead. The tired eyes slid shut in pained comfort as his fingers replaced hers to tentatively rub slow, soft, circles from the front of her cranium to the place just behind her ears. "That feels nice." She whispered weakly, "but it's not helping."

"Let's get you inside. You can try and sleep it off." He murmured against her hairline. "Can you make it the rest of the way?" The fall of her head to his shoulder in an attempt to gain relief by curling into his torso gave him his answer. "Grab hold." His eyes fell shut in preparation of the weight he was about to carry while his body tried to veto the idea entirely. It wasn't that she was heavy; he's carried much heavier items than she. It was more of the fact that he really shouldn't be lifting anything for a few more weeks, but Emma was suffering and he felt it his duty to help in any way possible… even if that meant the possibility of suffering from a hemorrhage.

The burning alone was enough pain to make him reconsider his decision about halfway through, but fought through it as he entered the front door to the cabin b-lining for the back bedroom. Killian rolled his eyes and ignored the persistent drunken greetings, hollers and protests from his idiocy from Ruby and Adam. It seemed as though neither one could stand to be around the other without getting completely sloshed. Perhaps it was their way of ignoring the chemistry that was oh so obvious between them. He knew Adam wasn't a relationship type of guy and Ruby certainly knew her way around, but they honestly were the perfect match.

Killian bit down on his lip to keep from grunting out his discomfort as he carefully placed her down and tried his best at making her comfortable. Thankfully the gobshite laughing unnecessarily loud in the next room made good use of his time by cleaning the cabin and changing the sheets he had sweat through for a week. He helped her out of her coat and under the blankets after pulling the boots free from her feet. Emma had silently thanked him for his efforts and without another word he placed a gentle, loving, kiss to her temple while stroking her hairline as she finally became victim to the exhaustion. "Sweetest of dreams, my love."

"So the arsehole lives! Ain't that a cripplin' punt to the royal jewels. 'ere I thought I'd finally be gettin' meself that promotion I've been after." Adam exclaimed as Killian ventured back into the sitting room, scratching at the scruff on his face. "What's wrong with 'er?"

"The only promotion you'll be receiving is from gobshite to fucking muppet." He snapped. "She's not feeling well. Where's me charger?"

He pointed his chin towards the duffle by the piano as he scoffed his displeasure. "Woah! Who the fuck pissed in your porridge this morn?"

"No, the real question is," Ruby began as she hopped up from the couch to run over to where Killian was now searching through the small bag she and Adam had brought along of the random miscellaneous items that were left behind in their rash departure, "did you guys bang?"

"Red, that's cheatin'!" Adam exclaimed as he reached for his beer. "Bloody hell, you don't just come out and say it, yeah? Gotta _ease_ into it a bit. Welcome 'im back, ask about the trip, wonder why Emma is so extremely tired and frail…." He mumbled into his smirk and around the mouth of his bottle.

" _Riiight!_ How was your trip? How was the sex?" Ruby and Adam tried their best at holding their composure, but ultimately the giggles won out.

Glancing through his lashes as he continued his search, he glared to the both of them until he found what he was looking for. _"You-"_ he stated as he pointed a finger to Ruby, "have an unhealthy fascination with prying into people's lives. Once again, they're called _boundaries_ for a reason, lass. Learn them." He tossed the bag to the side and wrapped the cord of his charger around his hand as his sights turned to Adam. "What have I told _you_ about wagering over aspects of me life?! Am I a game to you, Aikens?!" He questioned with the utmost authority causing him to slouch into submission. "You want that promotion? Come earn it then! Let's see what you have! No? Then I suggest you reestablish that bloody line you seem to continuously flirt with. We may be friends, Adam, but you're also my subordinate. You've gotten _too_ bloody comfortable this past month and it ends now. I don't think you want to suffer the same fate as Caldwell, but if you're missing your mate that fucking badly- then by all means, continue on!"

"It was only meant to pass the time, boss." He quietly explained while keeping close attention to where his eyes wandered. "Nothing more."

The ticking muscles of his jaw slowly came to a hault as he looked back over to Ruby who was nervously chewing her chipped black thumbnail. "What was the wager?" He snapped.

Her eyes widened as she pointed to herself while blinking vigorously and shuffling her stance uncomfortably under his angered gaze. "Oh, uh, it's, it's me now? Okay, um… it was just ya know, it uh…."

He sighed with a fall in his demeanor as he ran the tip of his finger along the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he forgets how menacing he can become when putting his men back in line and Ruby just attended a private showing of it. She was still new to this part of their life and the regret he had with displaying it softened his tone as he repeated, calmer this time, "Ruby, what was the wager?"

There was a clicking sound from her tongue as she exchanged glances with Adam who was still rolling his bottle around in silence. There was a nod of approval which prompted her to quickly spill the details. "I bet him that you two were gonna fuck and somehow tear open your thingy on your side…" her lips were pulled into her teeth while waiting for his reaction.

"Your counter?"

"I ehm… I said you'd hemorrhage." Adam mumbled. "During, eh… d-during sex."

"Ah." Killian's tongue ran the length of his lip and back again before grazing his teeth along it. "So you two thought it be wise to make a bet on how careless I'd be out at sea, but not for the more obvious reasons? Like say how one might strain themselves from the many different lines and ropes that need pulling, or the raising and lowering of sails one would have to do. Not to mention how physically exerting it is to captain a massive vessel without the proper crew and deckhands. No, you two thought it be wise to discuss my _privy_ being the source of tearing or hemorrhaging, is that right?"

"... Yes." Ruby answered with a smile as Adam settled with a shrug and a drink of his room temperature beverage.

"Right... Then I need more to go on." Killian raised a brow to Adam who perked up at his incentive.

"Ehm, c-casual lovemaking?"

Nodding in thought as he stepped a few paces backward, he pointed between them with a tilt of his head. "Out of fair curiosity, what was waged?"

"Oh! If I win I get to wa-"

"Hey! Let's just leave that between us, yeah?" Adam yelled over the last of her words to drown her out. "Fuckin' embarrassin'..."

Killian laughed to himself over the pure stupidity of this entire thing as he began his walk back to the bedroom. Just before entering the small hall he looked back with a smirk and winked to Ruby signaling her victory with an added nod. "Better luck next time, Aikens."

"In your face!" Ruby exclaimed hopping around in victory before leaping into his lap to straddle his thighs. "I win! Now it's time to disrobe."

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes."

"Bloody hell." he groaned. "It's gonna hurt isn't it?"

"Ohhh yeahhh."

* * *

"How quick can you get here?" Killian asked the man on the other end of the call. He was pacing around the bedroom rummaging through old drawers and hideaways to find the spare ammunition and magazines he had tucked away about the cabin. "Wonderful. I'll send the coordinates. Come _alone_ , aye?" He raised his Taurus PT93 to eject the hold and count the bullets before shoving it back into place and cocking the pistol. " _Alone_." He reiterated before ending the call. The phone was shoved across the dresser top alongside the pistol to free up his hands allowing him to pull the very piece of furniture away from the wall. He was careful to not drag it along the hardwood in worry that he'd rouse Emma from her slumber. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her headache to worsen from his schemed choices. There was a quick moment where he had to pause as she readjusted her sleeping position, but she soon resettled into soft snores.

Once in the clear, he moved around to the back running his fingers around the edging of the red oak piece. His teeth dug into his lower lip as he unhinged the false backing to reveal a folded semi-auto 9x19mm Mini Uzi and 9x19mm Micro Uzi with a 20-round magazine with plenty more for a breach attack. "There you are." He whispered into his smile as he took hold of the micro and bounced it into the palm of his hand. His trigger finger teased the guard as he checked over the magazine and shoved it back into its home. Quietly as he could he rehinged the backing and pressed it into place before turning his sights to one of the floorboards.

"Come on." He grumbled as he slouched back into the wall. The damn thing wouldn't pry out no matter how hard he tried. He'd need a knife. His mind wandered through the house plan, mapping out each hiding place he's ever used. "Ah yeah, kitchen." Killian scrambled to his feet and swiftly left the bedroom in a jog through the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks at the sight in the center. "What in the _bloody_ fucking hell are you two doing?!" He questioned thoroughly repulsed by the scene.

Ruby was happily stirring a bowl of yellow goo around with a wooden tongue depressor looking stick while Adam kneeled over the couch with his bare ass in the air. He'd gone completely red when Killian came running in and buried his face in between the cushions while Ruby continued to beam. "He's getting a Crack Daddy." She mused gleefully.

"A _what_?"

"A Crack Daddy." She repeated as she stretched the wax into the air to test the readiness. "It was either this or a Butt Reynolds. He's easing into his first time. The wee babe!" She teased into her giggle as she pinched the underside of his asscheek.

"Wahey, woah! Woah, woah, woah!" Killian exclaimed as he waved his hands through the air. "Wait a minute! Are you really bout to do what I _think_ you're about to do?"

"Yyyup!"

"Kill me, mate." Adam mumbled into the cushion. "Put the barrel right here," he instructed pointing to his temple, "and pull the bloody trigger. I beg of you."

He rubbed the spot between his eyes as he exhaled heavily in confoundment. "Do you even know what you're doing? Do you have any experience?" Killian asked in Adam's defense. He may not agree with his decisions or understand his way of thinking, but an asshole was an asshole and Ruby was about to spread hot wax onto his.

Adam jumped from the sensation of the burning wax and looked back to the brunette who seemed to be enjoying this way more than needed. "Bloody hell! Are you tryna burn it off?! Cool it down, yeah?"

Ruby pushed Adam back down with a growl of frustration. "I think you're _quite_ intimate with my work, Assassin's Creed." She stated to Killian with a sly smirk before scolding the man she was about to torture. "Quit moving! You'll spread the crap further around and then you _will_ be suffering through a Butt Reynolds!" She warned. "Maybe I _should_ do your balls while I have you here."

"Sod off! You ain't touchin' those!"

Killian had risen a brow from her previous statement, ignoring the others and rubbed the rosey point of his pink ear. "Em-Emma gets waxed? _You_ …?"

"You look at another woman's bits?" Adam asked excitedly, perking up again until he felt the strip being pressed down. "Oh no…. Red can we discuss this? I didn't think this through. I mean I'm rather partial to the hair back there."

"Well, I'm not. So say goodbye." Ruby muttered smoothing the strip of paper while both Adam and Killian cringed at the inevitable end. "Ready?"

"Ah, fuckin' hell."

"Count of three, 'kay? One," She yanked the strip from his crack and laughed at both the blood curdling scream and his body stiffening involuntarily as clung for dear life to the back of the couch. "See? Not so bad."

 _"IN WHAT FUCKIN' UNIVERSE IS THA' NOT BAD?!_ " He yelled in a prepubescent type of tone. The second application was already being spread before the first had time to cool. _"THERE'S MORE?"_

"Yes there's more! You're a hairy guy. Now stop being a baby and take your loss like a man! You've been shot for fucksake, this should be nothing."

 _"THIS IS IN NO WAY EQUIVALENT!"_

Killian had already walked away laughing as he entered the kitchen just as another scream of pain echoed. His focus turned to his previous task as he honed in on one of the far cabinets. What he desired wasn't what was inside, it was what kept hidden on top. A hunting knife that he had acquired from a man named Arthur… before he executed him and after the prick shot him in the shoulder. It wasn't the cleanest assassination he's ever done, but it did the job and paid very well. After gaining it into his possession he scurried back to the bedroom.

 _"Why is it burnin', then?! Have you torn the damn thing off?!"_

He was back to the small floorboard prying it free with the point of the blade and cursing in the process. "Just a bit-" he tapped the hind end of the handle with his palm popping free the loose board with a loud clatter. "Shit." He froze at Emma's groaning before slowly reaching in to remove the documents and papers from inside the hiding place. After a quick once over and a peer inside, he returned the board and got back to his feet to slide the dresser where it belonged.

The items Killian had gathered were now tucked safely away from Emma's sights, but in a place capable of easy retrieval later. With the necessary tasks done there was nothing more to do than to sit and wait. He'd go back into the living room to screw around on the ivory keys of the piano, or to the kitchen to start dinner, or even back out to the ship to start bringing in their belongings if Adam and Ruby weren't disturbingly occupying the heart of the cabin. So instead he punched in a number, brought the phone to his ear while slouched over his knees, and rubbed his fingers across his forehead as he waited for an answer.

 _"Sir, you're alive! I was thinking the worst this time!_ "

"Calm down, Smee. You know damn good and well I'm too contumacious. I'm fine you blubbering idiot. Sore, but I'm fine. What's been going on there?"

 _"Nothing too new to report, I'm afraid. Although Gold_ did _find himself a new recruit."_

Dropping his hand from his forehead and leaning to his side from the surprising information, his free hand held onto his right knee while the opposite elbow rested upon his left thigh. "Did he now? What do you know of him? Name? Age?"

 _"Eh, seems to be mid-twenties? Pretty fancy with the sparring. Does a bit more counter than head on. Can't shoot for the life of him, but decently skilled with a knife or dagger and eh, I believe he said his name was Merlin? Yep, Merlin's the name."_

"Merlin? Like the bloody wizard, Merlin?"

 _"Seems that way, sir. I've yet to see him do magic so I presume we're safe."_

Rolling his eyes, Killian lifted his posture into a stretch. "Where'd he pick him up from?"

 _"Brighton."_

"Fascinating. What the hell was he doing in Brighton?"

 _"He wasn't. Holsey went for a go and came back with him. I guess he had quite the display?"_

"Holsey? Holsey never ventures that far." Killian glanced behind him to scan his eyes over his sleeping girlfriend before rising from the bed. "Why was Holsey in Brighton? He isn't trusted further than Birmingham."

 _"That's all I know. Holsey left and came back with him."_

"There's a plan being made. Look into it. "

 _"Yes, sir._ "

"Wonderful. _Do not_ tell the Crocodile about this phone call, Smee. Expect us back in two days time."

 _"Of course, sir."_

"Call me with _any_ information whether they're leads or not, aye?"

 _"Aye aye, sir."_

* * *

Emma awoke with the stars greeting her from the window above. As she came to from her foggy haze she realized why Killian chose this as his bed placement. Not only could he smell the comforts of the sea even through the closed window pane, there were also a few constellations he could map from his bed. She noticed the constellation of Pisces, but if there were any others she didn't know how to spot them or what they looked like.

Stretching and groaning from one of the best naps she's had in quite some time, Emma rolled over to hug the pile of bunched up blankets between her arms. It was warm and comfortable in the bed, but she missed the company of Killian. There was also the strong scent of dinner being prepared and she could make out the smell of butter being toasted. _Grilled cheese?_ "Mmm." She hummed happily to herself as she bounced from the bed and hurried out of the room. Her headache was nearly gone, but the unmistakable feeling of hunger was now gnawing at her empty stomach.

Rounding the corner of the kitchen she spotted Ruby piling pieces of bread and different flavors of cheese onto a griddle, Adam digging through the fridge and complaining that there was no dessert for later, and Killian manning a pot on the stove while carefully stirring its contents. It almost smelled like homemade tomato soup only there was another scent mixing into it. Emma was immediately pulled towards her boyfriend at the stove and wrapped her arms around his waist to peer into the pot. She was correct. It was definitely a strange smelling tomato soup. Killian startled only slightly as he welcomed her into a side embrace. "Swan, I didn't hear you enter. Sleep well? Head feeling better I hope?"

"Much better, thank you, but now I'm _starving_."

"Coming right up, milady. Aikens, bowl. Ruby, do you have one done yet?"

Ruby checked the toasting on the underside of one of the sandwiches and nodded."Yep! All ready."

"Wonderful." Killian unwrapped his arm from around her waist to retrieve the bowl from Adam to scoop some of the contents inside. "Tomato Basil, me own recipe, and grilled cheese… Ireland variation." He explained as he placed her bowl down on the table in the center of the room just as Ruby sauntered over with the sandwich. "Enjoy."

"Ireland variation?" She wondered as she sat down. "Like you guys shoved some shamrocks and whiskey into this?"

"Bloody hilarious you are!" Adam exclaimed with a mocking laugh. "... Maybe." He finally muttered as Killian chuckled at the stove. "Whiskey in the soup. Irish Cheddar on rye with a smear of Irish mustard, or as we locals tend to call them; cheese and mustard!"

"Aha… ha… haha, _idiot_." Ruby rolled her eyes at his weak attempt at a joke while piling the griddle up with more sandwiches while Emma picked up the her own to sniff.

"I believe this may be the first time you've actually cooked for me, Jones." She mused as her face screwed in disgust. The sandwich fell to the plate as her hand covered her mouth from the strong stench of cheese and the lingering odor of whiskey in the soup. No matter how hard she tried, the disgusting feeling wouldn't leave. "Oh no-" she attempted a calming breath, but jumped to her feet nearly knocking over the chair in the process and barreled through the cabin to the bathroom.

Killian had turned around in time to see her running and all three persons looked to each other in confusion. "And I guess it'll be the last. If you'll excuse me?" He made to walk away, but was waved off by Ruby.

"No, I'll go. Adam. Griddle. Now. Don't let 'em burn." She ordered while rushing out of the kitchen.

Killian smirked over the pot of soup while Adam took hold of the spatula, whistling joyfully as he checked and flipped the grilled cheeses. He caught eye of the smirk and shrugged in confusion. "Wha'?"

"Oh, nothing." He muttered while turning off the burner. "Nothing at all."

"What?" Adam asked again more pressed than before.

The disheveled haired man was now in the middle of grabbing himself a bowl as he nonchalantly murmured, "Are you two finally-?"

"Together? Nah." He replied with a shake of his head carefully taking precious care in evening out the toasting. "Just a bit o' fun."

"Oh, of course." He dropped the conversation as he ladled some soup into the holder, but couldn't leave it alone for long. "So, you just let any lass wax your arsehole and order you around without so much as a witty remark or disputation against it?"

"It was a bet. I lost. Simple as that."

"You let Ruby _wax_ your _ass_ , mate. You wouldn't even allow Douglas to shave your head or let me taser you after one of your humiliating losses and that's only to name a few. Come on, now." He chuckled at the horror running across his face as he plucked a sandwich from the griddle and tossed it onto a plate. "You listen to her better than you do me. Maybe I'll recruit her onto my team just so I have someone capable of keeping your ass in line."

"Well, you act the same with Emma. It's not just me, then!"

"I know, mate…. But I'm also _courting_ her." He took a bite of his sandwich while walking away from the dumbfounded Adam Aikens to finish his dinner in peace.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"Emma?" Ruby asked as she knocked whilst entering the small washing room. One sniff of the place and she was about to hurl herself, but tried her best at keeping it together. "You okay in here?"

Her head was nestled into the crook of her arm which was holding her up against the toilet seat as she gave a weak thumbs up of her current state. "Just spectacular." She groaned into her sarcastic tone. "I think I may have some sort of… thing. Like, the flu or something." She explained while pushing away from the toilet to lie across the cool bathroom floor. Her stomach was beginning to act up again from the sudden invasion of the scent of dinner filling the room and it took a steady concentration to keep her heaving at bay. "I've been so nauseous lately. I had a killer headache earlier. My body hurts. I'm so tired." She groaned again as she rolled to her back with a heavy sigh covering her eyes with her arm. "Thank gods we're leaving soon. I just… all I wanna do is go home and chill out for a week while this shit passes." She sighed again while rolling to her side at an attempt at subsiding the lurching that only seemed to be getting worse.

Ruby's brain stopped working after the words; _nauseous, headaches, body aches_ and _tired_. The look of exhaustion on her face, even though she had just slept for about six hours, was never present like this before and she's gone a good 48 hours without sleeping once. It may or may not have been because of the party hard brunette, but that was beside the point. "Oh, uh yeah. It could totally be the flu. Uh-huh." A huge smile spread across her face as her mind went a mile a minute. "So, how long have you been puking your brains out?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Ugh, I don't know. Since being here I guess." She raised a weak arm to showcase the cabin before dropping it back down and curling into a ball.

A quick calculation added up to being about twelve days of vomiting. The stomach flu lasts three days at the maximum. The excitement in her voice was barely hidden as she asked. "So what caused the sudden rush to the bathroom?"

"Ugh, that cheese was just… and the mustard? Oh gods…and the whiskey in the soup is ridiculous! Did he pour the whole freaking bottle in?" She mumbled as she pushed herself up to reclaim her place at the toilet. The mere mention of their dinner was enough to cause the watering in her mouth to come back with a vengeance.

"Probably. Ya know, he _is_ Irish." She stated with a mild squeal as she backed up towards the door. "So, I'm just gonna go tell your boyfriend that you hate his food and to make sure Adam hasn't burnt anything. Uh… would you like me to send Killian in?"

"Please, don't."

"I hope you feel better. "

Emma furrowed her brows at the sound of her running down the hall, but didn't have long to dwell on it before she got reaquainted with the inside of the toilet bowl.

* * *

Awhile after dinner the four of them took to the shoreline in their respective couplings to exchange nightly small talk while looking to the stars. Emma was spewing exciting details of their four day long journey to Ruby who was even more excited than she. The dolphins she spoke of from their first day ended up receiving the names: Loki, Thor, and Sebastian. Sebastian was her favorite. He was the chill one of the small pod and always seemed excited to see her whenever around. Loki was the troublemaker and Thor took none of his shenanigans. They were always chasing each other around the ship, Loki would steal the others fish, and Thor seemed a bit of a showoff at times by using his tail in likeness to that of a hammer. The blonde then went on to describe the migration and was lucky enough to snap a few pictures from the camera that was luckily packed away in one of the bags they had chosen to take. The sheer size of the humpbacks were enough to make you feel as if you were the size of a magical bean. Ruby ended up elbowing Adam during her ramblings and pushed his shoulder to get his much needed attention. "Why haven't you taken _me_ to see the whales or dolphins?"

"I gave you the bloody tour of London! A _thorough_ tour might I add. Even took you to the Queen's palace like you wanted!" He argued.

"Yeah while _they_ toured the inside of her _other_ castle!"

"You twerked against a guard… and nearly got arrested for doing it! There's bloody pictures to prove it!"

"Not that exciting! I've done that back home."

"You've twerked against a guard before?"

"No. Got arrested. Try and keep up here."

Killian's fingers searched and gently seized two of Emma's to grab her attention as he took a few backward strides away from the pair who were too busy with their pathetic argument of 'whys and how comes' to notice them sneaking off in the opposite direction. The bickering trailed off the further they strolled in the direction of the ship. No conversation took place as they walked arm in arm. They didn't need it. All they needed were the sounds of the waves, the crunching of the stones beneath their feet, and the playful teasings and nudgings between them. They soon took to bouncing between the slippery rocks peeking out of the shallows while trying to knock the other in. Killian lost his footing on one failed attempt and on pure instinct Emma caught him by the lapels of his jacket just before he made contact with the water. He was embarrassed as she laughed at the deep crimson taking the place of the usual rosey color of his cheeks, but he was so adorable when he blushed.

The duo had made their way back to shore safe and surprisingly dry. Killian, like the gentleman he was; made sure to be the first on the beach so he could lift her from the oversized slippery stone. To his surprise she didn't resist his help. Emma's hands grabbed hold of the fabric of his coat, his took to her waist, but as he raised her up he made the selfish decision to not let her go. Knowing he wouldn't have this choice in two days time, he wanted to seize the moment for all it was worth. Her thin frame slid down his torso until her hind end rested snugly against his locked wrists. Her arms snaked around his neck as her legs accomplished the same small task at his waist. Warm smiles and tender caresses seemed to say everything they wanted to without words.

Green eyes against blue.

Blonde locks flowing into dark brown.

Foreheads resting, noses brushing, lips touching.

It was sweet, romantic, a moment worth savoring… for about fifteen seconds until an alarmed Adam and Ruby came running down the beach towards them. "Boss! We've got company!"

As much as they both wanted to resist by the tensing of their muscles around each other, she was eventually eased down to her feet and positioned behind Killian in a protective manner as he peered around to the gravel road that led to the front. "Of course! Why wouldn't he make his own bloody agenda?"

"Who?"

"Not now. Was Ruby in sight?"

"Not enough to get a good visual on."

"Get her on the ship and out of anyone's line of view _now_. The less he knows, the better. Go!" Something was amiss. The conversation was firm, direct, and needn't questioning. He was Hook now. Emma began to look around when Adam hurried Ruby away, but Killian placed a hand on her cheek to guide her gaze back to his in silent instruction.

"Who is it? What's going on?"

"Focus on me. Don't look around." He whispered so softly that his lips barely moved around his words. She figured it was another precautionary measure, so she followed his lead. "Stay with Ruby."

"Why?" Her eyes darted to movement in the shadows near the cabin and received her answer. She couldn't help but follow the stealthy movement of whomever it was and stepped closer into him. "Uh, okay. Never mind."

His eyes searched her face taking in the curious and timid look as he slowly took his right hand from her waist and guided it under the hem of his coat. "Where?"

"Left. Near the cliff. In the group of trees."

"When I turn around, you run straight to the ship. _Don't_ look back. _Don't_ hesitate." The thumb of the hand that was still resting against her neck, stroked her cheek to give her silent reassurance. Nothing was going to happen to any of them. Not on his watch. He'd make sure of it. "Aye?"

"'kay." A gentle shove prompted her to speed off towards the ship as the sound of gunfire and the ricochet of bullets filled the night. The stones beneath her feet shifted with every desperate move towards _The Jewel_. Her head ducked away from a stray bullet as she darted up the gangplank passing Adam on his way in route to cover Killian's ass. Her ears picked up three, maybe four different sets of gunfire before colliding with a frantic brunette when she jumped onto deck. "Go to the cabin! Lock the door!" She ordered as she pushed her to get to the bags they had piled near the steps to the helm. Ruby didn't listen. She wasn't going anywhere without Emma, and Emma was too busy digging through and tossing bags to care. Eventually she got tired of her panicked state and tugged Ruby down by the hem of her coat. "Calm down and make yourself useful." She demanded as she dropped a bag into her lap. "Find the ear pieces. They should still be in my leather jacket."

"Okay." She replied with shaky breath. "What are you doing?" She asked as her eyes bulged from her head at the sight of the weapon Emma pulled into sight.

The Beretta that she had tucked between a mixture of bras and lace panties was checked over and cocked back as she scrambled to her feet. Thank gods Adam had given it her for protection while he was away, now she can finally use it. "Helping." She hurriedly discarded her thick coat as it would only slow her down and restrict her movements, while running to the starboard side to scan over the scene.

"Oh, ok- wait, _what?!_ "

"Just look for those ear pieces!"

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Killian had taken cover behind the back wall of the cabin to trade out the empty magazine for another allowing the empty to bounce against the ground as he looked to Adam who had taken refuge behind a bulge in the cliff. You never trust a deceiver, especially one who's tried to kill you more than once… and he, him. But those were irrelevant facts. That's why he knew to prep for this foreseeable attack. You can't call on the head of an organization without some sort of incursion to take place. He also knew he'd bring at least two others with him to level the playing field. Luckily it was just the one. What he didn't count on was the early arrival though he probably should have. He wasn't supposed to show himself for another few hours. The time was purposely set for when the girls would be sleeping to keep them out of the picture. That obviously didn't happen.

A head bobbing around the side of the ship caught his attention. It was searching beyond the shoreline and he sighed knowing who it was. _Damnit, Swan._ It also meant that if _he_ could see her then-. He spun around the corner shooting to the trees just as a shot was fired towards the ship. He missed the shooter by an inch or two, but splintered the bark pretty good. This was beginning to get really old, really fast. He proceeded forward to where the shots were being fired as Adam bobbed around the cliff to cover Killian. "Come out!" Raising the gun higher as he crouched lower, his pace turned from demanding to vigilant the closer he became. "Show yourself!"

A slow, rhythmic sound of clapping came from behind him, but his aim didn't move from the shadows. He was already fully aware of who was creeping up from behind and he didn't pose as near as much of a threat as his subservient. So, his aim remained forward as did his surveillance. "Bravo! What an outstanding performance as always, Hook. Really, you've outdone yourself."

"Call him off." He ordered through clenched teeth.

"Well, why would I do that? You desperately want my help. That's something that needs to be _earned_. Not given." He explained as he slowly circled around. "I'm not vacuous. I know crossing Gold will only cause me unwanted grief. So why would I risk that?"

"Yet you still came."

"Of course I did!" The man laughed. "You really think I'd pass up an opportunity to rid the playing field of one of my greatest enemies? After all… he _did_ kill my son."

The hand holding steady the grip on his Taurus flexed under the watchful eyes of his enemies. Adam kept his distance, but never moved his aim from the man coming between the mystery shooter and Killian. "Maybe if your son stayed out of our department he'd still be breathing." He spat, adjusting his shoulder and hold on his gun. "Are we gonna stand out here all night or are you gonna make good on our deal? Don't make me regret keeping you alive this long, Albert. Call off your hound and let's take this inside, aye?"

Albert relaxed his stance as he looked to the stars slowly taking in the smell of salty air and high tension. His hands found the pockets of his thick black coat as he exhaled into his smile. "Such a beautiful night. Don't you agree, Hook? Seems a shame to waste it. Let's see how you fair before we continue on, shall we?" He chuckled deviously as he walked back to where he had previously been while muttering a low. "Proceed."

 _Fuck._

Killian shot into the shadows at his words, but missed his target by the confirmation of the ricochet. Whoever was there before Albert's interruption was completely gone now. "Fuck, tá sé imithe! Féach ar do hind! Garda an lasses! Bog!" _**("Fuck, he's gone! Watch your hind! Guard the lasses! Move!")** _ He spun around to face the shadows as he inched his way backward, eyes scanning the darkness. From the way this person favored them, he had a gut feeling he knew exactly who he was dealing with. Someone just as dastardly, if not more, than he. A man so villainous that it led Killian to go out of his way to avoid him at all costs. Not that he was scared. Never scared. Just careful, cautious. Their tactics were evenly matched as both were as vile and merciless as the other. This man was stealthy, furtive. He used it to his advantage to stay hidden and by the way he flirted with the edge of visibility just enough to keep any clear shot out of reach; he knew it was a game to him. Always a game that only he had the rules to.

Killian hadn't the patience to learn them. He needed to seize back the upper hand of this fight.

"Deireadh a chur chun Reign Endless!" _**("Put End To Endless Reign.")** _ He called out in hopes that Adam was quick enough to decipher the code. "Tá mé ag ghéillte. Muinín dom." ** _("I'm surrendering. Trust me.")_ ** His arms were raised just above his head in sign of surrender. The gun once held tightly in his hand, now hung loosely as he lowered his stance to toss it to the ground. He ignored protest from Adam, as well as the rush of hormones that set every fiber in his being into a state of fight-or-flight. This was a bad decision knowing good and well what was capable of happening if he lost focus, but there wasn't any other way to bait him out. Killian needed to become vulnerable. There wasn't worry of being shot since they had too much of a history for such a heinous act. He'd want to make it personal.

Exactly what he wants him to do.

 _Game on._

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"What the _hell_ is he doing? _Idiot!_ " Emma pushed away from the side of the wall to run across deck to where Ruby was fumbling with the two earpieces. She snatched one from her grip to look it over as she tried to remember how he synced them up. "Crap."

"What exactly are you trying to do?" The brunette asked as she watched her friend shove the mechanism into her ear. "You're not _actually_ thinking of going out there?"

"Be my eyes."

"Emma! You can't! You're pr-"

"Just put this in your ear and start talking." She ordered.

"But-" before she even had a chance to argue, Emma was making her way down the gangplank and along the length of the shoreline. "Oh my gods. This isn't happening!" Ruby muttered timidly as she carefully pushed it into place. "Please tell me you can hear me because I'm _totally_ freaking the fuck out right now! I'm also sorta excited at the same time because I mean- holy shit! You know what I just realized? I'm a basement agent! How often can you say you're like Melissa McCarthy in that movie _Spy_!? Oh man! That makes Adam like my own personal Jason Statham! This is so-"

 _"Ruby! Shut! Up! Give me the field layout, not a list of your favorite movies!"_

"Oh! Uh, right. Okay." She laughed nervously as she began muttering nonsensical phrases, something she does when she's under stress. Her head slowly peered over the wood of the ship as she soaked in the scene before her. "Alright. So, Adam has his gun on the ground. Killian does, too. There's an old guy coming out and they're exchanging some sort of small talk. It doesn't seem like it's going well. Um, oh! There's you! I can see you!"

 _"Can you see anyone else? They were focused past the cabin towards the cluster of trees."_

"Uh, no. No, I can't see anyone." She paused briefly as she continued to watch the exchange of words. Adam had backed off per request and was now closer to the ship than before. He seemed on edge, as he couldn't stand still, though he tried his best at hiding it. There was a shadow lurking along the very edge of the tree line that caught her attention. Her body tingled from the very sight and knew this wasn't a man to be messed with. "Uh, Emma?" She asked with a break and squeak in her tone.

 _"Ruby? What's wrong?"_

"Come back. Come back _now_."

 _"What is it?"_

"There's someone creepin' out of the treeline." The shadow slowly crept forward as Killian and Albert began to argue about loyalties and discrepancies, Adam ran a hand along his face anxiously, and Emma slowly crept along the roof of the cabin. Ruby had to do a double take to even make sure she was seeing it right. "How in the hell did you get up there?!"

 _"Easy."_

"You're just as insane as he is!"

 _"Probably more so."_

"I have a _very_ bad feeling about this."

 _"Relax."_

"Emma… he's getting closer. Why isn't Adam-" her fingers drummed against the splintered wood as he about-faced from the scene. Their eyes met and she couldn't make out what he was doing, but it seemed as if he was pleading silently with her. Ruby moved higher to try and get a better look when her eyes spotted the figure almost floating across the grounds and straight to Killian. Emma must have seen him too because they both jumped up and yelled. _"Killian!"_

His head snapped up to the roof, his eyes bulging from the sight of Emma's position and what she was attempting at doing. _Bloody hell._ "Sw-!" he wasn't able to finish her name before the man… _boy_ , no older than twenty-one or twenty-two, finally revealed himself from the dark shadows. He had light brown hair that swept into a swirl to the side, a permanent looking scowl on his mischievous face, and was staring directly at her with dead eyes and a single raised brow as he smothered Killian with a thin piece of film. Desperate hands flew to his neck and clawed at his face in an attempt to tear a hole into the plastic.

Adam lunged for his gun, rolling in the sand and hopping into a kneeled position as he aimed his weapon at Albert, who was aiming at Emma, who was aiming at the sinister, yet playful, glare of the unknown boy as he pulled Killian back into him to block any clear shot they may attempt. Someone was going to have to act first, and quickly. He was already beginning to lose his strength to fight.

"Come on, Hook. Are you still allowing your wenches to fight your battles?" The boy growled out as he pulled the plastic more flush against his nose and mouth, taking full satisfaction in listening to Killian's snorts, chokes and muffled wheezing gasps.

 _"Cause a distraction, Ruby. Hurry!"_

Ruby jumped to her feet and ran around the deck in hysterics. What the fuck was she supposed to do? She was in tears as she searched for anything worth using. There were heavy barrels, ropes, empty water bottles, bags… nothing of usefulness. There had to be _something_. Scanning the area by the wheel, there was an old tired looking blanket covering some sort of container. As she removed it revealing what was underneath, her eyes lit up with glee. "Perfect!" A moment later a bright red light from a distress flare shot up from the deck of the ship causing a chain reaction of mutual understanding.

Adam gained enough of a window, caused by George's momentary distraction, to shoot the gun from his grasp which Emma then followed with her own. When the boy turned to his side to counter Aikens' tackle, her bullet met his shoulder prompting him to drop his prisoner. Killian fell forward, unable to catch himself from the amount of oxygen he was deprived of. He lay gulping and wheezing desperately for air as he clawed at the sand beneath his hands. The boy was pinned down, Ruby was stuck holding a burning flare, Emma had jumped from the low roof to get to Killian's side and Albert seemed purely satisfied with the display of everyone's efforts.

"Let's take this inside. I have more pressing obligations to deal with than to be here all evening."He explained evenly as he sauntered off towards the cabin entrance. "Oh, and uh… bring the blonde."

 _Oh crap._


	18. Chapter 18

The night's sky turned a mixed array of emotion as it morphed into a shade of midnight black and stormy grey. Stars were no longer visible. The moon just barely seen behind the invasion of clouds. The wind was forceful, and the sea- angry. Nothing about this evening was turning out as planned. The scene had given Killian the strong sense of deja vu as he rattled off instructions to those around him. Adam was to escort Ruby back to the ship because if they'd enter the cabin there was no guarantee of her safety. She could easily be turned into leverage and he wasn't in the mood for another fight, let alone cleaning up the devastation that comes along with one. So off they went while he turned his undivided attention to the frustratingly stubborn woman beside him in his own vast display of emotion.

Emma felt the weight of them all under his earnest stare. Guilt, gratitude, frustration, happiness, horror, pride, shame, surprise, rage, love. It was very back and forth. There wasn't any guarantee which side was winning out. The bad feelings or the good? She wanted to say something, _anything,_ but she knew nothing would turn out right. The tensions were too high and a gnawing problem just made itself worse. Emerald eyes flickered down to his fingers when they brushed against her knuckles, her own twitching as a result.

 _Oh good. The good won._

Her pointer finger hooked with his middle as he commanded her gaze once again. "You work for me," he breathed as he pulled his finger from hers to act as if he was checking over his weapon for any damage. "We're not together. Never have been. Think of a name and go with it," he instructed while taking a few paces back as he continued to murmur details of information as she followed. "The man is Albert Spencer, alias George; Gold's rival. The lad is Peter. Goes by Pan." He ignored the skeptical look she shot him and continued on before she could say anything smartassy, "He'll be more of a threat to you than George will be. Watch _everything_ \- all senses in use. Don't let your guard down. Don't show fear." He stopped her halfway up the stairs in hesitation as he began sputtering over his words. "Swan-"

"It'll be fine. I'll be okay," she assured. A small glimpse of an unsure grin flashed over his features before they ascended the remainder of the stairs. He took a steadying breath as he prepped himself for entry. This wouldn't be ending well, but he couldn't tell her that. She needed as much of a clear mind as she could possibly muster. They shared one last look before entering into the depths of his own personal hell.

* * *

Adam was pacing frantically around the quarters against the rough waves of the sea as he spun his dagger around in the palm of his hand. Hook was alone with Pan and Spencer _with_ Emma. Nothing good can come of that. He may be one of the most deceiving and conniving men around, but they were just as brilliant. "I hate this. I haven' a good feelin', Red. I don't know what's goin' on! How am I to-"

"Hey, Statham!" Ruby called from the captain's chair as she plucked the earpiece from her ear with a roll of her sharp eyes. "Can this help you?"

His worried blues fell upon the black device held between her fingers, his hand suddenly stopping the blade against the skin of his palm drawing a thin line of blood as he charged over. "Where'd you get this?"

"Emma had it in her jacket, I don't know, but she still has hers in. I've been listening. They're in the middle of a confiscating stuff right now."

"Red, you're bloody amazing!" He exclaimed as he ran around the desk in search of something hidden within the built in cabinet in the wall. "Do you know what this means?"

She ignored the flutter in her stomach and the pull of her heart strings as she lightheartedly skipped after him. "That I'm the best and you love me?" She teased while falling back onto the cot while watching him dig through a clutter of random ship type items. Ruby noticed him falter at the mention of the 'L' word, but he quickly regained composure. "Soo, what exactly are you looking for?"

At her words a few items came tumbling out from the bottom shelf as he pulled some sort of monitor from the depths of the cabinet. It was sleek... shiny... silver... and obviously what he'd been digging for as he had made his way over to the cot to turn it on. "This. I just hope it- fuck! Only thir'y percent? It'll have to do I suppose. Righ' then. I need you to put in what I tell you to." He muttered as he began tapping over the screen. Opening and closing this. Checking over that. "Here. Don't touch anythin' but that small block in the corner, yeah?" He instructed while moving back to the cabinet to dig around some more. " ** _JRLJ_** is the first code you'll need to punch in. That'll take you to another screen and there you'll put in _**126***_."

"Are you sure you guys are hitmen and _not_ freaking government agents? I mean this shit is _super_ high tech!" She exclaimed in awe as her fingers traced around the edges of what she's come to see as a different kind of iPad. An unmarked tablet as it were.

"We _do_ have the same privileges as those arseholes. Only-" he pulled a few cords from the shelf and came back to begin inserting them into their designated ports, "we get paid a shit load more without taxes and have all holidays off. Whatya doin' for Christmas?" He glanced over the top of the tablet with a smile as she laughed at his stupidity. Adam was to go into detail about what they were going to be doing, but before he could she ran her fingers through hair to showcase her long neck and sharp features. Her head leaned to the side as her bright green eyes, even brighter with her dark eye makeup, scanned over the loading screen while her lip was brought between her teeth with the utmost curiosity and interest. _Fucking hell, Hook was right._ He was in far too deep and he didn't know how to get out. He's never felt this way before. Ever. His thoughts immediately became a jumbled frenzy when those questioning eyes met his.

"You gonna be okay over there, Blue Balls? You're staring kinda hard." she laughed.

His eyebrows raised as his jaw dropped. The reality was that _no,_ no he wasn't going to be okay. She's leaving and he wanted to follow. He couldn't follow if he was stuck here doing something he was spectacularly talented at, but it wasn't exciting anymore. The thrill had vanished. He now understood what Killian's motivation was. Why he would go out of his way to meet with the most dangerous of men to accomplish what he needed to do. There was a new thrill in his life. Something completely worth risking it all for. "I… can't do this anymore." He admitted in quiet thought.

Brows furrowed as a confused giggle sounded, "Doo _what_ exactly?" She drawled.

"I can't continue-" the flash of movement on the screen reminding him of the task he was to be doing. Adam cleared his throat as he shifted closer for examination of the four camera angles. "Brilliant. They're focal location is the center. Tap three, yeah?"

Ruby deflated only slightly as she did what he asked. She's been wanting to admit what she was so sure he was about to, but didn't want to be the first. Every single time she took the plunge she got screwed over. Lesson learned. So they sat watching Killian place a Scotch set on the table, his eyes glancing towards the camera he knew they'd be watching from, just before the microphone began picking up conversation. Once the earpiece was connected to the tablet the eavesdropping became easier. They'd have a front row seat until either the pad died, or a fight broke out. "Can they hear us?"

"No. That feature is rendered useless once it's connected into this. We jus'... wait and watch now." he explained as a roll of thunder sounded over the sea.

* * *

Emma stood just behind the armchair that Killian occupied, no, _o_ _wned_ with his aplomb composure. She's never seen him so businesslike and he definitely radiated intimidating. His left ankle resting gracefully on his right knee, his elbows taking claim of both adisplay while his hands rested just inches from his face with his fingers neatly interlaced. Albert nearly matched his posture only his pointer fingers rested against his lips as he looked to _her_ instead of Hook. She felt like an intruder under his watchful eye. Peter was also eyeing her, but with a more sinister glare as he tended to his wound. There was now an unmistakable hatred between her and him and he'd act on it soon. She could feel it. Her nails dug into the leather of the chair as the sickening sound of pleasure from pressing the dressings into the seeping hole came from his mouth. This dude had some serious problems. Like, ' _mommy never loved me and daddy used to beat me so I had to find love in other more desperate places, but that only proved worse so now I'm a psychopath who enjoys pain for pleasure and will slit your throat in your sleep if you breathe on me wrong.'_ types of problems. Awesome. _What the hell did I get myself into?_

"That was quite the display out there, Miss-?" Albert began as he fished for her name.

Emma could see Killian's thumbs tap together as a way to control his nerves so they wouldn't show on his face as she responded cooly, "Leia."

"Leia-?"

" _Just_ Leia." She retorted evenly.

"Hmph," he lowered his hands and shifted in his seat as he made himself more businesslike in stature. "What do you want for her?"

Killian chortled at his question, dropping his hands to the end of the armrests. "She's not up for trade."

"One?" He offered as he leaned forward to take the Scotch bottle in hand. Albert motioned to it for permission, but didn't wait before filling the closest tumbler up with the caramel liqueur.

"You can go as high as you want, George. She stays with me."

Nodding in understanding as he raised his glass the ring he wore on his finger tapped against the surface in thought. "Three."

"Three million for her!?" Peter yelled out in disgust as he sliced through the gauze with his spring loaded hunting knife. "For one pathetic excuse for a shot!? That's complete bullsh-"

George raised a hand to silence him as he sipped his shot of Scotch. "I'll go as high as five. She holds something of an unique talent… and I _will_ have it."

"You're not here for the negotiation of my team. They all stay. So if that's all you came for then you've permission to leave. I'll find someone else."

"Well you can't. That's precisely _why_ you've requested my presence isn't it? If you had the means to get it somewhere else you would have done so already…. So tell me, Hook," he began as he nestled into the armchair to rest his sights back on the blonde tresses that flowed around her shoulders, "What do you want for her?"

"The deal I'm offering has far more greater value than some pretty lass with a gun, but before we get into specifics," his eyes darted to Peter who was sulking around the bandage he was pulling taught with his teeth as he scowled at the woman behind him. " _He_ leaves."

"That's not fuckin' happening. Not unless _Tinkerbell_ over here leaves as well." he spat, pointing the tip of his blade at the eyeroll she gave off. That only pissed him off more. "She's less important than I. _I_ should be the one to stay."

"What's wrong? Afraid I might actually knock you off the favorites list?" She questioned while stepping around the chair to pop her hip to the side and place a hand firm at her waist. "Or are we just that bitter about being outsmarted by a _woman_?"

He matched her eye level with that ever present scowl just inches from her face, flicking her blonde locks with the blade of his knife and grazing her neck with the tip. "You have _no_ idea what I'm capable of. You got in one lucky shot, that's all. I'm willing to bet you can't do it again."

"You're on."

A wicked smile took claim over his scowl as his attention turned towards the knife in hand. "Do you know where to place the tip for a clean cut to the carotid?" He asked as the point traced along her throat careful enough as to not draw blood, but hard enough to make his intentions clear. The skin flexed under the pressure. "Or maybe the aorta?" His eyes trailed down the front of her frame, his knife following and mirroring the invisible line. The low v-neck of her flowy maroon shirt was pulled with it to showcase the small black chestpiece and part of the inner cups of her bra before it snapped back into place. Emma stiffened as the point pressed into her diaphragm. It didn't help that she could see Killian tense out of the corner of her eye. He couldn't do anything because she was playing the part of a deadly killer. She was on her own if he decided to end the game. "No? The femoral perhaps?" He stepped closer as his blade lowered to the very top of her thigh teasing the very artery in question and maybe a bit more than that. It made her skin crawl. Emma never faltered though, even when seeing Killian shift uncomfortably in his seat. "If you only knew of the clever ways I can make you suffer. The complete torment and torture I can afflict on your body in such ways you'd never think possible. Why... you'd be practically _begging_ me to end you. You should be terrified." His emeralds searched over her face before huffing out a laugh. "Well it seems you already are. I can practically _smell_ the fear on you as we speak."

Instead of stepping back, she leaned in, closing the tiny gap between them, "You're right. I _am_ afraid. Petrified even." She admitted nervously before flipping a one-eighty and scowling back at him. "I'm scared to think of what someone had to have done to fuck you up so badly that it turned you into such an insensitive sociopathic little _prick_ who needs way more than just a single shot to the shoulder. But maybe I'll let you slide just this once since you were _oh so kind_ as to share your secrets with me. Thanks for the tips…. 'S so nice of you." Emma could see Killian rise from his chair from her peripheral and got ready to slide backward to accommodate his body between them.

The knife turned in his hand as he raised it in the air yelling out, "I'll show y-!"

"- _that's enough!_ " Killian hollered as he jumped between them and shoving Peter backward as the heel of his palm slammed against his wrist at the incoming blade rendering him weaponless from the force. Immediately he turned to Emma while pointing towards the kitchen and kicked the blade from Peter's reach. "A word? _Now_." As they retreated across the room he reiterated his unyielding request for Peter to be absent by the time they returned.

Emma threw her hands in the air and folded them across her body once they were well out of sight. "Sorry! He pissed me off! The little shit needs a fucking dagger to the balls." Expecting to be scolded for her outlandish behaviour, she was surprised at the silence and even more so at the abrupt claim to her mouth when she turned around. Her back was against the refrigerator before she even had time to process what was happening. As fast as the concupiscent kiss occurred, it ended just as quickly. Just like that. She'd be lying if she said it didn't leave her wanting more, but a quickie against the fridge probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Not to mention they were supposed to be playing coy about their relationship. I highly doubt having either one of them finding them with their pants down really qualified as 'not being together', but I digress.

"If you could refrain from being so damn careless? It'll make me job a whole lot simpler." He crossed the room running his thumb and forefinger along his lips as he muttered, "I swear only _you_ could make something this bloody dangerous so ridiculously tantalizing."

 _Oh, thank gods. We're on the same page._ "You're welcome." she purred while gathering her hair over one shoulder pressing her breasts together in an irresistible tease by the movement of her upper arms, giving a sultry wink and a seductive bite to her lip.

Killian growled out his approval through his impish grin with that well known hunger dancing in his eyes and a run of his tongue through the inside of his cheek. Fuck, he wanted to act on it. _Damnit, Swan._ This meeting needed to end soon. He kept his fingers hovering over his lips, the other hand shoved into the pocket of his tight fitted jeans, while backing away with his infamous arched brow in place before disappearing around the corner.

 _This could be fun._

* * *

Peter had gone, but not without some persuasion. Killian's knuckles were swollen and bruised (what else was new) and was refusing to ice them which would only make matters worse later on. He didnt care. There was business to be taken care of. "Here's the deal…. I want what you've so kindly provided me and you want what I've to gain. You give me the vial I've been asking for, I'll do with it what I need to, and when I'm done everything that's left standing is yours. I haven't any interest in it. I'm through with wasting my life doing other people's biddings. I've done it for far too long and I'm tired, George. I'm done. I can't do it anymore. I want out- _completely_. Needless to say if you help me I'll help you, aye?"

Albert had sat attentively throughout his propaganda, but had only one small problem with what was offered. "Why should I believe you?"

"Like you've stated before, George. If I could get it anywhere else I would. I know you won't give it up, not without something worth the risk. So I'm offering it all. A one time deal. Take it or leave it."

"I'll admit your offer is nothing less than compelling, but I ask again…. _Why_ should I believe you? You've broken our last deal after all." He explained, his beady eyes settling on Emma's before bouncing back to Killian who had stopped his footwork to look to him questioningly. "What's to trust you won't do it again?"

"I haven't broken anything. I've touched no one of yours since Nimue." he responded in confusion. Emma glanced over to Killian at the mention of the name and couldn't help but recall the story he told her of the night he obtained that massive scar above his hip. This was going to get very real, very quickly.

She sat back against the cushions of the couch as Albert sat forward to pour himself another drink and proceeded in proving him wrong. "Oh you've definitely tussled with another. About a month or so ago now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thinking back on the hits he's done he began trying to place them all within a timeline while flexing his bruised hand in discomfort. There was Cruella- he looked to Emma at that one… Ursula… Felix… Zelena- a falsified mark… Tamara. _Tamara._ "She was yours?" He asked in slight alarm.

"Well she _was_. An excellent sweet talker. She could make you believe _anything_ she needed you to. Persuade you with minimal curiosity."

"She was there to meet with you at the golf course." He muttered in instant clarification of the day's events. "Was that before or after I intercepted her?"

"Before. Once Adam sought me out I realized why you were there. There wasn't anything I could do to stop the inevitable, but I had to at least give her a fighting chance. I'm not a monster."

"So _that's_ why she was late…." That explained the taser attack and the pre-written note, but that didn't explain the deal that was made. His hands rubbed the length of his face before he asked the one question that would change the entire pace of the night. "What was your meeting about? Since she's likely sitting in the belly of a shark by now you won't mind sharing, yeah?"

Albert raised his glass in a signal of agreement and downed the shot of Scotch before pouring himself another when he responded. "We were to discuss her position on her assignment."

"She was on an assignment?"

"If one can call a six year collection of Intel an assignment. She crossed a line, stated a few times she'd get back on track, ended up engaging far too closely with her mark and it needed reprimanding. I called her back here to discuss her priorities and she had already chosen the road to take, so I withdrew all rights and promises of protection. Tamara was entirely on her own by her accord."

There was only one piece of detail he cared about. _Six years? Son of a bitch._ "That mark wouldn't happen to be residing in _Boston_ would it?" He asked through firm jaw as his fingers rubbed away the dull incoming nuisance.

"Somewhere within those city limits, yes."

"Leia? Would be so kind as to get me a glass of water and something for this headache?"

 _Is that really the best you can do?_ "Yeah, sure." Emma went straight to the kitchen but took her sweet time in doing so. There was no way she was missing this. The name sounded oddly familiar and she wanted to know why.

Killian quickly closed the space between he and Albert when Emma finally vanished as his tongue flicked the corner of his mouth in crouching down next to his chair to mutter, "Why was Neal Cassidy a target?"

"Was?" He questioned as he poured himself another shot. The bottle was nearly empty now. "He still is."

"Why?"

"I have a question for _you_ , Hook." He retorted as he sat back into the armchair swirling the liquid in the glass. "How do you know his name?"

"Tamara." He responded without missing a beat. "She had a final request and I agreed to comply. Why is he marked?"

"Why are you so interested?" He asked with a small smile. "You act almost as if you know him personally."

"I only know what Tamara wanted me to know. They were engaged to be married and from what I'd witnessed of her talking of him she was completely smitten. I'm just curious to know as to why? It had to have be something rather mediocre that he'd done for you to be so incredibly lenient on the timeframe? For someone to grow close to someone they're to assassinate, and for six years? In this line of work it's completely unheard of. Unless of course he wasn't requested by an ordinary individual and there were special guidelines to follow. In which case she'd have been more a spy than an assassin. But then another question arises. Who exactly asked for his murder _here_ if he's been in Boston for the length of his duration as a mark?"

"You shouldn't ask questions you're not ready to know the answers to."

"I don't think you're in position to tell me what I can and cannot handle. Why is Neal Cassidy marked?" He asked again, more demanding than before. Killian stood to cool his rising temper as Emma appeared noticeably perturbed from the obvious eavesdropping with the requested items in hand. He gave a half grin, not one to meet his eyes, as he took them from her hands. She had positioned herself behind the armchair Albert was occupying to showcase her dismay which he only took as a sign for her to go. "You're dismissed."

"Right, yeah. I don't think so." She whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I was requested to be present remember? You wouldn't want to upset George now wouldya?"

"You do realize who you're talking back to, aye?" He questioned softly, ticking the muscles in his jaw as he pleaded through nonverbals for her to leave. "You. Are. Dismissed." He emphasized every word, but still she stood her ground. Not only was he incapable of doing what he would normally do in this circumstance if say Smee had the balls to sass him, she was also making him out to be a pushover. Someone incapable of handling a tag-along. "If you choose to stay, Leia, I swear there _will be_ severe unrelenting retributions to follow."

 _S_ he tested him further by smiling in his face and playing it off as meaningless empty threats which for the most part was true. "So be it…."

"Sit. Down." He growled out of frustration as his eyes followed her to her seat. He popped the aspirin into his mouth, downed the water, and threw the empty glass to the wall. He was so incredibly cross that he didn't care what information was gained. He wanted his answers with or without Emma's cooperation for her own sanity. "Cassidy! What is so goddamn special about him?!" Killian hollered.

Albert nursed his glass as he let his words fester along with his anger, for what he was about to tell him would more than surely put him over the edge. "Just a well needed piece to the game."

"A game. A game! It's always a bloody fucking _game_!" he was so fucking tired of games and riddles. He wanted straightforward answers. _Now. "What's_ the fucking game this time, hm? What does Neal have besides a terrible fucking attitude and a disrespect towards anything but himself?"

"I figured you would've learned it by now beings that you've been used as a pawn for most of it." He replied just as vague as his other explanations. George smirked over the rim of his glass at the vexed expression on Killian's face and the constant flex of fingers before muttering, " _Milah_ used you pretty well in this one," and sipped at the caramel liqueur.

Everything about him froze at the name. Hell he'd even stopped breathing. What the hell does she have to do with Tamara and her mark? "Milah's irrelevant. We're not here to discuss the ghosts of my past, George."

"Oh no. Milah _is_ relevant. See Gold has many secrets as does his late wife."

"Everyone has secrets. What are you getting at?" he snapped impatiently.

"Doesn't surprise me that they've kept it hidden. Although with as close as you and Milah had gotten I'm shocked it hadn't slipped." Albert mumbled as he looked to the drink in his hand.

"Don't speak to me as if you knew the depths of our relationship because you don't!" He bit. "If you're going to sit there and taunt me of my past you can either leave with a fucking knife in your neck or a bullet between your goddamn eyes," he threatened. "Your choice!"

"Hook-." Emma whispered to the floor more to remind him of her presence than anything. It caused a hand to run through his hair as he snapped his neck to relieve built up pressure from his tense muscles.

"Well that depends." He began. "Butter or steak?"

"That does it-" as those words were uttered he reached for his gun he'd forgotten was confiscated upon entry of the cabin, but quickly redirected his tactic. Killian raised the spare tumbler, smashed it to the table, and seized the underside of Albert's chin as he pierced his throat with the ragged tip of the glass. There wasn't enough pressure to kill, but enough to draw blood as he sneered in his face. "I wouldn't tempt me for a third time, George. I will slit your fucking throat and take what's mine… I don't need you alive. I don't owe you _anything_." He rammed the glass further into the soft spot under his chin as the firm hold he had on Spencer's head pressed it back into the black leather of the chair. "Tell me what I want to know or you die within the next five seconds," he growled. "Don't believe me? Fucking tempt me!"

 _Holy shit…._ Emma sat on the edge of her seat covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers as her head rested against the palm of her hand. Full blown Hook was menacing to say the least. No wonder nobody fucked with him. The attitude displayed was beyond anything shes witnessed, although his spat with Gold was close. His hand was bleeding, there were slivers of glass in his palm, drips of blood falling to the suit Albert was wearing, and he hadn't flinched once! Not one single time!

" _Now, George!"_

Albert seemed to finally give in as he looked him dead in the eyes knowing there was no other way out of his dilemma than to give him what he asked for. "They have a child. A son."

"The _Crocodile_ has a _spawn_?!" He spat in disgust not removing his hand nor the glass from their placements. But then everything seemed to deflate all at once. He was stunned into silence. His hands fell limply as he backed off a pace or two when reality hit him. "Milah… Milah has a son?"

Seeing the struggle Killian was having as he froze on the spot from this newly gained information Emma decided to take over until he gained back his composure. "That still explains nothing. What does this child have to do with anything?"

"It could be nothing. It could be everything. It's all about leverage, my dear. If you have something of value to dangle over the heads of your enemies you control the outcome of the game. What better pawn to have than the bastard's child?"

"No." Killian finally spoke as he pointed the glass back at its intended target. "No! You're lying! Milah would have told me if she'd had a son!"

"Just like she told you about secretly meeting with my own to hand over information? Just like she told you about the many times she called on me to act out your murder so she didn't have to do it herself? I get it, Hook. You were in love. Happens to the best of us. But she was also _Gold's_ _wife_. She was just as devious as he was. Why do you think they married in the first place?"

"There's no way in hell… not with the talks we'd had of running away. She wouldn't have ordered for my end." Green eyes flickered to the floor and restless fingers picked at the nail beds of her hands as Emma sat uncomfortably while listening to her boyfriend talk about his previous plans made with his dead ex-lover.

"She would have if cornered by the very man accusing her of double crossing him. A penalty punishable by death whether married or not." he explained. "She did what she had to to cover it up."

"Wait." Emma chimed in again as she swiveled on the edge of the chair, "Are you saying she was so scared of being caught handing over _information_ that she'd rather admit to _cheating_ on him instead? Seriously?" Her hand rubbed over the back of her head in vivid memory of the whacks she suffered when he came to New York. She couldn't imagine what Milah's fate would have been if handing over _files_ was worse than _adultery_.

"Hold on. _S_ _he_ was the one who told the Crocodile of our affair…? She told me that Caldwell caught wind and that's how he found out."

"Manipulation _was_ her strong suit."

"This still doesn't explain the whole Tamara and Neal crap." Emma stated as she got to her feet. "You keep ghosting over the fact that you said-" her face fell as Albert's wrinkled into his grin, eyes twinkling with fingers bouncing in her direction.

"I like this girl." He chuckled. "Eight?"

"Not for trade!" Killian yelled as Emma came trudging over.

"He's the son isn't he...?"

"Impossible. Milah was eleven years older than I. She'd have been 41 back in June. Neal, he's a year older than- well, that would've made her-"

"Fifteen?" Albert finished nonchalantly. "Yes."

"Fifteen…." He repeated into his whisper. "Gold, did he-?"

"Consensual… but it wasn't something he was proud of. You could only imagine the outrage he had when he found out his teenage toy was pregnant. So she came to me. I agreed to get rid of the baby, humanely of course, for a small agreement. She would give me any information I desired and I'd make sure the child was safe."

"So then why was he suddenly marked for assassination at the age of twenty?" Emma asked.

"I told you. Leverage. With Milah gone there really wasn't a point to keeping him alive anymore. Besides, there's something morally wrong with killing an innocent child." He explained. "Well that and it was his mother's orders."

Killian was fiddling with the glass in his hand as he listened on until that last sentence. Emma's face paled at the thought as her left hand came to rest over her stomach out of worry, disgust, and instinct she wasn't aware she had yet. "Excuse me, what?"

"She ordered for the death of her own son?" He asked in total disgust. "Milah wasn't heartless."

"Or was she?" Albert countered. "Again, she was Gold's wife for a reason. She wanted to take full precaution."

"Precaution for what?" Killian questioned.

"She didn't want him found."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Only she knows. My guess is that she didn't want him used as a killer when he came of age."

"Did she know where he was sent?" He asked glancing over to Emma before pacing around the room and thinking back on certain memories and private conversations that seemed to all of a sudden make perfect sense. "Over in the states wasn't it?"

"He started out with a family in Prestwick. Eventually finding his way over, yes. Somewhere in New York if I'm recalling correctly."

"New York." He repeated with a scoffed laugh. "So the damn reptile _wasn't_ biding his time. He was searching for clues of his son. He was looking for Neal. My leaving was just an excuse for him to come and pursue the hunt. If Tamara was already on her assignment- that's when their deal was made. It must've been something pretty important if she'd agreed to it. A deal regarding his location in exchange for her freedom perhaps? Only… there isn't any freedom. It was a false exchange and she knew that. She gave the wrong information and once he found out it was over from there. That's why her file was given to _me_. It was a subliminal message."

"Very good."

"But if he knew Neal was over in the states why hadn't he tried to find him before?" She asked as she turned her attention to Killian. "Why did he care all of a sudden? If he wanted his son so badly he shouldn't have forced her to give him up."

"The acts of _fathers_ aren't always what we wish them to be, Leia." He grimaced in response at the memories of his own. "Besides, he couldn't. If he just up and left then he'd had to have abandoned his post and the entire organization for a treasure hunt therefore leaving me in charge. I know the company like the back of me hand. If his clientele or employees began trusting _me_ over _him_ then a mutiny would erupt and he'd be out of a job, or more likely his life would be taken. His position, like Albert's, it's both sought out and feared. You're essentially in control of the entire country off grid. Make the wrong person angry and you won't live long enough to see the sun rise."

"So since you were gone-"

"He found his chance. He blamed the trip on getting me back instead of it's real purpose." He finished. "Tamara, she was sent to kill him but instead she fell in love. She didn't have the heart to destroy the one thing that made her happy so… she wanted out." Killian looked to Albert who looked right back. "Why didn't you let her go?"

"She was in love with that assholes child, Jones. I'm not going to cut her loose so she can go frolic through the flowers with the spawn of my enemy. She either does what she's ordered to do or-"

"-she dies." He finished huffing out a sighed chuckle of disbelief as he took to the opposite armchair and resting his forehead against his fingers as he soaked in the information from the night. This wasn't what he was expecting over a meeting for a vial in trade of ownership. Not in the slightest. His hand now rested over his mouth as he stared blankly at the floor. This was just another example of how he's been used for personal affairs instead of normal gain. Normal…. Nothing about this was _normal_.

"Why were you so willing to share all of this with us? There has to be something else you're wanting." she stated. Nothing this clandestine should be this easy to obtain.

He nodded in agreement as he reached for the bottle to finish off it's contents. "You're right, my dear." He stood from the chair downing the shot of Scotch and gaining the attention of Killian as he made his way over to the blonde. He tilted his head as he looked her over and sighed contently. "If you're interested? Ten to start you off. Pan will show you the ropes. You'll have my complete protection." He held out his hand to shake hers as Killian perked up at the gesture. Emma looked to it suspiciously, but ultimately decided it best not to trust him. That and she had no interest in becoming a paid killer. "Hmm, I see. Hook's taught you well… _Emma_. Next time make sure you leave anything that connects you two together _off_ your hand." he instructed as he pointed to the ring adorning her finger. "Also maybe try dating someone who _isn't_ the son of my rival. I may know more about you then you know about yourself." Albert said nothing else, instead he reached into his breast pocket of the suit jacket he was wearing and presented a vial to Hook. "As requested." he grinned pleasantly as it was snatched from his fingers to be turned over into Killian's. "I'll be waiting for you to play out your end, Jones. If you fall through-?"

"That won't happen." The rain had finally begun to pelt angrily over the roof of the cabin as the rolls of thunder made their presence known. Each bright flash from outside the window flooded the cabin with it's white light, but as it disappeared so did the power. They were now left in complete darkness with the worst type of company. _Brilliant_. "We're done here."

"Are we?" He asked smoothly.

"Indeed." Killian was alerted to movement in the back hall and closed in on Emma, wrapping his arm around her front to pull her flush against his back. The sliver of glass was pushed into her right hand and was squeezed shut by his own as his fingers danced along her knuckles in waiting. "Just one more thing before you leave, mate," he muttered as he watched Albert take to his coat. "Who's planning on fixing the cut power your hound was so kind enough to destroy?"

There was minimal time to react though he was quick enough to push her to safety before the first bullet from the gun Albert had obtained from when they both exited the room (dumb move) was fired. Emma had fallen so hard the shard of glass she had slid across the floor some distance away. There was a primal instinct of needing to collect it back. She hadn't any other source of weaponry. She had to have _something_ s _o s_ he quickly crawled to where she heard it ping against the wood only to be stopped by a foot near her face. Her eyes fell closed as her tongue darted from her mouth to trail nervously along her lower lip when hearing that spine tingling British accent mold around the annoying nickname he so chose to call her. "Tinkerbell." Peter snarled as he crouched down taking firm hold of her hair and lifting her head with such force she choked out a sound of surprise. As the knife came thrusting its way upward towards her throat, an ill aimed bullet came speeding by his head and grazing his already wounded shoulder. Again Peter was rendered weaponless, but not without striking flesh first.

"Move!" Hook ordered as more grunts and growls sounded from the other side of the room as he faced his own battle.

Emma whimpered in pain as trembling fingers reluctantly found the handle of the sunken blade, pulling it from the soft spot above her collarbone with a muffled cry. Another order from Hook telling her to get to her feet pulled her from her head and sprung her into action. The knife was held firmly in her grasp as she jumped to her feet to run and leap over the couch…. Only her ankle was caught and she fell rather aggressively sending the blade flying across the floor as she flipped herself over to boot Peter in the face. He let go long enough for her to scramble to her feet and run across the room, tripping over the leg of the table before springing up again. His body was bellicosely thrown into hers, tackling her to the floor before she had the chance to gain her stance. Emma growled out in frustration as he grunted in unfathomable rage.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked into his menacing breath as he pinned her down. "The game's only just started!" Peter's hands took to her throat, his fingers squeezing the trachea closed as hers desperately searched for the blade. Her vision was blurry and doubled, tears fell from her eyes from the force, and just when she was about to lose consciousness she sliced through the air and blindly struck his forearm with his own weapon twisting it around in the meat and bone in hopes of loosening his grip. "Ahh! You bitch!" It worked… enough. At least she could breathe again. She lay gasping for air as he pulled the blade from his arm while taking hold of her hair to present her neck. The sharp edge was pressed into her flesh and ready to be pulled through when suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Killian had tackled him into the piano bench slamming the crown of his own head into the corner of the keys in the process. He was stunned for a moment as he blinked away the bright light and when he finally came-to the knife was just inches from his face before; it wasn't. Emma had returned the favor with a small squeak of pain as she rolled away from him while pulling the knife from her thigh.

"Swan!"

Peter once again took the open opportunity to seize ownership of her neck, pushing against her trachea and straddling her midsection as he laughed in sadistic pleasure. Emma thrashed her legs and clawed at his wrists to no avail. Her vision was lost, her hearing turned into loud pulsing and ringing, and the color of her face morphed into a shade of deep purple. When she thought all was lost Peter suddenly fell limply to her side. Coughing and gulps of air was all she could muster as her hands flew to her aching neck to reassure herself that his were truly gone. Her vision, although blurry, could make out his dead eyes staring back at her. Dead eyes. Figuratively and literally as she came to realize. "Shit-!" She scurried back away from his motionless body wincing at the puncture to her thigh as her ears perked up at the sound of Hook chuckling darkly towards the center of the room.

"Who's here to save you now, George?" He taunted as he sauntered over to where Albert was swaying on his feet from their previous spat, and smiled brilliantly. A sharp jab to the gut did him in. "How ya feelin', mate? Bit sore, yeah? Sorry 'bout that. It'll wear off-" His smile fell immediately as he landed another sharp blow to the diaphragm while taking his shoulder in hand to steady him on his feet. "I warned you to come alone." he snarled near his ear. "Now you've gone off and attacked my heart." Grabbing the fabric of his coat, Hook flung him across the room and into the front door. "We both know what happens when you threaten what's mine and go against my demands." Plucking the fallen firearm from the floor, he crossed the room and pointed it directly between his eyes. "I should have ended you years ago. I've given you far too much leniency as is." He stood there scowling and worrying his jaw as he thought of the many reasons he didn't deserve a quick death. Spinning the pistol in his hand, he began battering his skull with the butt of the gun only stopping when he was just on the brink and delivered one last boot to his ribs. Killian threw the gun towards the kitchen before grabbing the lapels of Albert's coat heaving him up off the floor, and slammed him into the wall as he bared his teeth. "I should gut you, but I won't because that'll be too much of a favor. You don't deserve an easy death. I want you to suffer like I have. _Tremendously. Painfully. Slowly."_ A flash of a smile before another scowl, "Enjoy the Scotch did you? I had it imported. Specially aged for such an occasion." Another chuckle vibrated in the back of his throat at the weak, but worried look in his eyes before he released the lapels and dropped him to the floor. "Goodbye, Albert. You had a nice reign." He turned to leave him slouched against the floor, but couldn't resist a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

Adam came bursting in just as Albert fell to the side and received the door to the head. Aikens nearly tripped over his unconscious body as he took in the scene before him, "What in the bloody hell happened?"

"Oh, look who it is!" Killian's sights fell onto that of his idiot partner. "Are you bloody fucking serious? Where the fuck have you been?!" He demanded while storming over and taking his shirt in hand. "Where were you?!"

"Wha- I- the tablet! It died! I hadn't any idea, boss! I swear!"

"Yeah, right." He slammed him against the wall before throwing him to the side and motioning to his shirt. "It's on backwards, Aikens! Are you fucking serious?! You were too busy _fucking_ on me ship to come cover me ass? Spencer _and_ Pan! Are you daft?! Emma's life was at risk the entire time you stupid piece of shit!" He had stormed over to throw a punch which Adam countered as he tried to calm him down. Killian threw another but quickly landed a jab to his side when he went to block his uppercut before booting his foot into his gut sending him backward into the nearest wall. "I'll fucking kill you, mate! You've fucked me over for the last time, I just-" his fist landed forcefully against the wall beside his head as he yelled out enraged, " _Fuck off, Adam! Leave! Leave before I sink a fucking bullet between your goddamn eyes!"_ He huffed out his dismay into a humorless, maniacal, laugh as his hands ran through his hair with a shake of his head. He needed air. He needed _a lot_ of air. "I want you gone. When I get back, I better not see your face. If I do-" he laughed again, flicking the tip of his nose as he strode towards the door, stepping on Albert's back before vacating the premises with a slam of the door so forceful it rattled the cabin.

Emma had finally gotten to her feet and was about to hobble after him when Adam advised her not to. "You'll be wantin' to let him go, Emma. He'll end up doin' somethin' he's bound to regret. It's better to just leave him be, yeah? Trust me." A moment of thunderous sounds passed as Adam surveyed the scene with a sigh. "Ehm, you wouldn't happen to know where any spare rope is wouldya?"

* * *

The crackling of the fire that illuminated everything in the room with it's soft glow danced shadows around the seating area upon entry of the cabin. The fireplace that made up half the wall near the kitchen hadn't been used in years, but thanks to Peter there wasn't a choice in the matter. They needed heat and this was the only source. Adam had pushed the couch near, yet still at a safe distance away from the flames since Emma refused to sleep in the bedroom. She was too worried about Killian. Even when Adam sat stitching her shoulder and thigh along with applying remedies to her neck to help reduce the severity of the bruising all she could think about was the pelting rain outside and where Killian had disappeared to. Now she lay sleeping, only because her eyes and body betrayed her, on the couch wrapped up in one of his hoodies to keep warm along with a pair of purple flannel pants and her dampened hair from her shower tied away from her face. Ruby was gone by choice, Adam left with purpose. They needed to rid the property of nuisances and secretly she figured they just didn't want to be present when Killian returned. Seeing how he responded to his earlier confrontations she understood their judgement.

The door slowly creaked open with water dripping everywhere from his sodden clothes and hair as the more composed looking male slid inside. He had to have been gone for nearly three or more hours. There wasn't anyplace in particular he had ventured to, just around. Going here and there to clear his mind of everything Hook and slowly become Killian again. He had time to mull over all of information he'd received and he didn't like any of it. His soggy shirt was pulled from his glistening body while crossing the room, passing the sleeping blonde as quietly as he could, and making his way into the bathroom. There he finished undressing, took a hot shower, redressed in another one of Emma's stolen clothing items, and gathered some books and pencils along with the extra blanket from the bed before reentry.

Emma lay still aside from her steady breathing as he shook out the blanket to gently toss over her sleeping frame. He knelt down running his fingers along her hairline and into the tresses behind her ear as his lips met her forehead in an endearing gesture. "Emma." He spoke softly as he attempted to rouse her enough to let her know of his return. "Darling? Hey."

"Mmm, five m're min's."

He smiled softly as he placed another kiss to her forehead as his fingers continued to run through her tresses as he whispered, "Baby, I'm back."

"Mmkay." she yawned wrapping her arms around his forearm and nestling up against it before returning to her soft snores. Killian allowed her the satisfaction for another few minutes before tearing himself away and situating himself at just the right angle to be able to draw in the firelight. His headphones were in, appropriate music blaring, his sketchbook housing a few blank pages begged to be filled and he had more than enough inspiration to do so.

Maybe a little too much.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Emerald eyes flickered open while her body was pulled into a well needed stretch as an unmistakable craving for coconut pulled her awake. The odd thing was is that she hated coconut. Yet here she was wanting a bag of Almond Joys and maybe even some pistachios to go along with them. There was a blanket trapping her legs that wasn't there before and the faint sound of humming and scratching accompanied the sounds of crackling before something was thrown into the fire in aggravation. Emma pulled herself up, wincing at how sore she was, and focused her sights to the half dressed man wrapped around his knees with his focus to something on the floor near the flames. Her arms soon wrapped around his shoulders in an act of comfort as her chin came to rest on her wrist. The book he'd been sketching in was slammed shut and pushed aside before once again hugging his legs loosely to stare to the fire. It was quiet. It was tense. Unwelcome.

Plucking one headphone from his ear she whispered feebly, "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

His jaw flexed under the constant pressure before his chin rocked back in forth in irritation. "No." Was his final cold response.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I said no!" He snapped as he pulled away from her arms to shove his headphone back into his ear while turning up the volume.

She was hurt. Who wouldn't be? "Right. 'kay," swallowing the rising bile from her emotional state Emma situated herself on the opposite side of the fireplace, hoodie wrapped around her legs and chin resting against her knees as she too watched the flames dancing and crackling excitedly. It wasn't too much longer before her sights were set on the sketch book at her feet. One much similar to that back home, but much less worn on the leather binding. Curiosity got the best of her as she flipped open the cover. A gorgeous graphite drawing of _The Jewel_ was the first page and a few more after drawn in other mediums. There were quick sketches of random items from the cabin, life at sea, some marine life. Everything was so detailed yet simple at the same time. She got halfway through when she stopped to stare hard at a drawing done from a few years back via the date on the bottom. Dark wavy hair past her shoulders, eyes so striking they demanded your attention, sharp yet soft feminine features… she knew exactly who this was. Milah. One page after another of different poses, smiles, grins, even some seductive material- the book was slammed shut and tossed back over before she got to her feet. He obviously needed time for whatever it was he was dealing with. She'd happily give it to him.

Plenty of it.

"G'night." She muttered knowing damn good and well he couldn't hear her. As she gathered the blanket between her arms the clatter of his headphones onto the hardwood floor made her stop in hesitation in the entry to the hallway. She didn't turn around, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. If he stayed quiet for more than ten seconds she was leaving. Killian continued to stare blankly into the flames, his eyes burning from not blinking, when his lips barely parted in an act of preparation. At the creak in the floorboard that signaled her departure the four words nobody ever wants to hear in a relationship were uttered into his smooth accented voice. The words that either signaled the end, a fight, or both. Words so feared it makes your stomach lurch and your heart sink when spoken, but yet they were still chosen by the one person she thought would boycott the entire phrase.

"We need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19

"We need to talk."

Emma was frozen on the spot. Did he really just say what she hoped to be a simple falsified hearing? She could feel the color drain from her face as her hands clung tightly to the fabric in her arms. The bile was working it's way up again and her knees buckled from the shock. She worried the blanket between her fingers as her mind thought of the many avenues in which this conversation could be headed. There was only one explanation that pushed itself towards the forefront. Stunned no more, her shoulders now heaved from her outrage of being played. Played like a damn fiddle. Oh no, no no no no no. She's not going out without a fight. There's been too much at risk for him to just throw her out to the side like this. She wanted to yell, to scream, but all that came out was, "Are you kidding me right now?" in a softened whisper. "I mean, seriously?" There was a brief dance where she bounced from storming over to the fire to take out her rage on him, to going down the hall and erasing everything that tied him to her. A few unsure swivels and she finally made her choice.

"Fine! You wanna do this?! Then fuck you!" Emma hollered from the bedroom as she ripped off the hoodie, wincing and scowling in pain as the stitching was tugged by the fabric. "Shit!" she growled out of frustration as she threw the damn thing across the room, nearly smacking Killian in the face as he appeared in the doorway. He caught the article of clothing with a colorless expression as she continued her frantic circling around the room. She wasn't sure what to do or how to act, so she did what came natural. "Leave me alone! Go away! Why are you following me around? You made your choice! Oh, right. I forgot," She ripped the ring from her finger and whipped that at him as well which he also caught without problem. "There! Anything else ya want? Oh wait! Hold on," She threw her bags onto the floor and began tossing out every piece of clothing she ever took from him. "Here ya go! You can take these back, too! Less laundry I have to fucking do when I get back! Thanks! Thanks for that!" she continued to throw his belongings around in her furry. Whipping a shirt here. Tossing a pair of sweats there. Hell, she even beat his damn baseball cap against the zipper of the suitcase and pulled at the damn snapback before screaming out her rage and kicking her bags aside. "Fuck!" Her chest heaved out of frustration and misery, but she tried her best to keep her emotions in check.

All the while Killian stood silent in the doorway watching her tantrum before his eyes slipped closed out of weariness. "Swan."

"No!" She jumped to her feet, pointing an accusing finger over in his direction. "No! Don't you _dare_ ' _Swan'_ me! You don't have the fucking right! You want this?! You got it, Jones! I'm giving it all back! When I leave there won't be a trace of me left to find. I can promise you that!" she threw her hands in the air laughing humorlessly as the tears came to pool in her eyes. "Why? Why would you do this now? Why would you end it here? Can you at least give me that?" She begged with a quivering lip before changing her tune as a few tears came to slowly trail down her cheeks, "You know what? No. I don't wanna know. Fuck it. Just, I won't stay here. 'Kay? I'll go get a hotel or something." She mumbled as she began collecting her items from around the cabin until she remembered that Adam had taken the rental and that left only Killian's vehicle for their use. She couldn't bring herself to take it. Not to mention she had almost no funds left. "You know what? Never mind. I'll just… I'll go sleep on the boat."

"Ship." He murmured with a rub of his fingers along the stubble on his chin.

Emma stopped in her tracks at his mention. Her phone charger, hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, and headphones were all balanced in her hands while she stood glaring daggers at the idiot who seemed incapable of showing any sort of emotion at this point in time. Which was funny because just a few hours prior he couldn't even control them! "It's a fucking boat! They do they same damn thing you asshole!" She exclaimed as she threw her items into the nearest bag. There wasn't a point in this. She couldn't stew with him here. She needed to leave. As she ran passed him he caught her arm with a tick of his jaw and gentle yet firm grip to her bicep, but never even gave the decency of looking at her. Not one single glance. "Let me go! Don't touch me!" She yanked her arm away though he let her go willingly, and backed away blinking away the disbelief that this was really happening. His back was facing her with his sights focused to the floor as her lip began to quiver before finally, she disappeared.

The rain had stopped and the sea seemed calmer. The air smelled heavenly, but she wasn't stopping to enjoy it. She was running. Running away from heartache, away from rejection, away from everything she thought she'd never feel with him. Yet it all came crashing down within moments. The thing she didn't understand was why? Why would he wait until she was just about to leave? Why lead her on this long to just end it at such a pivotal place? What was the point? She could have saved herself the trouble of false hope by not coming in the first place. She was sure Belle would have loved to come. There was so much hatred towards that man, so much so that she actually felt herself regretting how she made herself feel when he left in the first place. That was nothing compared to this. A promise was made. A promise of taking him up on the out he had given her on their trip to sea. She'd get on that damn plane and _never_ look back. This was it. Never again will she be controlled by emotions, especially from a guy. She was done. Completely done.

"Shit." It was cold. The air was thick with fog rolling in from the sea, the rocks and grass were covered in dew, and she was without a coat. A thin white tank was all she had on underneath her stripped piece of warmth and to make matters worse? Her socks were soaked and she hadn't a clue where she was. As she took in her bearings when she had finally stopped to catch her breath, she realized she'd only made it as far as the other end of the beach. It was still quite a ways away from the cabin, so for that she was happy. Emma took to the nearest slippery rock peeking from the water and there she sat. The rhythmic timing of the waves sloshing onto shore proved calming, but only for a short while. Once her mind began to wander there wasn't any stopping it. Her eyes fell closed and tears began to spill in a silent sob.

It was only when a blanket was thrown about her shoulders did she realize she had company. Why couldn't he just let her be? "Go away! Just leave me alone. Please!" she sniveled in pleading. "You wanted this. So you have it. Now deal with it and leave me be." Her voice was nearly lost towards the end as her head fell to her knees in another soft sob. She hated crying. It made her feel weak… vulnerable.

Killian took one long stride to the neighboring stone as his hands were shoved into the pockets of his pajama pants. There was silence, sniffles, sobs; none of which sat well with him. "And what is it you think I want, exactly?" He questioned just as quietly.

She scoffed at his question, before mimicking his tone and accent, "' _We have to talk_.' Yeah? Screw you!"

"Aye that we do, Emma. But, you've got it completely wrong. I'm not- this isn't… over." He explained as his eyes turned their attention on her shaking frame. "This isn't what that is. This'll never be over. Not unless _you_ wish it to be." He took his hands from their placement and crouched down to her level, steadying himself on the stone with splayed fingers. "Can you look at me? Please?"

Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, she sniffed with a push of her fingers through the fallen strands from her bun, cleared her throat as her head fell to the side, and peeked over at him. Gods he was so incredibly frustrating. "What?" She snapped in annoyance.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, eyes filling with dejection the longer it took for her to answer. His brows rose in sudden understanding causing him to sluggishly rise to his feet with a run of his tongue along his lip. "I see." He rubbed the the back of his ear, presenting his left hand as he tried to come to terms with what exactly was happening. Everything deflated once he came up with nothing but, "I can't say that I blame you. I-," Opening his mouth to say more, he quickly deterred from that thought and began his retreat back towards the cabin leaving her alone with her decision.

Watching him grow smaller into her peripheral, the tears made her emotions known again as they fell without remorse. A slow aching and wet feeling grew on her upper thigh causing her to react to the sensation. The blanket was pushed away as her fingers tested the area against her flannels and sighed heavily when she pulled them away. Red coated her fingertips and she knew instantly that she had pulled her stitches. Probably from the running. Whatever the reason, she was now forced to go back and face her demons. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The blanket was wrapped tightly around her body as she hobbled her way up the stairs. The adrenaline was long gone and all that remained was a constant burning with each step she took. Sounds of a sorrowful melody played against the ivory keys of the piano as she quietly entered, hoping that since his back was to her she'd go unnoticed. So far so good. Emma reached as far as the sofa before the angry sound of ten fingers landed harshly against the keys, creating an unwanted silence. Her eyes closed while muttering meaningless phrases to herself as the lid fell shut on the instrument.

"Let me see it." He muttered as he swiveled around on the bench to face her, but not looking directly to her. His teeth worried his lip as he waved her over impatiently. "Emma, let me see it."

"See what?" She asked innocently as she pulled tighter the blanket around her.

"I'm not stupid."

"Didn't say you were."

"Then let me see your thigh!" he ordered, his temper rising though he was trying to control it.

"It's fine." She muttered while hobbling away. "I can take care of it myself."

"Which is precisely the problem isn't it?" he laughed in discontentment.

Emma stopped near the hall entry furrowing her brows at the nonsense that came spewing from his mouth. "It's a problem that I can do things on my own? Awesome, thanks," she scoffed before continuing on her way. The blanket was thrown from her shoulders before slowly shimmying off her pants, wincing at the pull off the cloth from the blood that had already dried to the fabric. "Oh crap." Surveying the wound in the moonlight she came to learn just how bad she actually tore her stitching. It seemed like she may have ripped them out of the muscle as well. Great… So she _would_ need Killian's help. "Oh my gods, are you fucking kidding me right now?!" It's like everything around her was pulling her towards the one person she hated at the moment. _Why?!_

Sheepishly, she limped her way along the wall holding the waistband of her pants just below the puncture was a roll of her eyes at the display Killian held upon notice; he was lying along the couch facing her with his arms behind his head, brow raised, ankles crossed over with a bouncing foot, and a knowing smirk plastered on his face. _Great._

"Yes?" He asked smoothly.

"Shut up." She grumbled, limping the rest of the way over to the couch. Emma winced and stiffened at the last move she made which overextended the bleeding wound and made her fall over into the furniture.

Killian's hand were there in an instant to catch her, eyes meeting briefly before he gathered his bearings and released her once he knew she could hold herself up from the back of the couch. His legs were swung carefully around hers as he pulled himself up to allow her to sit down. "Lie back. Put your leg across me lap." He instructed with a rub to his ear.

She did what he asked and for the first time felt extremely uncomfortable around him. The decision was made though, right? Was it… over? If he claimed that the conversation he wanted to have had nothing to do with separation, then what could it have possibly been about? Who starts a conversation with those four damn words anyway if they aren't used for breaking up? Of course nothing is ever what it seems with him and maybe she did jump to conclusions, but could he blame her? _Oh crap._ The words he muttered before his walk back answered that one. No, he didn't. "Fuck! Why are you so confusing?"

Killian furrowed his brows and settled his hands on her knees as he looked to the flickering flames before them. "I beg your pardon?"

"What was the stupid conversation you wanted to have? If it wasn't to throw me out like unwanted trash then what was it?"

He actually huffed out his dismay while his hands worked at pulling off her flannels and looking entirely dumbfounded by her words. "I would never do what you're claiming, Emma. A thought that vile could never cross me mind. I'm offended you think so little of me… of us. I've done nothing but fight for our future together, and for you to sit here and think that I'd throw all of that away for whatever your reasoning?"

"You blocked me out after looking through drawings of your half naked ex- _thing_ while reminiscing through whatever it was you two had. You acted like I wasn't even here. And when you did acknowledge? You were a complete ass! And then you just wanna randomly spew that phrase at me and think I'd be up for a conversation? Are you kidding me? Who says that after closing themselves off from the one person they can talk to? I mean, how did you want me to react, Jones? Then not being able to even look at me afterward? Are you ashamed? Am I not good enough? Do I not live up to _her_?" She asked as she slid into a sitting position, cursing at the pain from her thigh and in turn gaining the attention of his worried hands. He slid between her legs to hover over the wound. "So, whatever. Excuse me for thinking that you didn't want whatever _this_ was anymore."

"Was?" He questioned into his whisper as his nimble fingers tested the tenderness, pulling hisses and flinchings from her reactions. He left the sofa in a hurry as he jogged through the cabin and soon reappeared with a syringe of clear liquid with the cap dangling between his lips. He lowered himself down to her thigh and once again tested the angry fleshwound. "Allergies?" he mumbled around the cap, his eyes flickering to hers.

"I don't have any. What is that?" She asked, shying her thigh away from the incoming needle.

Spitting the cap to the side as he crouched around the flickering flames to adjust the shadows dancing about, his fingers of his left hand traced around the wound until he found the point of injection. "Bupivacaine. It'll numb the area so I can tend to it without you pulling away." Sliding the needle into the point he'd chosen he carefully injected the medicine and sat back on his heels once fully delivered. "It'll work in about ten-fifteen minutes."

Emma had been focusing on him the entire duration until he glanced back. Her eyes shifted when her head fell to the side with a sigh. That's how she stayed waiting for the shot to kick in. Her eyes slipped closed when an unsure hand tentatively requested hers. Her fingers twitched not wanting to give in, but eventually slid between his. They were brought to his lips not in a kiss, but in a saddened hold. The scruff on his chin scratched the back of her hand as they adjusted the grip they had on one another.

"I wasn't reminiscing." He explained in a low whisper. "I was burning. Ridding my life of former plagues. With each memory gone I suppose I became increasingly more irate and with what I'd learned tonight, and with seeing her face again…."

"I get it." She responded just as quietly. "I do. I mean… I learned some shit about my life tonight, too. I was with that assholes _son_. Neal is just as big of a prick as his father is. Anger issues must run in the family, but the way you acted towards me-"

"I know. I apologize. That wasn't directed towards you, I swear. I've never been one to be able to express anything with anyone. Not on this particular level of feeling. I've been conditioned to bottle it up and drink it down. What happened earlier wasn't how I should have acted. I shouldn't have treated you so poorly…. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." She muttered.

"I could never be ashamed of you, love. That's a highly impossible task. And if I wanted someone like her- Well, I don't. I've made my mistakes in the past with being naive, blindsided by lust and attention, and I know now that that's all it was. There was no love, not the right kind anyway. It pains me to think you've belittled yourself so greatly over my idiocy. Emma, if there's one thing I take from tonight, it's that I see you even brighter than before. You're everything to me. You exceed all my expectations. I hope you know that."

Her sights fell on his while pulling her hand free as she waggled a finger around him while saying, " _This_ is the Killian I know."

Knowing where she was headed, he nodded his understanding and moved his position to the edge of the couch, "You were never meant to see any of that. That's not who I am. That's not who I want to be anymore. This is precisely _why_ I'm trying to leave, Emma. I'm not trying to excuse my actions because there is no excuse. What I did, have done, it's despicable. It's inexcusable. All of the above. I'm actively trying to fix that. To change it. I don't want this life anymore. I don't want to be known as Hook, to live in hiding where the only bright side to life is traveling the country, but even that's not enjoyable because of what you're assigned to do once arriving at your given destination. I don't want ties to this. This isn't a life, it's a bloody death sentence. I'm ready to destroy everything to gain everything." he sighed with a slouch of his shoulders and a shake of his head. "What I wanted to talk to you about- it's very important that you don't jump to the worst conclusion."

"Psh, too late for that." She mumbled.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, alright. What is it?" There was an extremely long moment as he ran his fingers up and down the palms of his hands. His head hung low, his eyes and expression blank, and all the while it just made her increasingly more nervous. "Jones?"

"Swan?" He mimicked, only before sitting up and presenting a hand in clarification, "If it's alright to use your surname again?" A roll of her eyes and deflation of her body made him chuckle, but only briefly, until he sucked in a breath ready for further explanation. "There's a chance, a bigger one than previously thought… that…" He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath in and letting it out before finally being able to say, "I might not be able to fulfill my promise to you."

"What?"

"Swan, I don't… I don't think I'll be leaving here…."

Her mouth formed an 'O' and her brows raised in shock as she fought to get anything out. "O-oh. Uhh…" she folded in on herself, all minus the left leg that she found to finally be numb, and laughed a breathy laugh hiding the true feelings that were bubbling up inside. "But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. Things happen. Situations occur. Take earlier for example."

"What happened to the confidence? You were so gung ho on being able to do this whole mastermind of a plan you've been so secretive about and now you're saying it's not as brilliant as you thought? It's Gold. Someone you've had the chance to figure out for ten years. You know him- how he works."

" _Him_ , yes. Not his inner workings. By the time I figure two out there's eleven more to concur. There's a reason Gold is never messed with. George, he's never taken him on- not alone. They'd negotiate clientele. Make deals on which cities and countries each are allowed to reign over. They'd trade their men and weed out the weak ones. I've been a witness to all of this. It can be very cutthroat at times. I'd be in one corner, Pan in the other. There'd been many occasions where Peter and I've gone head to head to protect the pricks we work for all so one can gain a certain area in Ireland in exchange for a few able bodies to purge the organization of wounded associates." He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to rid the memories as he straightened with a roll of his neck. "Gold's not a man to be taken lightly and here I am going in on my own."

"Then don't. You have Adam, Smee..."

"No, I have to do this on my own. That's the problem. I'm the only one that can possibly slay the dragon. To slay the dragon, you've to outsmart the beast. To outsmart it, you've to plant certain distractions for it to feed on. While it's attentions are focused elsewhere, that's when you make the move to kill. But, dragons, crocodiles, any predator, they're all the same. If you don't have them distracted on the right thing, then they know you're coming. It's an animalistic trait. Gold, he's already proved to have grown weary of my distractions I've set, so I had to make one drastic move."

"The vial?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Albert." he corrected.

"Albert?" she questioned in confusion.

"He can't be trusted. That's precisely what I'm relying on." He laughed at her confused expression and squeezed just above her knee, both in the easing of tension and experimentation of the numbing agent. "I'll be right back." he pushed himself up from the couch, but was pulled back down by the greedy hands belonging to the woman who was now claiming his lips with hers. His hands cupped her face while his thumbs caressed her jawline as he slowed the pace. If only he could forever live in this moment with her. A quiet cabin on the outskirts of nowhere filled with the smells of sea life, fire crackling in the fireplace illuminating her beauty with a soft glow, and love reestablished. Wishful thinking. "Hold that thought." He whispered against her lips, brushing his nose against hers to place a kiss to her forehead before disappearing from the room.

The fire was beginning to dim, losing its luster from not being fed it's choice of life. Fed…. "Damn, I really want some coconut." she muttered while moving her position to a more comfortable one, but that proved more difficult than expected. Her leg wouldn't move at all. Not an inch. She tried, but nothing. At least it made her laugh… crying was draining. Her head fell back against the arm of the couch when Killian ventured back in, setting up a pallet near the dying flames. He had the instruments that were used on her earlier between his lips as he fluffed blankets, readied pillows, and tossed the sketch book towards the middle of everything. He then proceeded in emptying his mouth of the instruments and thread. "I hope you don't expect me to walk because," she again attempted to lift her leg, only to burst into laughter.

"I'd be more surprised if you could. Come, grab hold." His arms pushed underneath her to cradle both her knees and her upper torso before lifting her from the couch with ease. "You're warm."

"Thanks?"

"You're getting feverish."

"That's bad I'm guessing?"

"Ehm…"

"So, yes."

"I won't know if it's bad or good until I get a good look at your thigh." Killian laid her down on the pallet making sure she was as comfortable as possible before tending to the fire to produce more light. Emma on the other hand took hold of the sketchbook he had laid beside the area and sighed. "I know you want to." He had a grin across his face when he turned and took his spot nearest the flames.

"Want to what?" She questioned, tossing the book aside.

"Burn 'em. All of 'em." He instructed, pointing his chin to the book.

A curious smirk appeared as she again reached for the book and opened it to the first picture of the brunette. "Really?" Upon his nod she slowly tore the page out looking to him for any sign of disapproval that never took place. The picture was quickly balled up and tossed to the top of the firewood. She lay watching the paper slowly catch and dwindle away along with all the shit she's put him through."Oh, this is fun."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The stitching was done, the sketch book cleared of all remnants of betrayal, the bloodied gauzes and rags were burning away their existence, everything was cleaned, sterilized, put away, and antibiotics had been given as precaution. There didn't seem to be any signs of infection, but the fever was still very worrisome. Emma had fallen asleep from the obvious mix of medicines leaving Killian to watch over her as she lay dreaming. That was until his head fell in shame and his thumbs rubbed circles along his forehead. He stood from the armchair he had been occupying to saunter his way over to the mantle of the fireplace, sliding a few pieces of paper out from behind a childhood picture of he and Liam. He hadn't shared everything he wanted to with her and there wasn't much time left to do so. They'd be traveling back later today; around midday, and that left little time for conversation.

The last log Adam had provided before his departure was strategically placed into the fire just as the door to the cabin opened. Ruby entered first, setting her sights on Killian who had glanced over in her direction just as she gasped audibly while spinning around to leave, only to smack right into Adam who was coming in behind. "Oh shit." Aikens copied Ruby's attempt at a rash departure as Killian rose to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck before running the pressure of his fingertips along his unclothed shoulder.

"Hold." He commanded, stopping Adam in his tracks with a heavy sigh and the forward fall of his head. "Turn." Slowly, Adam circled around in the doorway, Ruby copying his movements while both kept their sights to the floor. "Talk." Hands were in the pockets of his flannels as he crossed the floor waiting for the rapid flow of bollocks excuses to come spewing from their mouths. "Now."

"I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed making Killian jerk a hand to his mouth to hold a finger to his lips as he motioned to Emma behind them. "Oh." She whispered before repeating, "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I kissed him, one thing led to another and-"

"No. It's not your fault." His blue eyes fell onto those of Adam's as his jaw clenched with a raised brow. "It's yours. You've been doing this for nearly as long as I. What's the first rule, hm?"

"Boss, I-"

" _First. Rule."_ He repeated, nostrils flaring while his eyes slid shut. The tip of his tongue touched his lower lip before bringing it between his teeth as he leaned forward waiting for his response.

"Be alert. Know your surroundin's."

"Be alert!" He laughed. "Yes! Now," his hands were brought from his pockets to lay his forefingers against his lips as he mocked thought. "Where in there does it say that sleeping with your girlfriend qualifies as being 'alert'? Anyone?" Looking to the both of them he shrugged in waiting. "I believe I asked a question. I expect an answer."

Ruby raised her hand shyly, along with a weak smile, and sheepish shrugged as she responded feebly, "Well, technically, he _was_ at attention."

Adam dropped his head back with a groan when Killian blinked hard at her response. His jaw fell open, his tongue dancing around his teeth, and before he said something he would likely regret, he pointed for her to leave. "Goodnight, Lucas."

"Yeah, okay." She quickly bounced off leaving him and Adam standing face to face while mouthing a 'sorry' to the man she caused hell before he was pushed outside with the door closing behind them.

Killian paced the small wooden porch as be began listing his disapproval. "Reckless. Unprofessional. Naive. Careless. Moronic. I could go on, but I believe I've made my point. What were you thinking? I've told you before I don't care what happens to me, but she bloody well stays safe! If I hadn't focused my attentions on Emma fighting with that idiot she'd have a knife through her damn throat! If I hadn't seen that bloody arsehole running around me hallway, I'd have been killed and then who knows what savagery would have been done to her!"

"I know, boss! I apologize, but the tablet. It died. It was pissin' cats and dogs I didn't want to-"

His posture straightened, feet left glued to the wood and his back facing Adam, as his head fell to the side. "Pardon?" He questioned as he slowly turned to face him with stiff features. "You didn't… _Want_ to?"

"Ah, bloody hell." His head fell forward as Killian slowly closed the area between them. "Boss, that's not what I meant."

"That's what came from your hollow you call a mouth." He sneered.

"I understand. It's- I'm exhausted and-"

"You're… exhausted." He repeated, his eyebrows furrowing as his chin lifted with the run of his tongue along his lip. As he bit down, he slowly nodded with a hum of understanding. "It must've been excruciatingly difficult to sit on your arse all night while staring at a tablet, or was it physically draining to listen in on me negotiations? Oh no! I got it!" He snapped his fingers while taking a step back to spread his arms in reveal, "Maybe it was the bloody arguing you two have done all damn evening that led into your pastime?" His arms dropped as he retook his position near his face and shoved him backward. "You're no longer with me. You're done. When we get back tomorrow you're to request a different partner or go solo. Either way, I'm no longer commander. Find someone else to antagonize." He left him standing alone on the porch as he angrily entered the cabin. Ruby had taken refuge on the couch to keep warm, Emma still lay on the pallet, Killian was too worried to sleep and Adam came sulking in behind him.

Brilliant.

* * *

It was hot and cold all at the same time. Sweat was beading over her face, yet the chills she experienced were nothing less than violent. They pulled her awake with groans and hisses from the trembling of her thigh around the wound. "Sh-sh-shit." The blankets were pulled to her chin as she looked around the room. Adam and Ruby shared the couch, one laying on one end while the other took the opposite. The light was peering in through the curtains that were drawn, the fire had gone out some time ago, and the one person she needed was gone. Her teeth were chattering, her body unable to move, and talking was out of the question. Although her movements were sluggish and needed much effort, she managed to get to her feet with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Her thigh was stinging and with each step it only made it worse.

She fell into the door in the back room making Killian jump out of his thoughts and leap from the bed in worry at her glazed over eyes. "Swan?" He greeted unsurely as he took a step or two forward. "Wahey!" He ran over just as she fell forward and caught her in his arms, scooping her up and hurrying her over to the bed. "Goddamnit!" He tore the blanket off from around her, checking over her vitals and incisions while cursing under his breath. Her body temperature had skyrocketed through the night, he needn't a thermometer to know that. Her pulse was quick, her breathing weak, shallow, strained. He could only imagine her blood pressure. "ADAM!" Killian had jumped on the bed to straddle her knees as he removed her tank top, laying it over her bare breasts to keep her dignity before he leaned forward to peer under her lids to check her pupils. "Emma? Please, love, if you can hear me… ADAM!" His hands held the back of her neck; only then did he take notice of the dulled bruising around her throat, his thumbs brushing over the marks as his jaw ticked. In that moment he was glad he snapped the fucker's neck. He broke from his thoughts when Adam came bounding in to take opposite side of the bed. "She had a fever, I thought it broke. The damn thing came back with a vengeance." he stated as he jumped off to pull the blankets from underneath of her to get her body as cool as possible. "Get the aspirin."

"Eh, you don't wanna be givin' her tha'." Adam mumbled into his hand while avoiding his glare.

"Why not?!"

"Trust me, mate. She can't take it."

"What's your reasoning?!"

"Calm down, yeah? I'll go an' get the bloody Tylenol. Damn." He grumbled as he swiftly left the room to be replaced by Ruby.

"Oh good. The peanut gallery's here. Didn't know how I'd be able to work without it." He bit. "Make yourself useful. Water. Towels. Now."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

At the very least he was able to return the favor of her worrying over him. Once the assistance he needed didn't matter anymore, Emma was left in nothing but her underwear to help in cooling her core temperature at a quicker pace. Tylenol was given in between her nonsensical mumbles of consciousness, her wounds cleaned, her bruises tended to… now it was just a waiting game. Full consciousness would take some time, but the more he dampened her feverish skin the more she seemed to come in and out. It was nothing that made sense, her gibberish, but it kept him entertained. Everything from pudding needing to be on the bottom shelf… of the toolbox… in the pool, to cheese and carrots needing their nails done for their date with the melons. At least it passed the time. Sometimes he'd even join in on encouraging her ramblings.

"Oh? What color were they thinking?"

"Beef jerky."

He stifled a laugh as he wrung the towel out before then placing the cool cloth to her forehead, "Interesting choice. You think the melons will approve?"

"Shhh, the mel'ns can' know." She slurred into a whisper raising a finger to his lips, but missed completely and poked his cheek instead.

"Oh, my apologies." He whispered back, dabbing the water down her own and to the hollow of her neck. "Is it a surprise?"

Her finger dropped down when she hummed out, "Mhm." before falling asleep once more.

Killian stood from the bed to gather the thin sheet and drape it around her body when she began to shiver again. Back and forth. Hot and cold. Sweats and chills. All of which he's taken care of. Her body wasn't nearly as hot, but it wasn't yet where it needed to be. Not in a long shot. He took to her side once again, resting his hand on her blanketed belly, to rub tender circles through the fabric. She needed to rouse soon. There was a ferry to catch and a plane to board. There was also a minute of selfish thought as to calling her parents in letting them know that Emma was too ill to fly, but then he'd have to lie to them. That's not how he wanted his relationship with them to be so instead he sat and tended to anything that was needed.

Not one to be able to just sit and do nothing, he had busied himself with neatly folding and placing away every article of clothing she had discarded in her rage. He packed her luggage in it's entirety and with the rest of the items finally retrieved from the ship and accounted for they, too, lay stacked right outside the entrance to the bedroom. This trip had been nothing shy of bittersweet with not nearly enough time with someone he wished to give the world to. Maybe he couldn't give the _world,_ but he could give her a peace of mind. Although knowing Emma that's going to be extremely difficult. It's a good thing she won't really have a choice in the matter. Plans have been arranged, possessions have been sorted, and properties have been signed over.

Adam and Ruby had gone to catch the ferry with their originally purchased tickets an hour ago. Emma still hadn't woken and the departure time of 2:15 PM had already since passed. They'd have to catch the next one which wasn't until 8:55 PM. Given it takes almost four hours to get to Holyhead, then another four and a half to drive to Heathrow airport and her flight time being 8:30 AM, that left little time to do anything.

He stood just at the end of the bed now fully clothed in his usual attire (sans leather jacket) memorizing everything about her. The way her lashes fluttered while she slept. The way the slow rise and fall of her chest accompanied those snores he's grown so fond of and never failed to make him smile. The way her hair swirled into a tangled mess upon the top of her head, though he preferred it loose and flowing. It called to him, wanting him to run his fingers through to lull her deeper into rest. Her lips parted with just a bit of drool on the corner, were always so full and welcoming the way they fit so perfectly against his own. Fingers so slender they easily laced between his. Killian's eyes fell closed with a soft heavy sigh, his hands tucked into his jeans with the thumbs pulled through the belt loops of the waist. What he would give to keep her here. To be selfish and never let her go. The love he had for her was so completely indescribable. There were no words to even attempt to explain it. It was a language all its own. The blues of his eyes revealed themselves to showcase the deep sadness he was feeling. How is he supposed to tell her? How can he even begin to mutter out the truth? He wouldn't be returning back. They touched on the subject earlier in the wee hours of the morning, but the truth was… he knew. He knew he wouldn't be leaving here. Not with his life. When they part ways in the airport that'll be the last time they say goodbye. There wasn't any other way around it.

He's a dead man.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Emma finally began to stir an hour later. The thin layer of sweat that covered her body made her feel absolutely disgusting. Her head was pounding, she felt dizzy and confused, and everything was sore. Her emerald greens flickered open, blinking rapidly as she attempted to focus her vision. "Killian?" She tried to sit up, tried to move, but she was so weak. Her stomach growled angrily and her thigh pulsed in rage at each movement. "Killian!" She called out once realizing she was lying here alone… and naked.

He entered the bedroom in a hurry at the distressing sound in her voice. "No no no no, Swan. Take it easy." Killian took her arm and wrapped his free one around her back as he assisted her into a sitting position. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She grumbled. "What happened?"

"You're fever, it got worse. You hit nearly 105." He explained while placing pillows behind her back. "I'm surprised it broke so quickly. Let me-"

"Oh... So then it _wasn't_ a dream." She muttered to herself as her eyes fell closed when Killian's forearm was brought to her forehead and cheeks to gather a raw estimate of her temperature.

"I'm afraid not." He muttered back, taking her face in his hands and tracing her jawline with his thumbs. "And I'm sorry it wasn't. I truly am."

"It's okay. It's not everyday you get to fight Peter Pan." She teased, giggling weakly at his chuckle as she placed her hands on his wrists as his thumbs rested against the underside of her ears. "Was that really his name?"

"Yes and no." The tip of his tongue poked the inside of his cheek before running the length of the inside of his lip. "It's Peter Allen North. It was only a matter of time wasn't it? Just couldn't help yourself."

"Oh, come on! Like I wouldn't give you crap about that? I gotta give it to him. It's very clever." She smiled into the kiss he gave, tightening her hold on him as they mutually separated to gaze into each other's eyes. Hers flickered back down to his lips as she stretched her neck in meeting again. Slow, endearing, savory. Was there a hint of sadness melted into their gesture? Yes, definitely. Emma slipped her right arm around his neck as her head bobbed to the side to deepen their tongue play. There were shared moans, possessive touching, but that ended abruptly when Killian pulled away to rest his head against hers, breathless from the act they just partook in.

"No. We can't. You shouldn't."

"But I'm leaving." She whispered, almost pleading her want.

"I know."

"Please?"

"You're not well."

"So then I'll rest on the plane. In the car. On the ferry. In the airport. Come on…."

He sighed in defeat as his head dropped to her shoulder (the one without the stab wound) and shook his head. He understood. It could be the last time they could. But, it was also too risky. Her fever could come back. "I'm sorry." Killian moved from the bed to gather a few of the items he left out for her to change into. "If it were under different circumstances-"

"Right. Can I shower? Or is that not allowed either?" She bit as she threw the sheet from her body. "I feel disgusting."

"Actually, no. You can't. We've run out of the waterproof coverings. You'll have to use a towel and basin." he explained as he tossed the clothes to the bed before helping her up and steadying her weight into him.

"Awesome."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Emma sat on the lip of the bathtub scrubbing away the grime from her sweat. She would dip the rag into the soapy water, wring it out and begin scrubbing another body part. She was doing relatively well until she couldn't reach her back or extend her left leg. That's when Killian offered his help. As he ran the cloth along the spine of her back he told her of the set time of departure, the timeframe in which they should reach the airport, and if there were no delays she'd be back home by 9PM tomorrow. Neither one seemed thrilled about that.

"Do I look bloated to you?" Emma asked in worry as she looked down to run her hands along her lower abdomen, poking at the swell of it. "Look at this."

Killian crouched down to run the towel along the back of her legs and shook his head in disagreement. "You look beautiful, darling."

"Really? Because I look freaking bloated. I feel like it, too. I'm also _extremely_ hungry. Hey, do you have any coconut? Almond Joys maybe?"

He laughed lightly at her question and again shook his head. "Can't say that I do, no. I thought you despised coconut? I _vividly_ recall you spewing out a brownie into that shrink's face because it was shaved into the ingredients. I've never seen Leroy laugh so hard."

A slow smile spread across her face at the memory before leaning her hands against the wall to disperse the weight from her left leg. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Poor Archie. He hasn't sat at the counter since…. Hey! Wasn't it _you_ that gave me that brownie?"

"Only because your father told me to! I think it was _I_ who was meant to be the target. The poor bloke just happened to reach for a bloody spoon at the wrong time." A wide smile was plastered against his features as he wrung out another round of water with a low chuckle while listening to her angelic laugh. "Nearly finished." He took to the back of the other leg as he shifted to his knees to take her waist in hand. His libido had been under strict control until the dimples of her back stared him straight in the face. The fact his hand was gliding over the back of her inner thigh and the curve of her ass was just below his chin made him swallow hard with self-control. Emma sighed out a moan of contentment from the temperature of the water and Killian brought his lip between his teeth. _Damnit._ One ill placed moment of weakness was all it took. His nose brushed just above the waistline of her black boyshorts and trailed over to the dimple of her lower back. His tongue poked out from behind his teeth with a warm breath escaping his lips as he guided the tip into the indention before pressing them against the flesh. The way she sighed her approval from his touch caused his fingers to dig into her hip and his teeth to nip at the flesh of the other. The towel was dropped into the shallow waters of the tub to free up his hand so it could ghost up the curve of her spine to rub back down to hook his fingers into the cotton waistband of her panties. He nibbled on the curvature of her left cheek as it slowly became visible from beneath its barrier. He left them just below her hips while his hands traveled over her stomach while she arched into the kiss just above her tailbone.

Emma bit her lip as she rolled her hips around to create the friction she craved by the feeling in her core. Her right hand left the wall to twine her fingers into his and lead him to the heat between her legs. An instant moan of satisfaction by the touch of him against her most sensitive area sent prickles throughout her body. There was careful work at play as his dexterous fingers, still covered by hers, worked in a relaxed and unhurried manner. Evidently that's exactly what she was craving by the wetness quickly spreading between her thighs. "Oh my gods."

"Fuck, Emma." He whispered against the skin of her ass and biting to make his mark known. "Always so ready for me." The erotic sound that left her throat was beyond arousing. His hand slipped back to take her fingers, replacing them with his own before trailing her juices across her slightly swollen belly to her hip. "Touch yourself." Killian's forehead fell against her back when her soft whimpers of pleasure vibrated through her. The hand that once occupied the front now slipped through the backway, only pausing as she readjusted her stance to allow his hand room to come through. "Don't stop." he instructed. "Keep going."

She wasn't new to giving herself this feeling, she just preferred it to be Killian. She could feel his fingers teasing the saturated entrance as her own continued rubbing circles to build the pressure in her gut. "Oh shit-" at those words her hand went flying to the wall, her back arching as far as it could while her whimpers turned in cries of pleasure when he took full control. "Fuck!" She squeaked clawing at nothing and yelling out in total ecstasy at the fast, rhythmic pace his fingers were thrusting. "Killian! Ohhh fuuuck… yeees…oh my g-!" Her body tensed, her cervix squeezed shut, and the scream of her release echoed through the small room.

His fingers slowed to ease her down, wrapping his left arm around her midsection to help in steadying her from her trembling legs. A few wet kisses were planted up her spine as he rose to his feet before sucking her nectar from his hand. His warm breath teased the back of her neck before that too was invaded by wet gestures. "You're getting awfully warm again." He whispered between pecks.

"Yeah," she breathed turning as well she could in his arms to begin clawing at his shirt, "because of you. Kiss me." She ordered. Their mouths instantly collided in an act of loving dominance, heads leaning in opposite directions while tongues wrestled and hands groped. Eventually his shirt was pulled free, her cotton underwear also disappearing as a result, and the chest hair that curled along his pecks tickled her nipples, arousing her further from the sensation. She's never been so horny in her life.

Killian guided her arms around his neck before stepping to her side and scooping her up into his arms. Fucking against the bathroom wall wasn't really how he wanted to send her off. He could have chosen the basin, but that too was everything less than romantic. So as he lay her down on the bed, expert enough as to not break the kiss from the bathroom to here, he carefully climbed above her to take the knot out from her hair. "How's your shoulder?"

"No problems."

"Thigh?"

"Hurts."

"Move to where you're the most comfortable." A flash of a grin as her hair fell messily over the mattress prompted a kiss from her by tugging at his lower lip with her teeth. They molded together easily as the hungry action turned just that. All lips, tongues, and teeth. His jeans were soon lying bunched up somewhere on the floor while his skilled mouth and masterful hands fixated themselves on every inch of her. Her back was against his front, left leg carefully draped over his own as they lay together on their right sides. His right arm cradled her head while his hand massaged over her fuller breasts. His lips took claim to whatever they could reach be it her neck, ear, cheek, jaw, bicep, or wrist of the hand tugging on his hair with each moan she released. Meanwhile, the fingers of his left hand busied themselves once more over the extremely sensitive area between her legs. Her body trembling from each climax she seemed to easily reach. They left their post to travel up the inner left thigh to spread her just a bit further to accommodate his entry. His right hand also vacated their home to wrap his arm tighter around her, nudging her head lightly with his bicep to be able to claim her lips to match the pace of the kiss to the leisure hip movements. With only his left hand free he began to run the length of her body feeling the way she arched her back from complete satisfaction. It ran up her bicep, her forearm, her wrist, eventually lacing into her fingers to bring the palm of her hand to his lips. "I love you," he breathed against the skin. "Immensely." Killian released her hand to take hold of her jaw to enrapture her mouth with his own, sharing moans and sighs of pleasure as the pace of his hips gained more speed.

Emma was the one to pull away moaning and grabbing the inner elbow of the arm wrapped around her. She bit at the flesh to muffle her cries when Killian's hands retook claim of both her breasts, and the inner part of her thigh (slowly gliding down to the back of her knee for more leverage) as his thrusts served more of a purpose than just a loving sensation. "Shit- fuck, harder!" He growled out his accord for a few more thrusts before he slipped away. He pulled himself from around her, taking a taut nipple between his teeth to tease with his tongue as he quickly positioned himself over her eagerly awaiting body. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair as he bounced from breast to breast, peak to peak, arching her back to press her chest further into his mouth before he released her with a _pop_ and a smile. She giggled while meeting his incoming lips with her own. It didn't take long for the passion to consume them once more.

"Remember that position on _The Jewel_ you loved so much?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye and a tug on her lower lip. "Think you can do it?" a slow smirk spread across his face at her emerging smile.

"Totally." Her lips crashed against his as he pulled away, bringing her with him for repositioning. They parted long enough for her scooch her lower body into his knees and lie back on the bed, throwing her hair along the mattress as to not get pulled. Everything else was instantaneous. Killian lifted her from the bed, giving special attention to her wounded thigh, supported her lower back and assumed the position for entry. Her legs were wrapped around the middle of his back, feet crossed at the ankles, and folded her arms beneath her for extra support in her shoulder stand when he thrusted into her. In this position he could hit deep, quick, and hard which also meant it didn't take long for her screamed cries and his pants to fill the silence. "Fuuuuck!" she whimpered, her back arching and toes pointing from the waves of ecstasy he provided her with. "Killian!" her hand flew to the arm supporting her weight to dig her nails into the flesh. He reciprocated with doing the same into her leg and back, grunting at his close release. Words were no longer able to be formed by either of them. The erotic sounds of satisfaction coming from the back of her throat and his manly grunts and growls was the only communication needed. Emma screamed out her climax, her body tensing and relaxing at the same time Killian growled and choked out his own.

His hips slowed, but still thrusted on as he panted through his release. The hand on her back left first to take hold of the opposite leg to ease her down before he himself lowered to press a hard peck to her lips. "You're the best bloody thing to ever happen to me." He muttered, placing another gesture against them. They soon trailed a line of chaste kisses down her jaw and to shoulder where he relaxed his head into the crick of her neck. "... Don't go... Stay here with me."

Her fingers were busy carding through his sweaty hair as soft smirk appeared on her face. "Well… It's possible. Ya know, the ferry could miraculously sink…? Or the brake lines on the car could be faulty…? There could this _huge_ tidal wave that just washes the whole cabin away leaving nothing in it's wake. That one may be hard to pull off though. Do you know a King Triton by chance?"

He laughed at the last example. "Unfortunately, I haven't run across such a character. Though I love the way your mind works." He mumbled against her fading bruise.

There was a moment of silence as they laid there attempting to regain the steady pace of their pulses before, "I'm gonna miss you." was sadly whispered. Killian lifted his head from her shoulder to gaze deeply into her eyes. His were saddened; hers were glassy from the tears she was keeping at bay. Her hand rested against cheek cradling his jawline and softly moving the tips of her fingers along the stubble below his sideburn. "Come back home, Killian…. To me." She begged through shaky voice. "You have to come back. You have to-" She was cut off by his abrupt kiss as the tears spilled over. That's how they stayed for quite some time. Holding each other and sharing intimate goodbyes before they'd have to part….

And he knew it'd be for good.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note** :_

 _I made an error in this chapter. A major one geographically. Just as a disclaimer for my UK readers: I'm fully aware there isn't a Taco Bell anywhere near their area of transport. And quite honestly, I think you guys only have like four in the whole country (if any). So, for the sake of fiction (and humour) ... We're just gonna throw one in somewhere. Lol_

 _Comments and concerns are more than welcome._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Xoxo_

* * *

 _Crinkle crinkle crinkle. Munch munch munch. Chomp chomp chomp. Smack. Lick. Moan._ "Oh my gods…."

Killian's fingers were rubbing circles around the aching temple of his head in hopes that it would subdue the incoming headache he's managed by his insufficient sleeping schedule. Which also meant he was easily irked by the slightest of happenings. Unfortunately, the happening he was most annoyed with at the moment was with his dearly beloved. He knew how loud and obnoxious Emma could be while eating, but they had almost always been in a bigger space with something else going on to drown it out. The sound of her smacking lips, the way her fingers were licked clean of salt, grease and ketchup, the constant crinkling of the bag as she chomped away at the fries- gods it was enough to make him want to drive the car straight off the road. The radio would be his saviour, but they'd mutually agreed on the silence for meaningless conversation. That had ceased once they had stopped for food. She wound up requesting half the board which in his mind was enough to feed a damn army. Burgers, chicken sandwiches, fries, apple pies, yogurt parfaits- she ordered all of it. She even wanted one of those little toys from some pet movie that'd recently been released. A little juvenile if you asked him, but it put a smile on her face and that's all that mattered. So she got the damn toy; some dachshund by the name of Buddy. But back to the food that he thought he ordered enough of to feed two people. _Thought_ being the key word here.

 _Wrong._

She devoured _everything_. Didn't even offer a single fry. The smell of the food was angering his stomach the more the scent wafted through the car. He tried to ward off his gnawing hunger by weaving through the lanes to offset his mind, but it only helped so much…. That's when he had to resort to rolling down the window for fresh air. Then she started complaining that the food was getting cold, as was she. So back up the window went. When she was preoccupied with opening the little plastic bag to the dog, he tried sneaking his hand into the paper sack that lay on the floorboard. How was he supposed to know that the rewrapped chicken sandwich was being saved for later? Gods forbid she get hungry again on the rest of their drive to the airport… a mere _three_ hours away from their current traveling position. Boy, did he learn his lesson! But he also couldn't take the aches in his belly anymore either. So that's when he stopped a second time to grab himself some early morning dinner…. _After_ she fell asleep. One would think tacos wouldn't waft that heavy of a smell to rouse someone from a dead set snoring fest.

 _Wrong._

One would also think that after having all that food prior to her dozing off she wouldn't be hungry.

 _Ha! You're funny._

Did she go after her half eaten chicken sandwich that she just _had_ to save?

 _Nope! Not when there's tacos!_

"You gonna eat this?" Emma asked as she pulled out his second beefy gordita supreme. Let's not glaze over the fact that she had already unwrapped the taco and had already begun tearing open a fire sauce packet by the time he could answer.

He gritted his teeth, tightened his hold on the wheel and bit into his hard shell just a little too aggressively. "Oh no. Just thought I'd get two for the hell of it." He grumbled before reaching for his drink that she snagged up to wash down the full packet of hot sauce she had squeezed into that one bite. "Sure. Yeah. No problem. Sorry it's not _cherry_." He sighed and shoved the rest of the taco into his mouth before he could say anything stupid he'd most likely regret.

"Mmm, it's okay," she mumbled around the bite of food in her mouth. "Did you happen to get any cinnamon twists?"

"Hadn't really thought to get any, no," he mumbled back, wiping his mouth with the napkin in his lap.

They fell back into the obnoxious, lip smacking silence as she finished up _his_ food and sighed contently. A few more minutes had passed before she looked over with her bag from earlier in hand. "Hey, did you want my chicken sandwich? I'm full. Plus I hate it when it gets cold."

His face fell, his shoulders slumped and his hand ran the length of his face as he weaved through the lanes. It took all he had to not to hit his head against the window repeatedly, so instead he decided to laugh it off as his knuckles turned white from clenching the leather of the steering wheel.

* * *

After multiple frequent stops for Emma to pee, they still happened to arrive at the airport with two hours to spare. With the couple wanting to milk as much time together as possible, they decided to dawdle in the parking garage. She was perched atop the hood of his car, feet resting along the bumper as she held securely to the man who was embracing her just as tightly. His chin rested leisurely against her head as hers buried into the center of his chest, breathing deep the scent she longed to remember. This day wasn't going to be an easy one for either one of them and the next hour was going to prove absolute hell. But the moment Killian was dreading most was still minutes away.

"Swan?" His nose buried into her hair as his fingers ran through the length of it, enjoying the sensation while he still could. "I've a few things for you."

"If it's not you with a plane ticket then I don't care." She mumbled into his chest.

It pulled a smile from him at least, but only just. "I think you might care for at least _one_ of them." He shifted away, which caused a brief pout to her face as she followed suit. Raising a finger to signal for her to wait a moment, he took to one of the many pockets on his jacket and returned with something hidden between his fingers. "Firstly, there's this-" He arched his brow as his thumb slowly revealed the ring she'd thrown at him the night before. "I'm flattered, but it's just a bit too snug for me finger." He matched her smile when she presented her _left_ hand for him to replace it back to. A small gesture that made his heart flutter by the significance of her action. It might not seem like much for some, but for them it was a sign of her full commitment to their love. "For future reference, darling? I'm a ten. And not in just me looks."

She giggled softly with a bite to her lip. "I'll keep that in mind." Lifting her knuckles to his lips, he kissed them softly before stroking his thumb across them. Her hand stayed in his, twirling around to lace their fingers as he stared past her and towards the number painted on the wall behind the car. Emma noticed the odd vibe coming from him and nudged his stomach with the knuckles of her free hand. "Hey, you okay?" She asked as she held onto a small piece of fabric from his shirt. "Babe…? What's wrong?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't bare bringing her to tears. Killian Jones actually chickened out on something for the first time in his life. "No- nothing. My apologies, love. I guess there's a bit too much on me mind at the moment, ehm… there's something I've placed in your carry-on for you to have a look at when you're aboard the plane." His gaze found hers as he played off his statement with a smile. "Just a little something to remember me by."

"Oh really?" She bit her lip again with a pinch to his side as she stretched her neck in silent request for a kiss. "Like what?"

He met her the rest of the way, ghosting his lips over hers as he whispered. "It's a surprise. A gift."

"Another thimble?" She joked. "At this rate I'll be able to sew without pricking a _single_ finger."

"And here I thought I was being clever." They shared one last, lingering kiss before reluctantly gathering up her belongings to walk the long trek to and through the inside of the airport. There they went through security, turned over luggage, checked over her ticket and passport five times to be sure they remembered them (though Killian knew for certain they were there) and went in search of the proper terminal.

There were a number of ridiculously pricey shops and restaurants throughout the huge building. A few in which she had stopped to take a look around in. And by 'look around' I mean, she ended up leaving with a few pairs of designer sunglasses here, a necklace or two there, and a fancy pastry she hadn't even heard of, nor could she pronounce, between finding a souvenir for both her parents, and Belle. All of which Killian had been more than gracious enough with purchasing. No matter how hard she fought with him, telling him that buying a pair of $600 sunglasses was way more than she even wanted to spend on _rent_ for her apartment let alone an _accessory,_ he seemed to have no interest in backing down. Finally, she broke him enough to where he threw up his hands and played innocent. That is until he slowly backed away when she wasn't paying any attention and bought the pair she fell in love with… in every single color it came in. That's how it was in every store. If she loved it, he bought it. It got super annoying, very quickly (though she secretly loved that he did it). Eventually, she just decided to wait out the remainder of the time in the uncomfortable seat in the lounge while looking out through the window at the planes coming and going. He had positioned himself behind her to allow her room to lean back into him while they played with each other's fingers and shared last minute laughs and playful banters.

His head finally came to rest on her shoulder, facing in, to nestle his nose into her neck as hers leaned against it. She was dozing off, close to REM sleep, when he heard that she would be boarding within the next few minutes. Killian gently woke her with nose nudging, pecks and chuckles at her whining groans of protest and soft giggles of approval. Ruby and Adam seemed to miraculously appear through the crowd a moment after Emma had reluctantly gathered her things as she stood from the chair. They exchanged small talk, checked tickets and passports for the thirtieth time, shuffled through carry-ons and sluggishly made the seemingly short journey to their terminal.

They stood in silence mchange, holding each other close for as long as they could. He could feel her breathing change, turning heavy with heartache. That's when he buried his head into the crick her neck for a private conversation. "I hope you've enjoyed your time here, love. I know I've enjoyed your company. Next time I'll have to be sure to give you a private tour of Ireland. It's the one place that even _remotely_ challenges your beauty-"

"I don't wanna go." She admitted through a soft sob. "Killian I can't get on that plane. Not without you. Not without knowing you're gonna be coming back."

"It'll be alright, love. I promise." He whispered. "Everything'll be okay."

"I can't." She whimpered. "I can't believe that."

"You have to trust me." He assured with a kiss to her neck as he held her close while she cried into his chest. "Hey." Killian raised his head to lift her chin smoothing the fallen hair away from her eyes while simultaneously wiping the tears as he smiled down to her. "You know what I've just realized? This is our first, _real_ , proper goodbye."

"I think I prefer it when you vanish." She sniveled with a wipe of her cheek. "This is too cruel of a punishment."

"Well, I did warn you of severe unrelenting retributions when you went against me orders." He stated with a glance to the ceiling and a shrug of his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes, allowing her head to fall back to his shoulder. Her hands slid under his leather jacket to glide up and down his back as his did the same. They fell back into silence until her emotions hit again and she sobbed out. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He cooed. "Call me when you land, aye? I don't care the time. You know I'll answer."

"I will. I promise." She sniffled into her exhale to slow the tears as she pulled away, running her hand along his neck and jacket to wipe away the dampness she put there. Her eyes caught a couple behind them, pulling a small laugh from her as she pointed to alert Killian. He turned to snigger at the sight. "For not being a couple they sure can't let each other go, huh?" Ruby was literally wrapped around Adam in her own set of tears. Her legs tightly holding his waist, her arms clinging to his neck and her lips pressing hard against his as he held her body as close as possible. A piece of paper wouldn't even be able to slide between them. They should really just accept the labels and get it over with.

"Well I'd hope not. Otherwise he got his bloody _arsehole_ waxed for no reason."

Her face fell in shock at his mutter. Did he just… "What did you just say?" Emma asked.

Killian's brows shot up, his mouth down turning with a shake of his head, as he avoided the memory. "No, nothing. Forget I mentioned it."

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Ruby had gotten rid of Emma once they were in line to board telling her she'd catch up and meet her at their seats. There was just _one more_ thing she had to do. Killian and herself had taken ownership of a small wall well out of the way from prying eyes, ears and cameras. He had his shoulder leaning against the surface, arms folded, brow raised while looking to her expectantly. Ruby's hand was on her hip while the other ran along the spot below her mouth. Something she's done to distract men since she could remember. If she could get them to focus on one part of her body they were much easier to talk to.

It wasn't working.

"So." She started.

"So…" He mimicked. This was going to be good. There was only one reason why she would voluntarily pull him to the side and it was only a matter of seconds before the truth revealed itself.

Her eyes wandered around watching as people shuffled through the lounges with a sigh. "There's been some things… that have raised concern… most of which have proved to be a _little_ more to handle than expected." She shrugged. "By like… _a lot._ Especially knowing what you do for a living for your stupid freaking job type thing. You could've made my life a hell of alot easier if you'd had just admitted to being like an escort or something." She added. "But… it's also been the best damn vacation I've ever had... Aside from you and Emma almost dying... Multiple times…. And me thinking you were cheating. Which I mean I should've known you weren't. She wasn't even that pretty, like, you could've done _so much_ better."

A slow smirk appeared on his features that he hid with a rub to the side of his nose. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"... I did. Wasn't exactly _fair_ that _Emma_ was the only one who got the special attention. Adam was too preoccupied with showing off his favorite coffee shops with 'the best damn cakes in all of London' to take me to any of the _really good_ sights, but whatever. It was still a blast and we thank you for your generous donation to the amazing foundation known as: Ruby Lucas' Month Long Binge Booze-a-thon! Every penny helped to ensure the constant flow of liquor so that poor girl never went thirsty. You should walk away happy knowing you've made Ruby Lucas _very_ happy." He rolled his eyes and she laughed at his sagged shoulders before another soft sigh left her mouth. "Look, I know it hasn't been easy for you two. I get that. But these past few weeks? I understand what she sees in you, and why she hasn't given up hope. In Storybrooke, I'll admit… I was the one to push you two together, but honestly it was because she just needed to clear her mind of Neal. You were only supposed to last like a _week_ at best-"

He scoffed out a laugh as he moved away from the wall. "How predictably shallow of you. Only a week? I'd have at least given me two." He joked.

"Don't push it." She deadpanned. Her face softened into her shrug as she looked to the man before her. "She _needs_ you, Killian. You're like the _only_ who can make her smile. _Really_ smile. The laughs that you get from her…? Only _you_ can do that. I mean, you're the most amazing… ly, irritatingly, perfect guy I've ever encountered and- I actually find myself getting really jealous that I didn't snag you up myself." She stated with a confused twist to her face as she laughed lightly at her own words.

"That was _almost_ a compliment. Well done." He smirked wildly with raised brow and a bounce in his step as he stroked a piece of red tinted brunette hair behind her shoulder. "I don't think _Adam_ would approve too much of us, darling. But if you'd like to give it a go-?" He teased in mock seduction.

She smacked his hand away with a roll of her eyes and glare on her face. "Ugh, the point is…! What's your plan? When can I expect you back to being the annoyingly perfect boyfriend that you are so I can prep myself for covering Emma's tables while she drools over your sparkling blue eyes and thick accent?" She asked. "You _have_ to come back, ya know. It's sorta _dire_ that you do." Ruby had fallen serious and watched as Killian scratched the back of his head. The more quiet he stayed the more suspicious she became. Her eyes narrowed and her head tilted in question. "What… the _actual_ … fuck, Jones. Are you kidding me?!"

He met her eyes with a rub to his neck and dropped his bravado. "I thought I'd be able to. I thought there'd be a way. There isn't. The plan I have is far too risky to tell her that I'm one hundred percent coming back when I know I won't be. It's more eighty to twenty now. Possibly ninety to ten. Honestly? It's probably even less than that."

"'Too _risky_?' Are you telling me what I _think_ you're telling me, Keebler?" She slid in front of him when he turned away and again glared daggers. "What the _fuck_ are you planning?" She lividly whispered. "You better start talking now before I break those fucking points right off your goddamn ears!"

"Its better you not know. Not you. Not her. Adam doesn't even have the slightest clue. This is _my_ problem and _mine_ alone."

"Yeah! A problem that's gonna get you _killed_!" She exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." He replied evenly.

"And if it does? What then, huh? What's Emma supposed to do?"

"That's already been taken care of."

Her eyes widened in shock before her fist met his chest to force him backward. "You've already _planned_ for it?! Meaning _that's_ a bigger possibility than you _leaving_ here.…" She scoffed out her dismay and folded her arms across her body, a thought occurring to her when she replayed the conversation through her head. "Killian…? Are you serious right now? Like… is this really one of those suicide missions?" She asked into her mutter as she stepped forward. "Are you _really_ doing this?" Noticing that he again fell quiet as he kept her gaze, she knew she had to do it. She had to tell him. "Okay, I wasn't gonna tell you this because it wasn't mine to say, but Emma's-"

"Your plane's boarding and I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again, Lucas." He gave a saddened grin before beginning to stride away only to slow to a stop. "Hey- just one more thing?" He asked as he glanced back towards the terminal to be sure Emma had gone and receiving Ruby's full attention once more. It took a minute for him to muster up the words. To find a way to say what he wanted to without breaking down. Killian cleared his throat, licked his lips and took an uneasy breath in before forcing out, "Take care of them for me, will you?" His voice had broken during his request, his nostrils flaring as a way to hold back the heart wrenching despair he was feeling. If he stood there any longer he'd fall victim to his tears. That's not the way he wanted to break his tough exterior in front of Ruby. So instead he hurried off into the crowd of people, blinking away any sign of weakness.

Ruby watched on in disbelief as she followed his black jacket through the crowd before, eventually he just disappeared. How the fuck was she supposed to play it cool on a seven hour flight back home next to Emma who was already a blubbering hormonal mess? Killian had practically admitted to the worst thing possible and it seemed she was the only other one to know. As she passed off her ticket and sighed in response to the limitations of complimentary expired salty peanuts thanks to her depletion in money, she stopped midway up the tunnel (pissing a few people off in doing so) and gasped audibly. "He knows." She involuntary squealed into her mid-tunnel freakout before running towards the plane entrance screaming, _"He knows!"_

 _"Shut up!"_ A man called after her.

"Fuck you! I hope you choke on your nuts!"

* * *

 _~Simultaneously~_

Emma was wrestling with her bag, trying to shove it into the overhead storage hold while also holding an envelope in her hand she had retrieved from it beforehand. It was now held between her lips as she punched the damn thing into place before finally claiming her seat near the window. Ruby hated the heights; she loved the view of the ocean. It worked out perfectly. Tying her hair up into a high ponytail for the sake of comfort, she balanced the package (that had more weight to it than she'd thought was necessarily normal) on her knees. But, it _was_ Killian. _Anything_ could be in here. Her fingers traced over the envelope, knowing his had done the same, before carefully lifting the package to open into its contents. There were a handful of papers that she pulled out and a smaller, wallet sized envelope that came sliding out behind to land harshly on the floor. After retrieving the fallen holder she noticed that on it was scrawled:

 _Couldn't resist_

Placing the papers onto the seat beside her, she set her sights to the smaller envelope to open. Inside the package was yet _another_ thimble and a matte close up of them at the castle. Killian's face was serious aside from his overly widened eyes and slackened jaw which caused her to laugh just as he snapped the picture. It was probably her favorite candid shot from the day and it described the afternoon perfectly. There were numerous shared laughs, multiple banters that she was sure he let her win at, and countless stolen kisses throughout the courtyard. She couldn't have dreamt of a more perfect date. It was a day fit for royalty and he certainly treated her like his Queen. She'd nearly forgotten that the camera he provided her with for the trip came with it's own printing base. She began wondering if he took the liberty of printing them all out so she wouldn't have to. Emma laughed to herself, pulling a blush to the apple of her cheeks as she slid the thimble, one of three in her ongoing collection it seemed, to the tip of her middle finger. "Idiot." The picture was tucked safely away as was the thimble before she pulled the stack of papers to her lap. Her legs were uncomfortably crossed in the seat as she began admiring the first two pages. They were sketches, rough ones at that. All of which were pulled from memories of the month's events. A raw doodle of the castle, scenery they admired on horseback, a swan here, a deer there, whales breaching the water, dolphins leaping out through the waves even a few drawings of her sleeping adorned the pages. He must watch her sleep a lot if he could pull this from memory. "Flattering and creepy all at the same time." She mumbled. Those were slipped back into the envelope and placed aside. A handwritten note gained her attention next. As she shifted into a more comfortable position she began scanning over the page. First she admired the beautiful writing. His penmanship always amazed her. The perfectly flawless cursive was fitting of a near stereotypical centuries old Englishman. How he acquired such a way of writing was so fascinatingly curious to her that she almost forgot what she was doing.

Almost.

 _~Swan~_

 _I must say I am quite thoroughly surprised you followed this instruction. I half expected you to be reading this right next me, but you have happily proved me wrong- like you always seem to do. It drives me mad, but I also cannot think of a better way to be driven by such an amazing woman. Although, I can guarantee the plane is not even nearly done boarding and Ruby hasn't arrived back yet._

She stopped reading to glance up at the half filled plane and the empty seat next to her. "How in the hell did he know that?" She shook off the oddity and continued on:

 _I can also guarantee that you could not resist the urge to look. And yes, I am most definitely_ your _idiot. I wouldn't have it any other way._

Emma laughed quietly as she brought her lip between her teeth.

 _I know this trip did not go the way you had originally planned, my love, and I apologize a thousand times over. I_ will _make it up to you._

 _This isn't going to turn into one of those sappy apologetic letters, I promise._  
 _But it_ will _morph into one of those cheesy love letters you've always longed for. Don't think I haven't overlooked the way you melted into my lap whenever I was forced to sit and watch 'The Notebook'. So now I think it the perfect time I give you_ your _moment._

 _Emma Swan, you've given me the best memories and laughs I've_ ever _had in these past nine months of knowing you then I've had in my near thirty years of life. You've shown me the light in never ending darkness. You've given me hope in a world full of despair. You single-handedly sparked change in a soul that was deemed forever lost and for that, I thank you. You have given me the gift of euphoric bliss when a smile seemed well out of reach. It was never forced my being myself with you. I was never a man to easily open up. I was forever guarded in hopes I'd never again feel that immense sense of heartache or loss. You have changed that and I am forever grateful._

 _You had my heart before I even had the chance to determine it myself, therefore, it will_ always _be yours. Do with it what you will._  
 _Just be gentle._

 _Words will never begin to describe the adoration I feel for you. The warmth you spread through this shell of a man who once was. Love isn't an appropriate enough of a word to explain. It goes far beyond that, my feelings for you. I could sit here and list hundreds of words that don't nearly come close in description. But I won't, because not one word worth writing is worthy of such a detail. You deserve much more than just the bland word of 'Love'. I'll be forever thinking of one even if it takes the rest of my days._

 _You were willing to stand by me when it was much easier to wipe your hands clean and pretend I never existed. You're an amazingly strong, incredible, and beautiful woman who doubts her self-worth more often than she should. You can take on the world if you wanted to. I've seen firsthand of what you're capable of. You, my darling, are quite the force to be reckoned with. You've put me in my place more times than I can count; a task that I can assure you is hard to come by._

 _With that being said;_

 _Go._  
 _Follow your dream, Swan. Go kick some arse. Live without regret. You can achieve and accomplish all you set your mind to. I've believed in you since the moment we exchanged words. Now it's time you do the same. I've taken the liberty of locating the best colleges for you to acquire the appropriate degrees for your dream in Criminal Justice. The pages follow this letter. You will be the greatest enforcer of law there ever was. I know this without a doubt in my mind. You will be great. You will be the best._  
 _I believe in you._

 _Now, for the hard part._

 _I've wracked my brain for hours on end trying to figure out how to tell you this. This is no simple task and I wish it had never come to such a place. The real reason for this letter is because I was too afraid to tell you first hand the consequences of my actions. First off, I want to say I'm sorry for not working up enough courage to say such things until now. Secondly, I'm sorry for the string of hope I'd given you. The truth is there is no hope. Not for me. Which is why I've also provided you with the appropriate legal documentations of my belongings._  
 _Bank accounts, vehicles, estates, all of the items inside- all yours._

 _All of it._

 _Contact Smee within the next week. He'll do what he has to ensure you receive it all, courts or no courts. Attorney or not. You_ will _be okay. I promise you that. I have done everything in my power to ensure this._

 _I will be forever grateful for the gifts you've given me, my love. I wish to give you the world, but it seems I won't get the chance._  
 _I love you, Emma Swan. I love you from the bottom of my heart. My life has forever been changed because you were so gracious enough as to extend your presence into it. If only I had enough time to return such a kindness._

 _But it's with heavy heart, my love, that it's here I must say goodbye._

 _Forever and only yours,_  
 _~Killian~_

Blotted tears saturated the bottom of the page, smearing a few of the inked words and forever ruining his perfect penmanship. Her fingers scrambled through the collection of documents and found all of what he stated to be true. The deed to his house, the cabin, the title to his car, bank statements, card information, account numbers- it was all here. Every last one of legal indentures needed to process and turn over his properties and possessions to her, both legally and not. Her vision was obscured by the amount of liquid that had pooled into her eyes, although by the time she'd gotten to the last paper she had all but leapt from the seat and bounded down the aisle of people boarding. Everyone yelled out their disapproval, the flight attendant even tried to stop her, but she just _had_ to get her phone she miraculously left back in the lounge.

"Emma!" Ruby hollered as she ran passed her. "Hey!"

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Adam had stayed back near the terminal entrance to be sure no one would be following the girls home. He scanned every last one of their faces and finally felt at ease. Perhaps maybe now he could let Ruby go without regret. Unlike his companion, who re-emerged through the scattered crowd of people. Killian had circled back to the lounge once he was sure Ruby had gone. His heart was heavy with tremendous guilt knowing that by this time Emma had already finished reading the truth. As he lowered himself into one of the far seating areas, his head instantly fell into the heels of his hands. The thick feeling of someone taking the seat next to him did nothing. Besides, he already knew who it was.

"How long?" He asked his voice breaking with the buildup of every possible emotion one could feel in such a predicament.

Adam glanced over in his direction slightly confused by his question. "For wha'?"

With a deep inhale of breath, he raised his head and dropped his hands. "How long have you known?" He repeated before looking in his direction, but not directly at him. "About Emma?"

He was still a bit confused though he now had a pretty good suspicion he knew what it was he was trying to ask him. "About-? I'm sorry, I'm not followin'."

He huffed out a slight chuckle of lightened suffering as his fingers quickly darted to his eyes, wiping away the wetness seeping into the corners before they had the chance to spill over. "How far along is she?" The voice that asked the question was one of a broken man. His lip was brought between his teeth, biting hard to keep the pool behind the waterline of his eyes. He be damned if he let Adam see him cry.

"- _oh_ ," was all that was managed to be uttered out. It was uncomfortable to say the least, seeing a man who prided himself as emotionless unless it was on the irate side of the spectrum, fight back a vast amount of grief. Even when Milah was murdered he didn't show _near_ the same amount the pain he displayed now. If anything, it made him more _pissy_ of a human being. "How'd you-"

"It eh-" He cleared his throat and sniffled quickly as he straightened his posture with a run of his hand through his hair. "It wasn't too hard to put together. After you'd gone I had time to meself to think. The only reason you would deny aspirin to a woman is if she were one: allergic, or two: pregnant... Emma has no allergies. Which then in turn made me think back on her trip in its entirety. The constant exhaustion, the nausea, the bloody mood swings- _everything_. The signs, they're _all_ there." Killian smiled a gesture that never met his eyes as he stared blankly to an area off in the distance. "Emma, she's… And I'm stuck here." He gritted his teeth when pointing back towards the terminal entrance. "My _family_ is on that bloody plane, Adam. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to be there for her? For _them_? How am I supposed to protect me own family when I… I can't even bloody well protect me own _self_? _Everything_ I've _ever_ wanted is _finally_ happening… and I have to let it go. I have to go on knowing there's going to be a child brought into this world who won't know its father. I swore that I would _never_ turn out like me poor bloody excuse for one and here I am doing just that. I'm _abandoning_ them just as he did to me… how did it come to this? How did my life come full circle when I worked _so_ hard at distancing meself from me past? What kind of man am I?"

"A hell of a good one, mate." His hand came up to squeeze Killian's shoulder out of reassurance. "One bloody hell of a good one."

 _"Jones!"_

Both men turned around at the familiarity of the distressed tone, though they both knew who it belonged to. "Swan?"

"Right then, I'll meet ya a' the bar." Adam muttered before his rash departure.

Killian heard the words that were spoken, but nothing processed. Nothing mattered in this moment except for her. He wasn't sure when he left the uncomfortable seating from across the lounge. He was also unsure if this was the right choice for him to be doing. Maybe he should have left when he had the chance and avoided this type of goodbye. Seeing her like this was absolutely gutting. The glistening lines dripping down her face, eyes puffy red- widened in noticeable alarm and trepidation, hands clinging to anything she could grab on him. He was speechless as he studied her face, her features. "What are you doing?" He breathed out in a tone of astonishment. His arms instinctively pulled her into his body as his hand took to the back of her head while his took to her shoulder.

She weeped into his jacket clinging to the leather as tightly as could while still clutching to the papers in her hand. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"You didn't-?" She pulled away to present the last page of the cluster and blubbered. "You thought giving me your _Will_ was the right way to tell me?!"

"Shh, not so loud." He closed the space between them, his hands caressing over her face as if to memorize how she felt underneath of them as he glanced around. "Follow me." Killian pulled her to a quiet corner away from prying eyes that became trained on them from her sudden outburst. She was soon leaning against the wall, holding her stomach as she sobbed before he pulled her into him again. His hands trailed up her back, face burying into her neck as he tried to fight a losing battle with his overwhelming sadness. "I never wanted to hurt you like this. This was never my intent. But I know what I have to do… and for that you _have_ to let me go." Killian pulled away, his thumb brushing across her cheeks before taking in the gut wrenching heartbreak that finally prompted those damn pools to seep over their waterline barrier.

"No. No I can't." She whimpered at her attempt to pull him closer. "I won't. I won't let you do this." The more she clawed at his neck to bring him closer, the more he closed himself off. "You can't. Killian you promised."

The tears he fought were now dripping freely as he mindlessly listed instruction. "The key to the house is in your nightstand. The one to the car is in the desk in me study. Do with it what you'd like. You can keep it; sell it, whatever you want." He flashed a short lived smile through his streaming sadness before his icy blues fell closed. "Emma, promise me one thing..." He glanced down as his thumb and index finger inconspicuously took to her lower belly, his thumb caressing soft trails beneath her navel through her shirt. If only he could watch her belly grow, to feel the kicks and see the movements. To know if what they have was to be their gorgeous daughter or strapping son. If their eyes would be that of their mother's or take after him. Every first, every doctor visit, every sleepless night- all in which he's going to miss. Killian took a step forward so his forehead could fall to hers. "Remember me like this. Remember me as the man you fell in love with. The one who waited hours in the corner booth just to walk you to your car so I could spend a moment gazing into your beautiful eyes. I would have gladly spent every day in that booth if it meant getting just two minutes alone with you at the end of the evening. You were the highlight of my days then… but you're my _entire_ life now."

The weeping was reinstated when the reality of the situation came crashing down on her. This wasn't just goodbye, this was _the_ goodbye. "I love you." She sobbed out while clinging tightly to the right side of his neck.

"I love you, too-" their lips met in a desperate and salty kiss. One that confirmed that this was indeed the last time they'd get to do so. When she leaves, that's it. So for as long as they could, they shared their last moments together.

 _"Miss? You're holding everyone up. Have you found your phone?"_

Killian was the one to pull away, to step back. He cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder to the irritated flight attendant. "We've just spotted it. She's coming now, thank you." The wet trails were quickly wiped away with a sniffle and slow exhale out. For Emma it wasn't as easy to compose herself. She couldn't move in fear of the truth, the tears wouldn't stop streaming, her head was now pounding from the crying and she felt absolutely sick. That's when she felt her hand being raised to his lips. He caressed the knuckles with his mouth before they formed themselves around the skin, placing a long kiss to the center. Three kisses were trailed down her hand as he slowly retreated away from the terminal entrance, keeping his eyes glued to hers. "Killian-"

"It's alright, love." He whispered with a nod of his head. "Glac cúram mór ar ár bpáiste, Swan. Bí cinnte a insint dóibh mar gheall orm…. Mo ghrá thú." ** _("Take great care of our child, Swan. Be sure to tell them about me…. I love you.")_**

"What's that mean?" She asked as the flight attendant began to shoo her away. Emma fought with her, yelling that she'd be done in a minute, even threatening to do some unimaginable things with the peanut packets. But, by the time she finally got her off her ass and looked back- he was gone. One can't fathom the amount of pain associated with such heartache as this. The physical feeling of your heart being ripped out of your chest and squeezed into the palm of someone's hand. Her hands twisted the papers into a tube as she scanned the crowd for any sign of the black leather jacket through the curtain of tears.

There wasn't.

She reluctantly walked backwards down the terminal until the people were no more and the agony swarmed in to consume her.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Adam slid the bottle along the bar to the empty seat next to him when he felt the air shift around him. A few moments later a wrecked looking hollow of a man took ownership of both the small bar stool and the bottle. There wouldn't be talk of what happened after he'd left. They'd never speak of it. There's a sense of mutual understanding between these men. You only know what one's willing to give. You _never_ ask. You _never_ pry. Killian's time for sharing was long since gone. In his eyes it was a momentary weakness fueled by his own repugnance with himself and his actions. It was rare when he looked to Adam for guidance and quite honestly he wouldn't be searching for it again.

Shot after gulped shot was consumed to dull the never ending pain. But it was just that…. It hadn't even hit noon by the time he drank himself gone. The bottle lay empty along the sticky bar as another was held in his floppy hand. Words were barely recognized, actions were sluggish and sloppy and to make matters worse he was trying to pick a fight with anyone he could. Security threatened to kick him out which caused one hell of a scene before Adam anchored his arms behind his back; apologizing to everyone he seemed to offend as he dutifully carried his swaying and hiccupping friend from the bar. They didn't manage to get very far because when Adam had stopped to dig his ringing phone from his pocket, he released Killian whose body kept moving forward, but his feet did not. Needless to say, he now lay face down on the floor mumbling incoherent thoughts to anyone who listened…. Or cared to understand. "Ah, bloody hell. No' this shit again."

* * *

Emma sat alone in the dark on the couch of her apartment. She had arrived home a few minutes prior and luckily was rid of her parents quickly. It only cost her a day's worth of catching up via her mother doing her laundry. A task she would _not_ say no to, nor would her mother allow such foul language in her presence. Her phone was the only illumination she had as she fell to her side to stare at the time. It was nearly four in the morning now. They had arrived back around nine like Killian had stated, but she'd forgotten about the seven and a half drive back to Storybrooke. She slept most of the way, one: because she was exhausted and two: to avoid any unnecessary questions.

The call should be made. He should know that she's home safe. But to hear his voice again….

The long, slow sulk to the bedroom is where she found herself headed… right after peeing for the millionth time that day. She fell forward, face first, on the bed and immediately clawed at the blankets for warmth. The heat had been off for the duration of her trip and beings that there was a layer of frost covering her French doors, she should probably turn it on. But not now. She was too tired. Her eyes fluttered closed from having the comfort of her own bed beneath her frame and instantly felt herself returning to the refuge of sleep. At least there everything was okay. As she rolled to her side to place her phone to the nightstand, her fingers linger on the dusty wood. Aside from the obvious task to clean the layers of filth from her dwelling, there was another chore that needed attention. Emma scooted her body up far enough that her fingers hooked easily into the chrome handle of the drawer. Her breathing grew rapid as she prepped herself for the vision she hoped wouldn't be there. As her hand yanked open the hold, her eyes slammed shut. She couldn't look. Instead, her fingers crawled their way inside the deep hollow and felt around. There were papers mostly, some magazines… thick books. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Her green eyes revealed themselves as she flicked on the lamp and peered inside as she shuffled through the items. "Huh…" The drawer was pushed back into place before deflating with a relieved laugh. As she roll back over her smile quickly faded after tugging the pillow into her body. Again, she pushed herself up as her sights fell onto the dusty wood of the one on Killian's self proclaimed side of the bed. The same ritual was used only she kept her eyes open. As the drawer was pulled, another laugh sounded only to quickly turn into a cry of hysterics. The only thing lying in the center of the drawer was a polished key with an anchor attached.

She ran and got sick a moment later.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 _First off, I have to give credit where it's due and thank a thousand times over- my 'Muse'! (as I'll so enthusiastically call her!) Thank you, Andria! Without you I'd have still been writing this chapter. I also want to give her credit for the last scene. She thoroughly helped me with that headache, and again, I thank her._

 _Secondly, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE FEELS OF LAST CHAPTER! Although I may have enjoyed every last one of your reviews a little too much. Hehehehe. Keep em coming! I love em! (Please?)_

 _And, as always, feel free to message me with any concerns or questions you may have._

 _Xoxoxo_

* * *

" _Refill!"_

Emma groaned internally, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she plucked that stupid coffee pot from its stupid base. Now that she's officially back in the stupid town of Storybrooke, she can proceed with working her stupid job of catering to the stupid residents, placing stupid plates of food in front their stupid faces for them to stuff their stupid mouths with.

… _stupid_.

And to put the stupid cherry right on top of this stupid sundae? It was _cold_. Frigid, actually. The heat had gone out in the diner a day prior from an ice storm, but fortunately everything else in the stupid diner seemed to work.

 _Damn_.

Everyone was chattering their teeth over their orders of coffee, shots of whiskey, and bowls of homemade soup. Ruby had her red pea coat wrapped tightly around her thin frame, her white hat pulled delicately over her teased hair and could be seen pulling on her polyester gloves between meal runs. Emma wasn't nearly as cold as everyone else seemed to be, but she still had her gray wool coat hanging over her shoulders, thick black gloves covering her hands and a dark gray beanie pulled past her ears. She was currently humming happily around an Almond Joy chocolate bar she was pleasantly surprised at finding in her luggage. And not just _one_ bar. Oh no. A full _three_ _bags_ of the delicious morsels were tucked safely away between the folds of her leather jacket. If asked, she would forcefully deny ever eating an entire bag the first day of unpacking. Okay, so it wasn't _really_ unpacking. It was more of an unloading of clothes onto her parents laundry room floor while she lounged on the couch and went into the minor details of her trip. Even pulling out some of the photos for emphasis of the beauty she was lucky enough to have witnessed. She didn't overlook the constant sly grin on her mother's face each time she reached for another candy bar. Nor did it go unnoticed that every time she took a quick pee break, Mary Margaret did a cute little sing-songy hum while exaggerating her picture flipping. It was odd to say the least, but she didn't look too much into it.

The dinner rush was finally slowing down and after multiple tries at holding back her nausea, both successful and not, she finally had a chance to take a breather. There was a low curse muttered towards the stomach flu that had overstayed its welcome as a quick peek to her phone gave her the depressing confirmation of unwanted silence. A sigh and a toss of her lifeline to the tomato soup can near the ledge she'd taken refuge on in the storage room signaled her incoming exhaustion. A yawn followed by a rub to her bloated stomach that no longer fit comfortably in her jeans (she made mental note to lay off the Almond Joys… she only had half a bag left anyhow) and a forced swallow of bile became her routine breaks. Ruby came in behind her giggling and tapping her thumbs rapidly over the screen of her phone before dramatically leaning against the opposite wall lined with shelves of dried goods. Her hips swayed with each press of a button before her phone slid dutifully into her coat pocket.

"You're horrible." Emma murmured, sliding along the wall to lazily retrieve back her phone.

Ruby pulled at the gum she'd been chomping on and twirled it innocently around her finger. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked playfully while ripping the gum free with her teeth.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied grumpily. "I think I can place a bet that in less than three minutes I'm gonna have to take over your shift so you can go call Adam to finish what you've started."

"Psh, _three?_ You underestimate my talents little duckling." She smirked. Just before Emma had the chance to reply, Ruby's phone went off again. "See?" She seemed quite proud of herself as she retrieved the message with an over exaggerated bulge of her eyes and a bite to her lip. "Uh, soo you've got this-?"

"Go-!" She grumbled with a roll of her eyes, watching as Ruby hurried off out of the storage room. Her fingers tapped against the side of her own device as she contemplated her options. She _could_ go on about her days as she's been doing though they've been awfully routine since the day she came back. Not to mention very lonely. The bed also seemed miles wide now that there was no one to cuddle up to. The sheets were twice as cold. The dreams less vibrant. The salty air didn't even smell nearly as calming as it did in that cabin. She missed him, and maybe if she called- _no_. No she can't do that. If she did it would open the floodgates and those fuckers _needed_ to stay sealed.

Emma unlocked her phone to look at the photo she had chosen as her background. A half weak smile tugged on the corners of her lips as she stared at the man doing the same. One of the few pictures she actually took with her phone was during their trek with the horses. She caught him off guard- or so she thought. He had been showing off and jumping the magnificent beast over fallen logs through the forest when he came circling back. Killian was busy praising Dashing Rapscallion for his valiant efforts when she called his name for a rare chance at a bad picture…. Which didn't happen. He was still freakishly ready with those devilishly handsome looks of his. That overly arched brow, lips parted and tongue just visible enough through his slackened jaw which tugged at the corners to form that crooked half smile she loved so much. His hair whipped just perfectly that it was that sexy kind of messy, and gods those piercing blue eyes were even more beautiful that day through the peeping rays of the sun between the trees. A saddened chortle of a laugh sounded in the back of her throat as she locked the phone with a deep sigh. There was only one thing about that trip she'd change. "...I should've stayed." She whispered gloomily.

Eventually the inevitable call to return was made causing her to rise from the ill comfort of her resting place and go back to her duties. "I hate this place." She grumbled before plastering a smile on her face as she went to take orders from a man who couldn't stop sneezing long enough to tell her if he wanted his stupid burger _with_ or _without_ the damn pickles.

* * *

A dismal sigh extended further his woeful feelings of uneasiness. It's been five days since she left his side and gone home. Five excruciatingly difficult days. It also meant that it's been five days since returning to this godforsaken hell hole of a workplace. Killian has successfully kept a low profile for the most part; keeping to the corner of the armory where he used to seclude himself to empty his thoughts on paper until requested for duty. Now he sits with his phone in hand taking use of the next best reception in the building (aside from Gold's office) to stare to the name of the one person he's been dying to hear from. He's known since early Sunday morning that Emma had returned home safely and around four in the morning her time. Thankfully her mother was so kind as to call and inform him though he may have answered a bit rudely considering he was still more than drunk from his poor choices the day prior yet somehow hungover all at the same time. A fucking headache _that_ was to pull through, but he managed.

As his thumb hovered over the ID to swipe right, something stopped him; as it always does. The call shouldn't take place. He'd only be hurting her more. He's the one who told her to let him go after all, and it seems it's the only instruction she willingly listened to. It was hard to be away from the one person that felt like home to him. But it hurt worse knowing that it was also his _family_ he was sundered from. One that he's made- _they've_ made. One he's given his whole self to and is sacrificing all he has for. One he wants so badly to know is alright and if she's doing well with her pregnancy woes. Seeing how ill she felt here only made him worry for her more. He wasn't even sure if she bloody well knew yet of what precious gift she was carrying. All the more reason for his indecisiveness on whether or not to take the plunge. Killian wanted to hear the words he's been desperate for someone to announce. He wanted the confirmation of that title he'd so proudly vaunt. Against all odds he's finally become what he's both dreaded and longed for.

And it scared the _shit_ out of him.

A father? _He_ a father? He knows not one thing about being someone's guide through life. Fuck, he can't even guide his own damn self in the right direction. How is he supposed to mold an innocent mind into something grand when he, himself, chose to murder as a child just out of spite? That's not a role model. That's not who he wants his family to see him as. A murderer- a hitman. A pathetic waste of space who has a horrible drinking problem. He can't be a father. He can't have a child. He doesn't deserve one anyhow.

His knuckles dug into the flat of his forehead squeezing his eyes shut from the whispers in his head. The echoes of his past were ringing in his ears as he heard his father's voice screaming those familiar drunken phrases:

' _You're fuckin' worthless, Killian. A fuckin' mistake you are. You should've died instead of me wife. You shouldn've even been born I didn't want you. You're nothin' like Liam. You were a problem from the start.'_

"Shut up," Killian pleaded in frantic whisper;

' _No one loves you here. No one will ever love you. You're not worth the time of day. You're a waste of space, Killian. Just an extra mouth to feed. I should've given you up when I had the chance. Go to your room so I don't have to look at your pathetic face. Wipe those damn tears! Men don' cry! You won't amount to anything. You. Are. Nothing.'_

"Shut up!" The phone was chucked across the oversized room before his outburst caused him to grab hold of one of the crates and vocally yank it from its stack. The wood now lay scattered and splintered in the center of the concrete floor, but that still wasn't good enough. He stormed over to pick up a protruding plank and whip it across the room, nailing a book of paper targets head on. There was a bit of the crate still intact that he angrily seized to repeatedly slam to the ground until all that remained was a stake in his hand. That was soon thrown to the fencing that housed a multitude of weaponry in his rage. As he heaved heavily, running his hand through the hair that had fallen over his eyes in his outburst, the need for more coursed through his being. He itched to cause more grief, more devastation, and more destruction. The pain he felt- he wanted to put off on someone else. He needed to _see_ someone _feel_ just as he did… then _destroy_ it.

"Fuck-" He crouched down, a hand sliding over his jaw to cover his mouth as he stared blankly to the floor. It rocked and ticked with the pent up fury he was rapidly losing the battle to control. The voices in his head were whispering and muttering so briskly that it clouded his overall thoughts. He fell forward to his knees, dropping into a ball on the floor as he screamed out his suffering. The breaking point of his sanity has far been tested and it seems it's finally been breached. There wasn't much else he could take. Ten fingers clung tightly to the hair on the back of his head before his fists slammed against the concrete. Caribbean blue eyes revealed themselves along with the chaos dancing within. This man was so far gone that he gradually turned unusually calm with each forced exhale of breath.

Adam came waltzing into the armory with a cannoli in hand, fingering the cream and digging for chocolate morsels when he stopped mid stride. His foot was still midair, finger hooked into his mouth while eyeing the destruction as he watched Killian rise to his feet. Maybe if he backed out slowly he'd be able to get away in one piece. Just as he moved his foot backwards, Killian cleared his throat. He knew he'd been caught. "Ah, bloody hell." He uttered under his breath. Technically they were no longer teammates, but that didn't stop him from abusing his power of control. In all honesty, it was worse for Adam that he was 'free' than it was being under Hook's thumb.

"Smee… where is he?" He demanded in a low growl.

"Eh, the Vault?" He answered uncertainly. There was a shift in the atmosphere as Killian passed by. He definitely didn't seem himself. This was odd even for Hook. He was acting very peculiar and completely out of character. Sure he's always been closed off, but this was on a whole different level. "Jones? Mate, wha's goin' on?" When he didn't answer, he grabbed the cradle of his arm to stop him in his tracks. "Wha' in the bloody hell is the matter with you?"

Killian pulled his arm free and exited the armory without so much as another word or gesture. As he walked the long hall, the silhouette of a new figure emerged from around a corner. Dark skin, brown eyes, stubble so short it just barely accentuated any of his features- ' _Ah, so_ this _must be the newbie?'_ What better way to welcome him than with a proper Hook greeting?

As they made to pass, Killian's hand came up to shove into the man's chest to stop him at his side. The fingers of his right hand curled into the fabric of his shirt before tossing him into the wall closest to them and ramming his forearm into his throat. "Merlin, I take it?" He snarled in question just inches from his face.

Sputtering over his words as he felt for the ground he was risen from while fighting for breath, the man decidingly held his tongue.

He seemed displeased as he looked him over while bearing his teeth in intimidation and disgust. "Pathetic." Killian dropped him down with less enthusiasm than he had when he forced him to the damned wall in the first place. "You could've easily gotten out of that." He gave a shake of his head as he puffed out a forceful breath while striding off. "You're not worth another second of me time."

"You must be Hook?" Merlin called after him, rubbing his throat while looking slightly wary of the reply.

"Ah, so you've heard of me!" Killian turned on his heel as he displayed out his arms with a mocking smile. "And here I've yet to hear a _thing_ about you."

He shrugged as he placed his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket. "I'm sure you know enough. This place doesn't seem one to keep mum... About _anyone_." he tested.

"Is that so?" Killian smirked as he closed the space between them, standing just inches from his face. "Allow me to let you in on a little secret then." The blues of his eyes flickered to the shoulder of Merlin's upturned lapel before his hand came up to straighten the collar then looked back at him. "If you have indeed heard of my accomplishments then you know damned good and well I'm not one to be challenged. If you value your pathetic excuse of a life you'll take heed to my warning; Do _not_ … fuck with me. You can ask anyone here. I don't care who you are or what you've done. You're just another arsehole looking for a quick fix in your shitty day to day. Get in me way? I'll gut you. Fuck me over? I'll slit your throat. Pry into me affairs? Well… that one'll earn you a bullet to the head. No questions asked. Don't believe me? You've only one try to find out if I'm lying. Go ahead. Chance it." He urged. After a moment's worth of a stare down he finally scoffed out a laugh as he backed off watching as his Adam's apple bobbed in sign of full submission and intimation. "Trust me, mate. You'll soon come to realize that this isn't a life you want. This is hell. Perhaps even worse." After that he fully walked off. But just as he was about to round the corner he looked over to Merlin who still stood glued to the spot. "Welcome." He sneered.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

The Vault was really just an underground chamber where the more lethal of weapons were kept. It also housed most of the technologies needed for certain assignments. Being it was cool, weather proof, and hidden, it was the safest place for such items. William Smee spent most of his time here when not glued to Hook's side. He's quite handy with fixing the computers that find themselves short circuiting and tweaking the headsets that get damaged during field work. He never seemed to mind doing it. He was shit on the field anyway. Could barely aim a gun at the appropriate level, he'd break his own fist before someone's nose, and without being _overly_ rude- he wasn't really well built for such exertion of energy. Aside from the fact that being here meant he was well away from Gold and any dramatics that seem to follow, it did fair lonely at times.

Smee was twisting together a few copper wires and soldering a few pieces onto a fried circuit board when the vault door unlatched to signal entry. As fidgety as a fellow he was, the soldering gun was quickly placed down as he jumped to his feet to take the smaller 6.3 inch .45 Springfield XD-S pistol in hand. Sure he was just the tech, but if someone came barreling in wanting a grenade launcher, they're gonna take the fucking grenade launcher and leave no man to witness it. No questions asked. There was one time when McMillan came in to forcefully take one of the machine guns for reasons unknown. There wasn't permission given and Smee found himself in quite the spat. Killian found them when he was roaming the halls to familiarize himself with the place and saved the gobshite's ass. It's in fact the reason why Smee stuck to him like a moth to a flame. He'd given him the order of carrying at all times whether Gold permitted it or not and the rest is history.

"Lower it." Killian ordered in disgust, waving his hand as if he were able to poof it away. "How many times do I have to tell you not to lock your damn elbows? Two hands! How in the bloody hell are you to aim with a floppy wrist? And finger off the bloody trigger! One nervous twitch, mate, come on!" He exclaimed with vexation while slamming the door and locking it from the inside. "Blundering imbecile. Can't do one goddamn thing right." He muttered to himself though he was sure Smee was able to hear.

"Oh uh, s-sorry, sir. W-won't happen again." Smee nodded his submission while quickly discarding the weapon as he eyed his superior who had taken to the table he was once seated at. At Killian's curious look he cleared his throat and held a hand over the items. "Fried circuits. They were destroyed by the storms. I'm soldering new-"

"Mm, interesting." He began while cutting him off. "But not why I'm here." He stated before pacing leisurely around the room thumbs hooked into the belt loops on the waist of his jeans. "I'm in need of something, or rather- some _one_."

"Oh of course, sir!" He seemed overly enthusiastic at the mention as he shoved his tools aside and readied himself for his task. "Who shall I be on the lookout for?"

Killian approached the table, plucking up a random wire to examine the end in curiosity before tossing it back down. "I need someone with a vast amount of knowledge on a certain subject. The topic up for discussion does not leave this room, aye?"

Smee crossed a gesture over his heart before holding up his hand as he nodded vigorously. "You've my word, sir."

He stood staring for a moment, studying his features, searching for deception. There was never any to be found, but he had to do it to ensure peace of mind. Finally satisfied with what Smee was displaying, he straightened as his hand ventured to the inside of his jacket. What he pulled out was a small glass vial filled with a clear liquid. "Do you have any idea what this is?" Smee reached for it, but it was quickly pulled back into the palm of Killian's hand. "It's me way out."

"Out? But, sir? There's no way you can poison Gold. He's too damn smart for that." He stated with a questioning look.

"Is that what I said?" He asked as he gently placed the vial just inches from his torso. "I merely stated that it was me way out." His finger lingered over the top of the holder as he leaned down to survey the liquid inside. "This, Smee, is a substance known as tetrodotoxin. A toxin derived by a multitude of oceanic dwellers. This particular vial was secreted from that of a beautiful species of Hapalochlaena."

The man in the stocking cap was tentatively wringing his hands before clearing his throat and raising a finger for question. Killian sighed in irritation with a drop of his head as he motioned for him to proceed. "Uh, w-what exactly is that?"

His shoulders slouched as his head came to rest in the nook of his arm while mumbling. "A blue-ringed octopus, Smee. A bloody venomous thing at that." He heaved out a sigh of exasperation, raising himself back up while cracking his neck in annoyance. "I don't even know why I bother with you. Honestly."

"Sorry." He muttered. "Continue on. Lovely story, sir."

A glare was thrown in his direction before he continued. "As I was saying…" He raised the vial between his fingers, twisting it ever so slightly to watch as the liquid slid along the walls of its prison. "Tetrodotoxin is a _highly_ potent poison. More lethal than cyanide by tenfold. I need you to find someone with _complete_ knowledge of this particular toxin for something… I need made."

"Made? What ever do you need made, sir?"

"Find me that one person, Smee." He ordered as he clasped his fingers around the vial and left the Vault altogether.

* * *

Killian stood just meters away from Gold's office as his phone sat steady in his palm. Lucky for him it still held strong after his abrupt rampage in the armory. There were some miniscule scratches and dents along the sides (thanks to the protective case he decided to put on this one), but he could live with that. His thumb kept a steady pace at skipping through his music until one particular song caught his attention. _Imagine Dragons_ came vibrating through his buds to fill his ears with the upbeat and rhythmic sound of ' _Sucker for Pain'_. His head fell back against the wall, eyes sliding closed to take in the words through his own interpretation. The beat, the melody, each spit word- all of it fueled his fire.

 _Used to doing bad, now we feel like we just now getting it_

 _Ain't got no other way so we started and finished it_

 _No pain, no gain_

 _Never stand down, made our own way_

 _Never going slow, we pick up the pace_

 _This is what we wanted from a young age_

 _No emotion, that's what business is_

 _Lord have mercy on the witnesses_

 _I torture you_

 _Take my hand through the flames_

 _I torture you_

 _I'm a slave to your games_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

 _I wanna chain you up_

 _I wanna tie you down_

 _I'm just a sucker for pain_

As his eyes reemerged from beneath his lids the door swung open in his peripheral causing his head to turn and decipher who was coming through. The blue eyes of the able bodied companion he'd thrown off his team met his own gaze in a questioning manner. That only lasted a moment before he stalked off, only pausing in uncertainty when his name was called.

"Where you headed?" Killian asked as he pulled the buds from his ears, closing the space between them at his own leisure.

"St. Asaph. Why?" Adam asked defensively.

Killian hummed out a sound of interest as his hands took to his leather jacket. "Alone?"

"Why?" He repeated.

His head tilted in response to the bite in Adam's tone as he flicked at the envelope clutched in his hand. "Hand it over."

"Sod off!" He huffed in response as he rammed his shoulder against Hook's in passing.

"Aikens!"

"I'm not fightin' you over a shit'y file, mate! I'm not." He exclaimed as he turned around, pointing the hand that held the file in his direction. "You've gone mad and I'm not havin' any more part in it, yeah? I've stood by you through your bloody issues, I've been your fuckin' punchin' bag through it all and I'm bloody tired of it! Your life's been complete shit, I get tha'! But you don' have to beat down everyone around you to make yourself feel big again. I don' know why you've gone so bloody fuckin' mental today, but I've wiped my hands pretty fuckin' clean. I'm not your partner. I'm not your workhorse. I'm not your verbal sponge. So just do us both a fuckin' favor, yeah-" his hand fell to his side as he began to back away, "and fuck off, Hook."

Killian was surprisingly proud of him. It was the first time in all the years they've worked together that he finally stood his ground without the unnecessary whining to boot. Everything stated was entirely true, of course. He did treat everyone around him like his own personal assistants, but along with that he also treated them quite fairly. He would never ask any of them to do what he wouldn't. Though to be fair, he would never ask any of them to do what he _would_. Proud as he may be, it was also completely out of Adam's norm to retaliate in such a manner. It could be because of his choice of deranking him, but that seemed unlikely. No, this outlash was fueled entirely by something else. His mind has been thoroughly preoccupied since the girls' departure and it's only until now that he realized he's neglected his obligation to Adam. Not as a superior, but as a friend. From what he knows of his personal life… Ruby's his first love and this was just his way of dealing with heartache; lashing out and taking any assignment he could get his hands on.

Killian ungainly rubbed his forehead while taking a few strides after him before abruptly spurting, "I wish I could say it gets better… Adam," just as he went to cut the corner.

Adam paused and swayed on the spot as if debating on whether to stay and listen or go and terminate.

He wasn't quite sure how to proceed, but at least he's caught his attention. Giving life advice wasn't really his forte, but maybe him being straight forward would be the best option. "It doesn't…. The ache it… it's there… only growing worse with each passing day. Each second spent thinking of things you should've said, things you should've done when you still had the chance. Perhaps even admitting a thing or two?" He watched on as Adam fidgeted with his coming or going, shuffling the envelope in his hand as his jaw ticked with pent up emotion. "I know your reasonings more than anyone, mate. The reason you're holding that file? I'm willing to wager it's because you want to take out your frustrations? ...That's not the way to handle it. Trust me, I know…. Which is why I'm giving you a different option." His posture had taken on one of a more approachable demeanor as he closed the distance between him and Aikens.

Adam growled while slamming his palm against the wall before looking over, "Wha' the fuck are you talkin' about? I'm no' _feeling_ anythin', I'm bloody fantastic, yeah. Never betta."

A skeptical glance in his direction followed with an arched brow saw through that facade. "Right and _I'm_ the bloody Queen of England." Killian took to the back pocket of his black jeans to pull out a thin white billing envelope. "What I've here is an offer you're not refusing." He said as he held the hold between his fore and middle fingers. "You take this, I'll take the file. Aye?"

Adam glanced between him and the white envelope before puffing out a breath of air in repulsion. "A deal? Are you fuckin' kiddin' me, mate? And here I though' you were _actually_ tryin' to be nice."

"It's not a deal." He corrected with a shake of his head. "It's a bestowal."

"A bestowal?" He repeated with a scowl masking his face. Adam looked to the hold warily before eyeing the man attached to it. "What for?"

"Because quite frankly, Adam, you've earned it." He spoke sincerely as he folded the envelope into the palm of his hand to open into its contents. "You've gone above and beyond for me and not only as a partner, but a friend, and it's high time I repay you-" he pulled a thin slip of thick paper from the inside and flipped it around for him to see, "pack your bags, mate."

"Wh-" The one way ticket was greedily yanked from Killian's fingers as he read the destination printed on the pass. "Is this for real?" He asked as he held it up to the light to check for fraudulent markings and then proceeded in examining the fine print.

"Quite."

He smiled broadly as he laughed out a breathy sound in astonishment. That quickly faded once an obstacle emerged to block out his thoughts, "But Gold, if he tracked you-"

"Don't worry 'bout him." Killian took the manila envelope from Adam's hand while nodding his departure as he backed away. "Go live your life… the way it _should_ be lived."

"H- Jones." He called. "What about yourself?"

He pulled the other ticket from the envelope and waved it above his shoulder while disappearing back down the hall. His smile from Adam's lighthearted call of thanks instantly faded into a brood as he shoved the ticket back into the pocket of his jeans. Smacking the assignment against the palm of his free hand, Killian yanked at the handle to Gold's office and stalked inside.

The room was as it always has been. Dark and dreary with a single source of light coming from the large fireplace behind the position of his sturdy desk. He knew it was for intimidation. If you couldn't see your enforcer but within shadows, it made for quite the scare tactic. It's usually only lit when deals were being offered or punishments were being enforced. He's all but learned his way of cowing and it hasn't frightened him since being promoted to Gold's favorite puppet. Although he had an inkling that _this_ fire was lit just for him. Those thoughts were proven true when he realized the desk was clear of most usual clutter and Gold had yet to acknowledge his presence. The folder Killian held was thrown to the polished surface where it slid along the length and onto the floor at Gold's feet. Still there wasn't a single twitch of notification. Evidently _he's_ going to have to start this meeting off.

"He won't be going anywhere, anytime soon. At least not for you." Killian's fists now laid flush against the desk in waiting. When nothing more than a flicker of dark irises happened against his blues and a lone smirk tugged at the corner of Gold's mouth, he pushed off the desk and backed away a pace or two while making his reasoning for this sporadic conference known. "I'm here to make a deal with you, Crocodile."

The first sign of movement was finally visible within the dancing shadows of the poor light source. His fingers danced around the golden handle of his cane as his head bobbed to the side. "Well, I'm afraid that deals are no longer offered for your leisure."

"Is that right?" He asked with a mocking, yet sinister smile. "What a frightful shame that is." Killian plucked a golden sphered paper weight from Gold's desk and proceeded in tossing it up in a gentle game of catch as he murmured. "Because I've acquired something of remarkable value you may find compelling. Something… not one other living soul knows."

"It matters not what you've for trade, dearie. That privilege has since been ripped away from you thanks to your poor sense of judgment." Gold explained smoothly in that silken, husky voice. "I'm afraid you've no longer any authority in such regards."

"Ahh." He chuckled to himself as he placed the globe just millimeters from its home. "I'm _really_ glad you mentioned that." The paperweight was dropped into place before that same hand pulled out a different folded envelope. One a bit more worn than the one displayed for Adam. "Because I think I've more than enough." The beady eyed stare he received was one of unique and hidden interest. "Caught your attention, have I?"

"Whatever you _think_ you have makes no difference to me. I'm not in the mood for bargains."

Killian hummed in acknowledgement before sighing out into his smile. "That's too bad... Perhaps another time then?" As he made to leave, he suddenly stopped halfway to the door to hold up a hand in waiting. "Just answer me this…" His tongue ran the length of his lower lip before the corner of his mouth twisted into his smirk. "Are you really that much of a _coward_ as to not own up to your mistakes like a man, but instead think to send them off to be someone else's problem? Or maybe seducing young girls is just a pastime of yours?" His smirked morphed into a silent laugh before turning back to face the man whose eyes were crazed with fear and uncertainty. "Touch a nerve?" He asked sarcastically.

"I don't much care for what you're implying." He finally snarled as he straightened the suit jacket he was adorning. "Perhaps you're in need of some factorial alignments?"

"Right, of course." Chortling out a chuckle as he came back over, he flipped open the envelope to showcase the scrawled name. "So then-" at the stupefied look upon his boss's face, he quickly retracted the hold and strolled around his desk in taunting, "You won't mind if I rid of this here then, yeah?" Killian tossed his hand towards the flames when Gold leapt from his chair to seize his arm in stopping. Those brows of his raised in question, eyes widened in knowing and challenge while his mouth formed a small 'O' with a huff of surprise from the sudden action. "Oh, well now _this_ is something."

Gold's lips quivered and curled around his teeth as he fought with his inquisitive mind about the subject. His eyes wandered away from Killian's as his fingers curled tightly around the handle of his cane while the hand securing his forearm was pulled back. "You've but two minutes to persuade me. That's it."

"How overly generous of you." He muttered before adding, "but I only need the next sixty seconds," while tucking his piece of leverage safely away. "Now that I've ensured your notice, about that deal-"

Gold held up his hand to stop the train of thought before it even had the chance to flow out. "Where did you hear such vile accusations?" He asked flipping his wispy hair from his face.

"Ah! What a fantastical question!" Killian exclaimed in mock enthusiasm. "One in which I know you've already the answer to. So let's say we jump over the parts where we squabble back and forth over useless information that gets us absolutely nowhere and continue on in perseverance, aye?" He stated in determination. For once he's finally earned a leg up and he be damned if he allow the opportunity to slip by. "I'll personally hand over this delicate piece of information _if_ you agree to my demands."

"Demands?" Gold questioned in his own mock. "And what makes you think I'd agreed to a moronic idea such as that? I hate to burst your egotistical bubble, oh wait…" He started as he placed a hand to his chest, his fingers splaying ownership of his words as he stood from his chair. "In fact I would! You see, I've other avenues in pursuing what you think I'm wanting. Your," He waved his hand in the general direction of its resting place as he limped around his desk to make his way over to where Killian stood, "… slip of paper? Unneeded." He scrunched up his nose and bared his teeth into his statement.

"Mmm…" Killian strolled away from the desk holding his hands out to his sides as he sucked in a breath. "See _that_ , old dog, is where you're _wrong_. You've no other sources of Intel. I personally saw to that." He adjusted his stance as Gold came to stand before him. "You've no other way to gain than to trust in me. And seeing that you've stopped the destruction of this final piece in your puzzle, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you're already fully aware of the demise of your compeer. Aye?" At his bobbled head of irritation and the restlessness of Gold's fingers, Killian smiled into his laugh. "Excellent! Saves me the trouble then!" He exclaimed with a hop in his step. "Which brings us back to my demands."

With a roll of his eyes he heaved out an annoyed breath as he rolled his hand. "Yes yes yes yes. I'm fully aware of _that_ one already! Ya want to go home to your love. You-"

"-No." Killian responded evenly within his rant.

"-can't do that no matter-" Gold's head whipped up to lock eyes with Killian as his features scrunched in confusion while his hand was pulled back towards his being. "Eh… _What_?"

He gave shrug of a response with a slight tilt of his head. "The time for that has long since past. I've come to realize that that's not what I want anymore. Love brings nothing but wasted years and endless torment. Seeing as I can't part from here anyhow, what's the point? So I've decided to leave all that behind and push forward to something far more rewarding for me in the long run. What I desire only _you_ can give me."

"Flattered." He responded before splaying his fingers. "But not interested."

"I want Ireland. _All_ of it. Northern included." He demanded without as much as a blink to disrupt his request. "Along with London and the Home counties."

There was a scoffed laugh as Gold tapped the floor with his cane. "You've no right in contracting with me, Jones. You're well out of your jurisdiction."

"The hell I don't! Albert's gone… and by my hand. In normal circumstances the next in rank takes over. Fortunately for me he's been snapped out of the rankings as well. Now with no other capable body to take over his organization because let's face it, you've barely been able to keep _this_ one afloat without my formidable talents- I've taken it upon meself to seize this opportunity and take over the sistering enterprise." He explained without falter. "I'm not here as your employee, Crocodile." He taunted. "I'm here… as your rival." He grinned before repeating his request with a smooth deliverance. "Give me Ireland in all it's entirety, along with London and the Home counties."

"And if I refuse?" He questioned with a know-it-all smirk.

"Then the whereabouts of your _son_ can remain a mystery."

Gold stood in thought before beginning his slow pace around the room. "Is there any particular reason why you're only interested in said locations?"

"Not that it matters to you, but Ireland is me home. I feel it only right to control what happens in it." He responded as he watched Gold's moves carefully.

"And London?"

"I fancy the location."

"Is there nothing else you want, Mr. Jones?" He asked in official dialect. "No bodies? No weaponry? No files?"

Killian straightened at the mention before he replied just as firmly. "I take both Adam Aikens and William Smee with me. You can take two of your choosing- preferably of equal talents. I want nothing else from you."

"Ah, saving your friends. Is that what this is all about?" Gold asked into his sinister smile as he became seated at his desk once more.

As he stepped forward he responded. "How is it saving when I'm acquiring them to do the same bloody thing that you ask of them? The only difference? I'm a bit more fair."

"Fair? What's fair anymore?" He asked, his mouth forming to hide the smirk playing on his features. "If those are the only things you require-?"

"They are." He assured quickly.

"Then I'll personally see to it you get them." He grinned as he opened a drawer to dig through a cluster of stacked files.

Killian matched his tone and demeanor with that of his own. "Be sure you do. Because if I don't get what I want- this address is as good as lost. I'm sure Neal'll thank me."

Gold's lips formed a thin line as he slammed a few files to the surface of his desk. "You can't hold onto that forever… _dearie_."

Killian leaned over the desk as he claimed the files and uttered. "It's a good thing I don't need forever then." He countered while seizing the personnel files from the desk and took to his exit. "Nice doing business with ya, Crocodile! Let's do it again. Sometime soon, yeah?" He smiled pleasantly at the wispy haired man before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A pile of papers were tossed halfheartedly from the couch to the ottoman occupying the center of the living room. Emma groaned as she fell to her side sighing heavily into the cushions. Today was draining. She was hungry, cold, tired, weirdly horny, sore, and incredibly lonely. Even though her shift had ended well over an hour ago, she still hadn't managed to make it out of her clothes. There just wasn't a will to do a damn thing.

By the time she had pried herself from the couch and trudged her way to her room, a blizzard had erupted blocking out the usual tranquil view of the sea with a thick sheet of white. She grumbled at the fact that she had to ignore her usual routine and go straight to the shower instead of listening to the waves. It didn't matter in the end. She was now comfortably warm in the security of her bed, while fisting handfuls of white cheddar popcorn into her face as she lay reading a book to calm her busy thoughts.

Said book was soon slammed shut with a low groan when she realized sleep wasn't coming anytime soon. The nights now came with either peaceful slumber or annoying insomnia. Knowing this night was going to turn unbelievably long she made her way back out into the living room.

Now cocooned into her favorite plush blanket and listening to the furnace click on and off, she sat staring at the papers on the ottoman. It's not that she didn't _want_ to read about the different schools he had chosen, it's just whenever she starts the reality of the situation becomes too real. Maybe it's nerves about leaving town? Though he made sure that there were a few that could be completed online. Or maybe it's the odd concept that someone was actually rooting for her to better her life without questioning it. Killian's been the only one who's really pushed her to go for her dream. The fact that she's only mentioned it the once and he took the time to personally research schools for her to succeed in something she wants to do? That's unbelievable.

The papers were soon balanced on her knee as she worked up the courage to read through them. She slowly skimmed over the benefits and requirements; all of which she has for most of these options. Her fingertips traced over the random notes Killian had scribbled over the pages before she placed them to the side, leaving the first of his personal documents to burn holes into her retinas; his private accounts and the numbers to go along with them. It's never really occurred to her to think of how much he's actually accumulated with this type of duty, but just at a glance it seemed every last one of his accounts held a shitton of money. There was ten million in one, thirty in another, ten thousand in a separate bank that covered his credit charges… by the looks and rough estimates that were rounded in her head, Killian's wealth equaled to well over $100 million. Meaning, she could pay for college and still have _plenty_ left over for whatever else her heart desired.

Next was the title to his car. An ownership she had little interest in.

By the time she made it to the deed of his house she felt the darkness closing in around her. The further she read, the deeper the pit in her stomach grew. She hasn't allowed herself the time to dwell on the possibility of never seeing him return. That wasn't an option for her. He _has_ to come back. This mundane town wasn't nearly as enticing without him and time was seemingly growing more monotonously repetitive. Her mind hasn't fallen tranquil since boarding that plane and perhaps it's why she hasn't fallen victim to proper rest. Without Killian by her side, there wasn't a point. What was felt 3000 miles away _definitely_ wasn't what she felt here. She felt an outsider, someone taking refuge from the ongoing storm in her life. This place- this town… it just wasn't home without him.

She found herself feeling that familiar slow tension build in the temple of her forehead. If she didn't get it to stop now, she'd have a migraine within the next half an hour. That's how she wound up in the bathroom checking herself over and poking at the bags under her eyes. Her reflection in the mirror disappeared when the glass was moved to showcase the inside of her medicine cabinet. She dug through the shallow shelves searching for the tiny container of headache relief. Once the bottle of Tylenol was located and pulled from the cabinet, a thin packet had fallen to clatter around the sink and rest peacefully atop the drain. Her eyes fixated on the blue holder for a moment, as it took her mind that long to process what she was staring at.

Her eyes bulged from their sockets as an audible gasp sounded in the back of her throat. Her nimble fingers pulled the tin foil from the sleeve to stare at the remaining birth control pills left in their prison. Emma began twisting the tin back and forth in an attempt to erase what she was seeing. "Oh shit!" The last time she had taken a pill was before Killian left for Glasgow… the _first_ time. He had left back in June- the last pill she took was the day _before_ that. She was too demoralized at the time to be bothered with the simple tasks of eating and showering, let alone taking pills for her non existent sex life. Her eyes fluttered closed as her lips moved in silent thought as she counted down the weeks since her last period; which happened to be in the middle of October.

It was now December.

There was another sharp gasp before she yelled out in panic while vacating the bathroom and ran down the short hall to her room. "Oh no. No no no no no!" She all but dive-bombed the bed to get to her phone, yanking it free from the charger before frantically dialing Ruby's number. Before the brunette even had time to answer with a greeting, Emma was screaming for her to get here as soon as possible.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

There wasn't even enough time for Ruby to knock before the door was swung open to reveal Emma in all her crazed glory dressed only in her baggy gray sweats and black bra. "What do you see?!" She asked with trepidation trembling her tone as she yanked her friend inside. "Tell me!"

The brunette cursed silently as she was pulled and caused to trip over her own feet before growling out her displeasure. "A fucking psycho! That's what I see! Did you _seriously_ have me drive all the way here in this shit just for _that?!_ I would've gladly told ya that over the phone!"

"No! No no no." She placed her hands on her hips to twist her body at an angle before repeating her question.

Feeling like this was some sort of test; she began fumbling over her words while scanning over Emma's frame. "Uh… Your- your boobs look amazing in that bra?" She quickly became sidetracked when her full attention turned to the envious support Emma was receiving from her garment. "Oh my gods-" She muttered as she came over to cup the sides of her breasts. "I _need_ this push up! Seriously! Where'd you get it?"

The blonde slapped her friend's hands away before cupping them herself. "It's not a pushup! That's the problem! This… is _not_ … a pushup! They're just that damn perky!"

"Aaaand… That's a problem?" Ruby drawled in question.

"Yes! ...wait, no… Ugh! I don't know! No, _yes!_ Yes I do. I _do!_ " Emma once again angled herself to the side, only this time allowing the small bulge of her lower abdomen to be on full display. "What do you see?"

When it had finally clicked for Ruby on what Emma was indeed freaking out over, she sighed out a frivolous sound as she collapsed down onto the ottoman. "You've gone crazy."

"No- no I haven't!" Emma argued as she placed her hands over her bloated stomach. "Ruby, seriously! This isn't normal! Come on! I'm _literally_ freaking out and you're just gonna sit here with that stupid ass smirk on your face?!"

"Okay, alright. Fine." She laughed softly as she tossed her hands in the air in surrender before digging through her suitcase of a purse to pull out a thin sleeve. "Here. Take this and go piss."

Emma took the test after a moment of uncertainty. "Should I even ask why-?"

"-go piss!" Ruby exclaimed as she interrupted her question, knowing damn good and well that Emma was just procrastinating the inevitable.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ruby was now perched on the island in the kitchen while Emma stared blankly to the floor near the fridge. She was now fully clothed and entirely nervous about the end result. What the hell was she supposed to do if it read positive? _Her_...with a _kid_? She can't even take care of herself. How is she supposed to take care of something so incredibly dependent and helpless? Oh gods, how would she tell Killian… _should_ she tell Killian? Would that just make what they have whatever it is they are now even more difficult of a situation? The last thing she wants to do is put more stress on him. He's got enough on his mind already. But… if she _is_ , she'll be completely on her own. "Oh my gods…" She groaned into her hands as she slid down the steel door. "I can't do this. I _can't_. This can't happen. For fuck sake, Ruby, tell me I'm just fat."

"Okay." She began, more willing than she should have been. She hopped off the counter and smiled as she slowly pivoted to the side to stretch her body along the kitchen surface. "Emma…. You're a heffer."

A horrified gasp sounded as she whipped her head up in disgust. "How _dare_ you?!"

"How dare _you_ sit there and eat multiple candy bars to the face! It's repulsive!" Ruby argued.

" _You're_ repulsive!" Emma countered.

Ruby's eyes narrowed in result. "Oh, how _very_ mature." She pushed herself up with a continued glare as she backed out of the kitchen. "Fine. If _that's_ how you want to play it…" She quickly disappeared as she called out. "I'll just take this back."

Emma jumped up from the floor pushing herself up with the help of the refrigerator and ran after her. She leapt onto her back at an attempt to take back the stolen pregnancy test Ruby had snagged from the bathroom sink. "No! Give it back!"

Ruby had managed to get free and began running around the apartment to stay away from the persistent and agitated blonde. "I don't think so!" She sang.

"Ruby! Stop it! Come on, it's supposed to lay flat!"

"Awww, listen to the worried mama bear!" She laughed out teasingly as she continued her game of keep away, only stopping when she had caught a tiny glimpse of the result. Ruby couldn't contain her excitement as she squealed out, " _Oh my gods, Emma!_ "

She quickly closed the distance between them, ripping the test from her fingers to have a look for herself. As her eyes met the single word in the window her knees gave out and her features fell in both shock and horror. "No-" She whispered in disbelief tears welling in her eyes. " _No!_ " The test fell to the floor as completely slumped into a pile of nothingness, breaking into a full display of tears and repeated denial of the positive result. "This can't happen!"

Ruby's playful manner immediately turned somber and protective from Emma's reaction to the news. So instead of teasing her she slowly slid down to her side to wrap her arms around her shoulders in comfort before eventually whispering, "Congratulations?"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note**_ _ **:**_

 _Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this time around. Writer's block is a BITCH! Any who, Two more chapters to come before the end! Epilogue to follow :)_

 _Please leave comments or message me your thoughts. They make me work faster (believe it or not). I enjoy all of them, I really do! :D_

 _Enjoy! Xoxoxo_

* * *

Killian knew it was going to be arduous work convincing Albert's men to shift their standings on their allegiance with George and to instead secure their trust in him. After all - he had murdered their boss, pirated the company, and jumped head first into the shark infested waters. This wasn't going to be smooth sailings in the slightest. But, he also didn't think it would be _this_ grueling. Not in the sense of swooping in and mandating control over the select few he knew he wanted to keep, or even the act of accepting and engaging in each and every challenge that was provocated by men willing to stand their own against his authority. In fact, it was more than welcomed. He would be more eager to trade them off if they _weren't_ willing to participate in a grapple or two, than if they tried their hand at overthrowing him. He had proven his worth ten times over within his first weekly duties of being predominant, leaving him quite bruised and sore from the continual calls of challenge. Hook never faltered no matter how fierce his muscles screamed from their overuse. But aside from that, the most enervating part of his status thus far was not the meetings, the instruction and direction that came with overseeing training, the organizing of departures, or even the selling and trading of weapons and bodies. No, _none_ of that came close in comparison of the exhaustion felt while meeting to the individual needs of each and every employee. _Needs;_ a loose term among them as he found out. The constant bitching and complaining of these so called ruffians had him growing more and more aggravated as time past. One man by the name of John Taylor, he was twice Killian's size and to just look at him screamed threats of intimidation, sat just a few feet away from where Hook was seated at his newly acquired oak desk. Honestly, he hadn't been paying much attention to his moaning. After the words, 'I had saved that burger specifically for myself' were uttered, the interest was long gone. These fucking imbeciles were as worthless as a glass hammer, and for Albert to baby such immaturity…? He had his work cut out for him.

The complaint seemed to groan on and on and not once did he care about the damn burger that was eaten. His head was pounding, his mind was exhausted, and he hadn't slept properly for a good three weeks. Which was the reasoning for what happened next. "Shut… the _fuck_ … up." Killian dropped his fingers from his head, his fist landing like a dead weight to the desk as he stared to the man with a vast amount of irritation clouding over his features. "You've _gotta_ be fuckin' kidding me?"

John, who was already well aware of who Killian was even before his take in reign, clammed up at the very sights of him. He's heard the stories, he's seen firsthand of what he was capable of, and anyone who had big enough balls to overthrow a man like Albert and leave a dangerous predator like Gold was more of a threat to him than he would _ever_ be to Hook. He knew it best to sit and listen.

"You've _really_ the audacity to come in here and waste me most valuable time with such doltish fucking petty ass issues when the solution is quite fucking simple?" He growled. Following the silence from his question, Killian straightened in his chair before rising slowly as he snarled. "I've asked you a question, Taylor! I expect an answer!"

John's eyes widened as he shifted in his seat. "I, no- yes well, ehm, that's not really eh," he continued to rambHis

His head fell involuntarily, bobbing from the idiocy he was left listening to while his thumbs tapped against the wood in severe aggravation. "Get out." He muttered leaving John confused on what he should do. Hook stayed bent over the desk, head still hung, as his right hand pulled open his top drawer to bring out his SIG SAUER P250 9mm Subcompact Pistol and point it directly to the body in front of him. " _GET OUT!"_ There was a bit of low anxious sputtering as the chair fell backward against the hardwood, followed by John falling over the object and wrestling his way to his feet before he rushed to the door. As the entry slammed shut, Killian released a lighthearted chortle as he collapsed back down into his chair. "Fucking moron."

The firearm was tossed to the top of his desk as he exhaled his state of weariness. His body was so drained at the grueling efforts of continuing on as if nothing bothered him. There wasn't one ounce of him that was able to relax, not until this was done. Smee hadn't yet gotten back to him with his request of assistance, and the longer it took the more his hope drifted away. If this plan didn't work, he'd have only one other option left. His eyes drifted to the discarded firearm lying upon his desk. What an incredibly cowardice act to play for the sake of eternal solace. But he was so very tired.

The fingers of his left hand stretched out for the gun, slowly pulling it towards his palm before it was dragged along the surface. Both his hand and pistol fell pathetically into his lap before he switched the weapon over to his right. Killian deflated against the fabric of the chair near his head, his eyes drifting shut from the fatigue of just being alive. It was useless to keep fighting; to keep going on. There's no winning. Only more suffering. "What's the bloody point…?" He sighed under his breath. As his hand wrapped itself loosely around the grip, he raised the gun to rest the muzzle wearily against the hollow of his cheek. Killian's jaw rocked against the cool metal, his breathing hitched from the instant gratification that was felt by the simple action.

He could do it.

He was more than ready to die.

The muzzle lazily traveled upward until it fell into the divot of his temple. His trigger finger, the one that had been resting alongside the barrel, slid into place as his eyes squeezed themselves shut. The rocking of his jaw had stopped and was replaced by a ferocious looking grimace. All it would take was one twitch of his finger. That's all he needed. One quick movement and all of this would be over. His breathing had grown heavier, deeper, while his dominant arm began to quiver at the concentration needed to carry out this act on himself. The grimace morphed into one of torment. He was right here, just do it. "Fffu-" his whole body began to betray him, shivering from both fear and suffering. He choked out a sound that was almost a cry of help, but it was also one completely filled with rage. His rage quickly changed to that of mental weakness. The blues of his eyes revealed themselves to stare hopelessly to the clock that sat centered on the far edge. The face of the device was covered with a copy of a picture he had printed out and chosen as his favorite from the month past; Emma was worn out from the day, completely zonked from the tour of the castle. She was still trying to master the camera's many buttons and settings and hadn't even realized she clicked the shutter closed on such a perfectly candid shot. The moment she captured was her gazing into the viewing screen completely bushed with a messy updo and dark circles under her eyes, but still radiated such beauty from her faint smirk upon her face. His nose was pressed flush against her cheek, lips puckered for a chaste kiss to the apple and his eyes fluttered lightly shut.

The second he met the eyes of the one person who believed in him, he choked back the sudden rush of emotion and realization of what he nearly acted out. He fell forward, hunching over his desk to run the heels of his palms along the wetness falling from his eyes. The pistol landed pathetically to the oak surface as Killian wept, unsure of how he ever surrendered his mind to such darkness. His hushed sobs and moment of unforgivable weakness would forever stay in this room, haunting it with its powerful memory.

The sentiment was soon passed and shoved under the rug with most of his other selfish actions. Killian now sat at the leather couch on the far wall catty-corner the desk. He had a stiff drink in hand, a stern look on his face, and prudent thoughts running through the course of his mind. Although, those thoughts were short lived in knowing that the one piece he needed to complete his scheme was still yet to be found, if there even was anyone. Until he has someone with the knowledge on how to properly handle and use tetrodotoxin, he's as free as a fish stranded on shore. He took his feet from the glass table, downing the drink in his hand and slouching forward to slide the empty holder to the surface. The white envelope tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket caught his attention. It was pulled free and unfolded as he fell back to replace his feet ungracefully to the table's edge.

 _ **Neal Cassidy**_

 _ **400 Atlantic Ave**_

 _ **Boston, MA 02110**_

"I knew there was a reason why I despised your arse," he seethed at the name written along the white paper. His eyebrow rose as he flipped the holder around and slipped his finger underneath the tab. "Let's see what's so bloody important, shall we?" The envelope was torn open and dropped on to his lap as the one slip of folded paper was quickly unraveled. His brows furrowed in confusion as he flipped it to the back and then the front again. "The fuck-?" His feet were once again pulled to the floor as he hopped to the edge of the couch to study the blank page. A residue covered his fingers upon the awareness of a gritty feel. He rolled his thumb over the tips, bringing them to his nose to sniff the foreign powder, only growing more confused at the faint floral scent it held.  
Killian placed the paper's edge just inches from the table before allowing it to drop down, watching as a cloud of white dust fell from the sheet and drifted down to coat the glass. "What in the bloody fucking hell is this shit?" As he shifted down to his knees to examine his findings, his vision gradually began to double and blur. It was then he knew he'd made a horrible mistake. His efforts to vigorously blink away the nuisance did nothing. The paper crinkled in his grasp before falling completely to the table as he tried to steady himself. His body had begun to sway causing him to grab hold of the table for support, but as he did the weight from his own body betrayed him and his arms gave out as if made of cardboard. He tumbled heavily to his side slamming his head into the glass on the way down. As he fought with keeping consciousness, the room began to swirl and fade before he was inevitably swallowed up by the darkness.

* * *

The small sliver of light coming from the ajar door illuminated over the thread of tiny pictures in Emma's hands. The gray blob in the center of another black blob, centered inside of another gray mass was spread between three different views. The head was apparent, little stubs made up the legs and feet, and there was some sort of weird blob next to the humanoid thing in them. Dr. Whale, who was threatened to secrecy by both she and Ruby, claimed it to be the umbilical cord. It looked more like a glowing circle to her. She was pregnant by the official ruling and today marked two days shy of 8 weeks. Two months had gone by without her knowledge of carrying this… _blob_ inside of her. The entire trip overseas she had been with child. If she had known, would she have told him?

Probably not.

Emma's head fell into the corner of the closet as she wrapped up the ultrasounds to shove them away. She had been presented with the group of triple 'A' options; acceptance, adoption, or…. That last one she couldn't bring herself to do, let alone think about. To keep or not to keep. _That_ was the question. Either way she'd have to carry to full term and the secret will come out sooner or later. Her hand caressed over the growing baby bump as her eyes slipped close in modest defeat. "What am I gonna do?" She whispered to herself.

Minutes later the door creaked open causing Emma to jump and pull her legs into her body to both protect and hide her womb while exclaiming her surprise. "Jesus!" It took but a second for her to realize it was just her mother now fumbling and spilling the contents of two mugs onto the floor. "Don't _do_ that!"

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized in a hurry, scurrying to place the mugs onto the nearest surface and grab the closest thing to sop up the hot chocolate. "I didn't mean to scare you." Mary Margaret confessed in her gentle tone, wiping up the sweet drink with one of David's sweat towels. Ever since Emma moved out, her old room had been transformed into David's own personal gym. He put up quite the argument as to why he needed such a place and it took quite a bit of convincing on his end before she had finally agreed. David has only stepped foot in here twice since then. Once to show off to his wife and the other to grab his headband to go jogging.

He never made it passed the strategically placed fresh apple streusel that morning.

"It's- no it's, you're… you're fine." She murmured as she maneuvered herself to take over cleaning up the mess. "Did you need something?"

"Given you're sitting here alone in a _closet_ , I think I may have more grounds in asking _you_ that question than the other way around, don'tcha think?" She stated as-a-matter-of-factly while retrieving the mugs. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked in lowering herself down to forfeit one over while tucking her legs beneath her and smiling warmly as she did so.

 _Oh, gods. Here we go again_. "Nothing's wrong, mom. I'm _fine_." Emma wiped her finger around the lip of her mug to clear the sides of any leftover spilled chocolate.

"You're in the _dark_ , Emma," She frowned, "in a _closet_."

"Well, now I'm not," Emma declared as she pointed to the light flooding in, "in the dark. So… kudos to you."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips, squared her shoulders and glowered at her daughter's stubbornness. Her features soon softened once she knew she had to change tactic for this conversation to go anywhere. "I remember when you were little, around 5 or 6, you used to _constantly_ sit in here and think about _everything_. All by yourself. Not in the regular five year old way either, it was more like a uh… a duty. You had to know the answers to everything. You know, why this instead of that? Or, was that really the only way to do a task? It was awe inspiring to see your persistence blossom. While all the other children ran around the neighborhood, you would just sit here in this same exact spot for _hours_ until you came to a solution to your problems. You were always so determined to find out the why's and how's without the help of others. It made me proud that instead of depending on those for an answer, you would rather do it yourself. There was one time." She laughed. "I searched the house top to bottom because I thought you had disappeared while your father was coming and going from the front yard. I eventually found you in here crying over a certain dilemma you couldn't quite figure out. Do you remember what you were so worried about?" She questioned.

Emma shook her head briefly as she raised the mug to her lips. "Mm-mmm." She hummed around the cinnamon and whipped topping.

"If Ken was really the right choice for Barbie when Betty Spaghetti was just as wonderful of a person, outpouring with amazing personality. She was just goofy and misunderstood and he just _had_ to give her a chance."

"Nuh-uh!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Seriously?"

"It's true! You were _so_ worried that Betty would be treated unfairly that you sat in here for _hours_ trying to figure out a solution."

"Did I?"

"You did." Her mother shrugged. "Eventually." Mary Margaret sipped at her hot chocolate and averted her gaze from Emma.

" _And-?"_ Emma asked curiously.

"Unfortunately Ken could no longer walk or hold anything without assistance." She bit her lip before quickly adding, "And… his head… may have… may have been misplaced- but the point is-!" She vocalized over the sound of Emma's choke and sputter from her beverage. "I _know_ when something's bothering you. And it may not be Barbie or Betty, but it's something very important to you if it has you hiding out in here. If you think this is the only way you know how to solve it, then so be it. I _know_ you'll come to the conclusion that sits best with you, there's no doubt in my mind. But just know… I'm here, Emma, if you need _anything_. You know you can _always_ talk to me. After all," She had already moved to get up, but placed a hand on her knee while murmuring, "Mothers do know best." Mary Margaret patted Emma's knee and soon departed from the room leaving her daughter to her thinking.

She could have sworn there was a hint of a smirk on her mother's face as she said those last few words, but she shrugged it off as nothing as she sat sipping her hot chocolate. A smirk tugged on the corner of her lips as she listened to the usual lighthearted bickering between her parents.

" _Is she outta that closet yet?" David asked as he mumbled around some sort of food in his mouth._

" _Does it look like she's out of the closet?"_

" _...no."_

" _Then no, David! She's not yet out of the closet!"_

She hummed to herself as her teeth clicked against the ceramic of the mug while she sat staring to the wall before her. Another headache was beginning to set its grounds, an occurrence that was happening more and more it seemed. Evidently taking some sort of vitamin would help reduce the frequency since her nutrition has been lacking as of late. Between the nausea, the stress, and the empty fridge at home, there wasn't much desire to eat. Although, that needed to change very soon.

Her cocoa was soon finished and she now found herself leaning over the windowsill with her head dangling over the side of the house as she watched the massive flakes drift from the darkened night sky. It didn't take long for her sights to settle on the window that started it all. There was an eerie feel to the home now that it's been sat unoccupied for so long. Between the uncertainty of his return and the fact that every possession in that house had been handed over to her, including the building itself, it formed a lump in the back of her throat as she gazed into the blackness of his bedroom. There wasn't a right moment in her mind to go and invade his privacy even though the key he'd left was always with her, dangling alongside her own. A smirk formed against her features at the thought of just going to take one small peek inside. What could it hurt?

"Screw it." Emma rolled her eyes, slammed the window shut and exited the room.

* * *

There was a low hum present on the left side of his head, complete with a high pitched ringing in his ears. A constant dull ache kept Killian's eyes closed, but it didn't stop him from digging his heels into the ground beneath him to try and get to his feet. Although with the more he moved the shooting pain only grew worse; traveling down through his neck, spine, and around to the back of his eyes. "Bloody hell."

"Sir! You're alright! How you feelin'?" A first voice exclaimed enthusiastically, making him wince and groan at the sudden booming noise. There was no doubt in his pained mind whom it belonged to.

"Don't crowd over him!" A second voice scolded, giving clear indication that another man was present. "Give him some air and lower your tone."

"Oh, right."

Killian's eyes fluttered open in need of knowing who this stranger was, but they involuntarily slammed shut at the bright lights that invaded his sights. This wasn't his normal hangover nuisance that was for damn sure. Besides, he only had three glasses of bourbon and his head felt like it was on the brink of explosion. He probably should focus on limiting his movements and speech, but someone was ordering _his_ gobshite around and he wouldn't stand- er, lie down for it. "Who the fuck are you?" He groaned his demand as he swung his arm blindly to his left. It crashed into the back of the couch before he swung out his right. The soft side of his hand collided against the corner of the table which only pissed him off by the addition of more pain. "Son of a bitch!" He growled in irritation, rubbing over the soreness before attempting a second time to open his damn eyes.

"He's gone and lost his memory anyhow hadn't he?" The first voice, Smee, had hollered. "You said you could fix it! Oh hell, he's gonna kill me once he regains. Sir? Sir, do you know who I am? Do you know who you are? Are you aware of your surroundings?" There was a brief pause before the sound of a clearing throat and a curious tone took place of the anxiousness. "…by any chance- do you remember that time there was a drought in your personal supply and the blame stemmed to Aikens and Caldwell and you reprimanded them even though they swore up and down it wasn't them when in reality it was really me and- I'm _very_ sorry, sir. This guilt has shrouded over me for so very long. I hadn't any intentions at knocking over your liquor shelf, I swear! I was just so very much excited in learning of my going with you on the Brighton assignment that my girth, you see, it gets in the way at times and-"

"Smee." Killian warned massaging his temples at an attempt to dull the ache and drown out the idiocy.

"Yes, si- ohh…" He had instantly silenced once he realized that Killian was indeed still Hook and he had admitted to a wrongdoing that was better left in the past.

"Go dim the lights would ya?" There was a scuffle off in the distance before the mysterious voice sounded again. "Don't attempt too much. Your cerebral cortex has been tampered with. I was able to reverse the effects before any damage could be done, but you're gonna have one hell of a headache for a few days."

"My _what?"_ Killian shoved the man aside as he forced himself into a sitting position, growling in pain as his head fell into his hands. It felt as if he were maneuvering a bowling ball atop his aching shoulders.

"Your mind, Killian, it was being erased."

The tips of his ears perked up at the informal use of his forename. That voice… it's one he knows. One he's heard before, but from where? "Erased," he repeated in pure disbelief. "How in the bloody hell-?" Before anyone had the chance to answer his unfinished question, an earsplitting jingle pierced through his eardrums. He yelled out his displeasure, curling into a ball on the couch as someone dug through his jacket pocket to pull out the source of his discomfort. "Fu- make it stop!" He yelled in desperation.

Smee hurried over to retrieve the phone from the man's hand and quickly answered the incoming call. "Smee!" He greeted happily. "Oh- I'm incredibly sorry, sir, but Mr. Hook isn't taking any calls at the moment…. He's out of the office…. Yes, sir. I understand this is his personal…. I'm quite capable…. Who's calling?... Edward Hyde?"

Killian surged upward, immediately regretting the decision as he fell forward from the sudden rush to the head and was caught by the second man. "Smee- give me the phone." He whispered entreatingly towards his cohort. This is one client he's been waiting to hear from since stepping up to the plate. Hyde's averted all of his calls and petitions so far for meetings, just be it his luck he'd call when he's not fully robust. A side glance at the man who was steadying him from falling into the glass table ahead of him turned his mood from desperate to traumatize. "You," the word came out in a breathy revelation as he stared point blank at a ghost from his earlier days. His hair was as dark as Killian's, but longer in length and wavyer. The scruff along his jaw mirrored his as well only that, too, was darker. Most everything about him reflected back to his own person- the only difference being his eyes. They weren't the hypnotic icy blues that he was so lucky to be graced with, but in turn were as dark as his demons. He stared for what seemed like hours before the shock had worn off and was replaced by unquenchable fury. " _You!"_

"Now, Killian I kn-" The man was stopped short by a sharp jab to his face, knocking him backward and rendering him susceptible to another attack; one which came within seconds. Killian was on top of him before he had time to react. All he could manage was blocking each clout and punch being thrown while simultaneously trying to throw him off and reasoning without violence.

"What's wrong?! Can't fight me like a fuckin' man?!" He hollered while being torn from the pathetic body beneath him. "Let me go! Get off!" His arms were finally yanked free from William's grip, but instead of calming himself to a reasonable mindset he twisted his body around to take claim of Smee's weapon and point it directly towards the unwanted person who was pushing himself from the floor. "I'm going to give you thirty seconds to vacate me office and _never_ return before I send this bullet straight through your skull."

"Killian-" He pleaded hands raised pathetically in the air.

"Don't you _dare_ speak my name." He growled through clenched jaw. "You've lost that right 24 years ago. Twenty seconds."

"Sir." Smee interjected. "You need him."

" _Fifteen!"_

"Please!" He begged. "I know you need me. Your friend here-"

" _You know nothing!"_ Killian pulled the trigger, causing the man to duck from the bullet whizzing by his head. It had ricocheted off the wall and shattered a few glass objects lining it, but he never faltered in his coercive measures. "Next bullet claims your life!"

Smee had closed the space between he and Killian and sputtered quickly, "H-he's the only one who knows, sir. If you kill him-"

"I don't fuckin' care. I'll find another way. There's not a bloody chance in hell I'd resort to _him_."

The man timidly stepped forward as he offered out his hands in surrender. "...Son, please."

Another shot rang through the air splintering the wood to the desk and knocking the clock from its position before he rushed over to seize his father's hair and press the hot muzzle into the underside of his lower jaw. "I'm _not_ your son." He snarled. "I haven't been since the day I was born, you've made that quite fuckin' clear haven't you… _Brennan_?" He shoved the pistol further into his flesh. "I've waited _years_ for this moment." The sharp edge of his jawline became increasingly more defined as he fought with his progressing urge in fulfilling his bloodlust. As his father stood nearly trembling in his grasp and his finger cradled the trigger, Killian flashed a smile; one of victory on finally earning his revenge. But before he could follow through with the action, he caught glimpse of the picture that had fallen to the floor. The one of he and Emma. The moment he met her eyes he sputtered in aggravation knowing that if he acted on his selfishness, he'd never return. He stood debating his options and weighing the odds and once he realized he'd no other choice, "Bloody-" the muzzle of the pistol jumped from Brennan's jaw to Killian's forehead to stroke the cool metal along its center and easing the pent up tension. "Make no mistake," he began in threatening tone. "If I didn't need your offering so desperately, you wouldn't be leaving here with your life. This isn't family bonding. This isn't the time to get to know me. You make what I need and then you leave… or you die. I haven't yet decided." Killian released his father's thick locks and stormed over to retrieve the fallen photo, folding it to shove hastily into his back pocket. "Smee, take him to the strongroom. I'll meet with you both presently."

"Yes… sir."

At the moment the door latched Killian swept his arms over his desk, scattering its items along the floor. The heel of his foot met the sturdy object time and time again before he flipped it in his rage. He kicked at the papers and files covering the wooden panels of the floor before capturing the chair and throwing into the furthest wall from where he stood heaving out his indignation. His _father_? How in the _hell_ did Brennan Jones find a way to weasel back into his so called life? Out of all the possibilities in the universe, how did it end up being _him_? A man he hasn't seen since the day he decided to up and leave his sons for reasons unknown. All he wanted to do was go home, but nothing in his days has ever come simple. Absolutely nothing. So why would he expect this to be any different?

" _Fuck!"_

* * *

Emma gently pushed open the front door and slid inside the nippy house. It was as cold inside as it was out. Quickly making a beeline to the thermostat she knew was placed just at the base of the stairs, she turned the heat to a toasty 68 degrees. Seeing that the current temperature was sitting at 37, it was gonna take quite some time for the house to build up the warmth. After flipping on the lamp to the left of the couch, she was finally able to take in the peculiar setting. Everything was sitting in the same exact spot as it was the last time she was here months ago. The two remotes for both the TV and DVD player were placed inside the basket on the coffee table. The blanket he had used on the night he had chosen to sleep on the couch and had given his bed to her, lay draped over the back. It never really occurred to her until now that after that night and maybe a few in between, that Killian never stayed another night in his home. Every night was spent with her on that uncomfortable air mattress instead of his own bed. And after she had finally gotten hers, thanks to her father, there wasn't one single evening they had spent apart. They were the definition of inseparable once her shifts ended.

Finding herself wandering into the kitchen, she mindlessly began to peer through the glass of the cabinet doors. Most were bare or occupied by unused dishes and mugs, although one junk food cabinet seemed to catch her attention. It housed an assortment of cookies and treats including custard creams, Viennese whirls, Viennese sandwiches and jammie dodgers (just to name a few). They all had their places alongside choice tea selections and jam spreads, all of which sounded very foreign from Maine. "How ridiculously cliché of you, Jones." She murmured while filling her arms with the British snacks.

Emma dropped the packages of cookies onto the desk in his study before pulling the gloves from her hands and giving a quick look around. The guitar was nestled into the corner behind the easel, his paints and brushes resting in an organized mess beneath it, and a half finished sketch waiting to be completed was clipped to the board. Her fingers traced over the lines and shadings that seemed to be forming a single explicitly feminine eyeball. It was so beautifully done that it could have passed as the real thing if he'd had chosen to sketch in color instead of graphite. The page was plucked off to showcase another skillfully detailed drawing behind it; hands that were curled and wrapped into different positions. The next; lips that were puckered, parted and bit. They were all sketched out so quickly, but still contained vast amounts of careful placements and intense concentration.

As they were placed along the desk, the page that held the drawing of the hands stood out to her. The same faint freckles on the back of her right hand were also displayed here. She furrowed her brows and began comparing herself to these three pages. "Oh my gods…" She whispered in surprise, collapsing down into the desk chair. Every single unique detail about herself he had captured perfectly. Every flaw, every wrinkle…. he truly did know her better than she did herself.

The dates scrawled along the bottom were the next thing to jump out at her: _**Oct 23 '16.**_ "Wait a second." Killian didn't show up until damn near midnight at the docks. If these were sketched on her birthday, they'd have to have been earlier in the day. Which meant Killian was in town for longer than he had let on and he'd gone unnoticed by everyone, including her, for who knows how long. Emma angrily bit into a jammie dodger as she slumped back into the chair at the thought. "Asshole." She cursed around the cookie, spewing crumbs from her mouth. As hard as she tried to burn holes into everything in the room, she couldn't really stay mad. She knew much more now than she did then and it was a waste of time to squander over the little things she couldn't change. Plus, the stress wasn't good for either of them.

Emma cradled her abdomen through her thick layers while humming warmly and continuing on in snacking on the stolen treats. Sitting here in the soft glow of the table lamp felt as if she were waiting patiently for Killian to return home from a hard day's work. He'd walk right through that front door any second now, come right up the stairs beaming his ardent smile and giving that warm-hearted gaze before ravishing her with 'I missed you' kisses and 'I love you' caresses and all before she could even get a word out. Then they'd banter back and forth over everything and nothing until one of them caved first, of course _she_ would be victorious, there's no other way around that. The evening would soon turn towards their lustful feelings for one another, acting on them until they faded from exhaustion. They'd lay wrapped up in each other and drift off peacefully, only to do it again the next day. As delightful as all of that seemed… it was also bittersweet. Here she was, _finally_ , seeing a future with the man she loved and it was all for not. As much hope as she had that he'd be victorious in whatever he was set out to do, she had to keep in mind that Killian was involved with an extremely dangerous group of men. The minute she found out she should have ran for the hills, but she couldn't. There was just something about him, the _real_ him, that kept her right by his side. The Killian she got to know wasn't some ruthless killer she saw the night with Peter and Albert. No, he was incredibly vulnerable and shy considering his annoyingly confident charade. He's sincere in everything he does. He loves with no boundaries and is a gentleman in his own right. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he'd do as he's promised. But Killian was also stubborn, headstrong, devoted and determined. A mixture that would presumably lead to his demise if he wasn't careful. A demise he had thoroughly prepared for.

The drawer to his desk was opened to reveal the car key he had left for her. It now dangled from her finger as she watched it rock from side to side on the key ring. A smile crept up as she remembered their brief encounter in this very spot. He had been so forcefully assertive in taking what he wanted, but in a sexy and compelling way that drew her in. She had been fully prepared in keeping her keys away from him as long as possible until he cheated and found one of her many weaknesses that made her weak at the knees; her ear. What she would give to go back to that day and do it all again not changing a single event in its progression. Although, maybe packing for that spa weekend wouldn't have happened, but then how long would he have snuck around keeping secrets? Sadly, she felt she already knew that answer. As she sat up to take a taste of those chocolate sandwich cookies she'd been eyeing, her attention was caught by her surname scrawled along a disk. She searched for a player, but the desk came up empty for such a device. Emma was ready to search the upstairs until she glanced at the key in her palm. She could've slapped herself in the head from being so oblivious to the clue. "Duh!"

Emma slammed the car door shut and immediately turned on the heat to stop her teeth from violently chattering. The blast of warmth mixed with the faint lingering smell of his cologne only made her miss him that much more. Given that she was only in this car once or twice, it took her a moment to scan the controls and to find where the CD player was located. "What kind of futuristic crap is this? Jesus." She punched her fingers over different buttons and somehow ended up turning the seat warmers on. How? She wasn't sure, but you wouldn't find her complaining! "And he wonders why I stick with simplicity of my bug." She grumbled just as she found the hidden mouth directly below the clock face. She sat back as the CD clicked into place and waiting eagerly with anxiousness. Rustling was the first thing heard over the speakers and instantly her interest rose as she pulled herself closer to the dash. A few guitar chords and more rustling before he was heard clearing his throat to speak:

" _Ehm, hi! You eh, you won't be getting this for awhile yet, but eh, technically today is your birthday so Happy Birthday, darling." He began. "I ehm, I've never done this before so I haven't a clue if this bloody thing is even-" more rustling and mumbling around the device, "is this even recording? Am I even- Can you hear me? Whatever, we'll give it a go anyhow. Ehm, I don't know why I'm so bloody nervous." He laughed before clearing his throat again._

Emma was more than positive that he was blushing scarlet and giving his ear and beard a rub as he spoke. You could almost hear his butterflies through the speakers.

" _So I've sat here today trying to think of a way to make your day a little more special and ehm…. Since I can't come sweep you off your feet and be your Prince Charming for the day I suppose this'll have to do. So-" a few more chords were strummed as he continued on over the notes, "I don't know if you remember as much as I, but there was a song playing the evening of our first kiss. I couldn't have planned such a song better. If you don't recall… allow me to assist you-"_

As soon as the proper chords began, the tears pooled in her eyes. How could she have forgotten? The first thing that she heard was this song on the radio when she came barging into his study. It was just barely audible, but enough to make a lasting impression on the both of them. _Ed Sheeran's 'Photograph'_ came to blanket her in shrouds of emotion as she sat listening through her curtain of tears, sniffing them back for as long as possible. That didn't last very long. She damned those pregnancy hormones.

 _Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_

 _And it's the only thing that I know, know_

 _I swear it will get easier,_

 _Remember that with every piece of ya_

 _Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 _Hm, we keep this love in this photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts were never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_

 _So you can keep me_

 _Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_

 _Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_

 _You won't ever be alone_

Emma had completely lost it by this point in the song, but even more so at the personalization he had given the ending once it came time;

 _When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_

 _Under the clock tower there on Main Street_

 _Until David called your phone-_

 _Killian had broken from the song to laugh at his own stupidity before running his fingers vigorously over the chords in signaling the conclusion of his playing. "That was so doltish." He chuckled. "Well Swan, I apologize a thousand times over that I couldn't give you anything more than this. I know it isn't much, but I hope you've at least enjoyed my idiocy." Another small laugh and a quick strum before it became silent._

Emma thought the CD had ended right then and there and was just about to press repeat until he sighed a sound of obvious melancholy. Her hand fell to the gear shift while the other wiped away the damp trail of tears.

" _Swan? It's not a random occurrence that you're sitting here in my car. I needed to make sure you were somewhere secluded. Somewhere no one else can overhear. I… Emma, I need to be perfectly honest with you. I've been here, in Storybrooke, for the past three days. I've had some business to attend to and- I'm absolutely gutted that I had to keep to the shadows knowing the amount of pain I've caused you. It was complete torment being so close to you and not being able to act. I'm sorry. I truly am._

 _I ehm, I'm going to be meeting with someone very… very high up in hopes that he'll hold up his end of the bargain. If he does… I'll be in the possession of a trace amount of poison by the name of tetrodotoxin. With that I'll be making a mixture, one of extremely high potency. One… that I'll… I'll be giving meself. If made correctly it'll slow my heart rate enough to appear lifeless to everyone outside of this knowledge. If not properly handled or measured it could…. I can't make any promises that I know what I'm doing, love, but I have to try. I'm desperate. Anything that'll bring me back here, back home to you… It's worth it. And Emma? When you get the call… just know… everything will be alright." There was another brief pause before his final send off, "I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, Emma… or time."_

"-no." Everything made perfect sense now. The meeting with Albert, the vial, why he had told her to let him go while giving her everything in his possession. He was literally going to poison himself with a deadly game of roulette. It could either work or- " _No!"_ Emma fumbled with pulling her phone out from her jeans, twisting and turning in her haste. The device flew to the top of the dash where she lunged to retrieve it to frantically dial his number. Her thumbs were barely able to move from the amount of adrenaline coursing through her system. "Fuck! Come on!" She continuously repeated the same mistake until a tap on the window sent the device flying to the back with an audible gasp and sending her heart into painful convulsions. "Jesus! What is with you two!?" She exhaled into her surprise before rolling down the window to speak with her father. "What?!"

"Everything… okay?" David asked, his hands taking to his waist in a dutiful approach to the matter.

"Just fine!" She turned in her seat to begin her search for the lost phone.

"Ya sure?" He asked. "Because I don't know how much of an upgrade it is going from a closet to a car…." He took a moment to look the vehicle up and down before frowning, "Any particular reason you're in _this_ one and not your own?"

"Better heat, comfier seats and I'm making sure the lines don't freeze. Any other questions?" She spat from between the seats.

He paused for a moment to think before shrugging his concern "What's going on with you, Emma? You haven't been the same since you came back. Something happen?"

 _If only you knew…._

At her continued silence he decided to attempt to figure it out himself. "Did you two… break up?" He asked expectantly.

She scoffed out a sound of disgust before throwing a glare his way. "No."

"...oh." He mumbled in disappointment. "Did you… have a fight?" Again, asking expectantly.

"A _little_ too optimistic there, dad."

"Well, how am I supposed to help if you don't give me anything to go off of?"

Emma paused in her hunting long enough to peer through the window with a mocked smile. "Exactly." She then went back to her search.

"...I'm beginning to understand why Mary Margaret sent me out here." He sighed.

"Ugh! Can't you two just leave me alone and just let me handle this my way?! I'm fine! I don't need help. I don't need guidance. I don't need anything, 'kay? Just… I can do this on my own!"

"Do _what_ on your own?"

"It doesn't matter! I've got it!"

"Emma." He finally scolded. "It always matters. Whatever it is we can find a way to work through it. Together. You can't keep hiding out in closets, cars and who knows _what_ else. Now I get you like to do things your own way, but sometimes that's not always the best way. I mean..." He stepped closer to the car and mumbled from the side of his mouth while holding his hand up to the other. "if you wanna keep this from _You Know Who_ -" his thumb pointed towards the house. "then I'm _all for_ keeping secrets."

Emma stared blankly. "Seriously? ...pathetic."

"Whaaat?" He drawled out as he threw his arms to his sides. "It's the only card I got!"

"Find a new deck, dad!" Emma hollered while she again stuck her head in between the seats.

"Emma, come on! You know damn good and well that I'm not allowed back in that house without _some_ _kind_ of information to give your mother! So please- I'm begging you! Tell me _something_."

"I'm good!" Emma gasped when she finally felt her phone and shimmied her way between the seats. Given that this car only held two passengers, it was quite a squeeze to get her arm through.

David sighed heavily as he leaned forward into the car. "Emma… you gotta-" He became frozen once his eyes landed on a group of images nearly spilling from his daughter's coat pocket. He knew the familiarity of such pictures, but couldn't quite wrap his head around the reason _why_ such images were in _Emma's_ pocket. Perhaps it was denial. Perhaps it was hoping that he was wrong. Either way, when they finally tumbled from her pocket as she fell back into the seat the blank paled expression left on his face spoke levels.

Emma wasn't quite sure what his problem was, but she now had her phone and he needed to leave. "'Kay… so… we good?"

 _Nothing_.

"Dad? Hello?"

 _Silence_.

"Oookay, well this was fun, but I'm just gonna-" she began scrolling through her contacts in hopes that he'd take the hint. Such wasn't her luck.

Finally gaining mobility long enough to reach towards the fallen cluster, he immediately regretting doing just that once he spotted the name in the top corner of the ultrasounds. "... Emma?" His voice had lowered into a tone of controlled outrage.

She had looked up from pressing Killian's contact long enough to feel a knot form in the back of her throat and her eyes widen in the shock of getting found out. "...Oh _crap_."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:**_

 _Hey guys! Sorry it took another month, but dialogue has been a bitch to work through! Good news though! There's officially two more chapters since I've had to split this one into two. So, two chapters followed by an epilogue to bring this story to close :D_

 _As always, if you could leave comments about your concerns or just some live, it's much appreciated!_

 _WET COLIN O'DONOGHUE TONIGHT GUUUUUYS! IVE TEN MINUTES LEFT UNTIL THE EPISODE! FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME ABOUT THE SHOW, TOO! :D_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

" _Pregnant?!"_ Her father couldn't seem to wrap his head around the unexpected news that his little girl was, indeed, going to be having a bundle of her very own. He was more upset over the fact of whom _fathered_ the child than any other matter coming forth. A random stranger, their next door neighbor nonetheless, seducing his daughter for his own intents and purposes only to seemingly run away when he was backed into a corner by responsibility. Perfect candidate, right? This was the exact reason why he proceeded in pacing the living room, arms secured tightly to his chest as he mumbled and debated incoherently to himself only to follow closely with yet another traumatized outburst. Her mother on the other hand couldn't quite hold back her excitement towards the news. Even though she tried desperately to remain neutral, her beaming smile, twinkling eyes and the relentless glances to her daughter's stomach gave away just how overjoyed she really was. Emma's feelings over the whole thing were more of a mix between that of her parents'. In all honesty, she wasn't even completely sure if she was happy about the news herself, yet. If only she had just an ounce of the excitement her mother conveyed. Since taking the test, Emma's been unsure of how to act or what even the appropriate response was to have, but at this moment in time all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and disappear from existence. On one end she was thrilled that the secret was out in the open and she didn't have to worry about hiding it, but on the other… the secret was out. There was no more hiding. No more secret planning. Everything she now chose to do would affect much more than just herself. This time should be designated for both parents of the child to decide on a plan and to be completely thrilled that their love and life were growing into something grander…. But, instead, she was left alone to figure out what to do and where to go and if the blob floating around inside of her would even have a father in its life… let alone its own mother.

 _"Pregnant?!"_

Emma's mother rolled her eyes with a huff of aggravation. "You've been going on like this for almost fifteen minutes now. Don't you think it's time we sit down and talk about this?" she asked, a smile fixed into place. Her smile quickly turned into a scowl as she snapped her fingers and pointed to the chair adjacent hers when he tried to dispute his standings. As David reluctantly took his seat, Mary Margaret was once again beaming from ear to ear while she looked to Emma waiting for a starter. "...David-" she scolded in a harsh whisper.

"-fine." He grumbled. "Uh, so how far?"

"Umm," Emma couldn't remember the precise number of weeks and days so instead she opted for, "I guess almost two months?"

" _Two months?!_ " exclaimed her father while jumping to his feet.

"Oh dear, Lord." sighed Mary Margaret. "Are you going to react to _every_ piece of news this way?"

"Yes!" He stomped around the coffee table to continue his previous mode of pacing. "I don't like it! Two months pregnant and that jerk's gone off and left her?! I _knew_ he was trouble. I had this little _inkling_ that something was off about him. I just figured he was a robber or a hacker or a drunk, but I _never_ would've expected this!" David's temper was increasing with each word spoken. "He impregnated _my_ daughter and left her to deal with it herself! I mean, how in the hell are you so calm about this?"

"Because we don't know that that's the case." Mary Margaret countered as she rose to her feet to try and calm her husband. "All we know is that he left for work."

"Work…?" He scoffed. " _Work!?_ He was here for _months_ and did _nothing_. He would disappear during the day and woo my daughter on his return! Where was he going? What was he doing? Who does he know? What? Does? He? Do?" He exclaimed making movements with his hands to emphasize his uncertainty. "I don't know anything about him, Mary Margaret! _We_ don't know anything! I mean is the guy even Irish?! How's he supposed to come back? Is he gonna wish on a four leaf clover to hop on a one way rainbow to magically appear at our doorstep with a pot of gold for the troubles he's caused?!"

"David!"

"Oh my gods." Emma pushed herself from the couch seizing her jacket as she did so and proceeded towards the door. "I'm so done with this."

"Emma wait!" Her mother hurried over to stop her, blocking the door with her body and holding out her arms. "I know this is hard for you. But your father-,"

"Yeah, I get it! Dad's pissed and Killian's gone. It's fine, okay? You won't need to worry about it much longer."

Her face dropped along with her arms as she stared dumbfoundedly to her daughter. "And what exactly is _that_ supposed to mean?"

" _Exactly_ how it sounds." She pushed passed her mother as she pulled on her coat and hurried out the door to return to Killian's house.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

"Nobody's home!" Emma yelled out. The words were muffled by the blanket she had cocooned herself into. She was curled into a ball on the couch, breathing in the faded scent of her only source of tranquility as she tried to calm the growing aches in her stomach. The pains she was experiencing felt similar to those of menstrual cramps. Dr. Whale had mentioned that cramping of any kind so early in a pregnancy was a bad sign, but for some reason she didn't feel the need to worry. Or maybe it's because her mind was made up that she just didn't care what happened.

"I know. Which is why I don't mind coming in." David gave a look around as he shrugged off his coat and stomped the snow off his boots. "Not much has changed in here, has it? Bit cozier than I remember-"

"Just go away." She pleaded in exhaustion. She was so sick of his belittling when he knew nothing of the truth. "You've already made you're standings clear. I get it. I'm just a major disappointment who got prematurely knocked up by the guy next door and- _ahh_ ," She hissed and cradled her stomach turning her head into the cushions to hide her discomfort.

"Emma!" He was worrying over her without a second to spare even when she waved him off. "You've been in pain? For how long?"

"Not very." She admitted her tone was soft and breathy. "Just since earlier."

"Stress." He sighed. It wasn't as much a question as more of a statement of fact. David positioned himself beside Emma on the couch while helping her up into a sitting position. "Em, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said and-"

"But you did. There's no changing that." Pulling the blanket tighter around her frame she gave a soft shrug of rejection. "It doesn't matter anyway. You're right. Killian's tied up with his job and… I don't know if he can come back so…. Better to take care of it now before he finds out, right?"

"You mean… Emma, he doesn't know?" Astonished David rubbed the golden stubble along his jaw at the subtle shake of her head before tossing his hand up in defeat that accompanied a hefty sigh. "You have to tell him."

She scoffed. "Why? For what? So he can feel like shit for knocking me up on my birthday?"

"You're bir- but he wasn't even-"

"He flew in to surprise me. We ran into each other at the docks and somehow we ended up in the shower then-"

" _Whoa_! Yeah, no, yeah. I got it, thanks. I just really- you… and him." He pinched the bridge of his nose to calm his rising temper and disgust at the thought of the two of them engaging in copulation. He could barely stomach them kissing in front of him yet here he was with a disturbing visual that needed to vacate his mind as soon as fucking possible.

"I mean, come on! How the hell else do you think I wound up pregnant? Tripped and fell on his co-"

" _Oh_ -kay! That's even worse! You know what? How 'bout we just move this conversation along to the now and why you need to tell him about the-" He circled his finger around the general area of her stomach.

Emma smirked as she nodded slowly and drawled. "Baby?"

"Yeah." He grumbled. "-that."

"I told you already. I'm not putting that pressure on him. He has enough to deal with right now without another burden on his shoulders." She explained. "So, I'm taking care of it."

"You can't terminate the pregnancy, Emma. If he finds out from someone else…" He paused briefly. "He deserves to know. He deserves to have a say in what happens just as much as you do. Don't let him find out by word of mouth, alright? That's not an argument you really wanna have."

"Oh, so _now_ you're defending him?" She argued as she fell back into the cushions to stare blankly to the wall.

"No. But I _am_ defending his rights as a father." David folded his hands as he leaned forward arms resting upon his knees. "Look, I know how I would've reacted if I found out your mother took you away from me before I even had the chance to know you. Emma, we weren't perfect and not nearly ready for a child, but I wouldn't take back a single sleepless night if it meant I wouldn't have you. You're my baby girl," He whispered into his smile. "and sometimes I forget you're no longer that blonde haired, green-blue eyed newborn staring back at me all cradled into my arms. You were so tiny, so… fragile, but so very perfect and all ours…. I can still remember getting out of bed probably ten times a night, feeding you for the umpteenth time that evening purely exhausted from running on a collected twenty minutes of sleep and confusing a banana for a bottle for more times than I probably should admit." He laughed. "But those big inquisitive and insightful eyes of yours always made everything better. Even on the most trying nights." He smiled at the distant memories. "It seems like only yesterday you were that little girl in the pigtails with the skinned knees and tiny troubles who only wanted her daddy to comfort her worries away and now… now you're 25. You're not so little anymore, only have one ponytail, you have a job, an apartment, a boyfriend, you have bigger worries, a broken heart - and I can't protect you from _anything_ anymore. I can't scare away any of these monsters and it kills me." His head fell forward as his thumbs traced his forehead. "I wish I could hide you away from all of this, but I can't. I can't protect your heart from this and I'm sorry for that." He was saddened as he looked back over to Emma. "I know you don't need me to check your closet or look under your bed for the boogeyman anymore, but to me you'll always be that tiny little bundle of blankets I need to protect at all costs. I know you have to make your own mistakes to learn and I get that, but damnit I don't have to like it." David took a moment to collect himself before continuing on. "All I want is for you is to be happy, Emma. That's all I ever want. Regardless of how I feel about your decisions. But in the end… I'm still here when you need me, sweetheart. I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens, I will always love you and I will always understand. You'll forever be my baby, Emma… and I can't wait to meet yours."

"Dad-" Emma launched herself over, David barely having enough time to catch her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do." Her words were barely legible through her cries.

Caressing her head and holding his daughter close, he whispered calming words and soothing phrases before he whispered out. "Don't rip those moments away from him, Em. Give him the chance to enjoy them. They were the greatest ones of my life."

It wasn't soon after that that David had left to go back home. Emma was once again left alone with her thoughts and they soon turned to panic once she remembered the message left for her on the CD. With the unforeseen excitement taking place she'd nearly forgotten. Fumbling with the thin device, Killian's number was swiftly dialed and she was left to pace around the stairwell near the kitchen as she desperately waited for his hopeful answer.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~_

Smee was most intrigued by the many items lining the walls of the strong room, but knew he shouldn't pry given the state he had witnessed Killian in. So, despite his curiosity he stayed to himself while keeping close eye on the parental. Although, being secluded with a guy who turned out to be his boss's long lost father pulled even more curiosity from him than some old, dried up bones did. "So eh, wh-what exactly is it you do again?"

Brennan, who up until this point had been staring off into the distance while leaning against the wall near the door had jerked to attention at his voiced interest. "Sorry?"

"What is it you do?" He repeated.

"Oh, right, ehm, I'm a… I'm a toxicologist. I work with different types of chemicals to see how and why they react the way they do with the body and such."

Smee nodded his head although he was a bit confused. "But can you actually make things? With poisons?"

With a shrug of his shoulders as he pushed away from the wall he gave a slight nod of agreement. "If the situation calls for it, yeah. But I don't really see the need in doing so."

"Oh trust me, Mr. Jones. The situation definitely calls for it." He was pulled from the conversation by a ringing in his front pocket. As he pulled the phone from its resting place, his eyes nearly bulged from their sockets at the moment he realized he still had Killian's phone… and Emma was calling. "Eh.. ehm, excuse me. One moment." he laughed nervously as he raised a finger and shuffled across to the furthest corner away from Brennan, "So sorry." He quickly answered the call with a gulp, "Milady? Is everything alright?"

" _Smee? Where's Killian?" She asked in panic. "Is he okay?! Why do you have his phone, Smee?!"_

"Whoa, slow down! He's fine. Just havin' a wee bit of a moment next door. Are you alright, Miss Swan?" He asked with concern.

 _Sighing in relief of the news, she slumped down on the staircase and lowered her head into her knees. "No, yeah. Everything… everything's fine. Um…" She lifted her head to rub her forehead with her free hand. "Can you…? Can you just have him call me back? Please? It's… it's sort of uh… it's kind of important? I guess? So-"_

"I'll be sure to, Miss Swan. Anything else I can do for you?"

" _Uh, no. No that's- that's it. Thanks… Smee."_

He shouldn't have done it. He knew he'd want to hear from her, and her him, but with all the stress he was under and the issues he had to confront- once the call was disconnected, Smee stared long and hard at the log on Killian's phone. The panic in Emma's voice raised concern as to what she needed to speak with him about, but again he didn't need more stress in his life. Then again he was completely lost without her. But he knew if he'd spend those few moments on the phone with his love that'd his mind would scramble and Hook would lose focus on whatever it was he was planning. Without another thought about it, he deleted every trace of the call and shoved it back into his pocket as if nothing ever happened. "Right!" He smiled as he rejoined Brennan. "Where were we?"

* * *

The walls of the small concrete hallway were closing in on him as he paced just outside the strong room door. The rage Killian had been openly feeling before had completely melted away only to be replaced by a high level of uneasiness. His breathing became heavy, quickened, whenever he got within distance of the handle to open the door. He was sweating underneath his leather jacket from the very idea of being in the same room as his estranged father, an idea that he never imagined having. At least on these terms. His hands bounced from his hair to his neck, tugged on the zipper trail of his jacket and rubbed themselves raw over his jeans whenever they weren't chafing from the constant, restless, wringing. Twenty-four years; that's how long it's been since they've exchanged words. A night he's never forgotten no matter how hard he tried. A night that began as any other had; two brothers arguing over something.

" _Liam! Don't! It's mine!" Killian cried as he hopped up to snatch his nightlight away from his older and annoying brother._

" _Ah, come on. You're turnin' five! You don't need this horrid thing anymore." Liam held it just out of reach as he laughed at the way Killian tried to leap and snatch it away. "I'm not afraid of the dark and neither should you be!"_

" _I don't care!" He screamed just before punching his brother in the gut. "I don't wanna be like you! I hate you! I wish you weren't even my brother!"_

" _What's all this, hm?" Brennan stormed into the small bedroom and ripped the nightlight from Liam's hand. "Killian, you apologize to your brother right now!"_

 _Killian glowered over at his sibling before pushing him away and running for his bed. "No! He took it! He should say sorry! Not me! Liam was in the wrong, papa!"_

" _Now, Killian!" His father warned, all while Liam basked in the glory of being the favorite. When his son refused to apologize, "Fine then," he bounced the light in his hands before throwing it against the furthest wall causing both boys to flinch at the sudden burst of colored plastic. "There! Now you don't have anything more to fight about. Liam, to your room!"_

" _But, papa- I-"_

" _Not another word, Liam. Off to bed with you." After the elder brother traipsed back to his own room across the hall, Brennan mosied across Killian's to collect the shards of glass and pieces of hard plastic. "Before you know it, you're gonna be a man so I'm just trying to prepare you," he grumbled upon standing. "'cause then you're gonna have to answer life's big question." He discarded the gathered pieces onto the nearest dresser before standing place in the doorway to leave. "What kind of man are you going to be?" His hard look faltered only for a brief moment when he glanced to his son, only to be replaced by familiar attitude. "And men aren't afraid of the dark." He snarled just as he flipped the lights off and closed the door behind him._

 _As Killian lay alone in the shadows with his heart racing, and pulse rocketing from fear, he couldn't quite fathom why he was deemed such an outsider in his own family. Was he really that worthless and unloved? All he wished for was some kind of acceptance, a favor quite scarce among the Jones'. Unless your name happened to be Liam._

 _As he rolled onto his side, blankets pulled to his chin and around the back of his head in an attempt to hide from any monsters, a light shining through his window seemed to pull him from his bed. The moon was shining brightly that evening, the stars twinkling within their own conversations. The midnight blue sky was partially cloudy, blanketing the shimmering lights in shrouds of darkness for a short time, only to reappear just as vibrant as they once were._

 _He had formed a small pallet with his blankets just below the windows ledge and positioned his pillow to where he could witness the sluggish life, death and rebirth of the moon and stars. That was until his eyes eventually betrayed him and he fell victim to sleep._

The next morning he had awoken to find his father had gone, never to be seen again. John Silver, the man who had taken him and his brother in, instead sat in their papa's breakfast chair. What a way to remember your own birthday; abandonment by your own fucking father. Killian had ceased his pacing long ago only to take refuge against the wall, his forehead leaning against the concrete to cool the boiling blood beneath the surface. His nerves had vanished, being replaced once again with fury built from his past. "A man who gets what he wants." He growled to himself pushing away from the wall and taking back control of the situation. He's the boss here. Brennan has no say so in anything. His father either listens to reason or he'll come face to face with Hook no doubt about it.

Both men jumped to attention upon his bold entry, Smee more so than the unforgivable ghost of his past but that was already to be expected. "Smee." He waved him over, pivoting his body when the pudgy assistant met him near the door so that his back now faced his waiting father.

"Sir?" He questioned pulling his cap from his head to run through his nervous fingers.

"You're completely certain he's the _only_ man capable?" Killian asked just above a whisper. Once Smee nodded hesitantly a sharp sigh escaped from behind his lips as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where was he found?"

"Small town in Italy."

"Italy." He repeated into his scoff while his fingers began to stroke the divot between the bridge of his nose and the corner of his eye. "Under a false prename, I presume?"

"Eh, yes sir." He replied. Smee rocked back on his heels waiting for the next foreseeable question, but instead Killian dropped his hand and leaned forward displaying a miffed expression. "Oh!" He cleared his throat at the sound of a soft yet vexed, breathy chuckle from his boss before whispering. "He's a whole different identity, sir. Eh, Allen? Allen Moreau."

"...French?" He uttered in confusion while looking off. "Right! Well done, Smee." Killian clapped the trembling man on the shoulder while simultaneously reaching for the inside pocket that held the second and final plane ticket. "You're dismissed." He informed him in a much louder and authoritative tone. "Indefinitely."

Smee took the ticket to scan the location before glancing back up thoroughly confused. "But… but, sir?"

Killian closed the already tight space between them to give one last demand in yet another hushed tone. "The order I'd given you those months ago still stands. Got it? Emma is to be taken care of no matter the price. No matter the consequences. Whatever she needs- you find a way to give it to her. Once you see to that you're free to go wherever you choose to. Just… be sure you see to her first and foremost." He held out his hand expecting something to be given, but instead his eyes fell to Smee's joyous gesture of shaking his waiting limb. With a rock of his jaw, Killian yanked his hand away and demanded back his property. "My phone, you gobshite! Give me back my phone!"

"Oh! Right, sir. I had nearly forgotten." Smee exclaimed while patting around his torso for he had forgotten where he had placed it.

Once the device was hastily given back to its rightful owner, who skimmed through the received texts from one pissed off Edward Hyde, Smee was waved away just as he pressed the home key. Killian froze into place at the sudden sight of the blonde beauty before he locked the device and hollered for William to return. His body was positioned halfway in the strong room, half in the hall when the pudgy man came jogging back to stand at attention. "Smee…" His thoughts went into overdrive as he tried his damndest at putting together some significant sounding monologue to be recited once his cohort became face to face with his girlfriend, but nothing would ever make up for his absence. He knew that. "Can you ehm… can you tell her that, eh-?"

"No worries, sir. I'll be sure to let her know." Smee made to leave once more, but Killian caught his arm and without so much as another wasted second he hurriedly pulled off his jacket, jiggled the arms into place, checked over every pocket for miscellaneous items to be retrieved and held it out for Smee to take. He of course was more than confused at the sudden act. Usually he only took it when Killian was drinking himself senseless and became too warm, or doing extensive research on a certain mark. Considering he was doing neither of those things at this moment in time he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Take it." He muttered while joggling the leather and shoving the few retrieved items into wherever they would fit into his jeans. "And give it to Emma. I won't be needing it."

"But-"

"Take. It." He urged through clenched teeth. Smee accepted the jacket draping it loosely over his arm before being shooed off once again. Killian resonated a sound of vast displeasure now that he was fully alone with someone he both loathed and needed desperately to accomplish what he's set up thus far. The door was pushed shut, the sleeves of his black button up covered by his new piece of choice garment; a raven colored vest were being rolled up to his elbows and his scowl was fixed into place as he swiftly crossed the room to begin pulling random items from the few shelves lining one of the four walls. "Zombie Powder. What do you know of it?"

"Pardon?" Brennan questioned out of uncertainty mimicking his son's relaxed appearance by rolling up the sleeves of his own white dress shirt. The outfit he adorned mirrored that of Killian's. He wore a smoky gray vest atop his shirt, dark wash jeans and his hair had been pulled back into a tight man bun.

"Zombie… Powder…" Killian reiterated as he emptied his arms out on the table positioned in the corner of the room conscious of keeping his sights away from his father. "Do you know what it is or are you wasting me time?" He spat.

He had ventured to the table eyeing the gathered ingredients in need of making such a thing, but sighed. "It's not a real source of poison. It's a complete myth. There's nothing in any records that says otherwise."

"Says the bloke who claims me memory was being obliterated by a bloody powder?" He jeered. Killian rolled his eyes at his father's scoffed response before raising a finger and retreating backward towards a small, locked, cabinet. "Normal; run of the mill records yes." He muttered in a disgruntled manner. "But-" There wasn't any bother with a key. Besides, between his splitting headache and temper tantrum, Killian had forgotten it back in his office anyhow. It was an older metal cabinet, the ones you'd usually find in the back of a closet or in the corner of an attic. Not really the safest source for keeping top secret information, but given Albert's age he figured the old coot didn't feel the need in upgrading. If lifted enough there'd be a small hole in the corner of the lip, a hole big enough for a finger to be shoved into. Once poked far enough in, there should be a metal slab giving resistance. He pressed that upward and out popped the lock. "Not in the records kept hidden away from the general population. If these types of things were widely known by the wrong people there'd be a widespread range of mayhem throughout the world." He explained as he poked through the cluster of files. "Besides, where do you think the myths originated from? There's always a grain of truth within the deep cluster of compacted lies. Most of which are built from the gullible minds of the most naive. They tell someone else of simple minded likeness and the stories continue to build into that of myth quality."

"What you are asking for does not exist." Brennan stated firmly.

"Yeah?" A file was chosen and tossed across the room to slide along the table nearly falling from the surface. "Then you tell that to the facts sitting in front of your goddamn face! Even now you still hold firm to your harebrained, ill-conceived, foolish beliefs while taking no consideration of anyone else's because in that moronic head of yours, _you_ are the _only_ one who's ever right here! If Liam-" He stopped short running the pad of his thumb along the corner of his mouth to wipe away the saliva that had accumulated with his yelling. "If you want no part in this, with me, then you walk outta this room and you leave." He growled. "I know you've no problem with that! But just know that once you turn your back you won't be leaving this building alive. I guarantee that."

"You won't kill me." He challenged.

"You're right. I won't. I've no reason to." Killian stated nonchalantly as he strolled over to flip open the folder. Brennan's eyes wandered to the information causing his son to bear his teeth. "And now I do. You've set eyes on confidential information. For all I know you're gathering Intel to use against me or my men. I can't have that. You've also seen and memorized the contents of me vault. I can't let you get away with that either. Safety reasons. You understand. You're a security risk and if I let you traipse outta here without so much as batting an eye well, I'll be overthrown. Again, I can't have that." He growled. " _You're_ working for _me_ , Brennan. What _I_ want you give me. You don't? You die. It's fairly simple. So with that being said." He shoved the file towards his father and slammed his finger atop the ingredients list. "Can you make this… or not?!" There was an emotionally charged stare down after Brennan and Killian had finally met and locked eyes. Blues filled with equal parts determination and desperation bore into those of deep brown displaying a blend of trepidation and a kind of empathy that ticked his father's jaw. The stakes were high, but their emotions ran higher. If they couldn't work past their differences there wouldn't be an ending worth fighting for.

His father broke first. He took the file in hand and scanned the items needed. "I know what this requires," He carefully began, "but are you entirely sure you know of the consequences? Of what you're risking?"

"My life." Killian blurted tucking his thumb into the small pocket of his vest. "Yes. Now save me your solicitous warnings and tell me what you need."

"No, you don't understand, Killian. There's only a sliver of a chance, and by sliver I mean there's an infinitesimal shred of a percentage that this could turn out error-free. We're talking less than half of a percentage here. You've to be completely mad to even think this to be an option." He argued tossing the file back down to the table.

"Well this is wonderful news!" He exclaimed in jest before he'd fallen serious again, jaw tensing. "Because I'm just… that… mad…." said Killian slow and dangerous. "What do you require?"

"Wh-" Brennan pinched the bridge of his nose with a hefty sigh. "What is so bloody important, Killian? What are you involved in?" He questioned. "Why do you feel this is the only way out? To threaten murder and to feign death? As a matter of fact." He threw his hands out before him and laughed. "You won't be feigning anything! Not one bloody person has successfully produced this… Zombie Powder. What makes you think I can? The outcome will in fact be you facing certain death."

A soft smirk formed at the corner of his lips as that brow of his raised towards his hairline in his usual cocky manner. "Well then it'd make for quite the tale once I succeed then, won't it?"

It took loads more convincing on Killian's end before he agreed along with a few trips around the warehouse gathering containers, tubes, a mortar and pestle, basically anything his father needed while also simultaneously taking on his duties as commander. He couldn't just disappear without a trace for hours on end. That'd be overly suspicious. So he'd sent a few people off to lessen the bodies around the building as well as keeping the continuity of the flow of money in everyone's pocket. The return phone call to Edward still needed to be made, but he be damned if he left his father unattended with such a lethal mixture for a period of time. So, he sat in the corner with his feet propped up on the nearest shelving unit, balanced on the back two legs of the chair he took to, while brooding to the blank wall ahead all while allowing the welcomed burn of familiar amber liquid to slide down his throat from the flask clutched in his hand. Silence had fallen between them again. Not anything unwelcome by Killian that was for damn sure.

Brennan worked just as quietly while grinding up human bones and select flower petals. But eventually the silence grew deafening. "Are you going to continue to sulk over there like a child or are you going to explain to me what exactly this is for?" Killian's eyes slowly rolled from beneath his lids as the lip of his flask was brought between those of his own to take a long, needed gulp. He then went back to staring to the wall. "Right then." He mumbled as he continued to grind the bones to the proper powdered consistency. A few more tense moments passed before he tried again. "Not even remotely curious as to where I've been?"

A scoff and a snort sounded before being replaced by the clanking of metal caused by the lid being tapped against the hard side of the container with his fidgeting finger. "Why should I care? _You_ certainly didn't." He grumbled. "Besides… seems you've been busy in Italy and France, or was I just horribly misinformed, Mr. Allen Moreau?" Yet another long gulp was taken from his flask.

Brennan shrugged off the bite in his tone and the fact that Killian seemingly knew more about his secrets than he's let on so far. "How's Liam?" The flask froze just inches from Killian's face at the unavoidable mention of his brother's name. He fought with both keeping his composure and deciding carefully on his words. The last thing he wanted was for the focus to shift from the intricate details of his father's task to the irreversible outcomes of the past. "He has a family by now, I'd imagine?"

His lower jaw rolled around as the flask dropped heavily into his lap. "He… never found the time to settle down, no."

"No? I'd have thought-"

"Look- why do you even care, mate?" Killian yelled in disgust. " _You_ left _us_ remember? Not the other way around. I'm not gonna sit here and play catch up with someone who didn't even have the common courtesy of telling his own flesh and blood that he no longer wanted the responsibilities of fatherhood, aye? And enough of Liam! I'm sitting right here in front of you and you still favor him over me! Not _one_ bloody question has even been asked concerning the son seated before you, but gods forbid you miss a chance to ask about fucking Liam, right?! Do you even know how old I am? I mean do you even bloody care to know?" At the noticeable puzzled expression now flooding his father's features he chortled a sound of indigenous as he halfheartedly rose to his feet. "Of course not. Why would you? I'm nothing to you. Never have been. Never will be." He muttered under his breath with a shake of his head as he stormed across the room to leave in search of more liquor.

"You're 29… Killian. You'll be 30 next month. On the twenty-sixth."

His hand faltered on the handle, but seized it anyhow. "Ah, how bloody fantastic…." He congratulated while yanking the door open. "You know how to count." The words came out in an angry growl as he quickly exited the room.

 _~•~•~•~•~•~_

Killian's hands flexed in anger as he stormed down the hall on the opposite end of the building to where his office sat. He was daft in thinking that he'd be able to work without dispute. There's no way possible to get through this without conflict and if he continued to bring up Liam-?

He stopped short of the entry to his work space upon notice of a slight fissure around the doorjamb. There wasn't any question about it. That door was shut and locked when he left. Someone had intruded on his privacy and if one didn't know any better they'd believe them to be gone.

He knew otherwise.

The pistol he had taken from Smee had since been tucked safely into the small of his back. Now it was held firmly in place as he stalked his way to the door. Killian ran his tongue along the outer part of his lip as he took a calming breath to center himself. "You can't go out like this." He breathed. "Come on." One last puff of air was forced from his mouth before the door was forcefully kicked open and he rushed inside. His arms swung to the unperturbed body seated on his leather sofa and sneered upon realization of the identity. "Didn't pin you as the breaking and entering type, mate."

"I'd say that's quite an advantage, don't you think?" Merlin quipped.

His head motioned towards the door still keeping his weapon firmly outstretched into place. "I'd actually say you're in need of some work. Your skills, they lean more towards that of inept. Amateurish."

"Or maybe I delivered you a signal because I didn't feel as if I wanted a bullet through the head?" A smile spread across his face at the annoyed glare and jaw clench shot in his direction. "Either way, I've been sent here to consign."

"You've my properties?" Killian questioned as he dropped the gun and pressed forward a hand outstretched ready to take the forms he's been waiting for. It was quickly retracted forming into a catechized point when he thought of something. "Wait a second." His brows furrowed at his very thought. "If _you're_ here to meet with me then- well that doesn't make much sense. You were the one chosen to replace _me_?"

Merlin shrugged into his amusement as he relaxed back into the couch and lifted his feet to rest upon the glass table. "Quite the arrangement ya had, Hook. I'm much rather enjoying myself."

"Oh yeah, it's bloody fantastic isn't it…? The promises, deals, gifts, glory- it's all splendiferous…" He explained. " at the start. Then it slowly begins to make you feel hollow… irrelevant… meaningless. You've all this say, this… power, but it means nothing. You know why? Because at the end of the day you're still _completely_ alone. You're still just as lost as you were, no matter how in control you _think_ you feel. You can't talk to anyone because that shows a sign of weakness, so you begin to bottle it up. You haven't got anyone else to confide in but your own damn self and eventually, even _you_ begin to betray you. There's something to be said when you'd much rather welcome death than to continue on living the life you've chosen for yourself. I warned you, mate. This isn't the life you want or what you're expecting it to turn out to be. I wasn't exaggerating when I said that this is a bloody death sentence whether by someone's hand, or your very own. Now you've gone off and signed away your entire existence and into the covetous hands of a power hungry reptile. An appetite that hasn't been fulfilled since I've known the arsehole. Just going by the fact that he already placed you in a position that risks your life more so than his own? It just proved me point."

"Yeah. Right." Merlin stood from the couch clutching onto a packet in his hand. "or maybe you've just grown tired. I've proven myself and you're just pissed off that I've replaced you considering your bloody warning."

"Mate, it took me nearly four bloody years to reach the pedestal you seemingly got handed to you overnight. Do you even realize what you're really- no." His fingers came up to run along the bridge of his nose. "answer me this. Have you ever killed anyone? I'm talking flat out, cold blooded murder. Physically putting your hands on someone in hopes it'll cause them enough bodily harm to end them? Slicing open any visible artery, cutting off their airway while you watch the life leave their eyes when a handgun is just too impersonal. Snapping a neck, twisting an arm out of its socket, breaking a leg to keep them from running away. Can you do you any of that without falter? Without _thinking_ about it? About the consequences?" He asked all while slowly stalking his way up to him until they were nearly nose to nose. "Tell me… can you pull the trigger of a gun without a second thought as to who is standing before it?" Killian questioned studying his features before scoffing. "You're bobbing your throat, pupils are dilated, fingers twitching - I think I've found the answer to me questions."

Merlin flinched backward when the packet was forcefully pulled from his hand. "This is just talk. Just words. I _can_ do it."

"Yes, everyone claims they can. I've seen many a man falter and die when their boldness turned to weakness." Killian stated as he tore through the packet. "It's one thing to talk about these things and another thing entirely to actually go through with it. Sparring, shooting, it means something else outside of the fighting range, Merlin. Those targets are breathing. You're sent to make them stop. Have you yet to go out and be on field? To witness what you've to do? Has he sent you out with anyone?" Merlin averted his eyes when Killian's met them. "He hasn't… has he? No one's taught you a bloody thing." Killian sucked in a breath as he walked over to his desk, now returned to its normal placement. He suspected Smee did him one last favor before departing for New York and tidied up the office. "What did he say to you? When he gave you these?" He raised the packet up and proceeded to toss them to the surface.

Confused by the sudden change of tone in the conversation, he obliged in answering. "Ehm that I was to take them here and give them to you. Why?"

"Nothing else? No… side order? Nothing given to protect you? Nothing asked to be retrieved?" The pistol was laid upon the surface of the desk with that statement.

"...no?"

"Brilliant." He mumbled as he collapsed down into the chair to press his fingers into the wrinkles of his scrunched forehead. "A red herring." The bottom drawer to his desk was pulled out to uncover an unopened bottle of spiced rum. He knew then it was definitely Smee who once again took to cleaning his messes. "You were sent as a distraction. A decoy to lead me off course. In other words," He pried open the lid after retrieving two glasses and motioned for him to take a seat. "I was meant to kill you. Out of spite. You weren't supposed to leave here." He placed the glass to the edge of the desk as Merlin took a seat opposite him. "Which doesn't make much sense. Why would he want me to hurt his count? Unless…" He took to his own glass and swirled the amber liquid around. "…he doesn't see you as capable? So instead of getting his own hands dirty… he's relying on me to rid you for him. Which again doesn't make sense because I've nothing to gain from killing you." Killian became lost in his thoughts, staring to the broken clock on his desk as he downed his shot allowing the liquor to burn more than usual.

Merlin sat fiddling with his glass in silent thought to himself until he gave a slight shrug of misunderstanding. "Are you telling me that I'm to die? You're going to kill me?"

"No." Killian blurted while simultaneously pouring himself another shot. "This is what you do…. To ensure your safety and that your life is spared give him these coordinates; _42.4072° N, 71.3824° W_." He paused to stare confoundedly over the rim of his glass arching a brow as he watched the man unmoving. "Write them down!" He exclaimed, causing Merlin to nearly jump out of his skin. The man scrambled for a pen atop the desk while fumbling with the tumbler in his hand. The liquor was downed with a bilious gag, pulling an amused smirk from Killian as he sipped at his own. "Oh, bloody- not on your hand, you godshite!" A scrap piece of paper from the torn packet was shoved across the desk as he repeated the numbered sequence. "You're _never_ to write _any_ kind of information on your person. Hell, you shouldn't even have _that_. You need to exercise your mind. Learn how to store information as you see it and hear it. The less of a trail you have connecting you to a certain point in time, the better. Don't leave clues. That's the worst mistake you can make."

The pen he had used to write with was gently placed back into its previous position. Merlin expected just to hand off the packet of papers and to be on his way by now. He didn't foresee this type of conversation to happen. Given that the last time he had come across Hook he'd been slammed up against the wall one couldn't blame him for feeling apprehensive about all of this. His voice was soft and timid. "Why are you helping me?"

"Mm." It was a fair question to ask. One he, himself, had also asked before. If only he knew then what he did now, he'd had taken Albert's offer and perhaps this fiasco would be ending differently. As he poured them both another drink, Merlin waving it off, but with the firm rise of Killian's brow, he seized the glass anyhow. "Because you remind me of meself when I first began this. You have that same look in your eye. You want to feel in control of something. Your life up until this point has been nothing, but chaos. Disorderly? You crave acceptance because you've been wronged, probably more than once. You need guidance and you thought you'd find it here, but you've found the complete opposite. You've only more questions, more fears, more emotion than you know what to do with." Killian leaned forward from his chair and met his gaze. "Someone's failed you, mate and I don't plan on seeing you sink because of some Crocodile's game. You deserve better. You deserve a life. The one you had before may not have been perfect, but it's a bloody hell of a lot simpler than what you've signed up for."

"Why do you care what happens to me? You've threatened my life… twice!"

He laughed lightheartedly as he fell back into the chair, taking his glass back in hand. "Yes, well the camera placements in that hall can be a real bitch. If you don't know the placements of each one, well-"

"Cameras?"

"Look, it was a ruse…" He rolled his eyes at the memory while mumbling. "…mostly. I couldn't very well have this sort of talk outside of the armory without putting a target on me back, now could I? I built up a persona for ten years. I've _made_ Hook. Made people _believe_ that's who I am. It's a character, a temperament, a moniker. It's something I rely on to stay alive. My warnings were very much real, don't be mistaken, but the act? It was just that."

"So, you pretended… to hate me?" He asked tipping the glass and returning it to the table. If he allowed himself the shot he'd be cleaning it from the office floor and that wasn't on his agenda.

"Oh no, that was very much real." He corrected before downing another shot and taking Merlin's glass to finish his off upon standing. "Doesn't mean you haven't grown on me a bit." He stated with mocking smile.

Merlin, too, stood from his chair when he realized it was a nonverbal signal to bring on the end of their conversation. "Eh, Hook? Can… can I ask you something?" Killian had already gathered the pistol, papers and rum bottle in hand when he nodded for him to continue on while he shuffled through his drawers. "This… duty that I found myself in? Do you ever… will he make me take the life of someone I'm close to?"

He was stunned into place by the question staring again to the broken clock that once held the picture in his back pocket. His jaw rolled around as his tongue ran across the inside of his teeth and cheek. "Yes." He breathed. "And if he knows _you_ won't, _he_ will. Right in front of you to prove a point. He killed the man who raised me brother and I," He finally looked to Merlin who seemed tense from his admission. "because I wouldn't. Turns out the bastard owed Gold quite the sum of money since he helped keep his business above water. Kind of ironic since the Crocodile despises fish and Silver was a fisherman." His mind wandered to the brutal murder of Milah before he looked back to what he was doing uttering quietly. "There's been others as well. He tends to try and seclude you. He takes out everyone around you until you're the only one left. Until you've no other choice than to do his bidding. Who is it you want protected?" He asked, looking to him through his lashes. "I take it that's why you brought it up? Or were you prying?" His face hardened in disgust. "Because I-"

"My daughter." He dejected. Killian choked on his own words as his mind flashed to Emma and their unborn. "Is there a way?" He asked. "To protect her? …Hook?"

His eyes fluttered with a gasping sound emitted from his mouth. "Ehm… L-location?"

Merlin's head tilted in concern, but answered. "West Sussex."

"Name?"

"Alice."

"Age?"

"Ehm… she's 36 weeks…" He mumbled.

Rolling his eyes at the use of weeks instead of months he grumbled, "So she's nearly 9 months? You want protection for a baby." He stated matter of factly as he strolled around his desk. "Fine. I'll get one of my men on it."

Merlin turned to face him. "No."

He paused in confusion. "What?"

"She's 36 weeks… gestation."

"She's not even born?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "You've _willingly_ abandoned your unborn child? For this?!"

"No! Of course not!" He argued. "I would _never_! I was forced to leave. I was promised large sums in exchange for his requested services and if I refused-?"

" _What_ services?" He asked into his growl. "You never once mentioned that there were bloody deals involved here!"

"I was told that if I traveled back to Glasgow with that Holsey bloke I'd have anything I wanted, anything I needed for my family as long as I did Gold's bidding." Merlin explained apprehensively. "He said all I had to do was-" He trailed off and backed away from Killian turning his back on him. "how do I get out of a deal?"

A brow raised in vigilance as the items from his hands all but the handgun were quietly placed down to the corner of the desk. "Death. Either by acting or refusing. A life is _always_ the price." He readied his finger on the trigger watching carefully Merlin's actions and demeanor change from nervous to entirely uneasy. "What was your deal, Merlin?"

"Something I shouldn't have agreed to." He muttered under his breath as his hand disappeared to the front of his body. "All I want is my family to be safe."

"Maybe I can help you?" He offered. "All you have to do is trade sides, mate. I can keep you protected. I can have you home to your daughter by the time she makes her appearance, how's that sound, yeah?" Slowly, Killian stalked his way toward the center of the room raising the pistol out in front of him. "He set you up, mate. He threw you into the lion's den with no proper training. I told you he wants me to kill you. I don't want that. If anyone knows what you're going through… it's me."

"I just want to go home to her, Hook. And I can't do that unless I keep my side of the deal."

"There's an out, Merlin." He growled in frustration. "I'm giving you one. Don't allow yourself to fall victim to his games. Transfer over and I'll let you go home. No questions asked. I know what it's like to be separated from your family. To do what needs to be done in order to get back to them, but listen to me. You have a way out!" Killian supported his trigger hand with his left as he got into position. This was only going to end one way.

"Then you know I've no choice-" Before Killian could respond, Merlin turned and blindly threw the dagger he had been concealing on his person.

Killian dodged the blade easily and lowered his weapon. "Emotions affect your aim." He explained his face hardening in disappointment and betrayal. "They affect everything. The way you think, the way you move, the way you're manipulated. Do _not_ show them to anybody, otherwise they've found a simple way to control you." He raised his pistol with a shake of his head. "My offer still stands, mate. You're welcomed on my team anytime. But for now," The shot echoed through the room followed by an explosive yell of pain as Merlin doubled over onto the floor, clutching his shoulder. Killian retook claim of the discarded items on his desk and smirked as he crossed the room to the office door. "Pressure is your friend, mate. Be sure to give me regards to your boss. And try not to stain me floorboards, yeah? Just had 'em polished."

"You bastard! -son of a bitch!"

"Oh, I know. They never get easier." He mocked a smile spreading across his face before he slipped out the door. But not before giving a wink in Merlin's direction.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~


	24. Author's Notice

_**AUTHOR'S NOTICE:**_

 _Hey guys! I want to apologize immensely for the delay in chapter updates! I've put my writing on hold until_ _ **after**_ _the holiday season is over. I've been pulled every which way for the preparations in Thanksgiving, and now I've Christmas to prepare for. Having an almost 5 year old daughter sucks time away around this time of year._ _ **But!**_ _I_ _ **will**_ _be finishing this story! There will be 3 more updates to come. 2 chapters and an epilogue! And possibly a few 'missing scenes' as requested by one of my_ _ **very**_ _loyal readers. *cough cough* Andria *cough*._

 _Again, I say sorry. But after Christmas I'll be finishing this up! And I thank everyone who has been, both, patient and adamant towards me finishing this story. Thank you for your reviews and dedication. Thank you for the support! And most of all, thanks for taking the time out of your lives to read this nonsensical fanfiction that's flooded my brain for the past year!_

 _Love you all! And Happy Holidays!_


End file.
